Do I?
by phayte1978
Summary: Midoriya and Bakugou get black out drunk... and somehow married.
1. Chapter 1

What in the ever-loving hell?

Bakugou woke up, and his head was throbbing. The last thing he remembered was being at that damn wedding and then drinks being handed out. It was open bar- and he sure as fuck was going to drink all he could. Best man or not- Kirishima had put him through so much shit leading up to the wedding, he deserved a drink… or twelve.

They had all been graduated and moved well on into their hero careers. A year ago, Kirishima had come to him, telling him Tetsutetsu had finally popped the question. He felt like this train wreck was never ending. So yeah, he drank, and drank a lot at the reception. It was all of their old classmates and Tetsutetsu's classmates there- mingled with family.

Sitting up, the room was dark, and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. Grabbing his head and it felt like a sledgehammer was going off. Why the hell did he drink so much last night?

He couldn't even focus his eyes and it felt like the room wanted to spin on him. Jumping out of the bed, he ran into the bathroom- throwing up. He was never drinking again- that was it. Though after getting sick, his head was still splitting, but he felt a bit steadier on his feet. Rinsing his mouth, he moved out of the small bathroom and back into his hotel room.

Wait… why was he naked? Looking down, Bakugou saw he had his socks on, but that was it. Moving back to the bathroom, he turned on the light then cursed his aching head once more. There were marks all up and down his neck. Turning, he saw nail marks on his lower back.

What the fuck?

Peaking out back into the room, there was a lump in the bed.

Oh good heavens. He had hooked up with someone last night. He hated when he got black out drunk- because black out drunk Bakugou is a very horny Bakugou. Scratching his stomach, he turned off the bathroom light and moved back to the bed. Maybe if he slept a little more, he could remember a few things… and exactly who he fucked.

* * *

Something was heavy on his chest, and hair was tickling his nose. Rubbing his nose with his hand, he felt sot hair resting against his face. The room was still dark, and he could barely make out who he was in bed with.

Their body was smaller, and quite heavy. He didn't care and wrapped his arms around the warmth- not caring about the soft snoring in his ear.

Then there was some mumbling… very distinctive mumbling.

He knew this mumbling. He knew this voice.

Oh, what the hell?

Pushing the person off of him, Bakugou sat up and turned on the side table lamp. Groaning from the lump in the bed- with wild, green hair.

Deku.

He could tell Midoriya wasn't (at least) wearing a shirt, and there were bite marks on his shoulder.

"You've got to be shitting me?!" he exclaimed, hating his head ached still. Yeah, he was never drinking again.

More groaning and Midoriya turned, blinking large green eyes over his way. "Kacchan?"

"What the fuck are doing in my bed?" he asked.

"I am pretty sure this is my room," Midoriya said, then rolled over and sat up. "Oh, my head."

"No! This is my room, you damn nerd!" he growled.

"Kacchan… my head," Midoriya said, sliding back under the covers. It took a moment then Midoriya shot up out of the bed and was looking around. "Where are my clothes?!"

Looking around- clothes were everywhere . The dresser, the television, the chair in the corner- and he also saw a suitcase that clearly was not his. Ok, so maybe they were in Midoriya's room.

Running around the room, Midoriya desperately tried to find his underwear. Grabbing what he thought were his, Bakugou shook his head as he put them on.

"These are yours!" Midoriya cried, then his hands went to his lower back. "My back is killing me." More mumbling as Midoriya tried to figure out what was going on.

"You damn nerd, we obviously hooked the fuck up in a drunken stuper," he finally yelled.

Midoriya yelped and about jumped through the roof. "No! No no no!" Midoriya yelled, then stared down. "These are not my underwear!" Apparently, Midoriya was going to fixate one whose underwear he was or was not wearing.

"No shit, those are mine," Bakugou said.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, still in Bakugou's underwear, Midoriya hissed. It made Bakugou slightly smirk- and thankful he did not remember much from the previous night. "I think… we did hook up," Midoriya mumbled.

He couldn't even look him in the eye. Bakugou noticed how red his neck was getting and how he started to chew his nails. Rolling his eyes, Bakugou went to lay back down. "I'm going back to sleep."

"But you're still in my room!" Midoriya yelped.

"And I have no clue where your fucking room is compared to mine. My head aches, and we already fucked apparently… I'm tired and hungover."

He heard Midoriya yelp and move around the room. Apparently Midoriya was not going back to sleep.

"Um… Kacchan," Midoriya mumbled.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," he growled.

"No really… Kacchan!" Midoriya said louder then started screaming. It made Bakugou groan and cover his head with a pillow. When Midoriya didn't stop, he sat up, throwing the pillow at him, and sparking his hands- ready to blast him into the next room.

"What the fuck is your problem, Deku?!"

Midoriya was white as a ghost. All the blood in his body had left his face and he was stumbling a bit. In his hand was some paper and Bakugou also noticed Midoriya was no longer mumbling. This definitely was not good if Midoriya actually shut up for a moment.

Crawling from the bed, Bakugou reached out and snatched the paper from Midoriya's hand.

A wedding certificate?

What?

Bakugou just blankly stared at the paper- not comprehending what he was reading. It clearly stated his name, and that damn nerds.

Married.

Married?

He married Deku?

Blinking his eyes, he felt his hands sparking then Midoriya was grabbing the paper from him.

"Kacchan, what did we do?" Midoriya whispered, holding the paper once more, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bakugou was frozen. His mind was not accepting any of this.

"Ohmygod we have rings!" Midoriya yelped.

Blinking his eyes, Bakugou was confused as he looked at his hand- a gold band.

What the fuck?

"Married?" he finally spoke.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled, "We need to fix this!"

Nodding his head, he was still numb. Moving to the bedside, he found his phone and turned it on. For some reason it had been off.

He had twenty missed calls from his publicist and three from their agencies. His social media had exploded as well.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled, holding his own phone- but all Bakugou could do was blink mindlessly at his screen.

"How the fuck did we get married? Who would marry people that drunk?" he asked, more to himself than to Midoriya.

"Oh no, oh no!" Midoriya yelped. "Our agency and my publicist has been calling!"

Bakugou nodded, still not taking it all in. Setting his phone down, he looked at his hand again- and that damn gold band on his finger.

Married?

"Maybe we can get it annulled," Midoriya said.

"Annulled… yeah, we can do that," Bakugou said, his mind slowly coming back at him. He wished he could remember what the fuck happen last night. What he remembered was alcohol- a lot of alcohol. For fuck sake- he didn't even know Midoriya had been to the gotdamn wedding!

"Let's call our publicists and see what they can do," Midoriya said.

Bakugou started going through his notifications on his phone. That was when he saw on in particular that caught his eye. 'Live Stream of Two Top Heroes Tying the Knot!'

"Deku," Bakugou growled, then clicked on the link- sure enough, there they were. At some chapel, in some love hotel- confessing their love as they held each other tightly. What the hell?

Midoriya looked over at him, his phone to his ear as he hummed and nodded. Bakugou handed over his phone and Midoriya waved him away.

"Deku! We live streamed the fucking wedding!" Bakugou yelled.

"Let me call you back," Midoriya said, hanging up. "What?"

"Take the fucking phone and look!"

They were clearly not sober in the video, and it looked as if a few others from their former UA class were there as witnesses. It seemed as if they were all overly drunk.

_" Bakugou, Katsuki! Do you take Midoriya, Izuku to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the man said._

_"Fuck yeah I do!" Baugou said, staring at Midoriya as his body swayed a bit where he stood._

_"And Midoriya, do you take Bakugou to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I… yeah… I do!" Midoriya said, then hiccuped._

_"You may now kiss your husband!"_

_Cheering from a the couple of classmates that had attended, then Bakugou was grabbing the back of Midoriya's head- and giving him the lewdest fucking kiss he had ever seen._

"Oh fuck my life!" Bakugou growled, falling back on the pillow. What the hell had he done?

His publicist was going to kill him.

"We can fix this! Annul it!" Midoriya said.

"Let's get dressed and figure this shit out," Bakugou said, his head aching in a different way now.


	2. Chapter 2

"We can get this damn thing annulled!" he growled, grabbing Midoriya by his wrist, practically dragging him behind him.

"Kacchan! Wait! My shoes!" Midoriya said.

Groaning, Bakugou waited as Midoriya got his shoes on- thankfully, now they were both wearing their own underwear at this point.

"Can we even annulled if…?" Midoriya's face went blood red and he was not able to look him in the eyes.

"It's not as if they know we fucked! Hell… I don't even know if we fucked!" he yelled.

"But Kacchan, I'm… well my bottom… and when I sit… I'm sore…" Midoriya whined, "plus, we are covered in marks." Turning to the mirror and lowering the collar of his shirt. His collarbones and shoulders were riddled in bite marks and love bruises.

They were still in their formal clothing from the wedding- minus the jackets.

"Just keep your damn mouth shut and let's get the fuck out of this room," Bakugou said, grabbing his head as it still hurt. They needed to get this shit taken care of. Call it a drunken mistake, or anything. There was no way he was staying married to this nerd.

* * *

"Oh you two are staying married!"

They met up with Bakugou's publicist, Leadie, at her office. Bakugou hated this damn woman- but she did a damn good job at putting out his fires. He tolerated her bullshit and she yelled at him just like his mother did.

He had only been two weeks out of a breakup- a very ugly one at that. The fucker accused him of punching him, and even though Bakugou never laid a hand on the bastard- word got out. It was a huge scandal and the media had been all over it. His publicist was still dealing with the shit from all that.

Midoriya hissed as he sat down, it still make Bakugou smirk- even if he couldn't remember what happened.

"Well it's obvious you two consummated the marriage," Leadie said, taking note the marks on Bakugou's neck and the way Midoriya was sitting. "Now, Izuku dear," Leadie said, her finger shifting into a pencil and writing in her notebook. "We are letting your publicist go as you both don't need two."

"But I'm not staying married to this nerd!" Bakugou growled.

She lifted her head, the high cheek bones protruding from her face as the overly large glasses that were supposed to be trendy glittered in the fluorescent lighting of her office. She was a tall, thin woman who had great poise as she tried to keep Bakugou in line. Fingers twice as long as normal, each can turn into a pencil- and usually she was writing three to four different notes at a time. Bakugou was her main client as he was well known for yelling at kids, throwing baristas over counters- and being, well, Bakugou.

"Now you listen here, Katsuki!" she hissed. "I'm still cleaning up this shit storm of your damn break up! Do you have any idea how the fuck this all looks? Everyone is siding with Draganeire at this damn point! Two weeks from a break up and you're hitched to your longtime childhood friend?"

"Fuck that fire breathing asshole," Bakugou mumbled. He really did hate that asshole of an ex of his. They had been toxic from the start- but the sex had been amazing. It was some sidekick from another agency he met on a dating app. Able to breath fire, and make his dick flaming hot. Bakugou loved that shit- just hated the damn guy. They had an argument when Bakugou was taking Kirishima out for his bachelor party- claims of Bakugou cheating. Bakugou pushed him, but that was all. Somehow with the break up- this fire breathing bitch thought he would make a name for himself. The next morning he was all over the media and had a black eye. His publicist spoke for him, and Bakugou was ready to show this sidekick what a real black eye looked like.

"We can spin this story to work in your favor," Leadie said. "Childhood friends, high school rivals and now lovers! This can work. We will ignore anything regarding Draganeire and you two need to move in with one another."

"What?" they both yelled.

"Do you have any idea how badly this will ruin both your images? Not even to say make you lose your jobs at the agencies, drop your hero ranking- which I might add is highly regarded on your moral behavior! And then what will you have left?" Leadie yelled.

Midoriya started to rock in his seat, mumbling to himself as he played with his fingers. Bakugou smacked the back of his head, making him stop. There was no time for this mumbling!

"You two will go out on dates, you will live together, you will go to the market together, and you will be the happiest fucking newly wed couple this side of Japan!" she exclaimed. "If you mess this up, Katsuki, you can kiss your career goodbye."

"Fucking hag," Bakugou grumbled, which Leadie ignored.

"And Izuku," Leadie said, "I looked into your stuff and talked with your publicist. She gave me your run down. All work and no play it seems! You're spin will be easy, and hopefully you won't be as much of a problem child as Katsuki is here."

"Now you listen-" Bakugou yelled, but she stopped him.

"-Katsuki! Last week you pulled two baristas over the counters for not making your coffee hot enough! Your agency is getting sick of the bad press! Do you even realize if you are kicked out of your agency, no other will take you in?" Leadie asked. "Stop being a little shit and giving your agency and yourself a bad name!"

Puffing his cheeks, Bakugou sat back and crossed his arms. He fucking hated this. He was always to blame for people fucking up.

"And can you imagine what it was like, waking up and seeing the live feed of your wedding? " Leadie hissed. Softening her gaze, she looked over at Midoriya. "Now Izuku, the good thing is that your record is clean. Maybe this can help our little hot head over here."

"...living together?" Midoriya mumbled.

"Yes, Katsuki has a two bedroom flat. From what your publicist told me, yours is only one bedroom. It really depends on how you two plan to cohabitate," Leadie said.

"We will stay at my place!" Bakugou growled, glaring at Midoriya. He could not believe his workout room was about to turn into this nerd's bedroom.

"We can sublease your flat, Izuku," Leadie said, making more notes on her multiple notebooks laid out on her desk. "Now… the media is wanting some sort of statement."

Statement? What the fuck more did they want?

"I'm thinking I can spin this by using your two backgrounds and being at the Red Riot's wedding..." Leadie was talking to herself and chewing the end of one of her pencil fingers.

"Oh no!" Midoriya whined, then slumped down in his chair. "This was supposed to be about Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, not us!"

"Well you two sure did foul that up," Leadie said. "Now go get Izuku's stuff and move to your flat! And Katsuki! We can repair your reputation with this!"

Bakugou growled over at her. He knew she had a point, but he did not want to see it. How the hell did a drunken night lead him to being roommates with his… husband?

The realization started to hit him as he stared at the damn gold band on his finger- a matching one on Midoriya's. Leadie and Midoriya were talking about things he could do to make this all believable.

"Now I am not saying once you are behind closed doors to keep this facade up… that is, unless you want too," Leadie said. "Actually this would be easier if you two were actually in love."

Bakugou clicked his teeth. This was some bullshit.

Midoriya just nodded his head, playing once again with his fingers. At least he wasn't mumbling anymore.

How the hell was he going to do this? Live with this nerd, and pretend they were married. Bakugou had been through some shit- but this topped them off.

"Now, I have a moving truck ready for you two," Leadie said, clapping her hands. "Now go be the happy little couple the media is dying to see."


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, the media was all over this. Leaving his publicist's office, getting in the moving truck, and even following to Midoriya's flat. Every time one of them stepped outside, the cameras were flashing and questions thrown at them.

Bakugou was ready to blast them all. He hated that he was packing up Midoriya's shit to come live with him. As soon as he felt his palms starting to spark up- Midoriya was taking his hand and leading him. "Let's go get some more of my stuff! I have that All Might poster you gave me back in grade school!" Midoriya said, smiling sweetly at him. The cameras ate that shit up.

At least Midoriya had some really sweet All Might memorabilia.

They made quite a few trips, carrying boxes, some smaller pieces of furniture, and kitchen supplies. Each time the damn media hoping for that 'gold' shot of them two.

Stepping out the building and moving more boxes into the moving truck, Midoriya took his arm and smiled at him. "You can read any of my comics, Kacchan!"

The media started to coo at them and Bakugou just blinked. What the fuck was this nerd playing at? And why was he still holding his arm. Brushing him off, Bakugou jumped into the truck to stack the boxes better, only to have Midoriya follow.

"Get away from me!" he hissed.

"The media is taking pictures!" Midoriya hissed back.

"Fuck them," Bakugou said.

Back inside the flat, they were deciding what furniture to keep and what to donate. Taking a moment, Bakugou sat on the couch, his head spinning. So much had happened in a matter of hours. He couldn't call Kirishima as he was off on his honeymoon- and his other friends, he was ready to strangle for allowing this.

"How the hell did that wedding chapel even marry us?" he asked. "It was clear all of us were way to drunk for our own good."

"From what Leadie said… it seemed the chapel was hoping to build their exposure… and a big hero wedding was the thing," Midoriya said, moving around his kitchen while packing random things.

"Oh this fucking life!" Bakugou groaned, falling back on the couch and closing his eyes. "Hurry up and get the rest of your shit so I can go home and sleep this nightmare away."

"You know, if you helped it would go faster," Midoriya said.

"It's your stuff!" he yelled.

"Technically… it is our stuff," Midoriya said.

"Oh fuck! We have no prenups!" Bakugou cried, rubbing his hands down his face.

"I'm not going to take your stuff, so don't worry," Midoriya mumbled. "And my All Might merch is mine!"

His phone rang and he saw it was Leadie. "What?" he answered.

"You better be behaving with the damn press outside! Give them something positive to write about!" she yelled before hanging up.

"Come on… let's get this all done," he groaned.

They moved quickly, leaving behind the stuff they weren't taking to come back later to donate it. Stepping back outside with the last of Midoriya's things, the media was swirling around them. Bakugou tried to remember what his publicist said- but even looking at Midoriya, he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

"C'mon, Deku," he said, getting in the truck so they could leave.

* * *

The media storm was just as bad at his place. It had been a long day, and he just wanted it all to be over and done with. He didn't want to be married, and he sure as fuck didn't want to be rearranging his damn flat to accommodate Midoriya's shit.

"We can leave the stuff in the truck and I'll get it out tomorrow, if you're tired," Midoriya said.

"You got all that expensive All Might merchandise, dumbass!" he growled, making his way back down to get another load of shit. "We aint leaving it in the truck!"

Regardless of how he felt about Midoriya, he did feel some kind of way about that priceless merchandise of their ultimate hero.

Walking down the hallway, he saw Kaminari, Sero and Ashido working their way up. Growling, he launched himself at Kaminari- holding him by the neck against the wall. "You fucking let me marry Deku?!" he roared.

"Dude! There was no stopping you!" Kaminari exclaimed. It took Ashido and Sero pulling him off Kaminari.

"What is going on?" Midoriya yelled, running down the stairwell- seeing the group. A sigh and he just shook his head.

"Listen guys," Ashido said, "We heard you can't get out of this… so we thought we could at least come and help."

"You can unfuck my day is what you can do," Bakugou said, before stomping down the stairs.

"How much stuff you got left to move?" Sero asked.

"A lot!" Bakugou yelled, exiting the building.

He did not want to see any of them. They were all in the damn video as it was while he was making the biggest mistake of his fucking life. He felt betrayed that his friends allowed him to do this.

He had no recollection of things from a certain point of the previous night. He remembered doing shots, he remembered getting mixed drinks- hell he even remembered dancing at one point. Groaning, he grabbed another box from the truck as everyone else came outside.

"Thank you, Kacchan," Midoriya said, smiling up at him- he really did know how to play the damn media.

Clicking his teeth- Bakugou made his way back inside. Back to his new happily married fucked up life.

* * *

Pizza was ordered and Ashido was helping Midoriya get his room straight.

"I mean… think of it this way," Sero said. "Now you can be this heavy hitting married team!"

"I'm not working with that damn loser!" Bakugou growled.

Kaminari grabbed another slice of pizza. "I don't remember shit… we drank way too much."

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelped, running out of his room, holding his ipad. "Our rankings went up!"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Bakugou asked, grabbing Midoriya's ipad. Sure enough, there it was. His rank had been low since the fucking break up- and he saw a huge leap in it. What the hell?

"Dude, that's great!" Sero said, looking. "I've never seen a hero go from being so hated to being loved this quickly!"

"It's cause he married Deku, and everyone loves Deku!" Ashido exclaimed, coming behind Midoriya and leaning against him. "Keep this up, Bakugou, and you might even break top ten by the end of the year!"

Grunting, Bakugou just stared where his ranking and favors had soared. Midoriya always had great favors with the public- being everyone's golden hero. Anyone who had All Might's power could do that.

Maybe, just maybe this could all work out. They could be roommates and pretend .

* * *

Bakugou passed out that night- in a different way. He was emotionally exhausted. Leadie had managed to get them a week off at their agency. Something about newly weds and a honeymoon period- what ever the fuck that all was. Unless something major happens, they wouldn't be on call.

It was weird knowing someone else was living in his flat. He couldn't just walk around his underwear like he normally did, or even jerk off sitting on his couch. Not that he always did that- but liked the option to do so.

The next day, Midoriya mostly stayed in his room. Bakugou figured he was just getting everything put away and organised. There were boxes all over his flat- he hated it. Every where he turned was more of Midoriya's shit.

How had his life turned into this? He worked hard, and he did what he figured was the right thing- yet here he was, married to Midoriya of all people.

"...Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, coming out of his room. "Did you want me to make us some lunch?"

"Oh, you're going to be wifey type, huh?" Bakugou asked, smirking as Midoriya's face turned red.

"Never mind," Midoriya said, walking into the kitchen and moving around.

A sigh and he fell back on the couch. This was never going to work. Leadie said he needed to bring up his favor in a big way. What was the point? He saved people and he did a damn good job at it. Who cared what people thought of him.

His phone rang and he groaned- seeing it was Leadie.

"What?"

"Is that anyway to answer your phone?!" Leadie cried out.

He managed a grunt and let his head fall back onto the couch. He just wanted to go to work and not deal with the fuckup that was his life.

"You two have dinner reservations for tonight," Leadie said.

"Do what?!" he screamed, which prompted Midoriya to come running into the room. Taking his phone he put it on speaker.

"You heard me, Katsuki! I made dinner reservations at seven! You and Izuku are to go be a happy fucking couple! I want all the PDA as the media will be waiting!" she screeched.

"What do you mean, PDA?" he growled- Midoriya was turning white where he stood, gripping a spoon in his hand til it started to bend.

"Do I have to spell out everything for you, Katsuki?" Leadie asked. "You better smooch on Izuku and hold his damn hand! Give them something positive to write! If you fuck this up, I swear Katsuki, I will run my lead finger through your damn eye!"

With that, Leadie hung up and Bakugou threw his phone. Luckily it didn't break.

Midoriya was still standing there, his face pasty and sweat beading on his temple.

"Fuck!" Bakugou cried, wiping his hands down his face. This nightmare was never ending.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kacchan! The car is here!" Midoriya called out.

Grumbling, Bakugou got up and put his shoes on. He put on a simple button down, and saw Midoriya in a hideous jacket and tie.

"Oh what the hell is this, nerd?" Bakugou asked, staring at Midoriya's outfit.

"I… I dressed up!" Midoriya squeaked.

"You're damn lucky we are already married, as I'd have never married you dressed like that," Bakugou said, then stomped out his flat. "Lock the door behind you!"

As he started to stomp down the stairs, Midoriya ran next to him, lacing his fingers with his.

"What the hell are you doing?" he barked, pulling his hand away.

"We have to be a couple!" Midoriya squeaked.

"But we aren't outside yet!" Bakugou yelled.

"Close enough!" Midoriya whined. "Seriously, Kacchan… you think you are the only one unhappy about the situation we are in? Do you think I want all this too?"

Bakugou glared at Midoriya, he was ready to just push the nerd down the steps. How much did he have to drink to think being married to this nerd was such a good idea?

Midoriya took his hand again and Bakugou growled.

"You can growl," Midoriya said, "Just keep holding my hand."

"...nag," he muttered

* * *

The restaurant was packed, and Bakugou was hating life even more. Their server brought them over wine, and though he had sworn he would never drink again, he down a glass very quickly. What the hell, why not? If alcohol fucked his life so bad- it couldn't get any worse.

"Well at least we both like red wine!" Midoriya grinned over at him, sipping at his wine. He noticed how touchy feely Midoriya was, and couldn't help but to be stiff in his seat. "Drink some more… loosen up a bit."

Bakugou could only grunt. He could not believe Midoriya went in public dressed the way he was- and was being seen with him… as a couple.

Shoving warm bread into his mouth, he figured if he drank and ate, they wouldn't have to talk too much.

That was till the media swarm hit their table. He was downing his second glass when someone came over asking for a picture of the couple. Bakugou growled, and Midoriya was scooting his chair closer to Bakugou, smiling and putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Oh Kacchan, now smile!" Midoriya chirped.

Bakugou growled as the cameras went off. Midoriya giggled and even offered him some more wine.

"Can we get a picture of you two kissing?" one man asked.

"The fuck kinda pervert are you?!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya hissed.

"Guys please!" the owner of the restaurant said, coming over to break up the herd around their table. "My guest are here for dinner, not a press release. If you would please wait outside."

Bakugou never wanted to hug someone as bad as he did that man at that moment.

As the swarm of people left around their table, the owner apologized over and over to them. "I'll send over a bottle of our finest, on the house!"

"Well at least something good came of that," Bakugou mumbled.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya hissed, "We have to be convincing!"

"Me not killing you should convince them enough," Bakugou smirked, then filled his glass and drank.

Midoriya sighed. Bakugou was at a loss. How the fuck was he supposed to do this? The silence stretched between them- both men absentmindedly eating their food. Every now and then a flash would go off from a patron at the restaurant wanting pictures of them. Bakugou wanted to go, and Midoriya's fidgeting wasn't helping.

Then he saw Midoriya's phone going off and him taking a quick call before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" he growled.

"Leadie, just asking how it was going and if you were behaving," Midoriya said with a sigh.

"Fucking nosy hag," Bakugou growled.

"So I was thinking," Midoriya started, sipping his own wine. "You have that bookcase in the living room."

Bakugou raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…?"

"I can't fit all of my All Might merch in my bedroom, and I was thinking we could put some out there?"

Way to hit him in his fucking weak spot. He felt the warmth of the wine, and the fact he would have a fuckton of All Might merchandise in his living room.

"Whatever," he managed to mumble.

Midoriya smiled and reached across the table, taking his hand. "Thanks, Kacchan!"

He didn't jerk his hand away- he blamed the wine. He really needed to stop drinking when this damn nerd around. The more he drank, the less he hated Midoriya's outfit and stupid smile. The way it lit up his face and the way his large eyes crinkled just a bit on the edges when he was in full on grin.

"Oh! I also have some exclusive video footage of All Might in his silver age!" Midoriya said.

"Why the fuck didn't you lead off this conversation with that?" Bakugou growled, squeezing back just a little on the hand that was holding his. What the fuck was he doing?

He was not as enthusiastic as Midoriya was over All Might- but fuck, he did idolize that man. They grew up idolizing All Might, so it only made sense.

Their food came, and Midoriya continued to mumble and rattle on through the entire dinner. Bakugou never knew someone who could talk as much Midoriya did. Seriously, how did Midoriya manage to fill the entire dinner with rambles and mumbles? Bakugou had said a few words throughout the mumbling. The more wine he drank, the less he was hating this spectacle they were a part of. A few flashes from other tables came their way as people walked by, a few stopping to congratulate them. Each time, Midoriya would smile and grab for his hand. Bakugou just sat there- somehow allowing all this fuckery around him to happen.

What next? Just how far and for how long was this going to go? He had to wonder just how bad it would hit his favors if he just walked the fuck away.

But then he would have to move Midoriya back out of his flat. And fuck if was doing that, again .

"Did you want to take a walk after dinner?" Midoriya asked, smiling over at him.

Or maybe Midoriya was really enjoying this?

That had to be it.

Midoriya liked him… or something?

His mind was fuzzy off wine, and his thinking wasn't as clear. Between them had they were on their third bottle, and he saw Midoriya checking his phone again.

"Don't tell me your boyfriend is texting you?" he asked, almost laughing at his own joke.

Midoriya gasped and quickly hid his phone, making him wonder what the hell that was about.

"Sirs," the owner said, coming back over and smiling at them. "Your publicist has already taken care of the bill. Please, come back soon."

Midoriya thanked him and they finished their wine.

Bakugou did not want to go face the damn swarm of media outside the restaurant.

"Better get this over with," Midoriya said, taking his hand and standing. "Just smile and act like you somewhat like me."

"I need to be more drunk than this," Bakugou chuckled.

A hard squeeze on his hand, he felt his bones pop and to the point of breaking. Turning and glaring at Midoriya, his expression changed.

"We are both in this damn situation! Now you go out there and you smile and kiss me!" Midoriya hissed.

He had no idea what is was, Midoriya challenged him- even in his dumb outfit he was wearing. Leaning down, he mashed their lips together, taking Midoriya by surprise. A yelp and Midoriya just stood there in shock.

Yeah, he was swearing off alcohol- maybe even finding a meeting after this.

Why had he done that? Of course he was not going to back down from it. Keeping his lips pressed to Midoriya's he felt him relax against his body, and an arm move around his waist. Growling low, but in a different way this time, he licked at Midoriya's bottom lip before pulling away.

"Now what do you got to say, nerd?" he asked.

Midoriya was starstruck, standing there almost wobbling. Wrapping his arm around Midoriya, he strutted out to greet the media.

He wanted them to get a picture of Midoriya looking all flustered.

Stepping out of the restaurant, sure enough they had people calling their names and asking questions. Midoriya giggled, his arms wrapped around his waist as the cameras went off and waving at everyone.

"We would appreciate a private walk, please," Midoriya said.

"But can you answer some questions, please!" someone yelled.

Bakugou did not feel like being kept captive all damn night here. Grabbing Midoriya by the back of his head, he kissed him once more. He felt the way Midoriya melted against his body, and a small sigh escaped his lips as their mouths opened. Maybe this would keep these nosy ass people off their back if he gave them some lip service- literally.

Flashes of memory hit him as he kissed Midoriya- remembering part of that night. That little sigh… these small sounds. He was remembering shit and he wasn't sure if he was liking it or not. The feel of Midoriya's hands pulling at the back of his shirt, the way Midoriya trembled in his arms.

Gasping as he pulled away, his eyes were large as they stared at the half closed lids of Midoriya's.

He remembered something…

He remembered he had started it all.

People around them begging for more answers, and all he could manage was to wave them off. Keeping Midoriya close to his side, they started walking. Turning down a side street, they ended up losing the herd of media following them and they split apart.

"See… that wasn't so bad," Midoriya said, then got his phone out.

Growling, Bakugou grabbed his phone. Seeing there were messages from Leadie. Shaking his head, he should have known Midoriya would keep walking the straight and narrow.

"Did Kacchan get a little jealous?" Midoriya teased, and giggled.

Ok, they were both definitely on the way to being drunk. He had something itching at the back of his mind- little sparks of memory coming back at him. A lot of alcohol, a lot of Midoriya looking very stupid in an ill fitting suit, and a lot of kissing.

He couldn't remember much more from that, but he also knew he was stuck in this shit show of his life.

"Let's go home," he grumbled.

"I can get Leadie to send over the car," Midoriya said.

Nodding, Bakugou sat on a bench as Midoriya got them the car. The night was clear, and he felt the alcohol burning in his veins. Sighing, he just stared at the dark sky. The lights of the city making it so they didn't see many stars at all.

The car came and took them home. Neither of them talked at all. What was there to say? He sure as fuck wasn't going to compliment Midoriya on being a decent kisser. And he sure as fuck was not admitting he remembered a damn thing from the night before.

It was a quiet climb up the stairs to their flat.

Then he saw them.

His eyes growing big and Midoriya gasped.

Their parents were standing at their door- all three of them glaring their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Midoriya and Bakugou stood in the hallway, staring where their parents glared over at them.

"Katsuki! How dare you run off and elope!" Mitsuki screamed.

"Oh, Izuku! I wish I could have been there," Inko whined.

"Katsuki! Izuku! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Mitsuki screamed.

Bakugou turned and saw where all the blood had left Midoriya's face, he was shaking where he stood. Reaching out, he took Midoriya's hand. Midoriya looked at him and Bakugou smiled.

"Run!" Bakugou yelled.

Turning, they quickly ran down the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time. They could hear all three parents calling their names as they leaped down the stairs. Midoriya got to laughing and Bakugou chuckled as they flew out of the building.

The media was long gone, and the night air cool against their skin as they ran down the block.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya laughed. "Where are we going?"

"As far from here as we can!" he yelled, never letting go of Midoriya's hand.

They kept running, and finally slowed down in front of a convenience store.

"I'm getting some beer," he grumbled.

Making his way back out with a six pack, he passed one to Midoriya. He figured their marriage could easily be built around them staying drunk- he might be able to handle it. They found themselves at a playground and Bakugou set his beer down, hopping on a swing.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya squealed, taking the swing next to him.

It became a challenge all too soon- who could swing higher. It had been forever since he had done this. Feeling the wind whip around him as he swung back and forth, just that old time childhood memory coming back. They were both laughing and kicking as hard as they could til the chains started to bounce too much on the swing and they slowed down.

Bakugou felt the rush of it all slam into him. Once his swing slowed, he just hugged the chains, grabbed his beer and twirled back and forth.

"Why did we run?" Midoriya asked.

"Cause your mother-in-law is a royal hag," he laughed out. He had no idea how the hell he was going to explain this to his parents. They were already disappointed enough in his failed relationships and him being unable to settle down.

Midoriya shrugged and sipped his beer. "Yeah… I could see the hurt in my mother's eyes."

"Same with my Pops," Bakugou said, tipping back his can and emptying it. Crushing it with his hand, he leaned over and grabbed another.

"So what do we do now?" Midoriya asked, pulling out his phone and groaning. "My mom is calling and texting me nonstop."

"Your mom is not the problem," Bakugou said, "But she is probably still with my parents…"

He knew his mother was going to give him all holy hell. He just wasn't ready to accept it.

"Maybe they just wanted to be at the ceremony," Midoriya shrugged.

"Fuck!" he cried. "Even I don't remember the ceremony!"

Midoriya giggled. "Yeah… it is all a blur."

"How did we… I mean… why would you go along with it?" he asked, curious that even drunk Midoriya would agree to marry him.

Midoriya shrugged. "You know I always looked up to you…"

"That doesn't mean you marry me!" he cried.

"According to Kaminari… you were the one who brought up marriage," Midoriya pointed out.

Growling, he ran his fingers through his hair. "But you didn't have to go along with it!"

Now his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He saw it was his mother, and he hit 'ignore'. He definitely could not handle her right now. Maybe in another year or two…

"I don't… I don't remember much from that night," Midoriya mumbled.

"But you remember… something?" he asked, turning his swing so he was facing Midoriya.

A shrug and Midoriya emptied his can, tossing it next to his empty one and lazily swinging. "Well, it is all like a weird dream. I'm not sure what is real and what is not… just when I woke up the other morning and we were married."

Bakugou grunted. "Well you're no help."

"It's not like you remember anything either!"

Both of their phones started going off, and they both just stared at them.

"How long are we going to avoid them?" Midoriya asked.

"Forever," Bakugou mumbled.

"Are we going to tell them… what happen?" Midoriya asked.

"What? That I fucked you senseless?" Bakugou smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Midoriya got up from his swing, kicking his leg before grabbing another beer and plopping back down. "No… I mean as far as people know, we are married."

"Outside of Leadie and our close friends," Bakugou said.

"So…"

"I think…" Bakugou stopped he had no idea what to do in this.

"Maybe we should tell them the truth," Midoriya mumbled.

"Great… just another reason for that hag to be disappointed in me," Bakugou grumbled.

"Then how do we explain the separate bedrooms?" Midoriya asked.

"You think they are going to go through my flat?" Bakugou asked.

" Our flat! " Midoriya hissed, then whined. "Kacchan! This is such a mess!"

Knocking back his beer, he grunted. "A big fucking mess."

Both of them sat quietly, finishing off the beers. Finally they got texts from their parents saying they were heading home.

"We should head back," Bakugou grumbled, grabbing the empty cans and throwing them away.

Making their way out the playground, flashes appeared and they both stood there stunned.

"What the fuck is the media doing out this late at night?!" Midoriya cried.

"Ground Zero! Deku! Can we ask some questions!" a man asked a few people came forward.

Both were still slightly tipsy and Bakugou felt Midoriya take his hand.

"Can't we just go for a nighttime stroll without you extras tailing us?" Bakugou growled.

"Kacchan," Midoriya cooed, leaning against him and smiling his way. "Maybe a question or two wouldn't hurt."

What the hell was he playing at? Staring at Midoriya, he saw a playfulness behind his eyes. They clearly were not sober and he knew Leadie would have their asses later for this.

"What do you want to know?" Bakugou asked, removing his hand from Midoriya's and wrapping his arm around him.

_"How long have you two been dating?"_

_"Why did you marry so suddenly?"_

_"Were your parents aware of this?"_

_"What about your ex, Ground Zero?"_

_"Deku! What is it like living with Ground Zero?"_

The questions all came at once. They both stood there as they kept coming at them. There was nowhere to even take a break and breathe.

"Ok! Ok!" Bakugou growled, "One at a damn time!"

"Oh, Kacchan, they are just happy to see us together!" Midoriya giggled. That was when he felt a hand under his chin, turning his head as Midoriya lifted on his toes and kissed his lips gently.

More flashes of the camera as they kissed and Midoriya pulled back. He saw a far away look in Midoriya's eyes as they took a moment just staring at one another.

"Let's go home," Midoriya whispered, resting his head on Bakugou's shoulder and they slowly started walking back.

They could deal with their parents another day.


	6. Chapter 6

_**let's see how Deku feels about all this... shall we?_

This room was new, even though he had his things in it. It didn't smell like his flat, and it was a lot bigger than what he was used too.

In a matter of days, Midoriya's life had been flipped upside down and fucked- literally.

His bottom was still sore, and he had to wonder just how crazy and drunk were they?

With a sigh, Midoriya rolled onto his back, staring at a smooth ceiling- missing his misshapen popcorn one at his home.

But wait, this was his home now.

Wasn't it?

He had moved in just a couple days ago; still had shit in boxes as it was.

Did he know this is where his life would lead? Married to his childhood friend, and being… roommates?

What the hell had he done in a past life to deserve this?

Midoriya was ready to wallow in a pool of self pity- but what would that get him? He was half to blame for this mess. The hero who had won the hearts of everyone- now married to Katsuki Bakugou.

Married…

Staring at the ring on his hand, Midoriya thought this all had to be a dream. There were bruises on his upper arm from where he kept pinching himself- hoping to just wake up.

Talk about a way to get laid! He had a bad track record when it came to dating, and lately it had been easier to just not . He wasn't like Bakugou, who jumped from one relationship to the next, having the media hoard him at each break up and make up. Midoriya kept his behind closed doors.

Now he was in the spotlight, and not for his hero work. Usually it was his heroic acts that kept him in the headlines, now it was due to this scandal he was involved in.

He had worked hard to stay out of the headlines for anything that wasn't hero work- and had been really good at it. Then a night of drinks, and seeing his old friend…

His phone had been nonstop- hell both of their phones had. Between friends, colleagues, and their parents- everyone wanting to know if it was all true. Hell, even Midoriya had to wonder. This was so out of character for him.

Ok, so maybe he had a major crush on Bakugou since he could remember. Bakugou had always been amazing, strong and so driven. He was someone Midoriya had always looked up too, someone he tried so hard to reach as he worked and became the hero he was. But that still doesn't give him grounds to marry Bakugou. He blamed alcohol and poor judgement.

They had never even had romantic encounters in UA. It was always as rivals who tried and pushed each other to go harder- be stronger.

The sun was peeking through his window- in a room that was now called his. His All Might pictures and figures he carried from his mother's home, to his old flat- and now here with Bakugou.

His head ached a bit from drinking the night before. He had no idea what he was going to tell his mother. He saw the disappointment in her eyes and knew she would be upset over this. Not so much that he got married, but that she wasn't there.

One last long suffering sigh, and Midoriya sat up. He might be in his bed, and even though all this stuff in this room was his, it didn't feel like home.

His stomach growled and he desperately needed coffee. It was mid morning and he was usually up early working out and then heading to work. He did overtime til he was forced to go home and sleep. His life was his job.

Now he had time off and no idea what the hell to do with it.

Making his way out of his room, he smelled coffee and let his nose lead him into the kitchen. Standing by the counter, Bakugou was in boxer briefs, and a tank- drinking coffee from his All Might mug!

He had been calm through all of this- taking all the shit from Bakugou, losing his publicist, and going along with this lie that was now their life.

But his mug?

No one ever used his mug!

Midoriya felt the growl build in his throat as he stared at Bakugou holding his precious mug in one hand and his phone in the other.

"We made headlines again," Bakugou grumbled, his eyes never looking his way, his mouth back on his damn mug.

"That's my mug," Midoriya grumbled, his body shaking. Everything that had gone on was building up inside of him.

Bakugou looked up from his phone, seeing the mug in his hand and smirked. "Yeah, it's pretty bad ass too."

"You're using my mug! " Midoriya said again, this time louder.

"We established this, just get another," Bakugou said, setting his phone down and now holding his mug with both hands.

Midoriya wanted to smack the mug from his hands, but that would only cause his precious mug to be broken. Launching forward, he snatched the mug from Bakugou's hand, only to have Bakugou hold the handle and stare at him.

"What the hell, Deku?" Bakugou yelled.

He pulled, wanting his mug back. His entire life had been flipped upside down and the only damn thing he had was waking and drinking coffee from his All Might mug.

Screaming out, Midoriya jerked the mug as Bakugou let go. Coffee splashed all over him and all he could do was stand there, glaring at Bakugou.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bakugou yelled.

"Don't ever use my mug!" he yelled, grabbing a towel to wipe the coffee off him as he made his way to the sink, scrubbing his mug with all he could.

Bakugou came up right next to him, growling in his ear. "Too early in the morning for this shit, Deku!" Reaching around him, grabbing one of his plain mugs. Bakugou continued to mumble as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "And here my ass made extra coffee thinking you'd be grateful."

Midoriya felt everything from the last few days building inside of him. Holding his mug he felt his hand shake.

"Grateful? Grateful?!" he huffed. "You think you are the only one who is affected by this damn marriage?!"

"Of course I fucking don't!" Bakugou yelled, not even caring he was in his damn underwear in the kitchen. At least Midoriya had put on his pajamas before coming out of his room.

"Put on some damn clothes," Midoriya grumbled, drying his mug and going to fill with coffee.

"Don't like seeing your husband half dressed?" Bakugou asked, smirking as he leaned against the counter- not caring he was in his underwear.

A huff, and Midoriya turned his eyes away from Bakugou. There were marks still on both their bodies from that night. Midoriya had dark bruises on his neck and collarbones. He saw some faint ones on Bakugou's neck. His mind was muddled from that night- flashes of passion that went before his eyes before it was gone. He couldn't quite grasp the entire night, but more and more was becoming clear. Having Bakugou just casually standing in his underwear was a bit too much- it made it all too real.

Grabbing sugar and milk, he set his coffee up and went to leave the kitchen. "Put on some damn clothes!" he yelled before flopping on the couch.

"What's twisted your panties?" Bakugou growled from the kitchen.

How did he not know? This situation they were in was not optimal for him. Sure, his ranking or favors didn't drop- but it was just everything.

"Do you think this is where I want to be?" Midoriya asked as Bakugou came from the kitchen, leaning against the wall.

Bakugou shrugged, "Then leave."

"Oh, and ruin your reputation?" Midoriya spit.

Bakugou shrugged again. "Like it matters to you."

Sadly, it did matter. He always wanted Bakugou to do well- and always rooted for him. They had worked a few times out in the field together over the years. The way Bakugou had grown, but was still so much himself. Even after all this time, he was someone Midoriya looked up to. It didn't matter his rank was ahead of Bakugou's- no. What mattered was Bakugou's growth.

Bakugou had scandals that seem to follow him, dropping his favor which in turn affected his ranking. This was one reason Midoriya kept what little of a personal life he had out of the media.

Standing up, Midoriya walked over where Bakugou was, glaring at him.

"You think I'm just hanging around because I enjoy being married to you? Or that I want to continue this damn charade?!" he yelled, "No! I'm doing this so it doesn't fuck you or me with our rankings!"

"Keep your damn voice down, Deku!"

"No!" Midoriya yelled. He was finally at his breaking point. "I've always kept my personal life quiet and now it all over the damn media! All because of what? We got drunk and horny?! This is bullshit! I want to go home and I don't want to be married to you!"

"Well newsflash, nerd! I don't want to be married to you either!"

"Why am I always get fucked?! And not even in the good way!" Midoriya screamed.

Bakugou grabbed his wrist as he was about to leave and glared at him. "Oh, but you were fucked in the good way."

Snarling, Midoriya was not going to let this fluster him. Pushing Bakugou away, he stomped to his room. "If it was so good, then why don't I fucking remember it?!"

Slamming his door, Midoriya laid on his bed, shoving his face into the pillow and screaming. He couldn't do this. There was no way. Another loud scream and he decided he needed to get out of this flat- he was being suffocated.

Changing quickly, he grabbed his hoodie and sunglasses. Stepping back out of the room, he ignored Bakugou as he ran out of the flat. He was glad there was a back exit to Bakugou's building and walked the few blocks to the bus station. The media didn't see him as he kept himself well covered.

Finding his way to his mother's, Midoriya knocked on her door. The minute the door open, he fell right into his mother's arms crying.

"Oh, Izuku!" Inko cried, pulling the hood off his head and petting his hair. "A fight, already?"

All he could manage was a nod, sobbing as his mother held him.

"Well let me go make some tea… and we can talk about it," Inko said, tightening her grip on her son.

It was probably not the best place to go and he didn't have the heart to tell his mother what had really happened. She was already heartbroken by not being there as he got married as it was- no need to make it worse.

"So… the first big fight as a married couple," Inko said, bringing in some tea and hugging him. Midoriya sniffled and let his mother console him. "Yanno, I remember your father and my first fight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we had only been married a few months and he sneezed one evening, blowing fire all over dinner, burning it completely! I had told him over and over to take cold medicine!" Inko giggled, hugging her son even tighter. "It was all blown out of proportion, but we made up quickly."

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"Well your father went and got us take out!" Inko laughed.

Midoriya shook his head. That was not at all what he meant. A sigh and he just hugged his mother til he felt his eyes growing heavy. The last few days had been emotionally draining, and he felt safe and warm next to his mother.

When he woke up, he was covered in a blanket on his mother's couch. Inko came in, kissing his forehead and setting a hot cup of tea in front of him.

A knock on the door, and as Inko went to answer it, Midoriya had to wonder what time it was. He had left his phone back in his room, but he should probably be heading back.

"Izuku!" Inko sang out, then as he looked up, he saw Bakugou walking into the room, with his hands shoved in his pants pockets.

"C'mon nerd," Bakugou mumbled, "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was growing dark and Bakugou was starting to wonder when Midoriya was coming back… or if he even was. Yelling out, he leaned back on the couch, rubbing his face with his hands. Why did that nerd have to be so damn sensitive? What did he expect with a very limited edition All Might mug? It should have been common knowledge that Bakugou was drooling to drink coffee out of a mug that he never thought he would see in person.

He had tried to call Midoriya- but his phone wasn't on. Where the hell could he have gone? He figured maybe over at Uraraka's, or possibly Ashido's.

This was not easy for any of them, but dammit, his favor and ranking was improving. And it really wasn't all that bad. Somehow they had a nice evening and he didn't feel like blasting the nerd at every word he said. He also had some really bad ass All Might merch around his flat now- no complaints on that.

Oddly, the nerd wasn't getting in his way. He figured it was going to be nothing but chaos and whining from Midoriya- it wasn't. He stayed back in his room, or he watched whatever Bakugou had on the TV. Neither of them were used to having much time off- so this was all still so new to them.

Hell, this was all new to them. He had not spent much time with Midoriya outside of UA since they graduated. Weird how you spend years together with people- then you barely see them as your life moves on. Sure, he still had his friends, but at the same time- it wasn't the same.

Calling over to Ashido, he had to see if Midoriya was there.

"Bakugou!" Ashido chirped into the phone. "How's the married life?"

"Shitty as usual… so um… is Deku there with you?" he asked.

"Why would he be here?"

"We had a fight and he left," he grumbled.

"What did you do, Katsuki?" Ashido asked, her voice turning very serious.

"Why do you think I did something?!" he barked.

"Because I know you," Ashido flatly said.

"It was that damn nerd's fault this time," he said.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and let me decide."

A sigh and Bakugou sat back, explaining how their parents had showed up, they ran off, then drank a bit more. He went on to say how he made coffee and Midoriya lost his shit over a fucking coffee mug.

"Oh Katsuki," Ashido giggled. "Ok… this might be both of you for this one."

"You still blame me?!"

"Well he isn't here. Maybe he actually… left?"

Would Midoriya leave? Even if it meant a hit to his ranking and favors? Bakugou didn't believe that. Midoriya agreed to go along with all this bullshit, and he was not one to ever back down from a challenge.

"Have you tried his mother's place?" Ashido asked.

That did make sense. Midoriya would be the type to run to his mom when things got bad. Thinking a bit more, that made perfect sense.

"Maybe try apologizing too," Ashido added.

"I got nothing to apologize for!" he screamed.

"Listen, I know this isn't easy for you, but think of how hard it is for Izuku as well."

"You think I don't know this?"

"I mean, sure, Izuku smiles all pretty for the cameras and plays a perfect act… and even when we were over, he was laughing and carrying on as if this was all normal. But there is something sad behind his eyes. He is going along with this for you , Katsuki. Don't make him regret his decision."

He hated when Ashido was right. Most of the time she was a damn airhead, but then there were times she nailed it. This might be one of those times. Growling, he would never admit he was wrong.

"And you were the one who demanded that he marry you!" Ashido giggled.

"Why does everyone keep reminding me of this?!" he screamed.

"Because it is true! You two started doing shots to see who could drink more. The more you two drank, the more you two hung onto each other."

He did remember starting to drink and Midoriya laughing at him- saying he was a lightweight. It was clear Midoriya had already drank quite a bit as it was. One thing led to another, and they were doing shot after shot.

That was all he remembered.

"I don't remember much of that night," he grumbled.

"Go get your husband, Katsuki," Ashido said. "And apologize!"

Setting his phone down, Bakugou grabbed a pillow from the couch and pressed it over his face as he screamed. Why the hell was this his life? It would have been easier to anul the damn thing and take the hit to his ranking.

But his goal was to be the number one hero.

Swallowing his pride, he grabbed his hoodie; thankful it was dark outside. Midoriya's mother still lived in the same neighborhood as his did- at least he knew where to go. Taking the bus across town, he made sure to stay hidden and not be seen.

It was strange walking the familiar sidewalks at night. The same noises that he remembered as a child coming from insects and passing cars. Not much had changed around this area- which was probably a good thing.

Now he just had to hope Midoriya would come back with him- but then what?

* * *

"C'mon nerd. Let's go home"

Midoriya hesitated. Surprised Bakugou even bothered to find him. However, Bakugou was right, he should go home. What choice did he really have anyway? Stay with his mother when all of his stuff was at Bakugou's? Risk the media finding out?

The night air was cool and as they headed out, he hugged his mother, then watched as she hugged a growling Bakugou. It was cute. Bakugou may be harsh and snap at people- but it was his actions that showed who he really was. Even as Inko wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek- his body relaxed and his arms moved around her to pat her back.

Midoriya smiled and kept that memory in his head. This was the Bakugou he knew. The one who bitched and barked, but also was gentle when he thought no one was looking.

It made him remember a few things from that night they got married. Even if Bakugou was full of passion- it was Midoriya begging for him to go harder and harder. It made his cheeks red now thinking about it.

Staring over at Bakugou as they walked, he saw the frown on his face, even the hood over his head concealed him. They had not really spoken yet, and Midoriya knew he was out of line this morning. He allowed his emotions to get the best of him. Taking in a deep breath, he stopped walking.

It took Bakugou a second to notice, but once he did, he stopped and turned around. There was still a thick silence between them and Midoriya knew if this is what his life was going to be- he needed to make the best of it.

"I'm… I'm sorry about today, Kacchan," Midoriya mumbled, he was playing with his hands and staring at his feet as he talked. "I… um… well just with so much happening and you know…"

"Let's go home," Bakugou said, turning and walking again.

There was no bite to his voice, and it almost sounded sincere, remorseful even. Midoriya smiled and ran to catch up to Bakugou as they made their way to the bus stop.

"We can grab some takeout on the ride home if we stop at the Fifth Street Exit stop," Bakugou grumbled, getting on the bus and scooting over for Midoriya to sit next to him.

"Oh that would be great!" he chirped.

He saw a few others on the bus, and people whispering back and forth- pulling out their phones to take pictures.

Bakugou growled, but put his arm around Midoriya. "Fucking nosy ass civilians," Bakugou grumbled.

Leaning into Bakugou, Midoriya kept his smile to himself.

"Should we give them a show?" Midoriya asked, blinking up at him.

Bakugou had to wonder if Midoriya was enjoying this. Glaring at him, he growled. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Well you know…" Midoriya said as his cheeks turned red. "They have their phones out, pointed at us, which means it will probably leak to social media."

Squinting, Bakugou pressed his lips thin. Midoriya was too good at playing up the media hype. This was probably why he was ranked so high in favor. All Might had done the same during his time.

"Plus… we did kinda have our first fight as a married couple," Midoriya said, beaming a smile at him.

"That's because you're an emotional ass-"

He was stopped by Midoriya giggling and the pressing of his lips to his. Eyes wide open, Bakugou saw the people on the bus with them smiling and taking pictures.

"It's Deku and Ground Zero!" they were saying.

When Midoriya pulled back, he smiled back up at him, then rested his head on his shoulder. More 'ohs' and 'ahs' from the people around them as they sat quietly on their ride back.

Why did he not… hate this?


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was quiet. Midoriya stayed in his room, and Bakugou did his own thing. He hated all this time off and not having work to do. Usually he liked to be productive, but with everything going on, he was drained; emotionally exhausted.

Laying out on his couch, he debated ordering some food as he binged some stupid show. Sighing for the millionth time, he wondered how everything at the agency was going.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, coming out of his room and staring over at him.

"Yes dear?" he mocked.

Midoriya huffed and shook his head. "Um… I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go see a movie. Maybe get out for a bit?"

Bakugou snorted and rolled to his side on the couch. "If you want to go out, then fucking go out. You don't need my damn permission!"

"Well Leadie said we should do things together so the media can-"

"-Fuck the media and this damn game!" Bakugou roared.

"Kacchan," Midoriya whined, falling into the chair next to the couch. "We could at least make the best of this."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

Midoriya was playing with his fingers. "I was thinking… the cinema down the road is showing that All Might documentary from his silver age…"

"I own that documentary."

"With an extra six minutes of never before seen-"

"-What?!" Bakugou said, jumping off the couch. "Six minutes?!"

Midoriya smiled up at him, nodding his head. "That rescue mission he did back in Singapore-"

"-with the air warping villain?!"

"Six minutes of new unseen footage!" Midoriya squealed, jumping to his feet- as excited as Bakugou was.

"Then why the fuck didn't you lead with that!? Let's go!" he yelled, grabbing Midoriya's wrist, not caring he was in his jogging pants and ripped tank as he headed towards the door.

"We should probably change and it doesn't start for another hour," Midoriya giggled.

"We need to get tickets!" he yelled. Like fuck he wanted to miss this. Sure, Midoriya was the largest fanboy around, but this was All Might . He was just as into this shit as Midoriya was, he was just better at hiding it.

Midoriya's face turned red and he looked away. "I might have already bought the tickets online… for both of us."

Bakugou just stared over at Midoriya. What the hell was this nerd playing at? Sitting back on the couch, he sighed. "Fine… we will leave in half an hour."

Midoriya ran back to his room. "Leadie said to make sure we showed plenty of PDA!"

"Of fucking course she did," Bakugou grumbled.

* * *

They had almost made it to the cinema before the media had spotted them. Bakugou was just walking next to Midoriya when he felt him slip his hand into his. When he growled over at him- that was when he spotted them.

"Fucking nosy ass-"

"-Kacchan!" Midoriya hissed. "Think of how much your favor is going up!"

Dammit! The nerd was right. The more lovey dovey he was with Midoriya, the more the general public liked him better- which helped his ranking, a lot.

At least they were not swarmed like they usually were. The photographers kept their distance and Midoriya continued to smile. Making their way to the ticket counter, Midoriya smiled up at him before showing their tickets on his phone.

"Can we get candy?" Midoriya asked, his smile bright and his body leaning against him.

Oh, he was playing this game huh? Leaning over, he kissed Midoriya's forehead- he could play this game too. "Sure, and popcorn too… extra butter."

Before they had gotten into the cinema, he saw the photographers clicking their cameras more. He just wanted in the damn place and to see his damn All Might documentary.

Midoriya had let go of his hand, running over to a small booth and squealing. "Kacchan! Look! Tshirts!"

He ended up buying two. Midoriya put his over the All Might shirt he was already wearing and made him put his on over his shirt too. Bakugou felt like a total idiot as they got their popcorn and candy.

"You play this game too well," Bakugou mumbled, moving into their theater.

Midoriya shrugged as they got into their seats. He was chomping his popcorn as Midoriya opened his candy. There was quite a good turn out and theater was over half full- it was All Might after all.

"I think some of those photographers followed us," Midoriya whispered in his ear.

"Can't even enjoy a damn documentary!" he growled.

Midoriya giggled, laying his head on his shoulder. "It just means we are making it as heroes… isn't that what we always wanted?"

The nerd did have a point. But how much of his personal life was he willing to sacrifice for this? He had always wanted to be a hero, regardless of what the consequences were. Would that have changed had he known he was giving up his privacy - having his ruined relationships and every temper tantrum recorded? No, he didn't really give a shit.. He wanted to be remembered, he wanted to be the next great thing.

"Ah, so it is true," a voice came- one that made his skin crawl. Growling low, Bakugou felt Midoriya take hold of his arm.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Came to watch a documentary!" Draganeire said, coming into view of both him and Midoriya. "I see you are out with the ball and chain. Quite the little scandal you two pulled off. "

Midoriya smiled and looked over at Draganeire. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

Draganeire didn't even look Midoriya's way, or care about the new arm candy he had hanging off his shoulder. He kept his eyes locked on Bakugou's, smiling fakely. Leaning over the row between them, Draganeire got close to Bakugou and whispered in his ear.

"We both know this shit isn't real with you and Deku, don't even try to lie to yourself. Mighty low, even for you to marry Japan's sweetheart hero."

Bakugou growled as he felt his hands itching to light up, but then Midoriya yelped and leaned over, kissing Bakugou on the cheek.

"The documentary is about to start," Midoriya said. "You're blocking our view."

Draganeire smirked and finally looked over where Midoriya was. Making his way to the end of his row, he went and sat at the end of their row, keeping a few seats between them.

"Kacchan," Midoriya whispered, "Are you, ok?"

"I'm fine," he hissed.

He just wanted a fucking peaceful afternoon watching a damn All Might documentary! What the hell was Draganeire even doing there? He knew Draganeire was never a big All Might fan- claiming other heroes where just as great.

"Don't let it get to you… ignore him," Midoriya whispered, his hand under his chin and turning him so he couldn't see Draganeire out the corner of his eye. Midoriya did have a true concern look to his eyes- nothing fake like that damn ex of his. Cupping his hand to his cheek, Midoriya smiled at him.

It was almost as if they were having a mini moment and no one else was around. Why did Bakugou feel the sincerity in those words from Midoriya?

Right as he was about to say something- tell Midoriya that Draganeire was a piece or shit… or that he was glad he wasn't alone when Draganeire showed up- the movie started.

Midoriya kissed him gently then turned to the screen. His hand back in his candy bag and his head on his shoulder.

Bakugou felt a tightness in his chest- one he was used too. Midoriya was warm next to him, and he glanced over where Draganeire glared their way. Midoriya's hand reaching out, sharing his popcorn and they were watching the documentary as if he had not seen it a million times already.

He did not want Draganeire to ruin his documentary, but he also couldn't help but look over where that asshole was sitting. Sizing up the guy he cheated on him with, Bakugou grunted.

"Kacchan," Midoriya whispered, at about the millionth time he glared over to the end of their row. "It's coming up!"

Midoriya had taken his hand and squeezed it through the entire six minutes of unseen video footage. Bakugou had to admit, it was pretty damn spectacular. All Might was a man like no other. It quickly lifted his mood, and Bakugou found he was even squeezing Midoriya's hand as they watched the new footage.

"Wow," Midoriya breathed next to him once they were back to the normal documentary they had both seen.

His hand was still holding Midoriya's and he had his popcorn bag in the other. Turning his head, he locked eyes with Midoriya and there was that bright smile beaming at him once more. He was not sure which of them leaned in first, but their lips were touching and they were kissing. Midoriya tasted sweet like the candy he had been eating- and Bakugou didn't care that everyone around them saw them kissing like teenagers out on a date. Small little sighs escaped him and Midoriya kept kissing him back.

This was all an act- he kept telling himself this. Even when they pulled apart and Midoriya pressed his forehead to his, still smiling. "Can we see this again, soon?" Midoriya whispered.

It made him chuckle as they were still watching it. "Sure," he replied, and wrapped his arm around Midoriya's shoulders, finishing the documentary.

* * *

They were holding hands as they exited the theater. Midoriya reminding him the media was still around and it was probably best to, just in case. Bakugou found it didn't bother him though. Usually when he was with someone,even dating them- he kept his hands in his pockets and his body closed off. He told himself it was for his ranking- letting Midoriya work the cameras, pulling him around. There was a glow to Midoriya as they made their way out.

"Let's take a selfie with the All Might cut out!" Midoriya squealed.

A grunt then he found himself holding out his cell phone as he took a selfie with Midoriya and a cardboard cut out of a man they both knew personally… and had real photos with.

Midoriya grabbed his phone and smiled while looking at the picture. "I'm going to put this on your Instagram!" Midoriya chirped.

He was about to bitch- then…

"Well isn't this the cutest?" Draganeire asked, moving over where the two stood. "Since when did you do social media? Or even play up to the media, for that matter?"

"Fuck off!" Bakugou growled.

"Always so rude," Draganeire laughed, then stared over at Midoriya who was staring at him. "So tell me, Katsuki… how did you manage to pull this off?"

"Pull what off?" Midoriya asked, taking a step between them. Bakugou was ready to blast this asshole if it wasn't for Midoriya holding his wrist.

"Getting him to marry you," Draganeire asked him, ignoring Midoriya between them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bakugou growled between clenched teeth.

"You might have everyone else fooled," Draganeire said, "but I know this is all to rouse up your failing favor."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Midoriya exclaimed, then he stood right up to Draganeire, and though he was shorter, he got right into the man's personal space. "I would appreciate it if you left my husband alone!"

Draganeire tilted his head back and laughed, smoke coming from his lips as he did. His hand on Midoriya's shoulder and he shook his head. "You and I both know this is all a rouse," Draganeire said, now speaking to Midoriya. "No one as sweet and caring as you would ever be with someone as abrasive and abusive as Katsuki."

Bakugou was over this shit. He knew Leadie had told him not to engage or feed into the lies Draganeire told about him. Growling, he went to lunge forward, only for Midoriya to put his hand on his chest- without even turning his head to look at him.

"I'll say it again," Midoriya said, this time a bit more slowly. "I would appreciate it if you left my husband alone."

Turning, Midoriya took Bakugou's hand, kissing his lips quickly before pulling him away.

"So I was thinking… they have another viewing in a few hours… and a few tomorrow!" Midoriya chirped- as if the entire scene that happened had just not.

What the hell?

* * *

_"As seen earlier this evening- Power Couple- The Wonder Duo, out and about to the movies! Though sources tell us, there was a confrontation after the movie. Draganeire (Katsuki Bakugou's ex-boyfriend) tells our reporter how he feels this is all an act, and something that Ground Zero is only doing to gain favor!"_

_"Headlining Gossips News! Is it a love triangle? Ground Zero, Deku and Dragon Fire all seen at the movies!"_

_"Deku stepping up to protect what is his? But… was this all just to make Dragon Fire jealous?"_

_"...I'm telling you! I saw it with my own eyes! I was in the row right behind them! Those two heroes made out the entire movie!"_

_"These two might have been taught at UA by their idol- but they can never get enough of All Might! Spotted, the new Power Couple at the new All Might Silver Age documentary!"_

_"Exclusive- Draganeire talks to our very own [report's name] tonight on what is was like being in such an emotionally (and physically) abusive, relationship with Ground Zero. "_

_"Pictures of Mitsuki Bakugou- throwing a potted plant at our photographers when asked about her son's abrupt wedding!"_

This was getting out of hand. Bakugou was ready to throw the iPad across the room. Roaring out a yell, he just clutched the ipad, seeing the stories as they trended on Twitter, and every news site.

"These fucking extras need to get a life!" he screamed.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled, coming over and handing him a beer. "Calm down. You knew this was going to happen."

"But that fucktard is out there saying I was abusive and still telling lies!" he screamed. He really wanted Draganeire to just fall off a cliff and never come back.

"Don't feed into it," Midoriya said. "We are about to go see the documentary again, and you can't go losing your cool."

"I'm cool!" he yelled.

Midoriya laughed and relaxed back on the couch.

"Yanno… I never believed what that Dragon-bitch-boy said," Midoriya said. Bakugou smirked at the nickname. "...you're not that person he makes you out to be."

Bakugou snorted, and opened his beer. He told himself he wasn't going to emotionally drink, but he felt right now his nerves needed something, just one beer was all- and he had too much nice shit to be blasting anything.

"Now, we just have to make sure everyone knows you're not the asshole that bitchboy has made them believe you to be," Midoriya said, then patted his knee as he got up. Before he knew what was happening, Midoriya kissed him and headed out of the room. "The next showing is in thirty minutes! Let's leave soon!"

Bakugou grunted, tipping the beer back and emptying the can. He was pretty sure that the damn nerd was going to make him buy him more candy again.

Then it hit him.

Midoriya just kissed him… even though it was a quick peck, without the media around.


	9. Chapter 9

What the hell was he thinking?

Midoriya stood on the other side of his bedroom door, his heart racing as he thought about what the fuck he had just done.

He just kissed Bakugou!

Sure, they have kissed a lot recently, but it was all for show- for the media.

He tried to rationalize with himself that it was something he did out of habit, but at the same time- he really did like kissing Bakugou. It was as if Bakugou could read his mind on the exact way he wanted to be kissed. Even at the movies- the kiss was tender, yet he felt he was being devoured. There was so much passion- or what Midoriya was taking for passion- behind the kiss.

Gasping for air, Midoriya face planted into his bed, screaming into his pillow.

He had to control himself better. He could not let his emotions take him over.

* * *

"C'mon, nerd!" Bakugou yelled, "We are going to be late!"

Midoriya gulped and grabbed his jacket. He was still wearing his All Might tshirt from earlier and he was still on edge from what he'd done . He had to play it cool- like he had been doing with the media. He learned from All Might that no matter what you are feeling- always smile.

Carefully making his way out of his room, he saw Bakugou glaring at him as he waited at the door. He figured if Bakugou was going to blast him- now would be the perfect chance.

"C'mon!" Bakugou growled, opening the door. "You know the damn media is gonna swarm us again."

Ok, so from what Midoriya gathered, Bakugou was acting as if nothing happened. Great. Yea. Ok. Quickly putting his shoes on, they headed out.

The cinema was about a kilometer away, and the evening was nice. Once they made it outside, there was only a few photographers out. Being a pro hero, Midoriya had learned to always smile and make a good presence, regardless of what was going on. Which was what he did. Smiling and waving to the cameras as they started walking.

"What is your damn problem?" Bakugou hissed, then Midoriya blushed as he saw Bakugou held his hand out. "Aren't you the one who plays up these damn assholes anyway?"

"Oh! Right!" Midoriya yelped, taking Bakugou's hand- praying he did not notice how sweaty his palm was. Granted, Bakugou was always the one with sweaty palms, but that was his quirk.

"Seriously? What the fuck is your problem?" Bakugou growled low.

Shaking his head, Midoriya had to remember this was all for the cameras and their ranking. Two very well known pro heros were married- causing a scandal- and they were the subject of everyone's gossip.

What Midoriya had to keep in mind was- this was all a game. Sure, the marriage was real- but that was about it. What was on paper- not their emotions.

He hated it really. He never wanted to marry for status- he wanted it to be for something more. He had to wonder what had gotten into him to do this to begin with.

Well alcohol, yes. But besides that.

Bakugou stopped, and Midoriya was yanked back.

"If we weren't outside with everyone watching, I'd fucking blast you right now!" Bakugou hissed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Midoriya yelped.

"What is with you?" Bakugou asked again.

"Let's go see the movie," Midoriya mumbled, letting go of Bakugou's hand and continuing the walk.

* * *

What the hell was with this nerd?

Ok, so he kissed him without the press around. They had also done that quite a bit their wedding night. Bakugou squinted as he watched Midoriya hunch his shoulder and walk.

Midoriya was never the type to hold his feelings back- even at UA. So what was his deal now?

He knew it had to be something from that kiss earlier at the apartment. The nerd had not been acting right since. Picking up his step, so he was next to Midoriya, he snatched his hand again.

"Aren't you the one who said we have to keep the front up?" he hissed.

Midoriya wasn't answering.

A sigh and they kept walking.

It was even more annoying as they got the cinema and Midoriya wasn't all over him to buy candy. He just stood there quietly and waited to move to the next place. He was really getting sick of this. Cameras were not out like they were before- but people were still snapping pictures.

Grabbing Midoriya's wrist, he pulled him close and glared at him.

"I don't know what your fucking deal is, but you better get over it," he said before laying a kiss right on Midoriya's lips.

A small squeak and he felt how tense Midoriya was up against him. He figured this would have loosened him up, but it didn't. A sigh and he let Midoriya go and went to get candy for him.

"Go get our seats, I'll meet you in there," he said, turning away and walking to the concession stand.

* * *

Midoriya bit his lip through the entire documentary. They had seen it so many times, and it still amazed him. He was able to take his mind off the fucked up version of his life and just relax a bit. That was til Bakugou put his arm around his shoulder.

Midoriya felt himself tense up, and leaning away from Bakugou.

He hated he was reacting this way. It had been going semi decent lately, but he had fucked up.

Not that they had done anything but fuck up lately, but this was different.

What if Bakugou found out Midoriya had always felt something for him? He would blast him through a wall! He couldn't let his real feelings fall into this. It was a senseless crush that was going to amount to nothing, even if they had paperwork saying otherwise as well as matching rings.

He remembered their wedding night clearer everyday. He remembered Bakugou demanding (not asking) that they run off to the chapel. His heart had fluttered in his chest as they took off.

Sure, he was more drunk than he had ever been- hell, he still had marks that were quickly fading on his neck from that night. There was something in the way Bakugou had demanded they get married that made every thought and feeling he'd had since UA come rushing at him.

The arm around him tightened and Midoriya tried to relax. It was hard as Bakugou always smelled so damn good and his body felt so nice up against his.

Memories of that night continued to flood back at him. He wondered just how much Bakugou remembered as he seemed to act as if he didn't remember anything.

* * *

After the movie, Midoriya was still quiet and it was grating Bakugou's nerves to no end. Was the nerd all upset over kissing him? They had already kissed so much as it was.

Walking quietly back to their flat, Bakugou didn't bother trying to reach for Midoriya's hand since he had been so jumpy all night long. He was glad no photographers that he could see were out. He was sure that would make the gossip columns as it was.

Midoriya was always the type to mumble and talk shit through out loud- so this quiet, withdrawn side from him was out of the norm.

"Want to grab a pizza on the way home?" he asked, trying to get anything from the nerd.

"Yeah… that's fine."

"Extra anchovies?" he asked, knowing Midoriya hated that shit.

"That's ok."

Stopping where he stood, he shoved his hands in his pockets and squaring his shoulders. "I'm going to ask you one last time, and if you don't fucking answer me, I am blasting you into a million fucking nerd pieces. What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You?"

Midoriya's cheeks turned red and he looked away from him. "I'm just… you know… getting used to all of this. That's all."

"Is it because you kissed me?" he asked. He was tired of beating around the fucking bush.

A squeak and Midoriya still could not look at him- but now his ears where blood red.

So that was it.

A huff and Bakugou was ready to blast this nerd. "So you are going to just stand there and lie to me?" he asked, stepping into Midoriya's personal space.

Shaking his head, he saw Midoriya's eyes start to glitter and fill with tears. He sniffled and rubbed his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"Deku, tell me the fucking truth!" he hissed through his teeth.

Midoriya turned away from him, pissing him off even more. Grabbing his shoulder, he spun him around. "What the fuck? Why can't you just fucking answer me?"

People started to gather where they stood and they both took notice. Grabbing Midoriya's hand, he started to pull him down the sidewalk. "We aren't done with this conversation and we are definitely getting extra anchovies on the fucking pizza!"

* * *

Kirishima had just gotten back, and as they made their way to their door- Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were waiting.

"Ah! The newlyweds!" Kirishima called out, laughing as he took the two pizza boxes from him. He ended up not being a total ass and got two pizzas as he knew Midoriya hated all the toppings he loved on pizza.

Midoriya lit up- a total change from earlier. "When did you two get back?" he chirped.

"A few hours ago," Tetsutetsu said. "We figured you two were living at the cinema with the new All Might documentary, but thought we would try to see if you were home.

"Come have some pizza!" Midoriya chimed, letting everyone in the flat.

Kirishima gave him a sideways look as they got in and went to get plates. They all sat and listened to the honeymoon stories- and how Kirishima had lost all his luggage and had to go all trip wearing Tetsutetsu's clothes. They had pictures and marks all over their necks.

Tetsutetsu and Midoriya ran to the store to grab some snacks and drinks while Kirishima and Bakugou cleaned up.

"So… you fucking married Midoriya?" Kirishima laughed.

"Dude… why did I drink so much?" he groaned.

"Well you know," Kirishima said, "Midoriya always had a thing for you. I mean our entire class knew."

"Wait… what?" he asked.

Kirishima laughed and slapped his shoulder. "I think the only one who didn't know was you!"

Bakugou squinted at Kirishima, trying to let it all sink in. Midoriya had had a thing for him? Since when? How did he not know this?

"So…" he had no idea what to say.

"Listen man, go easy on him," Kirishima said. "I mean, this isn't the easiest thing to deal with for either of you… especially never having dated and now married. But I am sure he has a lot more feelings rolling around in his head."

Bakugou was still stunned. How did he miss Midoriya having feelings for him? Was this why Midoriya agreed to marry him?


	10. Chapter 10

Bakugou glared over at Kirishima, letting it all sink in. There was no way that damn nerd would marry him over a crush! Even if they were three sheets to the wind.

"But I mean… You know there was that time in UA that you were obsessed over Midoriya," Kirishima said.

A growl and Bakugou was pressing Kirishima to the wall, his hand around his neck. "What did you say?"

Kirishima had quirked up, laughing as Bakugou held him with small blasts going off. This is why this idiot was his best friend. He could easily take out his agressions and no harm done.

"Don't be so sensitive!" Kirishima exclaimed, still allowing Bakugou to growl and blast at him. "It was after all that weird shit happen to him at the class battle. You and him running off with secret meetings-"

"-that was official business!"

"You also only talked about him and wondered what he was up too," Kirishima said, then pulled Bakugou's hands from his throat. "I mean come on! The entire class knew it! If one of you dumb asses would have said anything to the other, the entire UA experience would have been different."

"I never liked that nerd!"

"That's not what you told me on my… our wedding night!" Kirishima laughed. "Ohmygod we have the same wedding date!"

"I fucking hate you!" Bakugou growled, moving to the living room and falling onto the couch.

Ok, so maybe back in UA he did have a small crush on Midoriya. He was the holder of One for All! How could he not? The way they both idolised All Might and had him as their teacher.

"Seriously! It is not that big a deal!" Kirishima said. "And from what Kaminari and Ashido told me- you two are just playing this for ranks."

Kirishima went to hand him a beer and Bakugou waved it off.

"Decided to finally stop drinking?" Kirishima laughed.

"Nothing good has ever come from alcohol."

"It did get you married to your crush," Kirishima said.

Bakugou was ready to just kill his friend.

* * *

Midoriya and Tetsutetsu chattered the entire way to the store. He felt lighter with others around.

"I'm sorry we kind of overshadowed your wedding," Midoriya mumbled.

"Please dude!" Tetsutetsu laughed, "It gave us some peace!"

At that moment, a couple photographers swarmed them, asking about their husbands.

"Ah! Guys! C'mon! I just got back and we want to get snacks! Listen, we will go on a group date soon and you can get all the best pictures then!" Tetsutetsu said, waving them off.

Midoriya had to smile as Tetsutetsu was always good with the media. Him and Kirishima both had very good rankings. Both chivalrous and both caring.

Grabbing snacks, they worked their way back.

"So… you two are going to try this marriage thing?" Tetsutetsu asked as soon as no one was around them.

Midoriya shrugged. "Well… if we split, it would tank our favors and ranking."

"I'm sure Bakugou is used to that."

"But he such an amazing hero!" Midoriya exclaimed. "And to have his favor hit over that is unfair!"

"You really mean that, don't you?" Tetsutetsu asked.

Midoriya nodded.

It was true though. Even though Bakugou was rough around the edges, he was an amazing hero. Always there when the major shit went down, and putting himself at risk to save others. The media caught that- but preferred to focus on his more gruff side.

"I kinda kissed him earlier," Midoriya said.

"Dude! You been kissing him all week!" Tetsutetsu laughed.

"No!" Midoriya shouted, then lowered his voice. "At the flat! With no one watching!"

"Well… you always did have a thing for him. Maybe now it can come true."

"He doesn't even remember the wedding night," Midoriya whined.

"I'm sure he would hate himself if he remembered what he said."

Midoriya sighed. If only Bakugou could remember those words.

* * *

"Tonight we have a special with Draganeire and he telling all about the so-called hero Ground Zero!"

Draganeire sat poised as the reporter introduced him. He made sure his hair was coiffed just right and everything about him was picture perfect.

"...Ground Zero was a horrible man. He cheated on me multiple times , and is doing the same with his now husband. If he claimed he loved me as he did… (sniffle) how was he able to run off and marry someone else so quickly!"

"Ground Zero has not had the best track record when it comes to relationships, you must have known this already."

"He told me I was different and that I made him a better man. But we know how he is! Just the other week he pulled a barista over the counter for messing up his drink order! Imagine what it was like when I burned dinner!" Draganeire shivered. "I've had a hard time coming back from this!"

"But he is married to Japan's Sweetheart?"

"Oh, you mean Izuku Midoriya? Let me tell you… there is nothing sweet about him…"

* * *

"If that damn son of yours does not get by here soon so we can meet his new husband, I am going to end him!" Mitsuki screamed, throwing yet another plate onto the floor.

With a long suffering sigh, Masaru sat back reading the paper. It was Mitsuki's tenth tantrum that morning and his head was throbbing. They would need yet another set of dinner dishes at this rate.

"I'm serious! How the fuck does he run off and marry Izuku of all people and we not find out til the next day? What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking! That is what it was! Oh you wait 'til I get ahold of him! He is getting a piece of my damn mind! Masaru! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"...yes dear… end his life…"

Mitsuki growled and threw her coffee mug against the wall. That damn son of hers.

* * *

Bakugou stared over at Midoriya as he laughed with Kirishima over some lame honeymoon story. He had to wonder what that nerd was thinking. He seemed so normal just now, hanging on Kirishima as they both laughed- Tetsutetsu groaning as they story went on. Squinting his eyes, he saw Midoriya acting as he usually did. Not this quiet moping thing he had been doing all day.

Sitting back, Bakugou kept quiet as the three continued on- wondering about all that shit Kirishima had said.

Ok… so maybe… well, not maybe! Ok, yeah, he did in fact at one point in UA have something he might have considered a crush on the damn nerd. But how could he not ?! He wielded One for All! He wanted to watch Midoriya come from nothing and be great- though he would be even greater.

What the hell had gotten into him?

Maybe he did keep up with what Midoriya was doing- on almost a daily basis. They ran into each other on patrols at times, and even assisted each other in rescues and fights. The nerd always bouncing around him, chattering like they were the best of friends...

But that didn't mean he wanted to marry the nerd.

Midoriya was laughing so hard he started to snort and cry. Kirishima got to laughing so hard he was wheezing at this moment and Tetsutetsu had gotten up and left the room as those two had become ridiculous.

Bakugou followed Tetsutetsu to the kitchen and started to make some tea.

"Those two are so weird," Tetsutetsu laughed.

"Yeah, they lose IQ points when they are together," Bakugou agreed.

"So um… you doing ok? I mean, this whole marriage thing is kinda a big deal."

Bakugou growled. He knew this was a life changing thing they had done. Something he was ready to end as soon as he was sober enough to do so. He had to wonder if his career was worth all this.

Another roll of laughter coming from the other room, and he somehow found himself smiling.

"Yanno… maybe it isn't so bad," Tetsutetsu said, clapping his shoulder and leaving the room.

* * *

It was late when Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had left. Midoriya had showered and was drying his hair off as he went into his room.

"Bathroom is open," Midoriya called out before heading to his room.

A grunt and Bakugou went to go shower.

It was still warm and steamy from where Midoriya had just been there. His shower he had the basics he needed, but now there were more bottles of shit laying around. He was not used to sharing his space and having an extra toothbrush in the holder. He might have been a little jealous that Midoriya had an All Might toothbrush too.

Shaking his head, he saw the extra stuff all around his place. He liked to keep things simple- but simple was not Midoriya.

A different soap and shampoo in the shower, ones that weren't his. Grabbing Midoriya's soap bar, he smelled the light scent and shook his head. "Damn nerd…" he grumbled before grabbing his own soap and aggressively washing his body down. Not that he really needed too- he just felt the need to. He felt like he could wash this entire nightmare away.

There were two towels in the bathroom. One damp from where Midoriya just use it. Grabbing his towel, he dried his hair and body. He felt closed in all a sudden. The steam in the bathroom and Midoriya's shit all over- he felt trapped.

Not even fully dry, he couldn't take this room anymore. Grabbing his joggers, he slipped them on and got the hell out of there.

Taking a deep breath in the hallway, he held the wall as he steadied his heart beat. Could he keep on like this? Living out in the open as a loving married couple, but being home and roommates who barely spoke unless it was about work or All Might?

Then he heard a small, strange noise come from Midoriya's room.

Cocking an eyebrow, Bakugou listened more intently- it happened again. It sounded… familiar.

Tiptoeing to Midoriya's door, he heard it again. It was a distinct moan. A moan that seemed to be embed itself into his mind.

Water dripped down his back and chest as he was still partially wet from his shower and he just stood there. Wet skin slapping on the other side of the door as Midoriya panted, gasped, and moaned softly.

"...Kacchan," he heard Midoriya whisper, then a strangled moan and turned to heavy breathing.

Bakugou just stood there, his eyes wide open, his heart racing once more.

...he remembered everything .


	11. Chapter 11

_The night of the wedding…_

"Cheers!" Kirishima laughed, hugging the neck of his best friend as Bakugou growled at him.

Sure, he was happy for this shitty hair asshole- but he was also a little bit jealous. Not that he would ever admit to that shit. He had just gotten out of a toxic relationship- the media eating up all the nitty gritty details and splattering them everywhere. Yet here Kirishima was, balls deep in love, and married of all fucking things.

The last few years had been nothing but one night stands that lead to nowhere for Bakugou, or just some sidekick using him for fame. Kirishima had been lucky that he and his high school sweetheart were able to stick things out and make it work. They had started dating their first year in UA and never stopped. Of course they had their ups and downs, but they worked through it. Both of them as hard headed as the other- but also the biggest fucking saps he had ever met in his entire fucking life.

That was what Bakugou wanted. Someone who wasn't using him, or being stupid. Someone who stuck by his side, and made him better. He longed for a partner, not just a lover. Someone he could vent too, but someone he could also hold at night. It seemed like a sack of hopeless dreams when he thought about it- always right out of grasp, no matter how hard he tried.

He had nothing but bad luck when it came to relationships.

"Katsuki!" Kirishima laughed, still hugging his neck. "I'm married!"

"I fucking know this," Bakugou growled, pulling the heavy arm off of him. "Why else are we all fucking here?"

"Dude, let him have his moment," Kaminari laughed, elbowing him.

Pushing his friends away, he wanted them to enjoy themselves, but his heart wasn't in it. Being as he was the best man, he had to make his presence for this damn shindig. He was truly happy for his friend, and it was about damn time these two tied the knot. But, he was sick of the wedding planning, the talks of the wedding and now- the wedding. There was too much love and happiness in the air for him.

Tetsutetsu came over, kissing his new husband with enthusiasm before hauling Kirishima off to the dancefloor. Bakugou gave a half hearted smile as Kirishima waved like a dork at him while Tetsutetsu spun him around. Fuck, they really did look truly happy.

"I need a drink," Bakugou said, moving over to the bar.

"I can't believe we didn't get a stripper for the bachelor party!" Kaminari whined, leaning on Sero as they all made their way for drinks.

"Eijiro didn't want a stripper," Bakugou said, making sure he'd stuck to what his friend wanted and not these perverts. Kirishima had wanted a drunken night with his boys bar hopping and having fun. That was exactly what he gave him. Sure, they were all hungover and sick the next day- but seeing that idiot smile and thank him for it all, was totally worth the headache.

" You could have at least stripped for us!" Kaminari giggled, pointing his glass over at Ashido.

"I'm sure you stripping would have been more in theme with the party!" Ashido laughed, clinking her glass to Bakugou's and knocking it back. She did have a damn point, though the last thing he needed was for Kaminari to find any reason to take his clothes off.

Bakugou ordered another drink, then leaned on the bar as he watched his best friend laugh and just be in love. Even he had to admit, the wedding was nice- and not too over the top. The media was there, but they kept it all low key. Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were highly favored heroes, and having some press at their wedding only appeased their fans.

"Gah!" Ashido whined, leaning half on the bar and half on him. "Who the hell would have thought out of all of us… fucking Eijiro would have been the first to marry?"

Bakugou had to laugh. She did have a point.

"I would have figured dumb ass Pikachu would have married some hooker by now," Bakugou mumbled, making them all laugh out and Kaminari to look mortified.

"Hey! That was cold, man," Kaminari said.

"It's the fucking truth!" Sero said, holding his glass up as they all cheered and knocked them back.

"Well our poor explosion boy here can't even-" then Sero was quickly taping Kaminari's mouth shut.

Bakugou squinted his eyes and set his empty glass down. He knew how shitty his love life was, he did not need his friends reminding him of it. Stomping off, he moved to the other end of the bar, taking a seat where he could still wave and smile over at the over enthusiastic newlyweds.

"Tequila! Make it a double!" he shouted to the bartender.

"Ack! Kacchan!"

What the fuck?

Turning his head, he saw the person sitting next to him was none other than fucking Izuku Midoriya. He didn't even realize Midoriya was at the wedding. It didn't surprise him since he had been so busy the last few weeks between the break up and helping with the wedding. Kirishima had him going nonstop for the last few days making sure everything was perfect.

"What the fuck are you doing sitting next to me?" he growled.

"Um… you sat down next to me ," Midoriya pointed out.

That was when Bakugou heard Kaminari squeal as he removed the tape from his mouth- also taking the wannabe mustache the idiot was trying to grow. A chuckle and his drink arrived in front of him.

"Anything for you sir?" the bartender asked Midoriya.

"Probably some girly fruity shit," Bakugou mumbled, grabbing his glass.

Midoriya glared over at him and turned back to the bartender. "Tequila, double."

Bakugou chuckled and waited for Midoriya's shot to arrive. "Oh, did someone finally decide to drink something real?" he asked.

"Dude! That was one time!" Midoriya whined.

It was a running joke ever since they all had gotten fake IDs back at UA. They made their way into a bar, and were all ordering drinks. It was when Midoriya kept ordering these fruity, sugary drinks and ended up puking in a back alley all night long. Their class had never let him forget it.

"Cheers!" Midoriya said, holding out his glass.

They knocked it back and the bartender came over. "More?"

"Ah, we shouldn't drink too much, Kacchan," Midoriya said.

"You saying you can't hold your liquor? Are you still that weak?" he asked.

Midoriya spun and glared at him. "I can do anything greater than Kacchan can!"

Bakugou smirked. Oh it was on.

* * *

"Cheers!" they all cried out. Bakugou and Midoriya were a few shots ahead of everyone else. Ashido, Kaminari and Sero joining in. They were licking salt off their hands as they knocked back their shots, followed by sucking on lime wedges. Bakugou gasped as he ripped the lime from his mouth. He probably should drink a glass of water, but he had not seen Midoriya ask for any yet and like hell he was going to let this nerd out drink him.

"Seems like my friends are taking full advantage of the open bar!" Kirishima laughed, coming over and wrapping his arms around Bakugou's and Midoriya's necks, kissing them loudly on the cheeks. Kirishima was drunk himself, and was always a hugger when he had a few drinks in him.

Tetsutets stood, smiling at his new husband, watching how Kirishima took a shot with all of them and bid his farewells. Of course Kirishima had to thank each of them for coming, and tell them all just how lucky he was to be married to Tetsutetsu. Bakugou smiled, and patted his friend's arm as he started to tear up and Tetsutetsu come over, kissing him happy once more.

"Drink up! The bar is still open for another hour!" Tetsutetsu called out, pulling his husband from the group and leading him out- they had a honeymoon suite for the night, and a honeymoon to get to the next day.

Bakugou turned and watched Kirishima leave with hearts dripping from his eyes as he held onto Tetsutetsu- drunkenly confessing his love all over again to the man who just married him.

"Isn't it sweet?" Midoriya slurred next to him.

"Huh?" he asked, turning away from watching his idiot friend confessing his love over and over to Tetsutetsu.

"How two people can be so in love," Midoriya sighed, watching as the couple left the banquet hall.

Bakugou grunted and went to grab his shot glass, tapping Midoriya's before knocking it back. When it came to Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, you just couldn't compare anything to it.

"I mean c'mon Kacchan!" Midoriya whined, leaning a bit onto him, he was too drunk to even push the nerd away. "We are both disasters at this stuff!" Midoriya started to giggle and grabbed onto the bar to keep his balance.

"What are you even talking about? You don't even date!" he exclaimed, feeling Midoriya lean more on him… or was he leaning on Midoriya? He couldn't tell at this point.

Midoriya giggled. "Exactly! And you can't keep a relationship!" then Midoriya pressed his finger to his nose as Bakugou growled at him. "Kacchan's so cute when he being tough! But seriously," Midoriya was slurring even more, his words running together. "How sweet the way they are completely devoted to one another… forever, and ever… and ever…" Midoriya then bopped his nose again, making him snap his teeth at him.

He would have been really pissed if it wasn't for that stupid face all flushed with drunkenness smiling at him- always smiling. No matter how shitty their lives were, or what villain they faced, this dumb ass was always smiling. Even as they were both complete disasters in the love department, this idiot was still smiling. All he wanted to do was drink his sorrows away and not think about the dumpster fire his love life was.

"You're a hopeless romantic," Bakugou huffed.

Kaminari, Ashido and Sero were all somehow in a three-way dance as they hugged and laughed. It looked ridiculous as they all yelled out their happiness and love for each other. Those idiots always did get more clingy the more they drank.

"Fucking saps," Bakugou growled, waving his empty shot glass at the bartender. When the bartender came to give them refills, Bakugou just took the bottle. "Leave the bottle! Easier this way!" Reaching over the bar, he grabbed the lime wedges and his friends all cheered.

More shots, and Bakugou felt his vision sway a bit. A strong arm around his waist and he was steadied.

"Seems like Kacchan isn't holding up too well," Midoriya whispered in his ear. Something about the tone and breath in his ear ran a shiver down his spine. His limbs seemed numb and his actions were slower- he didn't bother fighting the nerd off.

"Holding up better than you!" he growled.

"Hey, Bakugou!" Monoma called out, making his way over to the group. Kaminari was leaning on Ashido as he growled at him. "So I hear you ran off yet another little boy toy! This time you even sunk low enough to punch him!" Monoma started to laugh, grabbing his stomach as he doubled over.

Midoriya growled and jumped off his bar stool. Walking up (partly stumbling) to Monoma, he pulled his arm back and punched him square in the nose. Monoma started to scream and grabbed his face, falling to the floor. "Kacchan is amazing and you are lower than shit for thinking that those extras were good enough for him! How dare you?!" Midoriya screamed, causing everyone to stop and stare over their way. Midoriya went to raise his fist again and that was when Sero quickly snapped tape on Midoriya's wrist, holding him back. Midoriya growled and Bakugou saw where his One for All was starting to activate.

They were too drunk for quirks right now, and he had to give it to Sero for his accurate aim in taping Midoriya wrist. It was then that Kendo came over, chopping her fist on Monoma's neck, grabbing him by his collar and started to drag him out. She apologized for the millionth time for Monoma and Bakugou saw Midoriya's body was shaking, though steadily calming down. The group all started to cheer Midoriya as he made his way back to his spot next to Bakugou. Monoma was still wailing as Kendo pulled him from the room.

"Don't listen to him, Kacchan. He has no idea that you would be a catch for anyone! It is not your fault those idiots didn't see your greatness," Midoriya said, turning and cupping his face. "You've just had some bad luck is all." Midoriya seemed so sincere as he said those words, looking deep into eyes as if he were penetrating his soul.

What the hell had just happened? Did Midoriya just stand up for him? Was he too drunk he couldn't even blast that fucker himself? This idiot was always chasing after him, offering a hand for help when he didn't ask it (or want it). Somehow now it was different- this did not piss him off.

Blinking his eyes, he was brought back to when they were kids, playing at the playground, and how Midoriya was always there. Throughout school, and hell, even now as they were proheroes, this nerd was there.

And he was here now, defending his honor.

"And what about you?" Bakugou finally able to speak again.

Midoriya grinned with his overly pink cheeks, and his eyes almost shut from his drunkenness. "I could never find anyone that compared to you!" he giggled. Though Midoriya was laughing, there was so much truth behind his words.

Bakugou had stopped thinking, all rational thought had left his mind. Grabbing the back of Midoriya's head, he pressed his lips to his, kissing him hard. Biting at his bottom lip, forcing him to open his mouth as Midoriya took over the kiss. Both of them holding each other tightly as they tried to consume the other. More cheers around them, and it was when Kaminari threw some ice on them that they separated.

Pulling back, Bakugou pressed his forehead to Midoriya's- their breath mingling as they stared at one another.

Deku… it had always been fucking Deku.

Everywhere since he could remember- Deku .

These guys he had dated never would amount to anything, they would never be great heroes. All they wanted was tailcoats to ride and to be attached to some big name. They didn't care about his accomplishments, or how hard he worked. No, they wanted to fuck a hero and be with a hero.

Midoriya was different. Chasing after him for so long, always looking up to him to only become his greatest rival. Midoriya didn't need anyone to make him great; he was great all on his own. His intentions were as pure as he was.

"Come back to my room with me," he demanded. Ok, so yeah, there was a lot of tequila speaking in those words, but for that moment, he had some clarity, and he fucking meant it. He wanted to ravish this damn nerd, and hear the way he would scream his name. Ok… so maybe it was the tequila and his dick talking.

Midoriya gasped and shook his head against his forehead. "Kacchan… as much as I want to… I'm saving myself for marriage."

This idiot was too much. Who does that nowadays? Bakugou stared into eyes that were clearly drunk, but also very sober at that moment. Midoriya said those words so easily, as if that was the only reason he would not spend the night with him. Running his finger down Midoriya's cheek to his neck, he leaned in, kissing his lips one more time.

Bakugou smirked, "Fine, then let's get married."

**Notes: Guys! I see ALL the comments and ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really does encourage me to keep going!**


	12. Chapter 12

A gasp and Midoriya blinked his eyes. Bakugou knew the words that had just left his mouth, and there was no taking it back. Tequila had altered his sense of reasoning, and right now that reasoning was telling him that marrying Midoriya was what he needed in his life.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya asked.

"Don't make me ask again," Bakugou said, grabbing the back of Midoriya's hair, mashing their lips back together.

Sure, Bakugou had made his way around the block and back when it came to lovers- but there was something in their kiss that just felt right . It wasn't even that Midoriya was the best kisser, he felt something all the way down to his toes that radiated this was the missing piece he had been searching for.

Pulling away, Midoriya put his hand on Bakugou's shoulder. "It's… it's not funny to joke like that," Midoriya whispered, trying to get out of the hold Bakugou had him in.

But he was not having it. Grabbing Midoriya he held his wrist tightly and kissed his fingertips. "I am not fucking joking… Izuku."

"Kacchan…" Midoriya gasped at Bakugou actually saying his name, then shook his head. "We are drunk."

"But I have never thought more clearly," Bakugou said. Ok, so that was not entirely true. What Bakugou thought was a clear head was only the tequila playing tricks on him. If he had been sober, he would have blasted his himself to kingdom come.

Midoriya went to stand up, stumbling and Bakugou jumped off his bar stool, holding him tight. They were both half hard and the more they stayed pressed together, the harder they got.

"...Kacchan," Midoriya gasped.

"There are chapels all over," Bakugou said, tasting Midoriya's lips again. He honestly couldn't get enough of it. Something about the way Midoriya melted into him, holding his jacket for purchase as they stood there. He never wanted Midoriya to let go of him.

"What are you idiots talking about over here?" Ashido said, coming over and spoiling the moment.

"I think Kacchan has lost his mind," Midoriya giggled, but not pulling away from him, smiling at him the entire time- never taking his eyes off of the intense stare he was getting.

"Well I need the tequila bottle! Kaminari is still standing upright and this isn't over til he is hurling and hating his life!" Ashido squealed.

"I really hate you guys!" Kaminari laughed, taking the bottle of tequila and dancing with Ashido.

"Idiots," Bakugou grumbled, then his attention was back on Midoriya.

Large eyes half shut, looking at him- not saying anything. He wondered what was going on in Midoriya's head at that moment. He knew what he wanted at that tequila laced moment- and that was Midoriya. He didn't want to fight or even convince, it should be an easy choice.

"Fine," Bakugou said, letting Midoriya go and taking his seat again. He had been rejected, and he was drunk. Usually he would be a lot more pissed about this- but dammit, the tequila really had done a number on him.

An arm on his shoulder and Midoriya was leaning against him. "Kacchan… we are drunk and you don't mean it," Midoriya giggled, kissing his cheek.

Squinting his eyes, Bakugou glared over at Midoriya. "You really think that, Deku? I mean… Fuck! We grew up together, went to UA together! Have I ever said or did anything I didn't want to? Think about it! Ah! I fucking know about All-"

Midoriya put his hand over Bakugou's mouth. "Kacchan!" Midoriya hissed. "You're being too loud!"

Licking Midoriya's hand, he took one of his fingers, sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue around the tip. Yes, Midoriya had been around since he could fucking remember. It all made perfect tequila sense to him.

"I never told anyone your secret, and never would," Bakugou whispered, popping his mouth off of the finger, kissing Midoriya's palm and then leaning in to take his lips again. They were back kissing and things heated up quickly. Midoriya was practically in his lap as their tongues twirled together and hands roaming all over each other.

"Tell me you don't want this," Bakugou said.

"I never said I didn't," Midoriya breathed.

"Then fucking marry me," Bakugou growled. "We can have that happy shit like Kirishima and Tetsutetsu."

Midoriya looked at him again, then kissed the side of his mouth. "I… if you had any idea how… or like… I mean… I've always wanted you, so badly Kacchan."

"I've thought about you a lot," Bakugou said, running his hands under Midoriya's jacket, feeling the thin shirt against his back. He hated to admit that outloud, but dammit, he had. Always keeping up with whatever Midoriya was doing at work, his ranking, his favor- it was hard not to.

"What's going on over here?" Sero asked, coming up and wrapping his arms around the two.

"We're getting married," Bakugou said, then kissed Midoriya's lips. Midoriya smiled at him, and nodded his head.

"Yes, we are!" Midoriya chimed and was kissing Bakugou back.

Bakugou felt his heart flutter as Midoriya said those words. He was getting married!

"What the fuck?" Sero yelled, causing Kaminari and Ashido to stumble over.

"What's going on here?" Kaminari asked, swaying more than he should and grabbing Ashido for balance.

"These two said they are getting married!" Sero exclaimed.

"Oh! There is a chapel a few blocks down!" Ashido squealed, jumping in place which caused Kaminari to fall over.

"Like seriously?" Kaminari asked from the floor.

"Where is the chapel?" Bakugou asked, standing and taking Midoriya's hand.

Ashido had her phone out, looking it up. "They close in an hour! If we hurry you and Ei-chan can have the same wedding date!"

"Oh that would be perfect!" Midoriya said, his cheeks lighting up and hugging Bakugou.

"Then let's get a move on," Bakugou said,taking Midorya's hand and pulling Midoriya behind him.

His head was spinning and all he could think about was getting married. It all seemed so right and perfect at the moment. Kaminari and Sero were trying to talk them out of it and a block from the chapel Bakugou turned and slammed Sero to the wall. "Listen here you fucking tape dispenser!"

"Bakugou! Kacchan!" they were all yelling, pulling Bakugou off of him.

"Seriously man, wait til morning," Sero said, "If you still wanna get married, we can all bring our hungover asses here."

"But we can have same wedding anniversary as Kirishima and Tetsutetsu!" Midoriya squealed, wrapping his arm around Bakugou's smiling up at him.

"So… you are serious about this, Midoriya?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah," Midoriya breathed, not taking his eyes off of Bakugou.

Bakugou pushed Midoriya against the building and was kissing him deeply. His hands grabbing Midoriya's hair and grinding hard against him. Ashido started cheering them on as Sero and Kaminari separated them.

"C'mon! Chapel closes in forty- five minutes!" Ashido exclaimed.

"I'm not changing my name," Bakugou said.

Midoriya kissed him. "Neither am I."

"Well… since we got that settled," Kaminari sarcastically said.

"C'mon, nerd," Bakugou said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the block.

* * *

"Can you really marry them this drunk?" Sero asked the woman at the registrar.

"Sir! This is Deku and Ground Zero!" the woman said. "Of course we will do whatever they want!"

The woman was beaming as her and her husband were thinking only of what the publicity for this would do for them. There chapel was old, and small- and they were really far behind in their bills. Having two famous up and coming pro heroes marry under their roof, would definitely bring in more business.

"I want the full fucking package!" Bakugou said.

"We don't have rings!" Midoriya whined.

"Oh! We have rings!" the man said.

"Gimme the best two you got," Bakugou said, fishing out his credit card and setting on the counter.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya gasped, then started kissing him. His head was spinning as the flowers were overly pungent in this place, and he really wanted a better chapel to marry in- but this was better than nothing.

"Ok, sirs," the woman said, "And I see you have your witnesses?"

"Yeah, these idiots," Bakugou said.

Kaminari groaned as Sero shook his head and Ashido bounced in place.

This was happening and Bakugou took Midoriya's hand, leading him into the chapel. "Ready?" he asked.

Midoriya gave him the sweetest smile as they entered the small, tacky wedding chapel.

"Let me get the live stream going!" the woman said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Midoriya said, "We just want to get married."

"Oh, we aren't charging for the live stream," the woman said, setting up the video camera.

"Guys, we can still back out of this," Sero said.

"Yeah! Seriously! Let's just go back and have more drinks! I saw a bar on the way here!" Kaminari added.

Bakugou turned, his palms lighting up. "If any of you assholes say one more word I will blast you out of this chapel! It is my fucking wedding night!"

Kaminari and Sero shut up, quietly following them into the chapel.

Bakugou held Midoriya's hand as they made their way to the makeshift altar. Standing there, holding both of Midoriya's hands as the man spoke. He could see the blush on Midoriya's cheeks as the service went on, and he got lost in those bright, sparkling green eyes.

"Bakugou, Katsuki! Do you take Midoriya, Izuku to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the man said.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Bakugou said, staring at Midoriya as his body swayed a bit where he stood. He had never been more sure about anything than at that moment. (Later he blamed the tequila.)

"And Midoriya, Izuku, do you take Bakugou, Katsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the man asked.

"I… yeah… I do!" Midoriya said, then hiccuped.

"You may now kiss your husband!"

Bakugou grabbed Midoriya by the back of his head, pulling his hair so his head tilted back. It was about fucking time. The clock was almost at midnight, and he was finally married. Plunging his tongue deep into Midoriya's mouth, he felt how Midoriya melted against his body- kissing him back. He wanted to devour Midoriya at that moment. Pulling his hair just a bit harder, he swallowed the soft moan from Midoriya as they rocked their hips together.

Ashido was crying and cheering as Sero and Kaminari laughed and clapped. After another moment of the deep kiss, Sero was pulling them apart laughing.

"You idiots are going to regret this in the morning," Sero said.

"Let's go have a drink to celebrate!" Kaminari yelled. Ashido was still crying and rushed forward to hug them.

"Kacchan… I married Kacchan," Midoriya whispered, smiling as he looked up at him- his lips swollen and his eyes glittering.

"You're mine now," Bakugou said, pulling Midoriya back into a hard kiss that had their friends groaning and pulling them out of the chapel.

"Wait!" the woman called out, running forward and handing Sero a sheet of paper. "This is their marriage license!"

"Ah, thanks," Sero said.

"Can we go finish drinking now?" Kaminari whined.

Sero was folding the paper and putting in Midoriya's jacket pocket. All Bakugou wanted to do was get Midoriya alone.

"I think these two wanna do other things," Ashido giggled.

"One drink!" Kaminari said, grabbing both their wrists and pulling them from the chapel.

They found their way to a dive that serves alcohol and all cheered as they took back a few more shots. Bakugou could not keep his hands off of Midoriya.

"Wait til we finally get alone," Bakugou said, licking and sucking under Midoriya's ear. "I am going to make you fully mine."

"All yours… Kacchan," Midoriya breathed.

"Ah! They are being so gross!" Kaminari said, falling over for the hundredth time as Sero helped him up. "Ah! I think I'm gonna be sick!" With that, Kaminari took off for the bathroom.

"And we are done!" Ashido giggled. "We can never stop til Denki pukes!"

Sero just nodded, he was swaying more on his feet than he usually did- but followed Kaminari to the bathroom. A few moments later they made their way out, Kaminari pale, hating his life and in cold sweats. Bakugou was too busy making out with Midoriya when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Dude, we are headed back to our room," Sero said.

"C'mon newly weds!" Ashido giggled, hopping around in place and stumbling as she did. "You two have got a wedding night to have!"

"Fuck yeah we do," Bakugou said.

Midoriya blushed and leaned up on his toes to kiss him. Bakugou was ready to take Midoriya right there, but Ashido was pulling him out.

At the hotel, Bakugou couldn't find his room key and Midoriya giggled. "I have mine."

They missed their floor on the elevator, too distracted with one another. Somehow they had finally gotten rid of Ashido, Sero and Kaminari. Neither could tell when or where that happened. Laughing, they finally found Midoriya's door and stumbled to it to unlock.

He wanted to be traditional and as the door opened, Bakugou swooped Midoriya off his feet, stumbling into the door jam for a moment which made them both laugh. Kicking the door shut, he tossed Midoriya onto the bed.

"Now I make you mine," Bakugou said.

Midoriya smiled at him, sitting up on his elbows. "I've always been yours, Kacchan."


	13. Chapter 13

Bakugou stumbled on his feet, and his head was spinning. Hearing Midoriya say those words set something feral off inside of him. Falling onto the bed, he laid next to Midoriya as the bed bounced a bit. Both of them laughing for a moment, and Midoriya turned, staring down at him.

"What are you staring at, nerd?" he asked.

"My Kacchan!" Midoriya giggled.

My Kacchan. Those words echoed in his ears.

The room was spinning on him, and turning his head, he saw that damn nerd just smiling like an idiot at him. It was fucking endearing. Grabbing the back of Midoriya's head, he pulled him in for a kiss.

Their hands were sloppy as they moved over each other's bodies. Usually when he drank this much- his cock did one of two things. Absolutely nothing at all- or full attention.

He was at full attention.

Pulling Midoriya so he laid on top of him, Bakugou ran his hands over Midoriya's jacket- pulling it so it came off. He was feeling overly hot in his damn rented tux as it was.

Drunken fingers trying to work buttons really became an issue. More giggles as Midoriya sat up, trying to get his damn shirt off, and Bakugou was ready to just tear them off.

"Kacchan! No!" Midoriya giggled, "We have to return these!"

"Like I fucking care," he growled.

A hand over his and he laid there, glaring up at the nerd who decided it was more important to save a few threads on a shirt than actually get naked. Hands behind his head, trying to be patient; Bakugou continued to glare up at the reddened cheeks giggling down at him.

"You think this shit is funny," he said.

"I've always loved how passionate you are… about everything," Midoriya whispered.

Raising a brow, he just stared as Midoriya finished unbuttoning his shirt. "About fucking time!"

They had forgotten the buttons on the wrist of their shirts. Growling, Bakugou gave no fucks as he tore them off, hearing the buttons fling across the room. More giggles and he finally had his and Midoriya's shirts off.

Why did their clothing have to be so fucking complicated?

Rolling Midoriya over so he was on top of him, he started kissing him once again. Their tongues twirling as content sighs escaped. It felt so right, even though it was all so messy. Spit and drool slid from their mouths the more they kissed. Small moans coming from Midoriya only drove his need to near desperation.

He loved when his partner was responsive. Bakugou was more of the quiet type- listening to cues and sounds from his partner, determined to get them off. But the sounds coming from Midoriya- he had never heard anything so hot in his fucking life.

Legs wrapping around his back, and their cocks brushed together through their pants. Both of them moaning and Midoriya was rutting against him.

"Want it that badly, huh?" he asked. Loving every minute and how responsive Midoriya was.

"I've always wanted you, Kacchan."

"Bet I could have fucked you while we were in UA," he grumbled in Midoriya's ear while sucking bright marks on his chest.

"I would have let you."

"Even though you saved yourself for marriage?"

"Only if it was you."

That fire inside of him burned brighter. Marking along Midoriya's collarbones, he could not get enough. This shitty nerd knew exactly how to stroke his fucking ego enough to drive him wild. Nails scratching down his back, giving just enough sting for him to hiss out. Biting a nipple, sucking more spots on Midoriya's chest- and he'd had enough of his pants.

Gasping as he sat up for air, his fingers could not work the damn button. Growling- he was ready to just rip these off too. A small chuckle, and Midoriya was reaching out, removing his hands from his pants and taking a moment to undo them. "There," Midoriya whispered, then kissed his chest, sucking gently on one of his nipples while his hand fondled the other pectoral.

Running his fingers through Midoriya's hair, he moaned when he felt his nipple being bitten. He was sure if he wasn't so fucking drunk, that might have hurt more than it did. Pulling Midoriya's hair, he kissed him deeply before pushing him back to the mattress.

"Take your fucking pants off," he demanded.

A smile, and Midoriya was wiggling under him. Rolling off of Midoriya, Bakugou stared up at the ceiling and had to close his eyes for a moment. Everything was spinning again, and his cock was so fucking hard. Palming his cock, he tried to ignore the movement next to him.

"Kacchan," Midoriya whispered in his ear, kissing his shoulder and running his hand over his chest.

Opening his eyes, he gazed down at Midoriya. It had been a few years since UA- and Midoriya was still about the same as he was back then. A bit more defined, but that was definitely ok with him.

Then he saw it. Closing his eyes, he covered his face with his arm. "Are you really fucking wearing All Might boxer shorts?"

Another giggled and he was being kissed. "Of course!"

It was as if this nerd had no shame in his fanboy life. Here they were, proheroes and this guy still wore fucking hero underwear.

Shaking his head, staring at the All Might boxers, and all he could think was- this is so Deku, and he is mine!

"That's what I fucking love about you," he growled before pinning Midoriya back to the bed.

If he thought the noises where loud before- they only got louder, Midoriya becoming even more responsive than before. Maybe it was the fact Midoriya was still the same fanboy nerd he grew up with. That slight innocence without being innocent at all.

A bite on his bottom lip and Bakugou was moaning, running his hands down Midoriya's sides, catching his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers.

"Time for All Might to leave this bed," he chuckled, pulling Midoriya's boxers off and flinging them across the room.

"Oh Kacchan," Midoriya giggled, though his eyes were dark and his cock hard and pink against his body.

Licking his lips, Bakugou was ready to devour him. Nails down his back, biting at each other's mouths, their cocks rubbing together- it was sloppy and drunk.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he growled.

"Please, Kacchan!"

"I'm going to fucking split you in two… then fuck those two pieces of you!"

The shit that came out his mouth wasn't making any sense- but he really did not fucking care. The tequila had done a number on his brain, and the sweet little squeaks and moans from Midoriya were going straight to his cock.

Rutting his cock beside Midoriya's, spitting in his palm so he could stroke them together- nothing had ever felt better. Two cocks lined together, pressed tight and leaking into his palm.

"You better have lube," he growled.

A nod, and Midoriya was pointing to a small toiletry bag on the dresser. He did not want to let go of their cocks- but his balls ached and his cock was demanding release. If he kept this up, it would all be over before it even got started. Midoriya was already so close to releasing, and he sure as fuck knew he wasn't too far behind.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said before kissing Midoriya's lips.

Shaking his head, Midoriya pulled away and spread his legs open. "I wanna see Kacchan's face!"

A moan, and he had to force himself away from his husband.

Husband.

Another word echoing in his brain as he grabbed the bag off the dresser- spilling it contents all over. Finding the small bottle of lube, he turned and looked over his shoulder. That was his husband.

And that husband of his was even more spread out, his hands between his ass cheeks, and playing with his hole. Bakugou had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Keep that shit up and I won't be able to fuck you!" he growled.

More giggling from the bed, and Midoriya lifted his arms over his head, arching his back.

"You're so fucking slutty for a virgin," he said, making his way to the bed and covering Midoriya's body with his own, kissing him deeply.

"I've done things!" Midoriya chirped, then ran his nails down his back. "Just haven't had a real cock inside of me."

The idea of toys inside of Midoriya was about as hot as him thinking of his cock deep inside of him. Holding Midoriya tightly, he had to ground himself for a moment, his head swirling with all the ideas of what he could do to his not-so-innocent husband.

A hum, and Midoriya was playing with his hair- carding his fingers through it as small little giggles left his mouth. "I want to feel Kacchan deep inside of me."

This shitty nerd would surely be his undoing. Opening the lube, he covered his fingers, plunging them inside of Midoriya- watching his head thrash back and forth, and his bottom press against his hand.

"So needy," he teased, making sure he covered Midoriya's entrance in lube before stroking lube down his cock.

"Kacchan," Midoriya breathed, the giggling stopped.

There was a new darkness that had covered Midoriya's eyes, one he saw earlier at Kirishima's wedding. Pure lust. Letting his legs fall open, Midoriya gaze at him, his hand reaching out for his. The flush on Midoriya's cheeks spread down to his chest, his pink nipples pert and inviting.

It was hard not to touch him like this. Bakugou moaned, running his hands down Midoriya's chest, pinching his nipples and squeezing his chest. The nerd was stacked, and his body perfectly ripped. He fucking loved it.

"I'm so glad it is Kacchan who is going to be my first," Midoriya whispered, pulling at him, making his body fall on top of his while legs wrapped around his waist.

They were kissing once more, and his need to be inside of Midoriya was growing hotter. Holding Midoriya tightly, he worked his hips so his cock pressed at his rim but not entering. Pressing their foreheads together, he looked into those dark green eyes that shone at him.

"Kacchan… please," a soft whimper.

Reaching a hand between them, he took hold of his cock, pressing gently at Midoriya's rim. As much as he wanted to ram right in, he also did not want to hurt him. Sure, they were drunk- but this was also their first time.

Kissing softly, Bakugou slowly pressed in. Midoriya hissed and tightly closed his eyes. Letting go of his own cock, he grabbed Midoriya's and stroked him to keep his mind off the pressure, stretch and sting.

"You're doing so fucking good… you feel so damn amazing," he moaned, stroking Midoriya more, keeping his cock hard so it did not go soft while he pressed in.

Midoriya held his breath, and Bakugou softly kissed his lips. "Breathe, Izuku."

Gasping, Midoriya opened his eyes, tears welling in them. "Wha… what?"

"I said, breathe."

"After that."

"Izuku."

Tears fell from Midoriya's eyes and he was moaning, clawing down his back. It stung, but in the best fucking way. Saying 'Izuku' over and over, he was able to fully press his cock into Midoriya, feeling that tight clench.

"Kacchan… so full."

He felt like he could cum any moment. It was so tight and so perfectly soft and warm around his cock. He wanted to last- but the state they were both in- he did not foresee that happening.

"Kacchan… please move!"

Jolted back, his vision was swimming. Rocking his hips, Midoriya clenched perfectly around him- calling his name and confessing all his feelings.

"I can't believe I'm married to Ground Zero!"

"Fucking nerd."

"I've always wanted you, Kacchan!"

"Same… Izuku."

He did not think about the words he was saying as his cock moved in and out of that tight warm place. He did not think about the feelings he never allowed himself to feel. He mind swirled in a tequila haze, and his lips were loose. Mumbling words he never had before, telling Midoriya things he didn't even know he felt- his cock and tequila guiding the way.

"Kacchan! I've always loved you!"

"Hah! Fuck! Yes! SAME!" he roared, lifting off Midoriya, gaining leverage in his arms, thrusting harder into him. Midoriya grabbed the bedding as if it would keep him from being jarred around. The rougher he got, the more Midoriya's cock leaked onto his stomach.

They both cried out- Midoriya cumming all over himself, untouched. It set a bit of pride off in Bakugou. The tightness around him from the orgasm only made him see stars as his stomach turned and he thought he was either going to cum or be sick.

Thankfully,he did not get sick.

Falling onto Midoriya, his cock pulsed and released deep inside of him. His mind was fuzzy and the room spun even more. Holding Midoriya to him as tight as he could, he felt kisses along his temple and his hair being pushed back.

"Mine," he mumbled, "You're fucking all mine, finally."

His thoughts made no sense, but before he passed out, another kiss fell onto his forehead.

"Always, Kacchan."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Back in present timing of the story**_

Bakugou just stood in the hallway, his hand on the wall as water dripped down his face. The noises from the room in front of him had quieted and some shuffling around was going on. Blinking his eyes, he had no idea what the fuck to even think anymore.

Everything Midoriya had said, done… and agreeing to marrying him. He remembered Midoriya spouting his love for him- and it pissed him off.

Growling, he banged on Midoriya's door- like hell he was just barging in there in case that nerd had his pants still down and dick in hand. Banging over and over- the door finally swung open and a red faced Midoriya was standing there confused.

"Kacchan? What's wrong?" Midoriya asked. It really did sound as if he cared- and maybe he did, but Bakugou could only see red.

Grabbing the front of Midoriya's shirt, he backed him into the wall and snarled at him. "Why didn't you have the nerve to tell me you had a thing for me back in UA? Why did you tell me you loved me?!" as soon as he said the words, he almost wished he hadn't, but there was no backing out of this now.

"Wha… what?" Midoriya asked, his hands up in surrender. "I did tell you… on our wedding night."

With a growl, he tightened his grip on Midoriya's shirt. "Why?!" he wanted an answer- a real one.

Midoriya sighed and took the hands that were clutching his shirt, gently pulling them from his body. He looked unaffected by all of this, and that pissed him off even more.

"Kacchan, you are tired, go to bed," Midoriya said, then wiped a water droplet from his forehead.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he yelled, going to grab at Midoriya again when hands wrapped around his wrists, holding him still. "Stop quirking on me!"

"No! Kacchan I won't!" Midoriya said, this time his voice a bit stern than it had been before, One for All pulsing through his body as he held Bakugou in place. "You are the one who banged on my door and came barging in."

"Because I want a fucking answer!" he felt almost hysterical now. Midoriya had always been strong, but with One for All, he easily held his wrist and kept him at bay. Bakugou screamed and started fighting with all he had. Jerking his body, he felt like a feral cat on a leash. Midoriya never said a word, just held his wrists and kept Bakugou off of him.

It took a moment, but he finally had to accept that Midoriya was not going to allow him to attack him.

Catching his breath, Bakugou's nostrils flared as he glared over at Midoriya. "Why did you agree to marry me _and _talk about loving me?" he asked- his words coming out slowly, and his body shaking with rage.

Shaking his head, Midoriya let his wrists go and leaned back against the wall. Shrugging his shoulders, he simply looked over at Bakugou. "Maybe because I do love you… maybe because I always have, and having a night of tequila and you proposing to me seemed like a really good idea at the time."

"What the hell kinda answer is that?!" he barked.

"Listen, Kacchan, if I remember correctly, and believe me, it took some time to remember," Midoriya said, staring over at him. "_You_ were the one who came onto _me._ _You_ were the one who _proposed_ to me and convinced me to marry you. You also agreed when I said I love you. Maybe _you_ need to do some deep thinking and stop blaming everyone but yourself."

He was seeing red again, and all he wanted to do was to tear this fucking nerd into a million pieces- regardless of how right Midoriya was.

"Do you think this has been easy for me? Dealing with you and all your temper tantrums? Fixing _your _favor? I mean sure, it has been fun going to see the All Might documentary and there have been a few moments… but dammit Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled, pushing off the wall and stepping into his personal space. "Don't flatter yourself so fucking much by thinking that my world revolves around you."

Hands were on his chest, and he felt himself being pushed from the room. There was a determination to Midoriya's eyes as he got him on the other side of his door.

"Once you have calmed down, and can talk like a normal person… come find me," Midoriya said, closing his door in his face.

Bakugou just stood there staring at the door. Did Midoriya just really push him out? He still never got his answer and was ready to blast something.

He felt closed in in his flat. Rushing to his room, he grabbed a hoodie, his phone, and keys- leaving. He had to get away from all of this. He needed his life back and all he got was one big fucking spiral of shit.

Punching his contacts, he called over to Kaminari.

"Yo! Katsuki!" Kaminari answered. "How's the married life?"

"Fuck you," he growled. "What are you doing?"

"Kicking Sero's ass in this game!" Kaminari laughed.

"Ok, I'm stopping by."

"Bring beer!" Kaminari squealed.

"I'm not drinking these days," he grumbled.

"Beer!" they both yelled before the line went dead. With a sigh, he left and he stopped by the corner store, grabbing beer while shaking his head.

* * *

_This _is what a normal night was. Sitting with a pack of idiots as they blasted shit in video games, drinking beer, and ordering cheap pizza. This was his normal life.

"Dude! With you and Kirishima being all married... I miss this," Kaminari said, setting his controller down and grabbing a slice of pizza.

Bakugou huffed, grabbing another beer. He wasn't drunk, but he sure as fuck wasn't sober. He didn't want to think about his fucked up life, and he sure as fuck didn't want to talk about it.

"Can we talk about something else?" he asked.

"Ah! The married life not treating you well?" Sero asked, grabbing another beer and knocking half it back.

Shaking his head, he just stared at a drop of condensation falling down the side of his beer can. How does he deal with knowing they actually had feelings… or whatever the fuck it was- about each other? Knowing now what Midoriya had said that night- the shit they had done. Did he actually feel for that nerd? But marriage? Why couldn't it have just been a one night stand? The worst would have been just seeing Midoriya out when they were at work- not this living happily ever after bullshit.

"If we keep drinking like this, I'm just gonna crash on your couch," Sero said.

"I call the couch," Bakugou said- making Kaminari give him a questioning look.

"Are you sure? I mean… won't Izuku worry if you don't come home?" Kaminari asked.

He figured that damn nerd would probably appreciate a night away from him. Even if they both just stayed in different rooms- it was just knowing the other was there. After what had happened earlier, he couldn't go back home, at least not tonight.

"Deku isn't my damn keeper!" he growled.

"The ole ball and chain!" Sero laughed, making Kaminari join in on the teasing.

Maybe he should have gone by Kirishima's place. Listening to those happily married newlyweds fuck would be better than this torture.

* * *

_Seen this morning, leaving out of Denki Kaminari's building- Ground Zero, Katsuki Bakugou. From what our photographers captured, Ground Zero looked tired, and threatened our reporter waiting outside for him. _

"_Get out of my fucking life!" Bakugou screamed. _

"_Ground Zero! Were you not home last night?" the reporter asked, thrusting their microphone into his face. _

"_I said, get the fuck out of my life!" Bakugou growled, his hands sparking up as he blasted the sidewalk next to the reporter. Cement flew up and scattered all over. _

_(click here for an opinion from Ground Zero's ex, Draganeire)_

"_Ah yes, this is normal behavior from Katsuki," Draganeire explained. "Back when we started having issues, he would go out drinking, and coming home smelling like alcohol and… well… something else. It always broke my heart each time he ran off and wouldn't even answer his phone. They are still newlyweds, though this behavior does not surprise me."_

_It makes us wonder what Japan's Sweetheart thinks about this? Is Ground Zero out breaking our Symbol of Peace's heart? _

* * *

_Trending on Twitter - _ _#GroundZerocheater_ _#TearsforDeku_ _#onceacheateralwaysacheater_ _#SaveJapansSweetheart_ _#thebestmacancheeseever_ _#TetsuShima_ _#GroundZeroisaTool_ _#dancingpoodles_

* * *

"Really, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, shaking his head as he read the news article. "This does nothing for your favor!"

Bakugou was well aware of this. Back at his flat, with Midoriya and Midoriya's shit all around him- he almost wished he had not come back. Grabbing some coffee, making sure as hell he did not grab the All Might mug as Midoriya already seemed on edge, he sat on the couch and ignored the news completely. Everything was just a replay on a loop of him blasting the sidewalk and that damn reporter screaming. Even more, Draganeire was up to his usual games.

A knock on the door and Midoriya smiled over his shoulder. "Oh… you're in trouble!" Midoriya sang- opening the door as Leadie came stomping through.

"What the fuck, Katsuki?" Leadie demanded.

* * *

Inko had her nicest set of tea cups out. Even though Mitsuki had been over many times over the years, this was different, they were now family. She made some cookies and some sweet breads- making sure everything looked perfect. Taking a few moments, she spot cleaned around her flat- smiling at the pictures of Izuku on the mantel.

A knock at the door, and she rushed to answer. Mitsuki looked as she never aged, always beautiful, even with the glare on her face.

"Has your son talked to you yet?" Mitsuki asked, stomping and kicking off her shoes.

Inko had set out her nice slippers for Mitsuki to wear- wishing she had nicer ones.

"Ah yes! He came by the other day… seems our boys had a fight. Katsuki came later and got him," Inko said, ushering Mitsuki into to the kitchen area where she tea waiting.

"That little son of a bitch!" Mitsuki growled, plopping down on the seat, and staring at everything on the table. "Oh I'm so sorry! That son of mine is giving me gray hairs!"

Inko giggled and took her seat, pouring tea into Mitsuki's cup. "You mean… they haven't come by your place yet?" She felt a small burst of pride knowing that her Izuku still ran for her when he was upset. He was always such a good boy, he truly deserved the title ' _Japan's Sweetheart'._

Shaking her head, Mitsuki grabbed a cookie and leaned on the table with her elbows. "He has two more days… then I'm breaking his fucking door down!"

Inko laughed, grabbing a sweet roll. "Well… if you do, may I join?"

"Absofuckinglutely," Mitsuki said, smiling over at her.

Mitsuki might be brash, but from what she remembered of Katsuki- he was exactly the same. A heart of gold with a rusty exterior. She felt the blossoming of a new friendship.

* * *

Draganeire sat back, watching as the gossip columns all eat up his words. This was all working better than he thought.

This would teach Katsuki a lesson.

Reaching for… shit, he couldn't remember his name, but he cooed either way. "Hey, baby, can you go get me some coffee?" he asked.

"Of course!" the twink chirped, jumping up and rushing out the door to his favorite coffee shop. At least this guy was easily trained. He only wished Katsuki wasn't so headstrong.

He was so embarrassed at how fast Katsuki had moved on. It wasn't that he felt strongly for Katsuki- his favor had soared recently and he was getting offers from better agencies now- good.

He could use this- he could make it all work for him.

* * *

Bakugou sat there, his coffee all over his lap as Leadie screamed at him.

"What the hell are you thinking? Running off late at night and not coming home? I mean I get it was with your damn friends, but do you see what this looks like?! Lemme guess! Your ass was drinking and lost track of time! You aren't single anymore! This affects your favor and gives me a shit ton of work and the biggest headache!" Leadie yelled for the millionth time.

Fuck, her screeching was pounding into his head. He really needed some damn coffee.

Midoriya was behind her back, making faces at him and laughing. He really wanted to get up and smack his smug ass face, but with Leadie looming over him, he couldn't. So he sat there, with coffee covered pants, as her long pointy fingers waved in front of his face.

"Do you have any idea how much I'm going to have to fucking work to fix this shit? All because you think you can still tomcat around Japan! You're married!" Leadie screamed, balling her fist and tapping her knuckles on the top of his head.

"Yes, Kacchan," Midoriya said sweetly, batting his lashes up at Leadie. "You're married and should pay more attention to your husband."

Leadie cooed and embraced Midoriya. With his face turned towards him, Midoriya stuck his tongue out at him. Bakugou gripped his empty coffee mug tighter- almost wishing he had the All Might mug so he could smash it- not that he would ever break any All Might merch…

"It's ok, Izuku," Leadie purred, running her fingers through his hair. "I will make sure to fix this all. It is so nice having a client who cooperates and listens properly. If only your good for nothing husband would learn this."

"I'm sure Kacchan will learn… one day," Midoriya said, eating up all the affection and pissing Bakugou off even more.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Bakugou cried out, standing up and walking into the kitchen. His joggers felt gross with coffee on them, but he really needed to get some caffeine in his system.

"Now listen you two," Leadie said, following him into the kitchen and helping herself to come coffee with way too much sugar for one human being. Grabbing her notepad, her finger transforming into a pencil, she started to scribble some things. "I need you both to be social media active the next few days. Maybe we can take some of the heat off of this incident."

"I just went to Kaminari's for video games!" he whined. He really hated social media- well posting anything for that matter. His social media accounts were almost like a graveyard. Maybe Midoriya would be better at this part. He was always posting dumb shit all the time.

"Next time have your friends come over here, or take sweet Izuku with you," she said. "Also, you are having dinner with both your parents at the Bakugou's place tomorrow evening."

Bakugou's eyes went wide, as did Midoriya's.

"What?!" they both yelled.

A sigh and Leadie was setting down her notepad and grabbing the cup of sugar with a trace of coffee in it and drinking. Her neon pink lipstick staining the side of the mug as she did. "Your mother called me saying she was chopping down your door with an ax in two nights if you didn't carry your ass over and introduce your new husband properly!" she hissed. "Do you really think we need _that _getting out?! Plus, you can all take selfies and help with your social media presence."

Bakugou was ready to launch himself out his window and pray for the best. Maybe a broken neck? Some twisted limbs? Death would just be too easy.

"Do we really have too?" he whined.

"Kacchan, we have to face them sooner or later," Midoriya whispered.

"I prefer later."

"Great! Now why doncha be a good boy and call your mother and let her know you'll be there! She said she was making your favorite dish and everything!" Leadie exclaimed, her tone changing to a high pitch chippy sound.

"You mean she is gonna burn food and order out is more like it," Bakugou said, then drinking his coffee.

Leadie set her cup down and ran her long fingers down Midoriya's cheeks. "Thank you for putting up with him, Izuku," she said, then turned and face Bakugou. "You better clean your damn act up! I gotta lot of work to do now because of you! And I'm charging you double!" Smacking him on the back of the head, she stormed out the same way he had stormed in. Bakugou rubbed the back of his head- wondering why she always insisted on smacking him in the same damn place every time.

Midoriya giggled, and grabbed his All Might cup, making himself some coffee. That smug look was back on his face. Bakugou growled and stormed back to his room. He needed to change his joggers before he blasted his _husband _into the neighbors flat.


	15. Chapter 15

He was beside himself. Bakugou had no idea when that damn nerd was going to attack with another 'selfie' or random picture of him around the flat. Even hiding in his room wasn't a safe place.

He figured if he was laid out on his bed, reading a manga- he would be safe.

But noooooooo! That nerd came flying in, launching on the bed and about throwing him off before yelling 'selfie' and running back out.

Hating social media was an understatement for Bakugou. Sure, he posted shit now and then when Leadie was up his ass- but nothing to this degree. He enjoyed taking pictures, but mainly for himself. Did everything have to be so public?

Opening his account, there he was, tagged in a ton of pictures and the latest of him looking startled and holding his manga as the nerd posted- ' _My husband is a bigger fanboy than me!' _.

Scrolling through Midoriya's pictures- there was one of him growling over coffee tagged ' _husband takes forever to wake up!' _then another one of him leaning over the counter reading news off the tablet tagged - ' _a hero's work is never done! #checkoutthatbod'. _

What the hell?! This picture was of him in his damn boxers!

"DEKU!" he screamed, and threw his phone.

"Yeah?" Midoriya said, peeking his head into the room.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A PICTURE OF ME IN MY UNDERWEAR ONLINE?!" he screamed- getting up to grab his phone.

"Duh! Leadie said to post more stuff! And since you're being so hard headed about- AH!" Midoriya took off running as Bakugou started to throw random shit from his bedroom at the door. Chasing out him out of the room, he saw Midoriya duck into his bedroom and tried to open the door.

"LET ME IN!" he screamed.

"No! You're gonna blast me!"

"Damn right I am! NOW LEMME IN!"

"NO!"

"Dammit, Deku!" he yelled, banging on the door. "I'll bust this fucking door down!"

Next thing he knew the door came flying open and he fell into the room. Before he knew what was happening, Midoriya had him pinned to the floor and his palms against his own face.

"Fuck you!" he screamed, knowing this nerd had him.

"I win!" Midoriya exclaimed, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Kacchan's so cute when he's angry!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Only if you promise not to blast me," Midoriya giggled, still holding him down as One for All pulsed through his body- he really was getting pissed at how damn strong Midoriya had become.

He was stuck- and either way he went, he had lost this battle. Growling, he tried to buck his body, but that only caused Midoriya to tighten his hold and laugh more. After another few seconds, he had to admit defeat.

"Fine! I give up! I won't blast you… yet," he growled.

Midoriya smiled and let him go, rolling to the ground next to him and getting his phone out. Before he knew what was happening, Midoriya was kissing his cheek once more as he scowled- then went to post online. Tagging '_Isn't he cute when he growls?' _

"Dammit! STOP THAT!" he yelled, then rubbed his hands down his face before sitting up. "You don't have to caption every moment of my fucking day!"

A kick at his back and Midoriya just giggled. "Kacchan… your followers have doubled since this morning and people are commenting like crazy! I had to turn off my notifications! They like seeing us," Midoriya said before sitting up.

"No more pictures in my damn underwear!" he growled.

"Then put some damn clothes on around the house," Midoriya huffed.

Bakugou figured he would spin the tables around on this idiot. Turning and facing him, he leaned in as Midoriya leaned back- he kept leaning in til Midoriya was laid once more on the floor. Moving over him, Bakugou smirked down at him. "Figured you liked that… since you have a thing for me."

A blush creeped over Midoriya's cheeks and he looked away from him. "That's not even funny," Midoriya groaned.

"Oh it's not?" he asked, then chuckled. "And you think posting a picture of me in my underwear is funny?" Taking his knee, he put it between Midoriya's leg, hearing him gasp.

"...Kacchan… don't," Midoriya gasped, then was grabbing his wrist while his eyes tightly shut.

Leaning down, Bakugou breathed heavy in Midoriya's ear. "Don't fucking post that kinda shit again, got it?" he growled.

A shiver ran down Midoriya's body as he gulped. "...fine."

"No!" he growled. "Promise me!"

Midoriya snapped his head so he was glaring up at him. "Then wear clothes around the fucking house!"

Bakugou growled and next thing he knew, they were wrestling. Midoriya and him both growling trying to take over the situation. A leg hooked around his back and Midoriya yelled as he tried to flip them over. Bakugou laughed and kept him pinned to the floor.

"I can fucking blast you _anytime! _" he yelled.

Midoriya smiled and bucked his body at him. "Yanno… I'd believe that if you weren't sporting a boner."

_What the fuck?! _

Bakugou scurried away from Midoriya as he rolled onto his side laughing. Looking down, sure enough his damn jogging pants where tented. "Fucking nerd!" he yelled before running out of the room.

All he could hear was Midoriya's laughter as he locked himself in the bathroom- turning on a really cold shower. He told himself it was due to the physical contact just now… not that he actually liked rolling around with the nerd on the floor. He gave himself every excuse but the truth. Stepping under the water- he hoped his dick would just freeze off.

* * *

"Dammit, Deku!" he growled, moving into the bathroom the nerd was hogging as they got ready for dinner at his parent's house. Midoriya was all dressed up in a really bad suit and he was struggling with his tie. "All those years at UA and you never figured this shit out."

Not even thinking, he moved behind Midoriya, undoing his tie and retying it so it wasn't all messed up like it usually was. He had the perfect knot that laid the right way down his shirt.

"Ah! Thanks Kacchan!" Midoriya chirped then went to brush his hair.

"Don't even bother… your hair has a mind of its own," he said, grabbing the brush from Midoriya's hand.

"Hey!" Midoriya whined.

"The car will be here soon," he said, tucking in his shirt and leaving the bathroom. He was not looking forward to this, and just wanted to fast forward to tomorrow.

This day had been nothing but weird. The pictures online, Midoriya's and his… whatever that was. He could barely look at the nerd without those _all knowing _eyes on him.

"Do you think your mother will hate my outfit?" Midoriya asked, grabbing a bottle of wine and his shoes.

Bakugou looked the nerd over. He had no idea where he shopped, but wherever it was, he needed to never go there again. "We need to get you some decent suits."

"Hey!"

"It's true… you look like some old man in that," he said.

"I'll have you know my mother picked this out!"

A sigh and he headed out the door with Midoriya following him. In the car, they rode in silence til Midoriya squealed- "STOP THE CAR!"

The car jolted and Bakugou cursed. Midoriya sprung out and a few minutes later came back with two bunches of roses. "For our moms!" he chirped.

"Why flowers?" he asked, crinkling his nose at the fragrant scent.

"Duh! Mom's like that stuff," Midoriya said. "Haven't you ever bought your mom flowers?"

"Never."

"Well maybe this will soften the blow then," Midoriya said, smiling over at him as the car started back up.

"Damn suck up," Bakugou grumbled.

A smile, and Midoriya just sat there. "You really need to learn how to be nice to others."

"I'm plenty nice!" he yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that."

The rest of the trip was Bakugou growling as he held the bunch of roses. They stunk and he hated everything about flowers. His eyes itched and he wanted to sneeze.

"Ah! We are here!" Midoriya exclaimed as the car came to a stop.

His palms were sweaty and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He did not want to do this. With everything going on, he really did not want to deal with his mother.

"C'mon, let's get this over with," Midoriya said, pulling him from the car.

He felt like an animal being taken to the vet. Midoriya was pulling him from the car, down the sidewalk, and pushing him into the building. Holding the door jam, he cried out, he just wanted to go home, but Midoriya kept pushing him.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya whined, "aren't you being a little dramatic?"

"You don't know this woman! She is the devil incarnate!" he cried out.

"So dramatic!" Midoriya huffed, finally getting him into the building and pushing him up the steps. As they made it to the third floor, Bakugou quickly turned and went to run back down- but Midoriya had him by the collar. "No way!"

"Ah!" he yelled as he was literally dragged down the hallway with the stupid flowers in hand..

The door opened before they got there and Mitsuki had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at them. "About damn time!" she yelled.

Bakugou yelled and started to claw at the floor- anything to get away from this. Midoriya rolled his eyes and took the roses before they got destroyed, handing one over to Mitsuki. "Hello!" Midoriya chirped, putting his best act on as Bakugou still sat on the floor, his back to his mother while growling.

"Oh! Roses!" Mitsuki cooed, her tone immediately changing over. "My favorite!"

"...what?" he grumbled.

"My good for nothing son never gets me flowers!" Mitsuki said, then kicked at his back. "You see that Katsuki! You got a decent man for once!"

"Oh for fuck sake," he said, standing up and brushing his pants off. Stomping past his mother, he went into the flat and saw his father smiling sweetly him. "You need to muzzle that damn woman Pops," he growled.

"Ah, Katsuki," Masaru said, embracing his son. "And Izuku! Hello!"

Rolling his eyes, he watched as Midoriya hugged his father, both men laughing. Mitsuki was moving to the kitchen to set the flower in water as Inko came out.

"Izuku!" she cried.

"MOM!"

Midoriya ran to his mother, grabbing her around her plump waist and spinning her in a circle, both faces lit up with bright smiles.. Rose petals fell to the floor but neither seemed to care as he gently set her down and she covered his face in kisses. "My baby!" she kept cooing before taking the flowers and smiling over at Bakugou. "Hello, Katsuki," she said, walking over to him and embracing him.

She was stronger than she looked. "Oof!" Bakugou cried out, and gingerly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know we saw each other the other day, but still," she giggled, then pulled away and smiled at them both. "Let me go check on dinner!"

Running off, Bakugou stared over at his mother, questioning.

"I knew your ungrateful ass would bitch if I cooked, so Inko offered to make dinner," she said.

"At least it will be edible," he mumbled- which caused him to get a smack on the back of his head from his mother.

"I don't know how or why you choose to deal with this brat!" Mitsuki growled, glaring at Midoriya.

But this was where Midoriya turned his charm on. Lacing his arm through Mitsuki's, he batted his lashed and smiled sweetly. "Well someone has to make him behave!" Midoriya giggled.

"You can fucking say that again!" she laughed.

Bakugou just stood there, stunned as he watched Midoriya and his mother laughing and carrying on. Grabbing his arm, he pinched himself wondering if he was somehow dreaming,

"You got yourself quite that catch there," Masaru said, coming over and bumping shoulders with him. His father was always the quieter one- gentle and soft spoken. "Japan's Sweetheart from what the media is saying."

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"I see it really has helped your favor," his father added.

Running his hands through his hair, he watched as his mother led Midoriya around the flat, showing off pictures of Bakugou she had all over. His mother spoke a big game- but she was damn proud of her son.

"I would have never guessed that when you and Izuku used to play as kids… that our families would be united like this," his father said. His father was a dreamer- his father was everything he wasn't. Bakugou was his mother through and through, no matter how many times he tried to deny it.

Another bump on his shoulder, and his father smiling at him. "Why don't you go offer Inko some help in the kitchen," Masaru said with a wink.

"Ah… right," he mumbled, and went to go see what he could help with.

Inko was at the stove, stirring a pot and checking the oven. Everything smelled amazing and he smiled as he saw her bumbling around- just like Midoriya did half the time. Looking up from where she was cooking, she smiled over at him. "Ah, hello Katsuki! I'm so glad we didn't have to come break your door down," she giggled.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," she said, then went back to her cooking. "You can get some wine open for everyone, I think the red will be lovely with this dish."

Nodding he went to gather glasses and the wine they had brought. He was about halfway through pouring the third glass when he felt eyes on him. Turning his head, he saw Inko standing there- a dirty butcher's knife in her hand. "Now you listen here, Katsuki," Inko said, her voice low and stern. "If you even think of hurting my Izuku, I will gut you like a fucking fish! And don't even think they will find your body once I am done!"

"What the hell?!" he cried, spilling wine as he was startled by this.

"Ah! Mom! Kacchan!" Midoriya exclaimed coming into the room. "I was going to open the wine for everyone!"

"Well it is a good thing your sweet husband thought of all of that first!" Inko said, cupping Bakugou's cheek and smiling sweetly at him.

"Um… yeah, lemme finish pouring and I'll bring right out," he said.

"Thanks, Kacchan!" Midoriya said, then kissed his mother's cheek and moved out of the kitchen.

Inko's expression changed immediately. "Now I don't know what the hell you kids are up to these days, but my Izuku deserves the best! His favor and ranking are far over yours, and don't think I haven't heard all those stories about you!" she hissed.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Bakugou said, setting the wine glass down and holding his hands up. "Listen! I'm not going to hurt him!"

There was no way he could blast his mother-in-law and somehow explain that sweet innocent Inko had threatened him. All he could do was soften the situation.

"He has already come crying to me once!" she hissed, "And I let that slide! He seems happy enough, but I know there is something more going on!"

"Where is that damn wine!" Mitsuki yelled.

Gently taking Inko's wrist, Bakugou tried his best smile he could muster. "I know… we were _both _at fault for that. But I promise you-"

"-KATSUKI! THE WINE!" his mother screeched.

"For crying out loud woman!" he yelled back.

Turning back to Inko, he saw her expression softened and she smiled sweetly at him. "Just know, I'm watching you."

Yeah… her and everyone else.


	16. Chapter 16

Their mothers were into their third bottle of wine- yet he managed to keep at one glass. He knew how his mom got when she had a few drinks in her, and his dad was nursing his one glass.

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki yelled, then leaned into Inko, giggling. "You sure aren't all lovey dovey with your new husband!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes and turned to talk to his dad. "Hey Pops, did you-"

"-we see your favor is getting better!" Mitsuki yelled- only getting louder the more she drank.

A deep breath and he told himself he was not going to cause a scene. A hand taking his and squeezing it, then Midoriya was smiling at him. "Yeah! Kacchan could easily be the number one hero!" Then Midoriya was leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Isn't Izuku's favor higher though?" Inko asked, then sipped her wine.

He felt a squeeze on his hand then Midoriya smiled over at his mother. "It is! But we are working on getting his up! If you ever saw how Kacchan took on a villian, you'd be so amazed!"

His father smiled over at him, getting up from the table and patting his shoulder. Midoriya let go of his hand and started to gather dishes to help clean up.

"This was a really good dinner, Mrs. Midoriya," he said, trying his hardest to make this woman not hate him.

"Oh Katsuki! You can call her mom!" Mitsuki laughed and leaned back into Inko as they giggled. "He calls me an old hag!"

Both women got to laughing and talking about his bad manners while he took the rest of the dishes to the kitchen. It was safer with his father and Midoriya.

"...yeah, I can see how you two are good for each other," his father was saying to Midoriya- both of them rinsing the dishes.

"That is because Kacchan makes me better!" Midoriya chirped.

Did… did Midoriya really think this? It did not seem as if he was 'on show' at the moment. The way his voice sounded so genuine, the smile on his face as he looked over at Masaru. He didn't want to interrupt- but he heard his mother get louder and louder in the other room telling stories about him. Clearing his throat, he came in and set more dishes on the counter.

"Ah! I'll get all these later," Masaru said, "Let's go back out with your mothers."

That was the last thing he wanted, but Midoriya had taken his hand and pulled him into the living room where their mothers had moved. Masaru had grabbed another bottle of wine, and Bakugou groaned how his mother got all touchy feely with his father. She moved so she was seated on his lap and hugging him.

Inko smiled over at Bakugou's parents, then looked at the newlyweds. Bakugou seated on one cushion of the couch, Midoriya on the other. They were talking about a villain attack from a month before, and Bakugou just felt Inko's eyes on him.

He had to change that look being thrown at him.

Pulling Midoriya to him, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and rubbed his thumb over his arm. Midoriya giggled, but never stopped his conversation.

Mitsuki was getting was getting more handsy and his father was blushing more. Clearing his throat, Bakugou patted Midoriya's shoulder. "Let's go make some tea," he suggested.

Back in the kitchen, he got the kettle on and Midoriya was getting some tea for them. "Should we make our parents some tea?" Midoriya asked.

"I think that old hag just needs to put her ass to bed before she gropes my Pops anymore," he growled.

Midoriya giggled. "Oh c'mon, Kacchan! It is cute!"

He felt eyes on the back of his neck- he knew Inko was somehow watching them and their interaction. She knew something was up. Midoriya was staring over at him, smiling sweetly and looking as if he was actually enjoying this evening.

Leaning in, Bakugou brushed his lips over Midoriya's- making him gasp. "They are watching," he whispered.

"...oh," Midoriya sighed, then returned the kiss.

Laughter came from the living room and they pulled away. He needed to get away from this. There was a blush over Midoriya's cheeks, and he hated his own face felt warm. He was tempted to lean back in and kiss him again- but the kettle started to whistle.

* * *

It was still early evening as he said goodbye to his father before him and Midoriya left. Both mothers had drank a bit too much wine and were fast asleep on the couch.

"You sure you'll be ok, Pops?" he asked, hearing the loud snores from his mother and Inko echo behind them.

Masaru patted his shoulder, then bid them farewell.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be!" Midoriya chirped, practically skipping next to him as they made their way down the stairs.

Easy for him to say. He had Inko sending him death glares as his mother bashed the back of his head in a million times.

"Yeah… everyone loves Japan's Sweetheart," he sarcastically said.

Midoriya stopped as they got to the sidewalk and grabbed his arm. He hated looking at this damn nerd. Everything about him was everything he hated. Big eyes, messy adorable hair, and that fucking concerned look on his face. Why did he have to be so fucking cute?

"What?" he growled.

"Are you ok?" Midoriya asked.

Shaking out his hold, Bakugou started walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, but once at the bus stop, he got his phone out and called over to Kirishima. It was still early and he really did not feel like being secluded in his flat with this nerd.

"Oi! Katsuki!" Kirishima called out. "The gang is over! Bring beer!"

Chants of "Beer!" from the background came and he groaned. "We are on our way," he muttered and hung up.  
"On our way… where?" Midoriya asked.

"Kirishima's… and he said to get beer."

They took the bus over to Kirishima's place, and stopped at the corner mart for beer.  
"I thought you weren't drinking anymore!" Midoriya giggled as he grabbed two twelve packs.

"Nagging ass wife," he muttered.

Midoriya laughed and took one of the twelve packs from him as they walked to the counter. He saw the way Midoriya was eyeing some sweet bread junk shit as they stood there. Shit, Midoriya was practically drooling as he stared at the thing. He had no idea how Midoriya ate all the damn junk food he did and stayed in such good shape. Grabbing the package full of sugar, he put it with the beers and turned away- feeling his cheeks burn.

"...Kacchan," Midoriya whispered.

Ignoring him, Bakugou paid for the beers and headed out. Once again, he had Midoriya skipping next to him, humming as they made their way to Kirishima's building. "Kacchan so nice! He got me a snack!" Midoriay was practically singing when they made their way to Kirishima's door.

There was no pretending here- these were the few people that knew this was all one big fucking mistake. Bakugou felt he could relax and breathe for once. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had food on their table, Ashido laughing loudly at something dumb Kaminari was doing while Sero played a video game. It was all normal to Bakugou.

He heard Midoriya sigh next to him as they made their way in. Putting some beer in the fridge, he handed one to Midoriya and then went over where everyone was gathering. He didn't want to think about anything, but at the same time- Midoriya was off to the side, talking politely to Tetsutetsu.

"Shouldn't you include your husband?" Kaminari laughed, smacking him in the back of the head. What the fuck was with people smacking him lately? Growling he cracked open the can and drank half of it.

"We just had dinner with our parents," he mumbled, not even wanting to see the expressions on their faces.

"Woa! What?!" Ashido yelled, then jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to him. "You mean… you two didn't tell them?"

Shaking his head, he took another sip. "Especially with my mom… that old hag can't keep a secret if her life depended on it."

"Dude, that has to be rough," Sero added.

"So wait… are we the only ones who know?" Kirishima asked, moving in and taking a seat while Tetsutetsu came in, sitting on the armrest and putting his arm around Kirishima.

"We should feel flattered!" Tetsutetsu said.

"Awwwww, I feel special!" Ashido called out, then as Midoriya came into the room, she pulled him next to her and into a big hug. "And our poor Deku who has to put up with our angry blasty boy!"

Midoriya giggled and melted into the hug. Bakugou squinted over at the two- Midoriya was back putting on a show while they were with their friends. Laughter and teasing continued around them and Bakugou watched Midoriya more than he cared to admit. It was easy to tell when he was being genuine or putting on a smile. At dinner, the smile was genuine, and now- it was fake. It all seemed to backwards to him.

His beer can was empty and he got up to grab another. Pulling out his phone, he quickly sent a text message out before Kirishima had his arm wrapped around his head, pulling him close.

"Dude! How bad was that dinner?!" Kirishima exclaimed, letting him go and grabbing them both a beer.

Cracking open his can, he leaned on the counter and drained half of it. "Would you believe me if I told you Deku's mom threatened my life?"

Kirishima laughed, grabbing his center and bending over. "Man! I wish I could have seen that!"

Shaking his head, he had to chuckle to himself. "Probably one of my top scariest moments."

Kirishima kept laughing- remembering Inko from graduation at UA. She was all teary eyed and hugged Midoriya nonstop, then all of his classmates. Seeing how sweet and gentle she was- he could completely see her being a total bad ass.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Kirishima asked.

He could heard Tetsutetsu and Midoriya laughing at something stupid Kaminari was doing and shrugged. "I guess just make sure I don't piss her off."

"What are you two up too?" Ashido asked, coming in and taking the beer from Kirishima's hand.

"Just talking about what a wimp Katsuki is," Kirishima laughed.

"Oh! I wanna hear the gossip!" Ashido said, grabbing a beer and staring at them both.

"We were just talking about how- AH!" Kirishima yelled and ran out the room when Bakugou started to spark his palms. Why the hell did Kirishima think that he could just blurt out any damn thing he told him!?

Bakugou slammed his can down and started to chase after Kirishima. It took Kirishima diving behind Tetsutetsu and a blast at Tetsutetsu's quirked up face before Midoriya was pulling Bakugou away.

"Kacchan! What the hell?!" Midoriya yelled.

"Oh, this is normal," Kaminari laughed, lounging back on the couch and setting his feet on the coffee table.

"Yup! Isn't a gathering til Bakugou here tried to blast Kirishima and gets Tetsutetsu instead," Sero added, getting up. "You brought more beer right?"

Bakugou was growling and Midoriya pulled him over to the oversized lounge chair, pulling them down together. Glaring over at Kirishima teasing him from behind Tetsutetsu, he questioned his friendship with that loser once more.

"Gonna fucking kill him!" Bakugou growled.

"Hey! Calm down," Midoriya said, rubbing his arm and whispering to him.

It was weirdly… intimate. But Bakugou couldn't focus on that. Having Kirishima run his mouth was still fixed on his brain. It took him a moment to realize he was pressed tight to Midoriya's side as they were seated so close together. Quickly his anger changed to confusion.

Midoriya was warm against him, and he had a glass of wine from dinner in him along with a beer. Why was it when he drank- Midoriya didn't piss him off? At least that was what he told himself. Being this close to the nerd, feeling the warmth of his body next to his- all his anger was quickly dissolving.

"God… I need to quit drinking," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Midoriya asked, turning to face him. He was so close, and so damn warm. He found himself relaxed, and wanted to be pissed off- but couldn't.

Everyone settled down, and he just listened as they all talked and joked. Kirishima had moved from using Tetsutetsu as a human shield. Sero was deep into the video game as Kaminari helped him while Ashido gushed about some new guy she was dating. He sat close to Midoriya, not even pushing him away, but finding himself leaning into him a bit.

It was a normal evening with his friends- even having Midoriya there. He could feel the fake smile melting from Midoriya's face as they all talked and laughed. They were with people they all knew- so now was not the time for Midoriya to be putting on his show.

Then a knock came at the door. Tetsutetsu jumped up to get it- then yelling came.

"DEKU!"

It was Uraraka.

Bakugou completely had forgotten he had texted her earlier. He knew sitting there with all his friends, that yes- they were also Midoriya's friends, but he also knew that Midoriya had not seen his close friends since their… wedding. Seeing Midoriya's fake smile, and the droop in his shoulders, he thought maybe his pink cheeked best friend could change that.

"Uraraka!" Midoriya squealed, jumping off the chair, almost knocking him over as he ran to greet her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it seems your husband sent me a text to come hang out!" Uraraka said, then smiled over at him. "Now… why don't you tell me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Midoriya smiled- seeing his best friend standing there, scolding him- he had missed this. Turning and looking over his shoulder, he saw Bakugou could not meet his eye, but found it sweet that Bakugou had thought to text her.

They were in a place with people who knew what was going on- but Midoriya still felt a bit on the outside. He had not seen the people he was closest to in awhile- though he did enjoy seeing his other friends.

"Well… um… you see," he stammered. He wasn't sure who they were telling the truth too, or who they were continuing to live out the lie with.

"Just go out on the balcony and tell her everything," Bakugou growled out.

"Ah! Ok!" Midoriya said, smiling and taking Uraraka's hand and pulling her to the balcony. Before they could even start talking, Ashido came with an arm full of beer.

"Uraraka! So good to see you!" Ashido exclaimed, then started telling her everything that had happened. Midoriya just nodded and watched all the expressions on Uraraka's face. A few times she even turned and punched his arm- adding in stuff like "you damn idiot" or "how could you?!"

Empty cans of beer, and Ashido finishing her story- they heard Kaminari yelling for Ashido.

"Ah! Lemme go see what these idiots are up too!" Ashido said before rushing back inside.

"Oh Deku…" Uraraka said, pulling him for a tight hug. She was familiar to him and he had been craving touch. He didn't want to let her go, but she pulled back and held him at arm's length. "Deku… even being drunk, how did you think marrying the guy you've been in love with since- well since forever was a good idea?"

Shaking his head, he knew she would understand. Many nights at UA he gushed to her about Bakugou and how he longed to be with him. There were many times he had almost went to Bakugou's room at the dorms to confess all his feelings. All their training together at UA, the times they worked together to get his quirks under control- Bakugou had been a huge part of his life for as long as he could remember. Even if Bakugou didn't know it- he was the one who always pushed Midoriya to do better… be better. Be the best he could be.

A smile creeped over her face and she laughed. "Now, tell me about your wedding night!"

Midoriya giggled, and hugged his friend close. He missed having someone to talk too. Sure- he had gone to school with those guys inside, and yes, they were friends. But Uraraka was who he told everything too.

"Oh! You had better settle in!" he laughed, both of them taking a seat on plastic chairs and he started giving her all the juicy details. He really felt he could be himself and not pretend to be anyone else around her. She could read him like no other could.

He had no idea what time it was, but the door to the balcony opened and Bakugou was coming out.

"It's getting late," Bakugou said, "Seems Kaminari is already passed out and Sero is taking Ashido home."

Jumping up- Midoriya had no idea they had been outside so long. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize how long we had been out here!"

A grunt and Bakugou waved him off. "I called her over for you, damn Deku. Now let's get her home."

Uraraka took his hand and squeezed it as Bakugou turned and walked back into the flat. Her smile said so much. "You know… maybe this could work with you two," she whispered.

He shook his head as he watched Bakugou go get his shoes and jacket- if only.

* * *

Masaru grabbed a blanket and placed over his wife, kissing her forehead. She was sprawled on one end of the couch while Inko was on the other. Dinner had gone better than he thought it would- Izuku was a true charmer. He could tell Izuku was putting on quite a show for him and Mitsuki.

He also noticed a tension between Katsuki and Inko- but he could not put his finger on it. At times he noticed a hard glare from Inko towards Katsuki. He did not want to ruffle any feathers, and since the night had gone so well, it wasn't his place to butt in.

Grabbing a blanket, he pulled it over Inko. His family was growing, and she had made an incredible dinner. Inko smacked her mouth, turning her head and mumbling. "I'll kill your son if he hurts my baby," she said, her eyes fluttering open just the slightest.

Masaru smiled and went to turn the lamp off. Katsuki may be rough like his mother- but his heart was like glass, and it shattered easily. He knew his son felt for Izuku, he could see it in the way Katsuki looked at him.

* * *

Leadie flipped through social media. Pictures with the family at dinner- nice touch. She could see Katsuki's page getting more followers, and she saw that Izuku was really making an effort.

A sigh and she sat back, grabbing her brandy glass and sipping from it. She had to stay on her toes on all the social media sites. The last thing she needed was more bad press on Katsuki.

He was damn good at his job- it was his damn attitude that screwed him over.

She had to giggle at the picture of Katsuki in his underwear. Izuku was going a bit overboard- but it didn't seem to hurt anything.

If only these two would stop being so stubborn and realized there was something more there. She saw it the first moment they came into her office. Sure, they were hung over, and looked like shit.

But you don't just get drunk and married.


	17. Chapter 17

His flat was not his own anymore. He had Uraraka coming by almost daily to visit with Midoriya. They giggled and she bossed him around. At first he was not sure how to take all that, but in the end- it was best to hide when she was around. Somehow she still came and sought him out- bossing him around more.

They went back to work in a couple days, and he couldn't fucking wait.

He needed his old routine. Not this shit where he stayed up late- binging dumb television and sleeping til lunch. He was never the type that did this- not that he was ever given the chance. Usually he was up early- working out then making breakfast before showering and heading to work all day into the evening.

Now, he found himself at night, sitting on the couch and Midoriya coming in with a bowl of popcorn and currently they were ten seasons deep on a TV show he swore he would never watch. It was drama, action, and romance all boiled in one.

He couldn't believe this is what had become of his life. It was like they were some old married couple- just without the benefits.

Taking a break between episodes, he grabbed his tablet and saw his favor had gone up a bit more. Somehow- going to the store with Midoriya in tow had really been a hit. Pictures circulated of them picking out turnips and arguing over fruit. Apparently the fans called it 'cute' and 'adorable'.

He thought this was all shit.

He also found it odd how every night before they stopped watching TV how Midoriya would kiss his cheek before heading to his room. He wanted to ask about it- but he also kind of looked forward to it.

The most disturbing thing that had been occurring- was hearing how Midoriya was getting louder every night as he masturbated.

Almost like clockwork- he laid in bed, turned on his side- and right as his eyes were about to close, he would hear it. The slight squeak in Midoriya's bed, and the moaning.

Every. Damn. Night.

Though tonight it sounded as if he was shamelessly watching porn while handling himself. Bakugou shoved his pillow over his face and screamed into it. Even with a pillow about suffocating him, he could still hear the porn video and the damn sounds Midoriya was making.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Throwing his blankets off, he stomped down the hallway and pounded on Midoriya's door.

"Dammit! STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!" he yelled.

It took a moment and he heard the porn video stop and then shuffling around.

"Stupid perverted shitty nerd," he mumbled, turning to go back to his room.

"You know, masturbating is quite normal," Midoriya said, opening his door and leaning against the jam. He was just wearing his pajama pants (which were very tented) and nothing else. His face was flushed and arms were crossed.

"Every night?!" Bakugou asked.

Midoriya shrugged and shifted where he stood. "It is good to let off a little tension."

"Well keep that shit down!" he growled.

"Why?"

Bakugou turned and growled once more. Midoriya had this smirk on his face and he was being so damn cocky. He fucking hated that.

"Cause I'm sick of hearing it!" he yelled.

"Maybe if you jerked off some once in awhile, you wouldn't always be so angry," Midoriya said with a shrug and turned to go back into his room.

What the fuck was with this nerd? Bakugou was seeing red and stomped into Midoriya's room.

"Don't you tell me-"

"-Seriously Kacchan," Midoriya sighed and sat on his bed. "I was in the middle of something here." then he glanced down where his pajama pants were tented. "Though it's pretty damn sad that I'm a married man and have to keep doing this… maybe you can only do it when drunk." with yet one more shrug, Midoriya went to turn on his video on his laptop.

He growled again and just stood there. The sounds from the video filling the room as he stood there.

"Are you just… going to stand there?" Midoriya asked. "Kinda awkward really… but if that is what you're into..."

What the hell was he even doing? He listened every night to this nerd jerk off, and willed his own damn cock not to take notice. He even found himself debating getting noise canceling headphones to go to bed with.

Just standing there- seeing Midoriya's stupid hair all messed up, the blush never fading and he was losing his mind. They had already fucked once … and they were married . Midoriya had even admitted to having feelings for him.

Stomping over to the bed, he slammed the laptop shut and stared down at the big eyes blinking in confusion at him. What the hell was he doing? Why was his cock swelling at this?

Midoriya seem to challenge him with his eyes to do something. Frozen for a moment, wondering once more what the fuck was he even doing.

A shake of his head, and Midoriya was taking him by the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He was stunned, though he was just thinking of doing this himself to wipe that smirk off his face. Yet here he was- letting Midoriya run the show.

His knee pressed into the mattress, and he was pushing Midoriya back. Their lips moving together; his body warming up quickly. Licking at Midoriya's bottom lip, willing it to open and he plunged his tongue in. Small little moans and sighs coming from Midoriya while his arms pulled him tightly against his body.

His head was spinning. He had spent the last week with this nerd and knowing what he knew now- this was not something they had not already done.

But he was sober now- and there were no cameras they were acting for. It was just him and Midoriya.

His body pressed against Midoriya's- fitting so nicely together. Midoriya was fit and muscular, though he was smaller. The strength of his arms around him, pulling him closer was making him dizzy.

The way Midoriya sucked his bottom lip, then lifted his hips to meet his- they were both hard, very hard.

It was that contact that set off all the alarms in his head.

He was in bed with Midoriya, and they were kissing. Fuck- he was even enjoying it and getting turned on.

Pulling away, he was gasping for air while Midoriya looked confused. Touching his own lip, he was stunned and just blinked.

What the fuck was he doing?

"...Kacchan?" Midoriya whispered, sitting up and rubbing his knees. "Hey… it's ok."

Shaking his head, he got up and had to get out of there. Grabbing his hoodie and his shoes, he took off out the flat. He could still feel the warmth of Midoriya's body against his, and the taste of his lips.

This was all just a game- a front for the media over a drunken fuck up.

Or was it?

It was late, and he had no idea who would even be awake. He wanted to call Kirishima and have him talk some sense into him- but he also knew this time of night, that Kirishima would be passed out.

Bakugou had no idea where he was going, he walked and then found himself at the playground. Shaking his head, he sat on a swing and just rocked back and forth.

What the hell had he just done? He was just sick hearing of that damn nerd jerking off…

Or was he?

He got upset the previous night when he found his own hand palming over his crotch at those sounds coming between their walls. It wasn't even a conscious movement, the sounds and his hand moving on his own.

He told himself that Midoriya was nothing more than an annoyance in his life.

Yet, he found himself waking up to coffee made and that little nerd humming to himself as he made breakfast. He did have some amazing All Might merch all over his flat- and well, things had not been necessarily boring lately.

Sure, Uraraka bossing him around was annoying, but he liked the laughter than rang around the place, even if he refused to admit it.

He did have someone who sat and watched ten seasons of a show with him- and enjoyed hot sauce on their popcorn… Ok, that part was a lie. Midoriya would pour the hot sauce over one side of the bowl, saying he knew how much he knew he liked hot food. The few times Midoriya accidentally grabbed one of the hot pieces, and the way he choked and coughed- that made him chuckle.

Midoriya's mother was scary as hell- but his own mother was a pain in the ass.

With a sigh, Bakugou had to admit there was more there.

This was Midoriya- the kid that tagged along behind him as they grew up. Who somehow managed to be the next holder of One for All. The guy he worked hard to make sure he was better than.

The more he thought about it, the more he was realizing just how much Midoriya had impacted his life.

His palms itched and he really need to blow off some steam. He had barely used his quirk lately and he felt it all building up.

A hand on his shoulder, startling him, then Midoriya was taking the swing next to his. Neither spoke a word, but just quietly rocked back and forth.

He had no idea how much time had gone by, but somehow, his anger was melting away. Standing from his swing, he didn't look behind him, but heard Midoriya get up. Holding his hand out, a small gasp then fingers interlocking with his.

Neither of them spoke, they just quietly walked back to the flat and once inside he kicked his shoes off and saw that Midoriya wouldn't even look at him. Making his way down the hallway, he felt a tug on his hoodie, then turning around and Midoriya was kissing him- deeply. It lasted a few moments, and he found his own lips moving against his.

When Midoriya pulled back, he smiled up at him. "Goodnight, Kacchan."


	18. Chapter 18

The night before heading back to work- they met up with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu for dinner. The media was all over it, and damn if they did not give them a show. Posing for pictures outside of the restaurant, Midoriya hanging off of him and even some pictures of Kirishima and Midoriya… just being themselves.

Midoriya coming back to his side, smiling so cutely up at him and he saw that this was just a damn act. "All for the cameras, right Deku?" he mumbled just loud enough for Midoriya to hear.

"Ground Zero! Deku! Over this way!" one of the cameras yelled out. They turned and Bakugou squeezed Midoriya tighter to him.

"Smile pretty," he said. He had no idea why he was acting like this- he was being a total ass and he fucking knew it. Midoriya had grown stiff beside him, and Kirishima was rolling his eyes over at him. Maybe he had pushed it a bit too far- but then again, Midoriya was the one being fake as shit out here.

"You realize this is all for your favor," Midoriya hissed at him before smiling and kissing his cheek. Flashes went off all around them as Midoriya's fake ass smile smiled at him. "So be a nice little Kacchan and play the fuck along."

The ten minutes they took outside with the media, allowed them a quiet evening inside the restaurant. He felt a tension between himself and Midoriya- though you would have never guessed it looking from the outside in.

Bakugou had a feeling there was still some stray press inside the restaurant, and he was unable to relax.

Midoriya had kept his distance since the other night, and Bakugou was drowning in his thoughts. All through dinner, he was quieter than he usually was- but watching everything Midoriya did. The way he laughed and carried on with Kirishima. How he nicely asked for a bowl of spicy pepper oil for Bakugou to dip his food in (which btw, Bakugou hated that it made his heart flutter). Opting for water instead of wine for them since they had to work the next day.

However, Midoriya wasn't directing any of his attention towards him. Everything he did and laughed about was engaging with the other couple.

A few people stopped by their table asking for autographs or pictures. Where usually Bakugou would bitch and tell them to leave,Midoriya would sign their books and then wrap his arm around him and smile for the camera.

It was all so fake.

Desserts came and Midoriya was still laughing with the happy couple they ate with. Taking a deep breath, he felt his palms itching and glared at his damn piece of cake. This was not what he wanted. Why did he even order cake? And strawberry cake at that?

No… he wanted the damn ice cream.

The ice cream Midoriya had.

"Fuck this cake," he mumbled.

Everyone at the table stared at him. They had no idea the internal struggle going on inside of him. The way he hid in his own damn apartment as if he were afraid to come out, that his true feelings would come forward.

"...Kacchan?" Midoriya asked.

"I wanted the fucking ice cream!" he gritted through his teeth.

"We can switch!" Midoriya said, all smiles at him.

"Of course that's easy for you to say," he hissed.

"Hey, Katsuki! It is really not a big deal! It is just dessert!" Kirishima said, leaning across the table and switching their desserts. "See?"

"I don't think he is talking about desserts," Tetsutetsu said, patting his husband on the shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"But he just said…" Kirishima mumbled, then it all hitting him.

Midoriya turned and looked at him. "Kacchan? Do you… want to say something?"

A deep breath and he went to muster up all the courage he had inside of him. As fucked up as the last couple weeks have been, and as much as it pissed him off- it could have been worse. He wanted to make this all right, he wanted to be-

"Is everything ok over here?" the waiter asked, coming by and smiling so cheerfully at them.

"And there goes his tip," Tetsutetsu mumbled- both him and Kirishima sighing as they all said they were fine and went back to their desserts. Midoriya hummed as he started eating the cake, and Bakugou couldn't help but watch as a strawberry disappeared inside his mouth.

"Eijirou… bathroom," he said, setting his napkin on the table and standing from the table.

Kirishima nodded and followed.

The bathroom was a single use and no one seemed to give a damn as they walked in. The moment they did; Kirishima locked the door and had Bakugou pressed to the wall with his hands around his throat. "What the fuck game are you playing?" Kirishima growled.

What the hell? Bakugou choked and felt Kirishima had only half quirked on him- thank fuck. He had had those hands choke him before and it was never fun.

"Seriously, Katsuki?" Kirishima spit, "You are being more of a dick than usual!" with that Kirishima let go and glared at him. Here he was- the chivalrous hero, attacking him in a damn bathroom.

"Turn you back," he said, ignoring that he was just attacked, "I gotta piss."

"Whatever man," Kirishima said, turning his back and he undid his pants.

How could he put it all into words though? The moment he started to piss- he let it all out- literally.

"I might have made out with Deku the other night," he mumbled.

"You tell me this as your pissing?! " Kirishima exclaimed.

"Fuck off! At least you can't attack me if I have my dick in my hand!"

"Wanna try me, Blasty boy?"

"Ohmygod shut up!" he growled. Finishing what he was doing, and zipping his pants back up, he turned and leaned against the wall. "I um…. I dunno…"

"So this is why you been a royal ass night?" Kirishima asked. "Did you ever think that maybe liking Midoriya wasn't the worst fucking thing in the world? You two are fucking married!"

Looking at his hand, that ring sparkled in the dim bathroom light. "Yeah… we are."

"So like… who the fuck cares? Not like the world ends because you act like a married couple," Kirishima said, rolling his eyes then unzipping his pants. "Turn your back."

Turning away, Bakugou continued to look at the ring. "I… well… I wanted to kiss him. And he has been such a damn brat lately!"

Kirishima laughed over his shoulder. "Yeah, I love when he gets all bad ass! Like that time he took out that dude that tried to mug him!"

Bakugou laughed. "Yeah that was some ballsy shit. Who the fuck would try to mug, Deku?"

"Some low level thug," Kirishima said before zipping his pants and flushing. "But dude! Don't you remember what the bystanders were saying they heard?"

"That Deku had that guy's face smashed into the wall as he yelled-"

"- Of all the rotten luck! At least you didn't mug Kacchan!" Kirishima said, with a smile. "Think about it. Outside of All Might, who does Midoriya look up to more?"

Shaking his head. "His ranking is higher than mine."

"Higher than all ours," Kirishima said, patting his shoulder. "Now calm the fuck down and be nice. Midoriya has hearts dripping from his eyes for you."

"Fuck if I know why either…" he mumbled.

"Dude, exactly."

"I swear, Eijirou! I'll fucking kill you."

Kirishima went to open the door. "And listen… kissing your husband isn't a bad thing… ok?"

If only it were all that easy.

The end of dinner went smoothly. Kirishima was back to ogling his husband, and Bakugou had calmed down a bit. He had no idea why he was wond so tightly to begin with. It was just Midoriya of all people.

Even as they all made their way out, saying their goodbyes, Bakugou had something itching at the back of his mind.

"Wanna just walk home?" Midoriya asked.

They were about a kilometer from home, and Bakugou nodded. He could use a nice walk to help clear his mind. Midoriya was still quiet and it was eating at him.

"Would you… fucking talk, or something!" he growled.

A yelp and Midoriya just looked over at him. "I don't know what you want me to talk about?"

"Has that ever been an issue for you? I can usually never get you to shut up!"

Midoriya gave a nervous laugh and was playing with his fingers. "I'm… well… after the other night… I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"Can we not talk about that?"

"You told me to talk! You can't make rules on what I can and cannot talk about!"

"Well maybe I am now!"

Midoriya stopped and looked down at his shoes. Those damn bright ass red shoes he insisted on always wearing. "I think we need to figure out some things…"

The streetlight above them shone brightly down on them and Bakugou squinted his way. They had already walked halfway home and the media was satisfied with their double date pictures. Glaring over at Midoriya, Bakugou shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I… well I'm sorry for the other night, and well… I'm also not sorry," Midoriya said.

"Oh what the hell," he groaned. "That makes no sense!"

"No! What I mean is that, I'm sorry you freaked out over it, but I'm not sorry for it happening. To be honest… I'd like to do things like that with you."

Bakugou raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, like how fuck buddies are! But since- like- we are married… I can even go back to my own room or something!" Midoriya quickly added in.

His mind was spinning. Fuck buddies? With his husband?

"And just why would a married couple be… what did you say? Fuck buddies?" Draganeire asked, stepping from the shadows between two buildings. "Tsk tsk. You two really should have these types of conversations in a more private area."

Bakugou felt his teeth bearing in a growl as he stared over at that bastard. "Fuck off!"

"Oh but Kacchan ," Draganeire teased, walking over towards him, running a finger down his cheek as smoke lifted from his nose. "I'm just dying to know the answer!"

Placing his hands on Draganeire's chest, Bakugou pushed him away. He didn't need all this shit right now. Draganeire just laughed, almost doubling over.

"Yanno… it makes sense now!" Draganeire exclaimed, then turned to Midoriya. "I was wondering why out of the blue our Kacchan would just up and marry someone… well… you."

Midoriya's body was shaking and Bakugou moved to his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He wanted to get away from all of this.

"Maybe a call over to news should work," Draganeire said, pulling his phone out. "I do have a contact over there."

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Midoriya screamed, then slapping the phone from Draganeire's hand, and stomping it. Bakugou watched as Midoriya's quirk started to activate and his foot rose again. He didn't even have time to react before Midoriya was smashing Draganeire's foot with his own. Taking Draganeire by the collar, Midoriya had him pressed to the building wall. "Speak one work and it is all over for you," Midoriya spit.

"Oh I won't say one word," Draganeire purred.

Bakugou did not like the tone in his voice, but he quickly grabbed Midoriya and they practically ran home.

* * *

Draganeire stood with his foot throbbing, wincing the slightest as he watched the Wonder Duo take off down the street. "Monoma, did you get that?" he asked.

Monoma came out from where they had been standing before, camera in hand. "Every last bit."

"Good… now get me to a doctor," Draganeire said, wrapping his arm around Monoma and hobbling. He had no idea that Japan's Sweetheart had such a violent streak. "I'm going to fucking end them."

"They have had this coming since UA," Monoma said.

* * *

They burst through their door and Bakugou was gasping for air. Midoriya was holding the wall and slid down it.

"Fuck!" Midoriya yelled, then kicked out of his shoes. "What the hell are we gonna do if this gets out?"

Bakugou shook his head. They would definitely be in some deep shit if this got out. Holding his hand out, he helped Midoriya up, seeing how his body shook and just embraced him. Midoriya screamed into his chest and all Bakugou could think to do was just hold him tighter.

"You're quite scary when pissed off," Bakugou chuckled.

Midoriya looked up at him, his nose red and his mouth quivering.

"You're not even an ounce scary right now," he whispered, leaning down to brush his lips over Midoriya's. Maybe he would take that advice that Kirishima had given him. They were married after all- for better or worse .

"...Kacchan," Midoriya whispered, his arms moving around his waist.

"I… I don't want to just be fuck buddies," he said. He meant it too. Why was this something he had been fighting so hard on? It was obvious they had a chemistry- even if he did want to blast Midoriya into nerd pieces on a daily basis.

"So… what do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

He didn't have the words to express it, but all he could think to do was lean down and kiss Midoriya again. Their lips moved easily over each other, and those damn little squeaks and noises Midoriya did were certainly going to be the death of him. Pressing Midoriya to the wall, they had not even made it out of the doorway of their flat. Grabbing his wrist, Bakugou held Midoriya where he wanted him and forced his tongue into his mouth.

He was hungry- and he was tired of fighting how he felt. Midoriya bowed against him, his body reacting so wonderfully to him.

He wanted this.

He wanted Midoriya.

He wanted his husband.

"Hah!" Midoriya gasped when he kissed down his neck, biting at the junction where his neck and shoulder met.

He wanted to strip this nerd down and cover him in marks. He wanted everyone to know this nerd was his- for better or worse. Accepting this, he decided that his fight was in vain. His ego wasn't even at stake. It was just his heart he was being careful of.

Midoriya had always been there- shit, he was still there! And right now, Midoriya was trembling for a different reason against him. Hot breath over their faces, and he could feel the sweat building up on his body. This nerd had a way of working his way under his skin- in a good and bad way.

"I'm done fighting… pretending," he murmured, capturing Midoriya's lips against his own. He held Midoriya's wrist in one hand, while his other ran down his body, pulling his shirt that was tucked into his pants.

Then a bang on the door startled them- making Bakugou jump back and just stare confused for a moment.

"Midoriya! Open up!" Naomasa called out.

"The fuck?" Bakugou said, opening the door to sure enough see Naomasa standing there.

"May I come in?" Naomasa asked.

Opening the door, he saw how disheveled Midoriya looked though he was trying to bring himself back to the present.

"I um… well I figured since I heard the call come in, and I was close by I would be the one to come," Naomasa said. "There has been an official complaint filed."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah… Draganeire said Midoriya broke his foot… and his has video to prove it."


	19. Chapter 19

"So… do you want to tell me what happened?" Naomasa asked.

Bakugou sighed and decided making tea sounded better. He felt his anger rising. It seems every time he went to do something with the nerd, something happened. Swallowing his feelings, he would come back to them at another time.

Midoriya sighed. "Yeah, come in… have a seat."

Naomasa removed his shoes and was tapping at his phone. "Well, I'm listening." They made their way into the living room and Midoriya started talking.

"Well you know this Dragan bitch boy-"

"-Izuku," Naomasa groaned.

" Anyways , so for one, he lied about his and Kacchan's break up!" Midoriya exclaimed, then jumped from the chair, starting one of his mumble rants. Bakugou snorted and just shook his head. You would almost think that Draganeire had broken up with Midoriya for how personally he took it all.

Midoriya was talking a mile a minute and his hands waving everywhere. Bakugou had the tea set, but didn't want to see the mugs shattered to the floor.

A cough, and Bakugou stepped forward, placing his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "Why don't you go pour Naomasa some tea?"

"But I still haven't explain-"

Bakugou silenced him with a kiss. All he got was a small chirp from Midoriya, then he pulled back, gently licking at his bottom lip. He could see where Midoriya's eyes glossed over, and he went to complete mush.

"Tea," Bakugou reminded, pushing Midoriya to the kitchen.

"You boys," Naomasa said, shaking his head.

"Did you see the video?" Bakugou asked.

"No, the station has it and one of my men has it in custody for evidence," Naomasa said. "Though, I can have them hold it for about a week…"

"They overheard us talking about our… marriage," Bakugou said.

"Ah right! Congratulations!" Naomasa exclaimed as Midoriya came back through with tea.

"Well it is not all that simple!" Midoriya said, plopping down the tray and making Bakugou wince when the cups spilled some tea. Then Midoriya started ranting all over again. Explaining how they were married, but pretending to be married, and that they were working on their actual relationship as being drunk doesn't warrant the best decisions.

"Jeez nerd," Bakugou grumbled, "Just tell him everything why doncha?"

"Oh you can trust him!" Midoriya yelped, then turned to Bakugou, finally sitting down and smiling at him. "He knows about One for All!"

Well that made sense. Bakugou looked over at the man and Naomasa nodded his head at him.

"Then he must be a damn good man," Bakugou said.

They all grabbed for tea and sat silently for a moment. Naomasa's phone buzzed at him and he groaned. "They want a statement from you, Izuku."

Midoriya groaned. "And if I confess to it?"

"Probably deal with a fine, and a warning," Naomasa said, "And a media shit storm."

" Leadie is going to kill you! " Bakugou sang, relishing in this moment momentarily.

* * *

Twitter -

**Draganeire**

And just how does one hold onto such a deep… wonderful secret? Should I hold onto this? Or let the entire world know our Wonder Duo's marriage is a total scam. #TheMarriageisFAKE

**Draganeire**

Now waiting on TokyoPD to give me back my video where I hold the proof!

**Draganeire**

But this about how much they gain in being married… even if it is fake! #TheMarriageisFAKE

* * *

Trending on Twitter

#JapansSweetheart

#Draganeiredonewrong

#WhyIamThankfulforRamen

#DekuwasFramed

#PowerCouplesDinnerDate

#tetsutetsubesthusband

#whatthehellistheUSdoingnow

* * *

They were greeted with a crowd of cameras, and a very angry Leadie at the police station. Already doing her damage control, Leadie was sinking her sharp nails into their arms and leading them through the crowd. A car waiting for them and somehow- with a strength neither of them ever expected, she threw them both in the back seat.

"Just one fucking night! One night! I'd love to sit with a glass of wine and just get shit faced!" Leadie bitched as the car started moving. More media trying to get pictures and Leadie started to press the gas pedal.

Bakugou just knew she was going to one day run over one of these bastards doing this. The people moved and Leadie made her way out.

"And here I thought that Katsuki was my problem," Leadie huffed.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya mumbled.

Shaking his head, Bakugou knew that Midoriya was not used to letting people down this way. Wrapping his arm around him, he pulled Midoriya to his side and held him tightly. "Don't let this hag get to you."

But Midoriya was already sniffling- Leadie looked in the rear view mirror and sighed. "Well fuck! Dammit, Izuku!" she said, pulling the car over and parking- turning around and placing her hand on his arm. "Listen! Yeah, I'm mad as fuck right now at you, but you can't go breaking your husband's exboyfriend's foot! In public!"

"But he is always so mean to Kacchan!" Midoriya bit out, his voice wavering and his body shaking.

"I know dear," Leadie said, rubbing his arm.

Well if this wasn't some bullshit. Bakugou knew if it had been him, Leadie would have made him a small blasty spot on a sidewalk and left him to rot. It was hard seeing those big green eyes tear up and the small little sniffles as Japan's Sweetheart got upset.

"Let's just go home," he grumbled.

"I paid his fine from your account, Katsuki," Leadie said, pulling the car out back onto the street.

"Oh what the hell?" he grumbled.

"It is your fault after all," Leadie bitched.

Bakugou went to growl, but heard Midoriya giggle where his head rested on his shoulder. This little shit. Of course it was his fault.

"Also, you two idiots!" Leadie screeched, and the car seem to propel forward even faster. "What the hell were you two thinking about having that kind of conversation outside?!"

They both sighed.

"THEY GOT IT ON VIDEO!" Leadie screamed. Looking through her rear view mirror, she saw the way Bakugou held onto Midoriya and vise versa. "Regardless how lovey dovey you are now… that shit can really ruin you two!"

"We're sorry!" Midoriya whined. Bakugou just huffed.

"Well you should be! Now I gotta figure the fuck out how to fix this! If I even can!" Leadie said.

Bakugou sighed, and turned his head to kiss the top of Midoriya's head. They really were in some shit.

* * *

_Mysterious tweets coming out late into the night as Draganeire was seen leaving out of the hospital, his foot in a cast. He claims it was Japan's Sweetheart, Izuku Midoriya who attacked him. Seen with Draganeire, a close confidant Neito Monoma, who verified they had proof of this attack, and then some._

_"You see, our happy little couple is running a complete scam!" Monoma insisted._

_"We have proof! But the police won't release my video!" Draganeire said._

_Can it be? The marriage of the century… a scam? Did our Wonder Duo fool us all? Even the outings, the video stream of their marriage? What are your opinions?_

_From what we have gathered from the Tokyo PD, they are holding this video has evidence in the alleged incident._

_"Woof! We are holding onto the evidence at this time to go over it! Woof! That is all I will say!" Kenji Tsuragamae._

_There have been no words from our Wonder Duo at this time, though their publicist said she will make an announcement come morning._

* * *

Once back at home, it was late as hell and they were dead on their feet. Leadie made sure they got in, and reminded them to be ready to go back to work in the morning.

"Just because you two decide to go out avenging Katsuki's honor, doesn't mean you can be late for work!" she yelled, then slammed the door on the way out.

"Hey, Kacchan," Midoriya said, shuffling on his feet. "I'll pay you back the fine…"

"Don't worry about it," Bakugou said, falling onto the couch and kicking his feet on the coffee table.

"But that was a pretty hefty fine!" Midoriya whined, then came over where Bakugou sat.

A sigh and Bakugou went to stand up. It was late as hell, and he knew their alarms would soon be going off to get ready for work. "Let's get a few hours sleep before we head into work."

Midoriya nodded and as they made their way down the hallway, he stopped at his bedroom. Bakugou had just assumed now that he had come to terms with what they were, that Midoriya would just go back to his room.

"Good night, Kacchan," Midoriya said, lifting on his toes to kiss his cheek.

"You're um…" he mumbled, looking down at his own feet. He felt like a damn fool all of a sudden.

A hand on his cheek, making him stare back over at the damn nerd. "Yes, I am keeping my room," Midoriya said. "We can take this slow, ok?"

Weren't they… already married?

"And I really do need a few hours sleep," Midoriya said, then looked down the hallway where his door was. "If I went back to your room, I have a feeling I wouldn't get any sleep." The way Midoriya's cheek grew pink as he said this just made him want to drag him back there even more.

Nodding his head, he felt the exhaustion roll over him. Midoriya had a point- not that he would admit it. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on Midoriya's forehead and waited til he made his way into his room- shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Their alarms went off too damn early. Groaning, he was slamming his clock and unplugging from the wall- tossing across the room. He felt as if he had not slept at all- his mind riddled with big green eyed nerds haunting him.

Grumbling as he walked down the hallway, he smelled coffee, and heard Midoriya in the kitchen.

"Ah! Good morning Kacchan!" Midoriya chirped.

"Stop being so bright… too early," he groaned, getting a cup of coffee and plopping down at the table.

"Whatever you do… don't go online," Midoriya said.

"Total shit show… huh?"

"Yes, and the media is already hoarding our front step."

Great, just what he fucking needed.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming out this morning!" Leadie announced, sitting back in her over sized chair at her over sized desk. She had woken early and made sure her makeup and hair were on point. It was hard enough having the world see her as Katsuki's publicist, but now Izuku's?

"Can you tell us what happen?"

"Is it true? They faked their marriage?"

"Did Deku really attack him?"

The questions all came at once, and Leadie took a deep breath, then held her hand up gracefully. Her fingers already twice as long as the normal person's, and each one adorned in a fashionable ring. Her crimson smile as she had perfected it over the years and everyone quieted down.

"I'll answer questions in a moment," she said, letting them all settle in. "What I would like to do is clear up a few things. So as we all know, Ground Zero and Draganeire had quite the messy break up, so imagine the shock at our Ground Zero marrying Japan's Sweetheart!"

She did have a way with words, and when she spoke, they all hung off each word she said. Her voice turning to liquid gold and practically purred off her tongue.

Continuing her speech, she allowed her fingers to gently tap on the desk. Everyone thought it was simply her pencil like fingers were what her quirk was- but it was more than that. It was words. She could lace words together, and get people almost under a spell. She never did like using this aspect of her quirk- but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She would not drag Draganeire down with this, she would just make it seem less minor. If she turned this into the shit show it really was- the mud would sling harder on her boys.

And in the end, it was all protecting Izuku and Katsuki- and making sure people believed they were married. Let them know that Izuku broke Draganeire's foot, that was fine. But the marriage, that needed to be solid.

She did have a spark of hope seeing them in the car. The way Katsuki reached for Midoriya, and how relaxed he was. Something had happened. Maybe that little shit finally allowed himself to feel for someone.

* * *

They were able to sneak out onto the roof of their building, leap over a few more buildings and make their way to work by escaping the press. Midoriya giggled the entire time they leaped over the buildings and ran through the back alleys. It was really pathetic they had to do this, especially as damn tired as he was.

It did send a nice rush of adrenaline through his body- his hands sending out blast, the wind in his hair and face.

They had their bags around their bodies as they made their way into the agency. Bakugou was glad to be back- it was good to be working.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya called out as they got to the doors. "Let's do a selfie! Leadie said to keep our presence up!"

Rolling his eyes, Bakugou lifted his mask up his forehead and leaned in. He didn't smile, but he was not scowling. Midoriya was nothing but smiles and teeth. "Ah this is a good one!" Midoriya chirped, both of them in their hero uniforms. Posting the picture he added #wonderduo #husbands #mykacchan

"I think I'm gonna make this my screen saver!" Midoriya giggled.

"C'mon, we are going to be late," Bakugou grumbled.

"Oi! Katsuki! Izuku!" Kaminari yelled, running towards them, small bolts of electricity wrapping around him as he walked. "I hear boss man wants a word with you two!"

"Shouldn't we be using our hero names while we are at the agency?" Midoriya mumbled more to himself than to them.

"Oh what the fuck?" Bakugou groaned.

"Hey!" Kaminari whispered. "I've had the press all over me about you two's marriage all morning!"

"Yeah about that-" Midoriya said.

"-Just keep to our story," Bakugou said.

"That was what I told Sero and Ashido!" Kaminari laughed.

* * *

Trending on Twitter -

#IstheMarriageRealorFake

#FakeNews

#TheMarriageisREAL

#TheMarriageisFAKE

#Dekucansteponme

* * *

Twitter

**AshidoOfficial**

I dont see why people are listening to a bitter ex! I was at the wedding! #TheMarriageisREAL

**BoltBoy**

I was too… though I was quite the dumb drunk! #TheMarriageisREAL

**AshidoOfficial**

The wedding is real! #TheMarriageisREAL

* * *

Masaru saw the trends online, and he even saw the article. He had a feeling something was going on. While he believes that there are some exaggerations by both sides, there is also a bit of truth.

Katsuki was not the type to just jump into anything this monumental. And he sure as hell was not good at relationships. He saw the way Izuku was with them, and it seemed natural, but also something wasn't quite right.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Mitsuki screamed, pushing a tablet into his face. Sure enough the headlines where about their son and his marriage.

At least they were skimming over the part where Izuku broke that boy's foot.

* * *

Fucking wonderful. Paper work.

Bakugou growled as he made his way to his small cubicle. He saw the way Midoriya was holding his head down. He hated this more than anything! Taking his grenades off his arms, he plopped in his chair and sighed.

Their boss, wanting to keep them together- but not making their shifts apart, decided a day or two of paper work to help the other heroes out would be good.

What he wanted to get back out there. It was explained they would remain on call, but they really needed the news to die down a bit.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," Midoriya said, coming over and sitting on his desk. "I know you hate this part of the job."

He huffed through his nose. He loathed this shit more than anything. Mindless paperwork did not save people!

"I mean, he does have a point…" Midoriya rattled on. "We would stay surrounded by the media, and be distracted."

He knew they were all right, but at the same time…

"Here! We can do this together!" Midoriya chirped, hopping off his desk and rolling his chair over. Their laptops next to each other while he started sorting through everything. Bakugou wanted to protest more, and even whine a bit- but how could he when Midoriya was being so damn bright next to him? Even when Midoriya kissed his cheek, he felt his body relax and wasn't so pissed anymore.

So here they sat- two heroes decked out in their hero uniforms, sipping coffee and doing fucking paperwork.


	20. Chapter 20

Four days- four fucking days of paperwork and Bakugou was more than done. Sure, he had gotten some good quality time with Midoriya, and damn if that nerd wasn't thorough in his filing. Their agency had teamed up with a couple others, sending more paperwork their way. It was total bullshit and Bakugou knew they were now just trying to find work for them to do to keep them off the streets. Their boss promised if they were needed, they would be summoned- they never were.

It had become a complete shit show- more than they anticipated. Half believed they were married, the other half wondering and wavering. Leadie was in such a fit all he got was screaming, incoherent voice mails from her. From what he gathered she was dismembering him, and feeding all his bits to her little ankle biting dogs.

Of course he was taking all the heat- which was probably for the best. In terms of Midoriya, he was frazzled by it all. Diving into paperwork and barely sleeping.

He had woken up two nights ago to see Midoriya huddled on the couch, hugging his knees and holding the remote. There was a late show on- speculating their entire relationship.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked, sitting down next to Midoriya and pulling him to his side.

"We fucked up so bad," Midoriya mumbled, turning his face into his chest and breathing deeply.

"Yeah, but you still have to sleep because I'm not doing all your fucking paperwork," he teased.

Finally- Midoriya giggled. His hand clutched at his shirt, just holding him tightly.

"Kacchan?"

"Hrm?"

"We were idiots, weren't we?" Midoriya whispered, looking up at him.

Yeah, they were complete fucking idiots. They both knew this and they both knew they had fucked themselves in letting all of this get out. Even continuing this marriage and for what? Favor? Rank?

Yet, here he was, holding this bright eyed nerd in his arms, and he wouldn't have changed anything. Leaning down, he kissed Midoriya, feeling the way his lips quivered against his. Bakugou pressed firmer against Midoriya's mouth. His hand moving through soft waves, he fell back onto the cushions, pulling Midoriya on top of him.

He liked the weight of Midoriya on him- firm and solid. Small squeaks and whimpers as their lips slid together. Bakugou felt the heat between their bodies build and grow. They had shared many short kisses over the last two days, but the looks in their eyes showed so much more. Bakugou was ready to consume Midoriya.

The way his hands moved down Midoriya's back, feeling the way his muscles moved under his palms. Small little sighs as their tongues slowly worked together, making him moan so deep his chest rattled.

He didn't want to move too fast, but he also had been tired of waiting. He was ready to pick Midoriya up, throw him on his bed and remake him his all over again.

Scarred hands moved up his chest, as if Midoriya was bracing himself. When he pulled back, Bakugou saw just how flushed his face was. They were both gasping for air, though they had only been kissing. A nervous laugh, and Midoriya shifting when he took in that he was laying on top of Bakugou.

"I'm… not too heavy?" Midoriya asked.

He shook his head, running his hands up and down Midoriya back. A soft kiss to his lips, then on his cheek and down to his jaw. Bakugou tilted his head, and Midoriya continued to kiss down his neck. It felt so good having Midoriya's lips pressed against his skin.

"I'm glad I can kiss you behind closed doors now," Midoriya whispered, kissing under his ear and sucking gently at his skin. Bakugou hummed, and continued to rub at his back.

" And now on the Late show- Are the Wonder Due married? Proof that they are… and Proof that they may not be!"

"Ah!" Midoriya yelped, lifting up off Bakugou, and staring at the TV. "This is what I was waiting for!"

"What the hell?!" Bakugou growled, grabbing and pulling Midoriya back to him.

"Kacchan! No wait!" Midoriya giggled, then kissed his lips. "Everyone has these weird theories how we are and aren't married!"

"Well no shit, that is all anyone is even talking about," he grumbled. He really wished people would mind their own business and let him get his business on with the nerd.

A giggle, and a kiss on the cheek, then Midoriya turned his head, laying it on his chest. Bakugou realized their moment was over, and sighed deeply. Hands moved up and down his sides, almost tickling him. The show went on about reasons they could be faking their marriage, and Bakugou almost had to laugh at how fucking right they all were. If only they knew their wild theories were the exact reason. Drunkenness!

" It is clear that none of these heroes are sober in this video at the wedding chapel…" one man argued.

" And we all know Ground Zero could use those favor points!" a woman added.

" But! Do we really know Deku to ever have been in a relationship? Wasn't he the forever Bachelor?" a man asked.

"Hey!" Midoriya whined.

Bakugou chuckled, running his hands back down Midoriya's back. "You're the dumbass who wanted to watch this."

A smack at this side and Midoriya lifted up to glare at him. "We should at least keep up with what is being said!"

Rolling his eyes, the nerd did have a point- plus he was still laying on top of him, and Bakugou was not going to argue with that. They settled in and watched as people argued over their relationship.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but before the show had even finished- Midoriya was sound asleep. He heard the soft snores and realized that Midoriya had not spoken in the last few minutes. Bakugou looked down, seeing cheeks smushed against his chest, and hands clutching tightly to him. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, he covered them both and grabbed his phone.

"Let these fuckers debate this," he whispered, taking a picture of Midoriya sound asleep on his chest. He never wanted to admit just how adorable that shit was, or how peaceful Midoriya looked;he knew he had to be exhausted. They had not been getting much sleep, and he hoped maybe Midoriya would rest a bit now.

Moving over to Instagram, he posted the picture. He wasn't into hashtags or any of that shit- let the picture speak for itself.

* * *

It was the third night they had just gotten in from work- seeing their mothers at their door. Bakugou turned to Midoriya- all set to bolt out of there, only to turn around and see his father behind him.

"Come on boys," Masaru laughed, "Your mothers wanted to talk! And we brought dinner!"

Bakugou grumbled, he never could say no to his father. Midoriya gulped and they made their way into their flat.

He knew the moment his nosy ass mother went through the place she would know. Mitsuki had Inko by the hand, dragging her down the hallway.

"Stop snooping around!" he yelled.

"I'm your damn mother! I'm allowed!" Mitsuki yelled back.

Midoriya gulped and Bakugou put his hand on Midoriya's lower back, kissing his cheek. "Why don't you go make some of that cherry blossom tea that Uraraka brought over?" he said.

"TWO SEPARATE BEDROOMS!" Mitsuki screamed, "Ohmygod it is true… my son lied to me… lied to everyone! OHMYGOD!" Her and Inko kept going between the two bedrooms, shaking their heads while Mitsuki ranted- loudly.

Bakugou ignored her, and turned to his father. "So, you had questions?" he asked.

Mitsuki was about to boil over. Stomping over, she wacked the back of his head. "Fucking answer me!"

Turning to his mother, he glared at her. "Fine!" he growled. "It is all a fucking sham! Are you happy now, old hag?"

"Katsuki," his father groaned.

"Oh, Izuku," Inko cried.

Then all three parents were talking at once and he couldn't make out anything. His mother was screaming as his father tried to calm her down and Inko attempting to voice her own opinion.

"But!" he added, all three parents turning to look towards him. "At first, it was a sham… a drunken mistake… we are working on it and going to… well…" what the hell does he even say now.

"I just can't!" Mitsuki said, feeling faint and went to go sit down. Masaru went with her and Inko just gave him a look that sent chills down his spine.

Taking a deep breath he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I promise… I'm not out to hurt him."

"Tea is ready!" Midoriya chirped- coming out with the tray.

A sigh of relief and he watched Inko bounce into the living room and take a seat while Midoriya got them all tea. Bakugou went and sat down next to his parents on the couch, and Midoriya sat on the arm rest next to him. Everyone went quiet and finally Midoriya spoke up.

"We know what we have done was wrong in not telling you," Midoriya started and Bakugou watched as three sets of eyes fixed on him- four if he counted himself. There was such a radiant charm that came from this nerd as he bumbled and tripped over his words. He didn't know what it was, but his heart fluttered a bit.

Wrapping his arm around Midoriya's waist, he let Midoriya explain it all- trying to ignore the glares their parents sent their way. His mother had gone from being overly loud, to overly dramatic- that rarely happened.

Sad looks from their parents, and Midoriya moved so he was sitting in Bakugou's lap. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he kissed his cheek.

"We plan to stay married, and work on it," Midoriya said.

Bakugou nodded his head.

"You lied to us, son," Masaru said, "both of you."

"Well we know mom can't keep a damn secret," he grumbled, which only made his mother growl before Masaru placed his hand on her arm.

"We didn't want too," Midoriya said, shifting nervously in his lap. He knew this was something neither of them had wanted to face. "We also did not want to upset anyone… though it seems like we have."

"Oh honey," Inko said.

"Well it seems like now we have to make sure everyone knows that you two are really a couple," Masaru said, a smile beaming on his face as bright as Midoriya's was.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Pops?" he asked.

Masaru smiled his way- he might be meek and quiet, but the man was brilliant.

* * *

"Yanno, that video didn't reveal all that much," Monoma said, flopping down on Draganeire's couch.

"Oh it says plenty," Draganeire growled, going through his laptop, praying more people were seeing the light on that so-called Wonder Duo . He had kept his presence up as much as he could, making sure they all knew what had happened to him.

"The cops are gonna delay you getting that video," Monoma added. "This is Japan's Sweetheart."

"Exactly," Draganeire grumbled. "And people need to know what a low life he really is."

"No, like I get it," Monoma said, "He was like this in UA. All hopeful and ambitious… chasing after Bakugou like a lost puppy. Just never thought those two would get married."

Yeah, no shit. Draganeire had hoped he could get back with Bakugou, fix their issues and he could gain a bit more ground. His debts had piled up, and he wasn't getting shit for reward payments. Being able to breath fire wasn't all that help in villain attacks. The moment he stopped breathing, his flames were out. Sure, he had good looks- which had gotten Bakugou interested in him in the first place.

"I mean… those two were total losers in UA," Monoma continued, slapping Draganeire's shoulder then grabbing a cigarette and lighting it with his breath. Monoma never stopped talking, it seemed, always making himself bigger than who he truly was- but it was one more step on Draganeire's way to the top.

* * *

It was the second day the news had hit hard. The first day was more the trickling of the rumor- the second day, that was the explosion. Every station they turned on the television had mentions of them and streaming of their wedding video. The media was so thick outside of their doorstep the police had to come and break it all up.

"Ohmygod," Midoriya whined, pacing in front of the window.

"Yeah, talk about a shit show," he grumbled.

They were able to keep to the rooftops to get to and from work, though their boss was getting pissy about the media surrounding his agency. On more than one occasion, he sent sidekicks out to move everyone away and set up barriers around the building. On the other hand- it was bringing his agency some much needed attention.

They stayed hidden at Bakugou's desk. He was pretty sure their boss was ready to bash their heads in.

Their favors were both going up and down- depending on whatever new speculation had come out. Leadie was working night and day trying to put out fires, but in the end- there were just too many.

Between online social media and word of mouth- it was the talk of the century for Japan.

* * *

Trending on Twitter -

#TheMarriageisReal

#DrunkenMistakes

#ThatTimeIwasDrunk

#JapansSweetheart

#DucksinTutus

#TheMarriageisFake

#BakugousForehead

* * *

But four days of paperwork and Bakugou was ready to blast some shit to pieces. He rarely did this shit for one day- but four?

"This is some bullshit!" he groaned, sitting back in his chair. His arm grenades a permanent fixture under his desk, and Midoriya next to him jus giggling.

"At least all the paperwork is getting done," Midoriya said, smiling over at him.

"I think we have done paperwork for three agencies now," he whined, stretching his arms. He was not built to sit behind a desk, but he knew them being outside on patrols would cause more chaos than what was needed.

Seeing their friends and colleagues coming in, beaten up, or covered in dirt from a hard day's work only pissed him off some more.

Having Kaminari smirk at his ass as he sat down his file saying, "Be a lamb and make sure my insurance forms gets sent in." was almost his breaking point.

Midoriya grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the desk. He really needed to be out in the action and not around these extras who were climbing higher in ranks every day.

"Hey!" Midoriya said, pulling him down the hallway, before he knew it they were in the cafe and Midoriya was making him sit at a back table. Reaching for his hand, Midoriya sat close and just mumbled til he calmed down. "I know you want to get out of here, but think of what the media will do. And even if our ranks are going down a bit, think of how high our favors are! We have gotten the agency caught up on work, so this allows the heroes more time to be out there and keeping the city safe…"

Midoriya could always talk forever it seems. He was not sure just how long this nerd was going to keep rambling on. Turning his head, seeing Midoriya in midramble- he leaned in and kissed him. That made him stop.

He felt better now, more calm. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed the hand in his before he rose. "Alright… let's go finish this paper work up."


	21. Chapter 21

It was the weirdest marriage ever.

It was as if they had just started dating ( which technically they sort of are )… though they were married and already living together. They worked side by side, day in and day out- just to come home and be stuck inside again. The media was yet to die down on everything going on, and being as they stayed behind closed doors- the speculation grew by the day.

They were growing more comfortable with one another- and Bakugou didn't entirely hate it. Midoriya had become a nice distraction to his day. He could count on Midoriya mumbling all day long, and even at night- a few kisses shared between them.

His head was spinning while he laid in bed staring at the ceiling- it had been one hella steamy make out session that left his balls aching.

Tonight it had been after his shower, and Midoriya had come in with his hair still damp from the shower and his skin smelling freshly of soap. Climbing into his lap, he had kissed him deeply. Bakugou figured something was finally going to happen, as all he had gotten lately was loads of kisses. The way Midoriya practically purred in his lap, his body rolling against his- his dick was ready to cut diamonds.

He could even feel how hard Midoriya was against him. Pulling him tight to his body, Bakugou moaned and grabbed his ass. He was more than ready for this .

"Let's go back to the bedroom," he mumbled, kissing down Midoriya's neck, sucking at his skin.

A giggle then Midoriya was pulling away and kissing the tip of his nose. "Kacchan… let's take this slow, ok?"

What?

What?!

Not that he was going to pressure his husband for sex- but at the same time, his dick was rioting against everything this nerd was saying. He knew his face showed his disappointment, but it did not seem to stop Midoriya from giggling. A hand grazing over his crotch and Bakugou just about died right then and there.

"Not to say that we can't do other things… but just not tonight… and once things quiet down with the media, I'd like to go on a real date with you," Midoriya said, kissing him deeply, before pulling away and heading off to bed.

Rubbing his hands down his face, Bakugou stared down at his dick- ready to just rub one out right there on the couch. His husband was a fucking cock tease.

* * *

It had been two nights of cock teasing, and he really needed to get out on patrol and blast some fuckers. Stomping into the break room, he ran into Kaminari and growled.

"Dude! What the fuck crawled up your ass?" Kaminari asked.

"Definitely not my husband," he mumbled.

Kaminari stood there frozen for a minute, then blinked his eyes. Bakugou was afraid he had just shorted out his friend's brain.

"But wait… aren't you two…?" Kaminari mumbled.

Grabbing two cups, Bakugou growled and started to make him and Midoriya more fucking coffee. He felt like all he did was drink coffee and have blue balls. He didn't care about what the media thought, or anyone for that matter. What he needed was for that damn nerd to stop fucking with him.

"We're… working on things," he said.

"Ah, ok," Kaminari said. "But you know how Midoriya is… he has to think things out. Plus think about it! The last time you two boinked-"

"-did you really just say boinked?"

"Shut up!" Kaminari laughed. "But seriously! The last time you two… well… did it … what happened? You freaked out and he was left with all the feelings that he had to swallow while you ranted and raved at the world. You can't blame him for being cautious."

Did Kaminari really just make a valid point? Bakugou stood there, holding the sugar he was about to pour into Midoriya's cup, and just thought for a moment.

"Fuck…" he whispered.

Since when did Kaminari get so damn smart?

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Mitsuki screamed the moment he walked in the door.

Smiling at his beautiful wife, Masaru leaned over, kissing her cheek. Holding up a bag, he smiled. "I stopped and got you your favorite cake from your favorite bakery!"

Mitsuki squinted her eyes at her husband. "What have you done?"

A laugh, and he took the cake into the kitchen. "Let's just say… the idea I had worked."

Mistuki's eyes grew wide and her face lit up. "Are you serious?"

Masaru went over, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeply this time. "Now this should give those boys some time to work on their marriage."

"How about we go work on our marriage," Mitsuki cooed, pressing up against him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Masaru said, letting his wife lead him back to the bedroom.

* * *

Tomorrow the video was being released back to Draganeire, and he knew it was going to circulate quickly. Bakugou groaned and slumped down on the couch. He didn't know what the fuck to do. His favor was rising then dropping- as was Midoriya's. People were torn in what to believe and what not to believe.

"Um… Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, sitting next to him and resting his head on his shoulder. "How bad do you think it's gonna be once he leaks the video?"

"Bad."

Midoriya hummed and they just sat in the living room with the television off and every light in the flat as bright as can be.

Someone knocked on the door and they both groaned. What now?

"I'll get it," Midoriya said, patting his knee and getting up. Looking through the peephole, he saw Jirou standing outside holding pizza boxes.

"Lemme in!" she growled.

"Jirou!" he yelled, opening the door and attempting to hug her, but the pizza boxes were in the way.

"What the hell?" he said, standing up and seeing Jirou shuffling back and forth on her feet, awkwardly holding pizza boxes til Midoriya took them.

"I would have brought beer… but seeing as you two idiots being drunk is what got you into this situation..." she said, removing her shoes and coming in.

"It's so good to see you!" Midoriya exclaimed, and as soon as he set down the pizza boxes, he was rushing to hug her.

Bakugou just rolled his eyes. Midoriya had turned into such a hugger these days. Jirou just patted his back, then moved to the kitchen. "Yanno… I brought pizza because I was hungry," she said.

"Oh, sorry! So um… I guess you know what is going on?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sero filled me in," Jirou said. "It also seems like you got some friends all over."

"Huh?" they both asked.

"Let's eat, then we will chat!"

They stood in the kitchen, stuffing their faces with greasy pizza, and he couldn't help but see how lit up Midoriya had become. Having one of their old classmates over really did brighten him up.

After about twenty minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. "Ok… what the hell is going on?!" he demanded.

Jirou smiled and elbowed him as she walked to the living room. "Let's just say, your ass owes me… big time!"

"Not unless I know what it is for."

"Well… seems like your father worked some magic down at the police station," Jirou said.

" My pops?" he asked.

After UA, Jirou had gone off to college and now works with a special unit inside the police station. Instead of the heroes and police just simply working side by side, she has worked herself into the police units themselves, specializing in the criminal investigations section.

"So yeah… I recognised him and he quickly explained what happened," Jirou said.

"Ok… so my pops has been trying to delay the tape being returned to Draganeire," he said.

"Yeah but the thing is… the tape is being given back to Draganeire tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"Well he is going to get his video back," Jirou said, "With the first few minutes missing."

"Ok… so you altered the video," Midoriya said, "But how does Bakugou's dad come into play?"

Jirou smiled and sat back. "You see, I did not know what was on that video before hand, and if you idiots had ever thought to contact me-"

"-Ah! SORRY!" Midoriya exclaimed, bowing and apologizing. Bakugou had actually forgotten that was what Jirou was doing now. He knew she did music at the clubs on weekends, but his life was too busy to keep up with everything everyone did.

"Anyway!" she said, continuing, "So your father started bumbling around and distracted them, which gave me enough time to plug into the camera. Once I saw what was on the video, it was easy to alter it!"

"You can do that?" Midoriya asked.

Jirou winked. "Just another aspect of my quirk. But to be fair, the part of you stomping Draganeire's foot is still there. Just that entire fuck buddies thing is gone."

Bakugou just blinked. His old classmates really had grown since UA. Even with them putting their necks for them- over and over.

"Wow, that is pretty damn impressive," Bakugou said.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a huge compliment!" Jirou laughed, "And I'd better see you at one of my shows in the future!" With that, she slapped the back of his head and laughed. "And maybe keep in touch a bit better too! I hate hearing shit second hand from Sero!"

Fuck, for what she did, he would go to more than one show and definitely would make sure to include his friends more.

* * *

Draganeire was fuming. He had finally gotten the video back- but the first few minutes were distorted and parts missing. "I can't believe this!"

Glaring over at Monoma, he saw him raise his hands and step back. "Dude! I captured it! You know they just wanna cover for the Wonder Duo!"

Draganeire growled and steam flew from his nostrils. Grabbing Monoma, he pushed him to the wall and slammed him against it. "You fucked up!"

"I did not!" Monoma said, then breathed fire at him. He was immune to it, so all it did was piss him off even more.

Shaking Monoma off, he just held the camera, shaking. All he had was Midoriya attacking him, but this would have to do.

"We are done," Draganeire said turning away from Monoma. He had been useless as it was anyway.

* * *

The video had gotten out and it was a shit storm to say the least. Draganeire was all over social media bitching and complaining about the police department covering for the newlyweds.

The video had quickly turned into memes- Midoriya roaring and stomping Draganeire's foot. Then ones of Draganeire crying out and rolling back and forth on the ground. Even Bakugou's stunned expression made the rounds.

The entire thing had become a social media joke.

When the video released- everyone was in an uproar over it. Japan's Sweetheart really had broken Draganeire's foot. Different speculations circulated as to why Midoriya would do this- some saying Draganeire had prompted him to- others saying it was out of jealousy.

Leadie was sitting back on this one- as it was more in the boys favor than against them. She was more relieved that their friend had been able to cover their asses.

Their friends had all come over that evening as a mini celebration. Midoriya was laughing and carrying on with Uraraka and Jirou out on the balcony, while Bakugou was being ripped a new one from Kirishima.

"Dude, seriously?!" Kirishima said, grabbing another beer from the fridge. They all somehow had the next day off, and wanted a low key evening.

"I'm telling you, if I jerk off anymore, I'm gonna pull my damn dick off!"

Kirishima laughed. "Only you would get married and not get laid!"

"Shut up," he grumbled, knocking his beer back.

Midoriya came bouncing in, grabbing a few beers from the fridge. Smiling over at him, he got up on his toes, kissing his mouth before taking back off to the balcony.

"But it seems like things are moving in the right direction," Kirishima said.

Bakugou nodded, hearing the laughter coming from the balcony, and seeing their friends all around his flat. Things were definitely changing- for the better.

He didn't hate it.

* * *

Trending on Twitter

#DekuCanStepOnMe

#StepOnMeDekuPlease

#ScaryorHariy

#ThatStomp

#JapansSweetheart

#CaffeineInjections

#WonderDuo

#TheMarriageisReal

#IwantabagofTwizzlers


	22. Chapter 22

The media hype was starting to slowly simmer down. Bakugou felt like he could actually walk outside and not be blinded by flashing lights. Not that he really minded leaping buildings and doing impressive hero landings outside the agency- but some days he just wanted to walk and get a nice fucking cup of coffee on his way to do grueling paperwork.

"Do you think they will let us out in the field today?" Midoriya chirped, bouncing beside him.

Bakugou grunted. Yeah, he needed a quad espresso for this shit.

It wasn't that he was tired- fuck, he had been going to bed early and jerking off til he thought he was going to pull his dick off.

And even worse? He had to keep that shit quiet because he had been such an ass to Midoriya about it not that long ago- and like hell if he was going to let that hypocrisy come out and play.

Making his way into the coffee shop, Midoriya squealed and wrapped his arm in his. "Oh I love this place!"

Of course the damn nerd did. It seemed everything to Midoriya was all birds chirping and puking rainbows. He couldn't even be pissed about everything going on- and that just irritated the fuck out of him.

He could not remember when he wasn't in a pissy mood, and lately, the only issue he was having was being married, and not getting laid.

He saw people whispering and pointing at them as they made their way to the counter.

"Quad espresso, long shot," he grumbled.

Midoriya giggled and kissed his cheek. "Mocha please! Extra whip!"

"Your teeth are going to fucking rot out," Bakugou grumbled.

"And you're gonna be just as bitter as your coffee!"

He grunted and moved them down to the end of the bar. Midoriya was adamant about hanging onto him, and he had kind of gotten used to this lately. Not even thinking, he laid his hand over Midoriya's arm where it was wrapped in his, and rested his head on top of Midoriya's while he waited for their order.

He had no idea something this simple could ease him as much as it did… even if he did have a mound of paperwork waiting for him once he got into the agency.

What was it about this damn nerd that did this to him?

* * *

"Come next week, you two are back on field duty," their boss said.

_About fucking time!_

"I've worked it so your schedules are similar," their boss said. "Being as you've been spoiled in the office lately, I've got you both on call for the next two weeks at night too… starting today."

_Fucking great… just what he needed._

He hated being on call. It meant any fucking thing that happened within a kilometer of them, they were pinged to go help deal with. Every petty fucking crime and they would be bothered.

"All the agencies are grateful for your hard work and catching up their paperwork," their boss continued.

_Of course they are! No fucking hero enjoys this part of the gig._

"But don't think you two can keep hogging all the attention…"

Bakugou was tunning him out. It was the same damn speech he got all the time. Blah blah blah, behave yourself… blah blah… give the agency a bad rep… blah fucking blah.

"Yes, sir!" Midoriya said, then stood and bowed. What a fucking suck up.

"Now finish up, and you two can head out early," he continued. "I'm glad to see two fine heroes finding happiness."

* * *

Right as they were leaving for the day, his phone rang and he groaned. Without even a thought, he handed his phone to Midoriya- let him deal with Leadie.

"Ah! Hi!" Midoriya chirped, and began humming as Leadie spoke sweetly to him. A few giggles then he hung up. "You could have taken that," Midoriya said, handing him back his phone.

"She is nicer to you," he said.

"Whatever!" Midoriya said, then started to skip down the sidewalk. Within minutes there were flashes and cameras in their face. Midoriya wrapped his arms around Bakugou's neck and kissed his cheek.

Bakugou smirked down where Midoriya was giving his best smile and put his hand on his cheek. When Midoriya turned his head, he kissed him full on. Midoryia let out a small gasp, and the way his body melted against his made Bakugou temporarily forget that the cameras were there.

Pulling away, he felt the heat between them. "Let's get home," he said and Midoriya nodded.

Taking his hand, he about pulled him all the way back to the flat.

There was no giggling or mumbling from the nerd as they made their into the building. He practically ran up the steps and as soon as he got through the door- he had Midoriya pressed to the wall and was kissing him deeply.

They fumbled to get their shoes off- hell, to even shut the damn door. Running his hands up Midoriya's body, he was pinning his hands above his head while his mouth searched out his. This wasn't one of the late night cock teases before bed- he could feel this was different.

Midoriya was hard against him, and those fucking moans he was making went straight to his cock. Pressing his thigh between his legs, Bakugou bit at Midoriya's bottom lip.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya gasped.

He liked holding him, kissing him- tasting the skin on his neck as he mumbled all the filthy things he wanted to do to him, each one being met with a low moan and weak knees. Letting go of Midoriya's wrist, he palmed the outside of his uniform, pleased at finding how hard he was. They had half their uniforms on and they didn't feel like being assed with all their gear to do paperwork, so it was easy to peel Midoriya's down his upper body.

Stepping back, he pulled at the back of his tank, throwing it to the floor. Undoing his belt, he glared over at Midoriya breathing heavy against the wall.

"If this is too fast, you better fucking speak now," Bakugou growled.

Midoriya shook his head then pushed off the wall. Rising to his toes, he gently kissed at his lips, then started to walk down the hallway, smiling over his shoulder.

Bakugou was almost a fucking puddle on the floor when Midoriya opened his bedroom door and stepped through it, looking back at him, his eyes hungry.

He almost killed himself tripping over his feet to follow Midoriya to his bedroom. Midoriya smiled at him, walking over as he put his hands on his hips. Bakugou leaned down, kissing him gently and backing him towards the bed.

He was peeling the rest of Midoriya's uniform down his body while pushing him backwards and watching him fall to the mattress. A smirk and he was pushing his own pants down and crawling over top of him.

It was finally going to fucking happen. Midoriya was flushed and breathing hard, and he felt as if his dick were going to explode any minute.

"Don't blame me if this doesn't last long," he growled, pressing his mouth to Midoriya's while he giggled into the kiss.

It was fucking true, even jerking off, he had been teased for too long. Granted, he was sure he deserved it after the shit he put this nerd through- but still! His balls disagreed either way.

Midoriya had his face in his hands as they shared a few more kisses, their skin starting to cover in sweat as he pressed down tighter against Midoriya.

The way he fit between Midoriya's legs, his cock nestled right next to his- the little movements and thrusts Midoriya gave him caused just enough friction to drive him wild.

"You're such a fucking cock tease," he grumbled, kissing down Midoriya's neck, sucking a bright red spot on his neck while he giggled and squirmed under him. Kissing down his collarbone to his chest, he started to suck on one of Midoriya's nipples, feeling the way it pebbled in his mouth.

"Kacchan! Now who's teasing!" Midoriya whined.

Not that he wanted to drag this out- but he also wanted to hear that nerd beg. Running his hands down his body, his palm flattening over Midoriya's boxers, rubbing against his hard cock as Bakugou bit gently at his nipple. There was a clear dampness to the fabric and he smirked a bit.

Humming, he sucked on the nipple he just bit, then kissed under it, sucking another bright mark on Midoriya's skin.

"...Kacchan," Midoriya whined.

"Fucking Deku," he grumbled, kissing down the nerd's body. Midoriya was breathing even harder, tangling his hands in his hair. Pushing his boxers down, Bakugou saw how hard and red Midoriya's cock was. Teasing just the slightest bit more, he lightly ran his fingertip down his shaft and back up before taking it in his hand and licking it from root to tip. Midoriya called out, his back arching just the slightest. Teasing the head with his tongue, he went to suck him down all the way .

Midoriya called his name as he pulled his hair. His reactions alone were just about enough to get him off. Each squeak, moan and gasp for air just twisted something deep inside of him.

"Kacchan!"

They stopped…

Both of their phones were sounding off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled, then went to grab his pants, getting his phone out.

Sure enough, they were being called for assistance.

With a groan he fell on the bed next to Midoriya, holding his phone out for him to see.

Gasping for air, Midoriya sat up, pulling his boxers up and sliding off the bed. "C'mon, we gotta get going," Midoriya grumbled.

Bakugou growled and quickly went to find the rest of the clothes he had scattered all around.

* * *

Slamming some asshole into the building, Bakugou growled. At least they hadn't been called for some petty fucking shit. This was an actual attack a few blocks down. Some dumb asses decided they would attempt to blow up their old agency out of revenge for being fired a few months back.

They had a pro hero who could deactivate bombs, while the other heroes were collecting the rest of this gang. Mostly it was just low level thugs, but some civilians got mixed up in the mess.

"You fucked my afternoon up!" he growled in the face of some guy who was sputtering and trying to keep himself from being blasted.

The thug smiled at him and pissed him off even more. "Good, just keep yourself occupied with us then!"

Bakugou stopped for a second then glanced around, everyone was busy apprehending a thug. People were still in the building and the shitty makeshift bomb they had found…

"Deku!" he screamed. "There's another bomb!"

"What?!" Midoriya yelled, stepping on the back of a thug and looking his way.

"They are trying to distract us! But there are people still-"

That was when the explosion happened. It wasn't overly large, but still enough to rattle the street and sidewalk. The lower level of the building collapsed a little, though the outer shell stayed intact.

They both froze and Bakugou reared his fist back, slamming it in the guys face and letting fall to the ground unconscious. Served him right.

How had they missed this? They had retrieved one bomb, and didn't even think of the possibility that it was a decoy. People were hanging from the windows, screaming down for help and the next thing he knew, Midoriya was taking off and grabbing people, leaping back down to safety with them.

Bakugou just stood there- starstruck for a moment. This reminded him of the countless videos he had watched of All Might back in his prime. The way Midoriya moved so quickly and carefully, he was easily pulling people out three to four at a time and dropping them off with other heroes who were there waiting to help.

And all the while he wore a smile on his face.

He felt his chest tighten as Midoriya landed in front of him, passing off two men to him and leaping back into action.

Bakugou was watching a real hero at work. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he came back to reality and started tending to the people Midoriya had rescued.

Just as quickly as it had happened, it was all over. Sidekicks came running in alongside ambulances and medical teams. No one was seriously hurt, and that was what mattered. The media had swarmed around and the police tried to keep them all back.

Bakugou's eyes were searching for Midoriya, knowing he had to be around there somewhere.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he spun around, seeing Midoriya smiling brightly at him, even with dirt covering his face.

Lifting his mask up into his hairline, he grabbed Midoriya by the waist, crushing their mouths together.

He had never felt feelings like this before.

* * *

Trending on Twitter

#WonderDuo

#XmasUsesForCumSocks

#JapansSweetheart

#TheMarriageisReal

#AuthorisLevelingUpthisMonth

#WonderDuoKiss

#DrunkConspiracyTheories

#honrymornings

#ThirstyTuesday


	23. Chapter 23

The media had swarmed them after the incident. Sure, there were other heroes there- but none had shone as brightly as Midoriya did. Cameras flashed as questions came hurling at them, but Bakugou tuned them all out.

Midoriya was limping slightly, and winced when his hand touched his waist.

"You're hurt," he said.

"Nothing major," Midoriya said, smiling for the cameras.

They always had bumps and bruises in their line of work, it was a given, but damned if he was going to stand there while Midoriya was in pain. He knew the adrenaline was wearing off, so the pain of whatever he might have hurt while in action was hitting him tenfold.

He wanted to get Midoriya to the infirmary, but they were surrounded by reporters. Growling, he wrapped his arm around Midoriya's shoulder and just started to push through. Using his free hand, he was grabbing members of the media by their faces and shoving them away.

"Kacchan! Don't do that!" Midoriya whined.

"We're getting you checked," he said, pushing his way through and heading back to the agency.

"But Kacchan!"

He wasn't listening. He didn't care who he knocked over or how much Midoriya protested, he was getting him out of here now . Keeping his arm as tight as he could around Midoriya, he got him out of the mess of people and back to their agency.

Bursting into the infirmary, he started demanding they check Midoriya over.

"...Kacchan," Midoriya whined, "I'm really ok! I've had loads worse!"

"Yeah and your dumb ass almost lost the use of your fucking arms back in UA and your damn leg just last year!" he growled.

"Hey!" Midoriya said, jumping up, then flinching in pain and putting his hand to his side. Bakugou growled and held him close.

"Fucking told you," he said, kissing the top of his head, then demanding they be seen.

* * *

_Seen today, at the site of the most recent attack- Ground Zero forcibly removing his husband from the scene and carrying him off. Our reporter tells us he was shoved down while his cameraman was attacked, his camera smashed to pieces, claiming Ground Zero was acting nastier than usual._

_Is this the sign of an overbearing husband? Is Japan's Sweetheart purposefully being kept out of the public eye? And if so, why?_

_"As I said, we were there at the attack! Deku was talking and giving statements to the press until Ground Zero showed up demanding they leave!"_

_Pictures and sources from other news agencies show where Ground Zero is holding Deku to him, shielding him from the public's eyes._

_Is Japan's Sweetheart being controlled and manipulated by the likes of Ground Zero?_

_Their publicist declined to comment at this time._

* * *

Midoriya had a few cuts, a cracked rib and some bruises- nothing that couldn't easily be fixed at the agency before they were sent back home. Bakugou had a few bruises on him as well, but he was not concerned about any of that.

"Kacchan, you damn brute!" Midoriya whined as they entered the flat, the news just ripping into him and Leadie blowing up their phones. "You can't be doing that with the media!"

"They need to all fucking die!" he yelled.

"Your favor is going to tank!" Midoriya cried out.

"Fuck it, don't care about that shit anymore!" he yelled. He was sick of this game of playing with the public for his gotdamn work. He was out there to keep them safe, not make them love him. He had come to grips with this- now they needed to too.

"But if you don't care anymore about favor… then why are we still married?" Midoriya asked.

He was taken aback by that. Glaring over where Midoriya sat, that stupid bandage on his cheek, looking so damn deflated, it was pulling at him. He was fucking things up- and just when they were just starting to get good.

Both of them were still in their hero uniforms, and their take out was getting cold on the counter.

He wondered for a moment why he kept up this charade? But as he thought of Midoriya in all his glory, rescuing those people as he was cheered on by everyone— of course he knew why he kept it up... He felt his chest tightening at the thought, his throat closing in.

He needed to say something- anything .

Midoriya was clearly shaken and he knew anything he said would come out wrong. Stepping into Midoriya's personal space, he cupped his cheek and just stared at him. He didn't have to express what he wanted to say. Hell, he was not even sure how he felt- but he knew he felt something, and he was pretty sure Midoryia felt it too.

Leaning in, the kiss was chaste and Midoriya gasped. Pulling him tight against him- he was done sharing his husband with the world. Being Japan's Sweetheart was a weight on Midoriya's shoulders, and he wanted to help him bear it.

Brushing his lips over Midoriya's again, he pulled back and just stared into his eyes. "You were hurt."

Those three words spoke volumes. He could see Midoriya's eyes start to tear up and like fuck he wanted a damn cryfest. Crushing his mouth back to Midoriya's, he was pulling his body close and holding him tight.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight," he growled against Midoriya's lips.

"Your room?" Midoriya asked.

"Our room," he said, then proceeded to pick Midoriya up and carry him down the hallway.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya giggled.

"It is time we make this a real marriage," he said, dropping Midoriya onto his bed.

A giggle and Midoriya was pulling him down against him. Their mouths met once more and Bakugou was losing his damn mind. He had no idea how sweet these little squeaks from Midoriya would be. They had been making out for some time now- but this was different.

Hands pulled at his tank, pulling it over his head- they were both still covered in sweat and dirt, but he didn't fucking care anymore.

"You're fucking mine," he growled.

Midoriya gasped, his back arching as he bit his neck.

It was really going to fucking happen!

"I don't give a fuck if this city burns to hell," he grumbled, pulling Midoriya's shirt up to his neck and kissing his chest.

"Kacchan! Don't say that!" Midoriya giggled.

"Let them take care of themselves!" he growled, biting at Midoriya's pink nipple. A hiss and hands went through his hair, pulling the mask off his forehead and tossing it to the floor. "They can wipe their own asses for once!"

"Such romantic bedside talk!" Midoriya half laughed and half moaned.

"There are other fucking heroes!" he bitched, then went to bite Midoriya's other nipple.

Hands in his hair, he pulled their mouths back together. "But what if we are the only ones who can save them?" Midoriya asked against his lips.

"Then I better fuck you quick before they die," he said, making Midoriya giggle as their mouths met in a deep kiss. The hunger between them was fierce and dammit- his dick was ready to cum from just this. The coos, giggles and those fucking moans coming from Midoryia—that shit needed to be illegal. He had no idea someone so responsive to his every touch would drive him so fucking wild.

Usually he liked to take things slow- but he knew any fucking minute their phones would ring, prompting them to rush to another disaster. For once, he wished this fucking city would get their shit together and behave. Just one night, that was all he asked for.

As if the universe heard his plea, and decided to ignore it- his phone went off. Screaming out, he went to grab it from his pocket, and seeing it was Leadie, he blasted it, smoke and pieces of plastic flying all around his room.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya cried out.

"She can fucking wait!" he said, taking Midoriya's wrists and pinning them to the bed. There was a darkness to Midoriya's eyes that made his spine tingle.

"But what if the agency needs you?!" Midoriya whined, but he was done talking, and started to kiss him again.

"They can call your phone… they know where I'm at," he mumbled, while his mouth trailed down Midoriya's neck, tasting salt and sweat.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya giggled.

"Do you feel what you're doing to me?" he asked, pressing his cock against Midoriya's bottom, both of them moaning at the contact. "Let the city fucking burn!"

"Hah!" Midoriya breathed, his fight now gone as his arms relaxed. Bakugou smirked against his skin, and let his wrist go. Moving his hands down Midoriya's torso, he started to tug at his pants and underwear, discarding them to the floor.

Midoriya's cock was hard and pink against his body. Bakugou felt his mouth watering as he started to kiss at his hips, his hand wrapping around his shaft. He was going to fuck his husband, and this time be sober enough to remember it all.

His hair was pulled, and a bottle of lube pressed into his hand. Midoriya was gasping his name while his fingers sunk into him, littering his body in marks as he bit and sucked and licked at his skin.

There was so much he wanted to do to this nerd- but it would have to wait for another time. Sliding his fingers out of Midoriya, he stood up and discarded his pants. Stroking his own cock, he stared down at… his husband.

"You're fucking mine!" he growled, taking Midoriya by the back of his thighs, pressing his legs as far back as he could. He exposed Midoriya in the most intimate way and teased his rim with the head of his cock. "Fucking tell me who you belong too!" he roared.

"Always you, Kacchan," Midoriya breathed, his hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

Closing his head, he leaned into the touch, then drove deep inside of Midoriya. Crying out, they both held each other tightly. He had no rhythm as he roared, his cock moving in and out of Midoriya's warm, tight hole. The way his inner walls clenched around his shaft, practically sucking him in deeper, it was unbelievable.

"Hah! Kacchan! Harder!" Midoriya screamed.

He yelled out even louder as he thrust harder. Both of them yelling and screaming, their bodies slamming together and his bed rattling. A thump and one side of his bed hit the floor. Ignoring it, he continued to drive hard and deep into Midoriya.

The harder he fucked, the louder Midoriya got. It was all music to his ears and he wanted to hear every single noise Midoriya could make. A scream, then Midoriya was so tight around his cock, making his thrusts stutter and his hips shake. Midoriya was releasing all over his stomach and calling out his name.

"Fucking Deku!" he yelled, feeling his orgasm crash over him. He was not ready to stop and kept driving deep into Midoriya, feeling his cum froth around his cock. It was only once he got too sensitive that he had to stop- collapsing on Midoriya.

Neither of them could breathe, and Midoriya's arms were warm around him. Little whimpers and he could feel Midoriya shaking under him.

"Love you… Kacchan," Midoriya whispered and held him tighter. He could feel his cock soften as his heart raced. "You don't have to say it back," Midoriya continued, running his hands through Bakugou's sweaty hair. "I just want you to know I am yours… I always will be."

Bakugou grunted, and held Midoriya tighter. The room went quiet and after their breathing resumed to normal, he pulled off of Midoriya, his cock slipping out and the sweat drying on their skin.

He also noticed his bed was at a weird angle.

Midoriya giggled and sat up. "You broke the bed!" Midoriya laughed.

"Sonofabitch!" he cried, hopping off the bed, and sure enough- the entire bottom half had collapsed, pieces of wood all over. "Get up nerd!" he yelled, grabbing his underwear.

Pulling the mattress off the bed, he started blasting the leftover bed frame, carrying it out to his balcony and throwing it there. Fuck it- he could deal with it later.

"Kacchan! Was that really necessary?" Midoriya asked, standing in the hallway in just his underwear and giving him a 'what the fuck' face?

His room was filled with smoke and it smelled bad.

"Fuck it! We will sleep in your room tonight!" he yelled, then stomped to the bathroom to take a shower.

He had never been fucking happier.

* * *

_Disturbing information has been reported from residents in the apartment building where Ground Zero and Deku reside. Loud screams and blasts were heard this evening after Ground Zero forced Deku to go home with him. Approximately an hour later, Ground Zero was seen taking pieces of what looked like a bed frame- charred and broken, and throwing them out on his balcony._

_Ground Zero was photographed wearing nothing but his underwear, and had marks all over his body that one can only presume came from a brutal fight._

_Police were not dispatched, nor was an official complaint registered._

* * *

Leadie pinched the bridge of her nose once more. These fucking heroes.

Staring at the newest headlines, wondering how the hell they managed to spin this shit show, she sighed. Setting up appointments for the press, calling out to her legal team- and why the fuck aren't either of them answering their phone?

A new alert came in, and Leadie spit her coffee all over her tablet.

Sure enough, there was a picture of Bakugou… in his underwear… screaming and cursing as he threw pieces of his bed on his balcony. Scratch marks on his back, bite marks on his shoulder, dear lord- what kind of sex were kids having these days?

With a small laugh, Leadie shook her head. At least they were acting like a real married couple now. She could clean everything else up later.

* * *

Trending on Twitter -

#WonderDuo

#DownwithGroundZero

#FreeDeku

#SaveJapansSweetheart

#WhySleepisImportant

#INeedChocolate

#HowMuchCoffeeisToomuch

#HornyHeroes

#TheMarriageisReal


	24. Chapter 24

**Official Statement from the Wonder Duo's Publicist**

"I would like to thank the public for their concern over Japan's Sweetheart, however I must inform everyone that the allegations that he is being abused or manipulated are absolutely not true. These ideas are being twisted and it's doing nothing but putting a black mark on Ground Zero's reputation. I can assure all of Japan that their Sweetheart is happy in both his work and his marriage. If by now you cannot figure out what is going on between the two, then I am unable to help you."

* * *

Midoriya had a day off ( their boss insisted, concerned over his injuries, though he was fine ). Making a quick run to the store as he was going to make dinner for when Bakugou got home, he found himself unable to stop smiling. It had been a night of pure bliss and he was wondering if he was dreaming or not.

They didn't sleep in Bakugou's room, as it still smelled like burnt wood and was inconveniently lacking a bed frame- but as he lay in his bed, with Bakugou's arms around him as he snored quietly, Midoriya had never been happier.

Reaching for some parsnips, Midoriya giggled to himself and was off in lalaland thinking about it all. The way he had been woken by kisses on his neck and Bakugou grinding against him. The way Bakugou would growl and grumble, making his chest rumble with it- fuck! Midoriya had it bad.

This was how he imagined his marriage would be- Bakugou bitching over his coffee being too weak, but still kissing his cheek after he drank it. Midoriya knew words were not Bakugou's strong point, and he loved the way Bakugou was so protective over him after the incident downtown- demanding he be seen at the infirmary- he felt his body warming at the thought.

He hated how everything was being twisted. That damn ex of Bakugou's had really done a number on his reputation.

They had both woken to their ranks jumping. Midoriya's favor rising to the top, as Bakugou's favor continued to fall.

If only they saw what he saw and stopped letting the bullshit and rumors cloud their judgement.

His body was sore- in such a wonderful way. Humming to himself, he grabbed a few more things for dinner then went to check out.

Bakugou had been called out to assist on a rescue mission. The villain was already taken down, but Midoriya knew how tiresome and exhausting this all could be.

He swore the sun was shining even brighter as he made his way out of the store. Smiling and heading back home, he was all of a sudden surrounded by cameras and people throwing questions at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Is Ground Zero manipulating you?"

"We can get you to a safe house!"

"Can we get a statement?"

"Have you seen your new ranking since yesterday?"

"Are you fully healed now?"

"Do you know you almost beat All Might's record for single handed rescues in one attack?"

Midoriya always did well with the press when their questions were geared towards his hero duties, but the few that were not really started to get under his skin. Turning to the couple of reporters who were only out to get dirt on them and not a real story, Midoriya pressed his lips thin. Reaching out he took the camera from the one guy who dared asked him if he was being manipulated and crushed it in his hand. He let his quirk roll over his body and pulse out.

Everyone stopped and gasped. The way Midoriya's hair flowed around him as his body shook, he was letting all of his quirk surface.

"Let me ask you something," Midoriya said, slowly and calmly. "Do you really think if I was being… what was the word you said… manipulated! Would my ranking be where it was? Do you doubt my efforts as a hero so much even though you have clear evidence of my strength?"

"But Deku! We saw Ground Zero hauling you away and not allowing you to talk!" the reporter next to him exclaimed.

"Did it never occur to you that maybe he was concerned for his husband? Did you have any idea I was even injured?" Midoriya asked, "Or did you just want a story you could twist how you saw fit and drag his favor down in the process?"

More questions came flying at him, but Midoriya continued to glare at the few who were making Bakugou look bad. Stepping up to the one guy- his groceries still in one hand, Midoriya poked at his chest.

"Yanno… maybe if you were being properly satisfied at home, you wouldn't be out here trying to destroy other people's characters!" Midoriya hissed, then turned on his heels and started to walk home. Turning to look over his shoulder- he gave his best smile. "And by the way- the bed was broken because we were having sex! The marks on Bakugou weren't from a fight but from us fucking! So if you want to do something useful, send us a new bed frame!" With a wave, a smile, and a giggle, he skipped back home.

He was not going to let this sour his mood. He was planning a delicious dinner for his husband, and he hoped to get laid later.

* * *

_Trending on Twitter -_

_#JapansSweetheartBEASTMODE_

_#WonderDuo_

_#GroundZeroYayorNay_

_#KamiariNeedsaHaircut_

_#SoloYolo_

_#MyPuppyMadeMeDoIt_

_#CoffeeElixirofLife_

_#Boremewith4emojis_

_#hashtagmyass_

* * *

"Seriously guys!" Kaminari laughed, walking out to their balcony which now hosted not only Bakugou's broken bed frame- but Midoriya's as well. "Did you ever think of hauling this shit away?"

"Who has the time?" Bakugou asked. They had been working nonstop,on call every day since Midoriya had stayed home to recover- and he was taking advantage of every moment he could get with that damn nerd. The weekend was finally here, and for once, the city was quiet, allowing them a rare moment to relax.

"So you guys just have your mattresses on the floor now?" Sero asked, walking between the two bedrooms. "Um… Midoriya, why is your mattress all charred to hell?"

Midoriya giggled. "Kacchan got carried away."

"Oh gross!" Kaminari whined, then Ashido giggled.

"They're worse than us!" Kirishima laughed, kissing Tetsutetsu on the cheek.

"Oh fuck off! All of you!" Bakugou growled. "Someone order the damn pizza!"

"Uraraka is bringing it over when she comes!" Ashido chimed.

"Fine, then I'm getting a damn beer," Bakugou growled.

"So is no one going to talk about how the fake marriage is now a real marriage?" Sero asked.

The room went silent and Bakugou noticed how Midoriya was blushing and smiling. Leaning into Ashido, she cooed and rubbed his hair back.

"Well I think it is sweet! Even if this flat does smell like a whore house," Ashido laughed.

"Yeah seriously guys, you need to air this place out," Kaminari laughed, opening a few windows.

"Well, what we need to do is have someone like Mei make them a bed that can withstand all this crazy love making!" Kirishima said, then came over, slapping Bakugou on his back. "And you might wanna get some concealer for all those marks on your neck! Damn, Midoriya! Never took you for a biter!"

Midoriya giggled again, then Bakugou's phone went off. Tossing it over to Midoriya, he let him answer Leadie's call.

"What?!" Midoriya squealed then hung up his phone. "WHO HAS MY PHONE?!"

Bakugou looked and saw it in Kaminari's hands- and a very satisfying grin on his face.

Both of them rushed Kaminari, tackling him to the ground- but in the end it was Ashido who got ahold of his phone.

"Let's see!" Ashido chimed. "On Midoriya's main blog it says… 'Ask the web- where can I find a bed that will withstand all the power of Ground Zero…" she stopped and giggled. "Pound Zeroing my ass!"

"Ohmygod!" Uraraka yelled as she came into the flat. "Deku! What the hell is this on your blog!?"

"I'm gonna kill this fucking Pikachu!" Bakugou screamed.

* * *

**Official Statement from the Wonder Duo's Publicist**

"It seems as if one of the accounts of my clients, pro hero Deku, had been hacked. Measures have been taken to ensure this doesn't happen again. Any messages that might have come through last night were not those my client. We are also aware there have been some furniture mishaps as of late. Please be assured the Wonder Duo is doing well, and still serving our country to the fullest of their abilities."

* * *

If it was not one thing, it was another. Now they had companies sending them bed frames and mattresses so often, they had to beg them stop. Leadie was up to her neck juggling this new wave of media hitting them- and she was having to send a truck daily to collect the beds that were being donated to the 'Wonder Duo'.

Sitting back, she sighed as yet another truck pulled away with six brand new beds. She had encouraged the boys to remove the broken bedframes from the balcony- and to stop fucking using the balcony for those purposes- and keep two of the beds that could hopefully withstand their extracurricular activities.

Crying out, Leadie sat back in her chair and stretched her entire body. Of all the damn things to come over these two. She was used to bad press- but this?

Going through her mail, she saw an official invitation. Opening it up she smiled.

Her boys had been invited to the annual pro hero gala coming up- they were looking to give Midoriya an award.

Now her issue was getting Midoriya a decent tuxedo. She had seen his wardrobe and it needed a lot of help.

* * *

"Our sons are perverted heathens!" Mitsuki whined as she and Inko headed out to get brunch.

They had come to meet a couple times a week, and usually drinking far too much wine before they staggered back to their homes for a nap. She loved having a friend she could go out with.

Sitting together as she whined and bitched over the pictures of her son and broken bed frames, Inko sipped her wine and bit into her pastry.

It seemed like her son was really happy and this marriage was actually working.

"Did you see Izuku being all bad ass to those reporters!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

Inko smiled. Her son did have a bite when he needed too. She had wondered how long it would be til he snapped.

"Izuku always knew how to charm people," Inko added.

"I wish Katsuki would have figured that shit out!" Mitsuki growled, "That little gremlin is nothing but a walking disaster!"

Inko giggled as more wine was poured in their glasses.

A man walked over to their table and smiled at them. Inko felt a chill run down her spine as she glared at the man.

"Ah! If it isn't Ground Zero and Deku's mothers!" the man said. "Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"Fuck off!" Mitsuki growled. Inko giggled and sipped her wine some more. Mitsuki was just as bad with the media as her son was.

The man stepped back, offended. "I see this is where your son gets it. Bitch," he grumbled and turned to walk away.

"Excuse me?" Inko said, rising and smiling sweetly at the man. Walking over to him, she grabbed his hand, twisting his arm behind his back. With a bit more pressure she could snap his wrist. The man cried out and Inko just giggled as she held him. "No, you just said something really mean," Inko said, "And I think my friend needs an apology."

"What the hell?!" the man yelled.

"You just called my dear, sweet friend a bitch," Inko cooed, "And I think being the gentleman you are, you need to say you are sorry." A little more pressure and the man yelled out.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled.

Mitsuki giggled and sipped her wine. "I think he needs to buy us another bottle of wine too, don't you?!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"Oh that would be nice!" Inko said, walking the man over to the register. "He would like to pay for our meal and wine!" Inko said, holding the man's hand and adding the tiniest bit of pressure. The man cried out.

"Yes! I'll pay!" he yelled.

Inko let go and patted his shoulder. "Good boy."

Moving back to her table, Mitsuki gave her a high five and filled their glasses.

* * *

**Official Statement from the Wonder Duo's Publicist - **

"Please respect the privacy of Ground Zero, Deku and their families. Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

Another crashed bed and Bakugou just groaned. He was sick of this. At least this time the bed fully collapsed and they weren't rolling off the side (like last time). Laughter filled his bedroom as Midoriya wrapped his sweaty arms around him.

"Let's just get a really nice futon and forget the bed altogether," Midoriya breathed, kissing his forehead.

Bakugou had been insatiable lately. He didn't know what it was, but dammit, Midoriya brought out a side of him he didn't know he had. He had never been the type to cuddle in post sex bliss, or snuggle someone tightly as he slept. But he would find himself waking up in the morning with his arms possessively around Midoriya, and finding he quite liked it. The way Midoriya curled into his chest, relaxed against him, it just made him smile.

"So… Leadie says we have some gala to attend next week," Midoriya said, pushing him to his back and climbing onto his chest. His face was still flushed and his hair wilder than usual.

Bakugou grunted. "Just a damn wasted evening charming assholes that would rather see you fall."

"Kacchan! Not all heroes are like that!" Midoriya gasped.

"Maybe not for Japan's Sweetheart ," he teased, then watched as Midoriya rolled his eyes at him. Fuck that was cute!

Rolling Midoriya onto his back, he kissed him deeply, letting all those little moans and giggles sink into him. Sweaty arms wrapped around him as Midoriya squirmed underneath. They needed to soon get ready for their late afternoon patrol shift, and had spent all morning in bed. Both of their stomachs were growling- but neither cared. They had other things on their minds.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya gasped, his back arching and making his body press tighter against his. Kissing Midoriya's neck, there was a bright red spot turning purple. Favoring that spot more than he should, he started sucking there and the more he did- the more Midoriya squirmed and made those damn adorable noises.

"Going to fuck you so hard you'll walk with a limp," he growled.

"But I'm already limping!" Midoriya giggled.

"Good!"

Pressing Midoriya's legs back, Bakugou growled. He loved how damn flexible Midoriya was- he could practically bend him half. They both desperately needed a shower, but his cock was telling him it could wait. Midoriya moaned so sweetly as he plunged in, feeling the heat from his inner walls wrap around him.

"Hah!" he moaned, then set his legs on his shoulders, staring down at the half lidded eyes, and the way Midoriya bit his bottom lip.

Fuck! Why had he fought so long against all this? Midoriya had been such a wild cat in bed- he had never imagined this.

Grunting and thrusting, he felt his balls tightening as Midoriya stroked himself. Japan's Sweetheart was definitely not as sweet as everyone thought. If only they could see this side of him. That wanton side that was just yesterday on his knees in their hallway sucking him off. Or the other morning where he was bent over their kitchen table as Bakugou ate his ass out.

"Gonna… fuck the… sweetheart… hah! Fuck! Out of… you!" he gasped, slamming as hard as he could into Midoriya, the broken bed rattling as he gave everything he had into these thrusts. Midoriya was screaming out his name and he roared as he felt him release deep inside of him. "FUCK!" he yelled, letting go of Midoriya's legs and falling on top of him.

Both of them were catching their breath, his head buried into Midoriya's neck, his heart pounding in his chest as fingertips trailed up and down his sweaty back.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Leadie cried out, opening their bedroom door. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

Bakugou yelled and Midoriya yelped. Grabbing a blanket, they threw it over themselves and scrambled up.

Leadie had her arms full of clothing and set them on the chair in the room.

"Seriously?! Another broken bed?!" Leadie cried out as she went to open the curtains and the window. "Fucking smells like a locker room in here!"

"What the hell are doing here?" Bakugou growled, "I'm taking my damn key back!"

"No you are not," Leadie said, "I've been calling you both for the past two hours! We have to get Izuku a decent tux for this gala."

"Oh right! Well I have a suit!" Midoriya chirped, smiling sweetly over at Leadie.

Leadie smiled at him, and ran a long finger down his cheek then pulled back and rubbed her hand on her skirt. "For crying out loud, Katsuki! Stop fouling up your husband and breaking beds!"

Midoriya giggled and Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Honey, go shower, then I need to see if these fit or we need adjustments. And I'm sorry sweetie, but your suits are horrendous!" Leadie said, leaving the room. "Katsuki! Make yourself useful and come make some damn coffee!"

Midoriya giggled and Bakugou playfully punched his arm. "If only she knew what a damn cock slut you were," he growled.

Another precious giggle and Midoriya kissed his cheek. "But she wouldn't believe you!" Midoriya sang as he darted from the broken bed and rushed to the shower.

Bakugou sighed and grabbed his sleep pants to head out into the kitchen.

"I've already ordered a good sturdy futon for you two," Leadie said, leaning back against the kitchen counter- her arms crossed as her overly long fingers tapped impatiently at her arm.

Bakugou snorted and started to make some coffee.

"And don't make that weak shit Izuku makes!" she snarled.

"You're so damn nice to his face yet you bitch at me," he mumbled under his breath.

A smack at the back of his head and Leadie hissed at him. "You're damn lucky to have someone like him!"

Bakugou turned and faced her. "You think I don't know this?"

A satisfied smile on her face, and Leadie took a seat at the kitchen table. Grabbing an orange she started to peel it and gestured for him to sit. "You know I'm only hard on you because I know how great you can be, right?"

"Everyone is like that to me," he mumbled.

"Everyone but your husband," she pointed out. "And it is changing you for the better. Have you seen your favor today?"

"Haven't exactly gotten out of bed til now," Bakugou smirked at her.

"Spare me the details!" Leadie cried, throwing some orange peel at him. "Now look at the favor and rankings as they updated this morning. It seems the more Midoriya is influencing you, the better your favor is getting."

"I only care 'bout my ranking," he mumbled, noticing his rank was still the same.

"You know those go hand in hand," she said, "Outside of Endeavor that is… but you two could easily be a major power couple team. It's been working very well for your friends the Tetsutetsu's. Eijirou always had good ranking and favor, and his husband kept right on his tail with it all. You two keep playing nice, and that could be you! Just gotta fix your damn attitude. At least you aren't throwing baristas over the counters these days," handing a slice of orange to him, she snarled. "Eat! You need it for your fucking stamina with all these extra work outs you're getting in."

Another smirk, and Bakugou chomped the orange slice. He fucking hated oranges, but Midoriya loved them, and Leadie kept bringing them over.

"Now we have one major issue," Leadie said.

Raising an eyebrow- he really didn't want to know. He had been behaving himself lately, even when he wanted to kick a damn kid yesterday for taunting and teasing him. Right as he raised his leg back, Midoriya had put his hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly enough to distract him as the kid ran off.

"Your husband's wardrobe," Leadie said. "He can't go to this gala looking like a damn fool! All the top heroes are invited!"

Bakugou laughed. She was right, Midoriya had the worst taste in clothes.

* * *

Draganeire found this twink in a club down in the blue district. He was a rare gem and one he planned to hold onto.

"And how long did you say you could hold your quirk?" Draganeire asked, kissing the lips of this beautiful find.

"I can go almost three hours," he said.

"Perfect," Draganeire hummed, kissing down his neck and holding him tightly. "Want to go somewhere with me in a couple nights? Only a few elite are even invited."

"Are you talking about the gala?" he asked.

Draganeire held up his ticket. "I need to RSVP today… but it says I can add a plus one."

"And you'd let me be your plus one? I've always wanted to go to one of these!"

Another kiss, and Draganeire smiled sweetly. "But of course! Now let me see your quirk in action."

A sinister smile crossed his lips as he watched this little twink transform. It was perfect.

* * *

**Headlining News:**

_The homeless shelters across the city are thankful for all the new beds that have been donated from our Wonder Duo! No more used futons on cold floors. Our residents who are less fortunate now have warm beds and blankets._

_Best Friend Goals!_

_Seen outside of a cafe in the early afternoon- Mitsuki Bakugou and Inko Midoriya, linked arm in arm, giggling with bags from local shops. They seemed in high spirits and our cameramen were able to even get a rare smile from Mitsuki._

_Crime rates are falling, though drug rates continue to soar!_

_The problem with quirk doping is still top priority for the police and our hero agencies! Japan is grateful to all of our heroes and police for the hard work they do day in and day out._

_Relationship Goals!_

_Seen outside of the coffee shop on Fifth Avenue- Tetsutetsu blowing on his husband's coffee, ensuring him it was not too hot and would not burn his tongue. How chivalrous is this couple!?_

_Still Single Alert!_

_When is Kaminari Denki going to settle down? Five facts about Kaminari that many don't know…_

* * *

Midoriya groaned as he tried on the fifth tuxedo. To him they all looked the same, but apparently to Leadie and Bakugou- none of them would work.

"I like the pants on this one, but the jacket is all wrong," Leadie said, walking in circles around him as Bakugou sat on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, if we could take these pants, and the jacket from the second one," Bakugou said.

"Yes, but they are pairs… the place won't let me mix and match," Leadie said.

"Did you tell them it was for Japan's Sweetheart? " Bakugou teased.

Leadie grabbed a pillow from the chair and threw at Bakugou- both of them laughing.

Midoriya smiled, it was nice to see those two actually getting along and not at each other's throats.

"Try on the next one," Leadie said, flitting her hand at him.

Groaning, Midoriya was in pure hell. He hated trying on clothes, and he hated dressing up. He would rather throw on a tshirt and some gym pants and just call it a day. He already had a nice suit, but for some reason Leadie said it needed to die in a fire- and Bakugou agreed.

Going back to his room- his mattress on the floor as they had broken yet another bed, he tossed this one off and went to grab the next tux. Sighing heavily, he grabbed another bag.

But as he opened the bag- he held his breath. The fabric was a deep olive color with a slight shimmer to it. Pulling out the tux, he grinned as he put it on.

It was a bit darker than his hair, with thin black pinstripes, and came with a black shirt and tie. The pants fit perfectly, as did everything else.

Staring at himself- he didn't care what those two said.

This was the tux.

* * *

_Trending on Twitter_

_#TwelvedaysofChristmas_

_#BoughttoomuchonAmazon_

_#WonderDuo_

_#TheMarriageisReal_

_#TimetoDenktheDenki_

_#ThrowMeFakeFacts_

_#WineandCoffeeLifelines_

_#Iamnotwittyenoughforthis_

* * *

Bakugou gulped when he saw Midoriya step out. The tux wasn't the best in the group- actually it was a horrendous color and everything about it made him want to burn the city to the ground…

But seeing Midoriya's bright smile, in the tux , changed everything.

He looked fucking amazing. It was a huge step up from the lame burgundy suit Midoriya owned, and only Midoriya could pull off something like this. Biting his bottom lip, he knew he should stick up for Midoriya right about now- but he was afraid his voice would betray him and how he was feeling.

"No! I'm wearing this one!" Midoriya cried, stomping his foot like a child mid tantrum. Leadie was trying to say that tux had not made the cut and she didn't even mean to bring it along.

He could see Leadie sigh as she rubbed her temples. "Well… it is better than what you already have."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bakugou asked. "Want me to blast the tux instead?" Maybe he could get on Leadie's good side with this.

"Kacchan! Don't you dare!" Midoriya hissed then glared at him. "Or I'm sleeping in my room tonight!"

He saw red at that! Jumping up, he was nose to nose with the nerd. "Your room is my room! We agreed!" he yelled.

Midoriya raised up on his toes, trying to be taller than him and pushed at his shoulders. "Fine! Then you can sleep on the couch!"

Why was Midoriya's red face so damn cute? Fuck, even in his horrible tux that somehow looked so damn good on him, he was weak. Grabbing him by his waist, Bakugou pressed his mouth onto his and next thing he knew, Leadie was throwing a pillow at them. "Gonna get a damn water bottle and spray you down! Katsuki! Let Izuku go! You're going to wrinkle it!"

Growling, he sent a small blast behind him, only to have Midoriya pull from his mouth and start laughing.

"Let the nerd wear this shit," he said, putting his hand on Midoriya's face and pushing him away. He hated how much power he had over him.

"Fine! The gala is in two nights, and your agency has given you both the night off! Now go get ready for your patrol!" Leadie said. "I'll return the other tuxes."

With a chirp Midoriya was skipping down the hallway, and Bakugou swore that damn suit glittered at him. It made him smile at how damn happy the nerd was over that horrendous tux.

"You do know, they will be taking pictures of you together," Leadie said, "With Izuku wearing that ."

Dammit… Leadie had won again.


	26. Chapter 26

"Kacchan!" Midoriya giggled, pushing him away- but Bakugou wasn't having it. He figured maybe if he ruined this tux, then they could use one of the backups that Leadie had left them.

"Let me fuck this tux up!" he growled, leaning back in to kiss Midoriya, but a finger was placed at his lips. He could feel One for All pulsing through Midoriya's finger and fuck if that didn't make the crotch of his pants tight.

"Behave!" Midoriya giggled, then went to straighten out his jacket. It was the most hideous tux ever- but dammit, Midoriya wore it well. Once he smoothed out his jacket, Midoriya leaned in, brushing his lips over Bakugou's. "Just wait. After the gala, you can do whatever you want with me, and this jacket...!"

He was ready to throw Midoriya over his shoulder and just have his way with him, right here and right now. Screw this event and everything else. He didn't need to leave his flat ever again- or wear uncomfortable tuxes. Midoriya must have seen the look in his eyes as he jumped back. "I swear Kacchan! If we're late, Leadie is going to kill you!"

"You mean us?" he asked.

Another giggle and Midoriya shook his head. "Nope! She'll blame it all on you. You know this..."

He hated how right this damn nerd was.

* * *

As their car pulled up, he could see there were cameras everywhere. It was a damn red carpet event and he hated this shit. They hadn't even made it to the gala before he was unbuttoning his top button and undoing his bow tie. He felt like the damn thing was suffocating him, and Midoriya looking all stupidly cute next to him was not helping.

"Kacchan," Midoriya whined, leaning over to fix his bow tie.

"Shit is uncomfortable," he said, smacking his hand away.

"...you just look really fucking sexy like that," Midoriya whispered, his hand moving up his thigh as their lips met. Well fuck it, if they were going to fool around, might as well give the driver a show. He didn't care that he was in a car with a driver in the front seat- he didn't even notice when the car stopped. His attention was focussed on the soft lips pressed to his, and on how many different ways he could foul that horrible tux. The door was yanked open and Leadie screaming at them made him growl.

"You fucking knew we were almost here, didn't you?" he asked.

Midoriya kissed his cheek and climbed out of the car- looking over his shoulder as he winked. "Maybe."

It was chaos from there. Leadie led them down the red carpet, cameras flashing as they walked. They did their poses- Midoriya looking overly cute in his overly bad tux. Questions were being thrown at them, and thankfully, Leadie led them into the grand building and away from it all.

From what was chaos outside, turned maddening inside. There were reporters and television crews there, people being ushered around, directed where to go, and all Bakugou could do was hold Midoriya tight to his side so they wouldn't get separated.

"Fucking hate these things," he spit.

"It's not all that bad," Midoriya said, being ushered down a hallway and into a more open room where champagne and finger foods were being offered. Everything was lit up and decorated immaculately.

"You two mingle," Leadie hissed, probing one of her overly long fingers into Bakugou's side- he swore she made them extra sharp as she did. "And Katsuki! Behave!"

Midoriya giggled and Bakugou stopped growling when he felt Midoriya's warm hand in his.

All the top heroes seemed to be there. They saw a couple of their old classmates from UA, and heroes they worked with from time to time. Bakugou watched the way Midoriya smiled, and kept a hand on his arm as they made their rounds.

Personally, he would rather find his friends and sulk in a corner drinking champagne til it was time to leave. He wasn't into this kind of shit. He found himself more so watching Midoriya as he batted his lashes and laughed with everyone, than actually socializing himself

It was amazing to see the way he got along with so many different people. Bakugou just sipped his champagne and nodded his head- grunting an answer now and then when questions came his way.

"Kacchan! Let's go say hi to…" he was being pulled by Midoriya over to another group of people. That damn tux of Midoriya's shimmered and hit the light all the wrong ways. He swore if this was anyone else, he never would have allowed them out of his flat wearing something like this. What was this hold this damn nerd… shit, his husband had over him. It was making him soft.

"I'm gonna find the bathroom and get more champagne," he said, leaning down to kiss Midoriya's cheek- causing everyone around them to coo and drip hearts out their eyes.

"Can you get me another glass, too?" Midoriya asked, smiling over at him. He could see the pink in Midoriya's cheeks and knew he shouldn't drink much more.

"Yeah, but you're cut off after that," he said, then ruffled Midoriya's hair as he went to find the bathroom.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called out, waving and breaking away from Tetsutetsu.

"Heading to the bathroom and getting more champagne," he said.

"I'll come with!" Kirishima said.

"Bring me back some champagne," Tetsutetsu said, moving over where Midoriya was, chatting with the group of people.

"Dude! This is some snazzy shit!" Kirishima laughed, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as they headed out.

"It's alright," Bakugou said. To him was just another party he had to be uncomfortable at.

"What's up with Midoriya's tux?" Kirishima laughed.

"Don't even fucking get me started," he groaned.

* * *

Draganeire smiled, standing with his date as the cameras went off around them. His date was all smiles, and rather plain to look at. That was good, nothing to stand out or take notice of. He would need to hang onto this little gem for a bit.

Making their way in, he knew the gala was starting soon- but he was not interested in participating in any of this. Checking in, he ushered his date down the hallway- keeping note of the reporters following the heroes around.

He wanted a place they would be seen, caught, and photographed.

Grabbing his date, he smiled sweetly. "Now do that thing you do that I love so much."

What this guy was able to do was mimic his looks to just about anyone. It was quite a dangerous quirk, and Draganeire was glad he had this twink at his disposal.

He got a chill as he watched his date's plain features turn hard, and eyes glare at him. It was not exact- as there were limits to his quirk, but it was good enough. If someone looked real close- they would easily see the differences.

He just wouldn't give them that chance.

Grabbing the back of wanna-be-Bakugou's head, Draganeire pressed him to the wall, kissing him deeply.

Now to keep making out til they got caught.

* * *

Trending on Twitter -

#BestDressedatGala

#WonderDuo

#CoffeeSavedMe

#5UselessfactsaboutLeadie

#NaughtyorNice

#DekuTuxWIN

#DekuTuxFAIL

#BirthdayGirl

* * *

All he ever wanted was that one picture he could sell so he could take a few days off from this miserable job. Always staking out ranking heroes homes in hopes of that one golden picture to sell and be able to pay rent with.

He definitely went into the wrong line of business.

As the photographer walked around the hallways, he debated moving back out into the sea of people, but he was tired of being pushed around.

What he wanted was to get into the gala.

But he was met with an incredibly large man glaring at him.

Rent was due in a week- and he was already behind on all his other bills. Shaking his head, he decided to hit the bathroom and go grab something to eat. Maybe if he waited til after the gala, he could get his golden shot of some drunken hero.

Then he heard what sounded like soft moans and lips smacking.

Turning down a hallway, there it was.

Draganeire and Ground Zero making out.

Wait… wasn't Ground Zero married to Deku?

Without thought, he grabbed his camera, snapping pictures as he got closer. That was when Draganeire yelled out, holding his hand out to shield them.

He did find it odd that Ground Zero didn't try to blast him- or better yet, yell at him. But it didn't matter- he got more pictures than he would ever need.

His rent was about to be paid for the rest of the month.

* * *

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate with us!" All Might said, his form small and meek- but still remaining their Symbol of Peace.

They had kept a close relationship with him over the years, and Bakugou held Midoriya tightly to his side as they watched their former teacher, and idol start his speech. Being one of the secret holders to Midoriya's and All Might's One for All always did make him feel special in a way, even if he wouldn't admit it. Holding Midoriya just a little bit tighter to his side, he had to wonder if them being together was fate playing games with them.

"I am honored tonight to be hosting this gala, one I attended as a pro hero for many years…" All Might continued.

He had a long speech, and Bakugou was eating every word he had to say. Leadie came and stood next to them, wrapping her long arm around his shoulder.

"This has been an amazing year in terms of heroes and everything you as heroes have done to keep our city, country and world at peace!" All Might boasted. "We have a special award for a special hero tonight. A hero who has always gone beyond the call of duty from day one and never slowed down. A hero who has been in the news lately for almost everything it seems," All Might stopped and chuckled for a moment. "I'd like to present this award to Izuku Midoriya, you all may know him as Japan's Sweetheart, or Deku as he's more commonly known. I know him as the young man I taught in UA, and the hero he is now. This award is for Outstanding Valor and being Plus Ultra in everything he does." Pausing, All Might winked over at them.

He could feel Midoriya freeze next to him, then start shaking. The room started to applaud, and Leadie leaned over, kissing Midoriya's cheek.

"Come up here Young Midoriya!" All Might cried out. "I don't care how old you get, you will always be Young Midoriya to me!"

Midoriya had gotten the Plus Ultra Award. An award that had always belonged to All Might, and no one else had ever received. Bakugou felt his chest swell with pride-and thought he would never admit he was a tab jealous, he knew Midoriya deserved it.

He just wished that nerd was not wearing such a hideous tux- not that All Might was dressed any better. Shaking his head, Bakugou knew it all made so much sense with those two.

Midoriya was at a loss for words, and all he could do was hug All Might, blush and bumble over his words- it was so Deku .

"Why don't you head to the back room with your husband," Leadie said, pushing him out of the crowd.

Another speaker came to the stage, and a few more awards were given out as more heroes were recognized for their deeds. He found Midoriya and All Might laughing as Midoriya beamed a bright smile, holding his award tightly.

"Yanno… I never would have believed I'd see the day you two were married," All Might said, then clapped his shoulder.

Midoriya got to laughing and Bakugou just shook his head. "If you only knew."

* * *

They had both drank a bit too much, and Leadie had to push them into their car. Bakugou was pulling Midoriya to him, sloppily kissing him as she closed the door. Shaking her head, she had a feeling she would be ordering a new futon come morning for those two.

Like damn rabbits in heat it was unreal how much those two drove on hormones alone. Imagine if they had gotten together through dating and the conventional way.

Actually, she did not want to think about it.

Her car arrived and she sighed as she sat back. Maybe with all this she could relax a little bit. At least those two behaved themselves tonight. Seeing Bakugou beam so proudly when Midoriya got his award meant so much to her. That was growth she never thought Bakugou would possess. It took someone like Midoriya to pull it out of him.

All Might was right- those two brought out the best in each other.

Pulling out her phone, she started going through her email. A lot of junk ads!- but then something caught her eye.

_Subject: You'll want to see this before they do._

Opening it up, there were a few photos of Bakugou and Draganeire. Leadie stopped breathing for a moment. It looked to be taken tonight, but she kept Bakugou in sight the entire time. The only time he left the gala was to get drinks- and he was with Kirishima then.

Pursing her lips- something was up, and this wasn't going to be good.

"Driver, stop by the store," she said. She had a feeling she was going to need a lot of wine for this.


	27. Chapter 27

That tux has to die- that was all that was on Bakugou's mind. Even during the car ride back home, he felt his hands wanting to spark against that god awful fabric. The way Midoriya was kissing his lips, teasing him with his hand running up his thigh-

"Damn nerd!" he growled, grabbing the back of his head, biting at his bottom lip. "Going to destroy this fucking tux!"

Midoriya giggled against his mouth, his hand moving higher up his thigh. "How about I ruin you instead?"

His brain went to total mush. Midoriya was still kissing him, but everything in his mind and body had malfunctioned over a few simple words. A few more kisses and Midoriya leaned back, a confused look on his face.

"Kacchan?"

Blinking, he grabbed Midoriya's head again, pressing their mouths together. Pushing Midoriya against the seat of the car, he straddled his lap, rutting their cocks together through their tuxedo pants. "Fucking…. Damn nerd… tease… ugly tux."

Words fell from his mouth, but he was at a loss what they even meant anymore. Midoriya had a firm hold on his ass as the car slowed down and the man in the front seat cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt… I believe this is your stop?"

It was all a blur. Leaving the car, both of them headed for the stairs, too impatient to even wait for the elevator. They ran as fast as they could- and this was some Cinderella shit where he lost his shoe on the second flight of stairs, but couldn't care enough to stop and grab it.

He about broke down the door getting into their flat. For some reason, he wanted Midoriya more than he ever had. He blamed the alcohol- again. They weren't drunk, but they weren't completely sober either.

He felt One for All pulsing through Midoriya's body as he was pinned to the wall. Even Midoriya's lips felt powerful. He was weak against this- body and soul. Being held so easily against the wall, feeling Midoriya's knee slide between his legs… he was gone.

"Stop… teasing me!" he growled.

Midoriya giggled and ran his mouth down his neck, hot air moist against his skin. Letting go of his wrist, Midoriya's rough hands moved to untuck his shirt, his fingers trailing over his skin. He felt as if the air was being sucked from his lungs before Midoriya pulled back, a smug look on his face as he slowly took his jacket off.

"You do look sexy as hell like that," Midoriya said, leaning back in for a kiss. "Your tux, that far away look on your face... "

Bakugou growled. He was tired of this nerd playing with him. Reaching out, Midoriya took his hands and pulled at him. They were heading back to his room, and he was being kissed breathless again. He felt his own tux jacket being removed, then buttons flying around the room where Midoriya had pulled his shirt open.

They had a really nice, plush futon- and his body sank right into it- Midoriya's body covering his as his legs spread easily for him. Their hips rutted together while Midoriya continued to kiss him. He liked this side of Midoriya, it was one he had not seen too often. Usually it was Midoriya begging and whining underneath him- but right now, Midoriya was running the show.

He was moaning- more than he ever had before. His clothes were peeled from his body as Midoriya quickly lost his own. He felt the sweat on their skin as their bodies pressed together, and Midoriya was back kissing him, kissing down his neck, sucking his nipple as his hand worked down his body.

"Fuck!" he gasped, his back arching, Midoryia's green hair all messed up in his view.

Midoriya giggled and peeked up at him, pressing his knees back and teasing him with his cock. This nerd like to tease more than anything, and Bakugou was having none of it tonight. He waited for Midoriya to get that damn look of confidence back on his face- and that was how he knew he had him.

Grabbing Midoriya's shoulders, he flipped him so he was on his back. Growling, Bakugou straddled him, leaning down to bite at his lip. "Don't think I won't destroy that tux in the morning."

Midoriya giggled, then he felt wet fingers on his bottom- spreading his cheeks, teasing him once more. A feral moan escaped him as familiar fingers breached him, stretching him. It was all becoming a blur as their cocks slid next to each other- Midoriya curling his fingers inside of him, making him see stars.

Sweat built up on his lower back as he rocked his hips over Midoriya as if he couldn't get enough. Dammit it wasn't enough, he needed more. Taking Midoriya's face in his hands, he bit at his lips before sliding his tongue deep inside his mouth.

Another curl of Midoriya's fingers made his cock spurt precum, and he knew he was done with the teasing and foreplay. Pushing Midoriya's shoulders, pressing his back into the futon, he reached for Midoriya's cock- stroking it in his palm. Staring down at those large green eyes darkened over with lust, Bakugou rose up on his knees, pressing Midoriya's cock to his rim.

He didn't go at it slow- it burned and stung all at the same time and he loved it. Quickly sliding down Midoriya's cock, he felt the hands on his thighs gripping hard. He held his breath and once he was fully seated, he let the air out of his lungs.

"...Kacchan," Midoriya breathed- his voice broken and cracked.

"Fucking nerd," he growled, ignoring the stinging as he rose up and slammed back down. He felt as if he were about to be split in two- and he didn't fucking care. Midoriya was moaning under him, squeezing his thighs, grabbing his hips as he started to bounce up and down on his cock. His own cock bobbed up and down, slapping on Midoriya's stomach as he went at it.

Leaning down, he let his hips and body roll as he slowed down the pace, feeling each inch of Midoriya's cock deep inside of him- throbbing, reaching him exactly where he needed it.

"Fucking Deku," he growled, his body moving of its own accord at this point. It felt amazing and he felt as if his skin were going to burn up.

They were being rolled over, and when he looked up at Midoriya, he saw One for All pulsing through him- holding him down. Crying out, he wrapped his legs around Midoriya's strong center and rode out the brutal thrusting. Both of them were long gone, and his hands started quirking against the futon as Midoriya roared- slamming his body with One for All at one percent.

Screaming out, his hands exploded against the futon, his cock releasing all over his stomach and chest. Midoriya screamed his name, thrusting through his orgasm before falling on top of him.

Neither of them could catch their breath, and when Midoriya rolled off of him, they both saw the half burnt futon and groaned.

"Dammit," he growled, "I really liked this futon…"

"Guess we can go sleep in the other room," Midoriya said.

Wincing as he sat up, grabbing his lower back, Bakugou growled. "Do you always have to go so fucking hard?"

Midoriya giggled, kissing his shoulder. "You don't like when I go soft."

He put his hand on the nerd's face- pushing him away. He needed a damn shower.

* * *

_Just in-_

_Pictures from the Hero Gala! Check out what Midnight did NOT wear to the Gala!_

_The Top Ten Best Dressed!_

_The Worst Dress List!_

_Cutest Couples Alert!_

_Scandals around the corners! Who is kissing who?!_

_Japan's Sweetheart Receives the Plus Ultra Award!_

* * *

When Bakugou got up the next morning, he made his way into the kitchen. The familiar smell of coffee filled the air, and he looked around for Midoriya. They had the morning off due to the gala, but were still on call if needed.

That's when he saw Midoriya's phone on the counter. Where the hell was that nerd?

"Oi! Deku?" he called out.

And he got nothing back. What the hell?

Grabbing some coffee, he felt the soreness in his bottom and lower back. Damn, they really needed to calm down a bit- but at the same time, it was too fucking good not to go as hard as they had. Smiling to himself as he sipped his coffee, he saw his phone vibrating itself almost off the counter.

_**Scandalous pictures showing Ground Zero kissing Draganeire at the Gala right before Deku receives his award!**_

Oh what the glory fuck now?

Opening the article- sure enough there it was. Bakugou squinted. It looked like him, but that sure as fuck wasn't him. What was that idiot up to now? The pictures looked damn right legit, and he sighed.

Had Midoriya seen these? What did Leadie have to say?

And where the fuck was Midoriya?

His social media was in an uproar. Of course they hated him… again, but what else is new?

"Deku!" he called out- wondering if Midoriya saw this and… believed it. Making a call- Leadie picked up immediately.

"About time you woke up," Leadie said.

"So I take it you have seen the pictures?" he asked.

A hum and Leadie seemed unimpressed.

"Well?! Are you going to say anything?" he barked.

"Katsuki… in all the time I've known you, I've never known you to be a cheater. Even with that Draganeire boy, and if you recall, I warned you he was nothing but a social status climber out to use you! But did you listen to me? Oh no! You knew better! Now look where it got you!"

A sigh and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know! Dammit! He is the worst kind! But these pictures-"

"-those pictures aren't you and we both know this," Leadie said.

"But does the public?" he asked.

"I made a statement on your behalf," Leadie said. "You're welcome. Now go find your husband and make sure he knows. I've been calling his phone all morning and he didn't pick up."

He knew Leadie was already on top of this. What the hell would he do without that woman… he got chills thinking about it. She was amazing at her job, and that was why he put up with her shit.

"If you hear from him-"

"-Don't worry, I'll send him home," Leadie said.

"Oh um… we need a new futon," he mumbled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Leadie started her rant as Bakugou set the phone on the counter and walked around his flat- wondering where the hell Midoriya had run off to.

* * *

_Trending on Twitter -_

_#NewYearNewMeBullshit_

_#Fuckaheadcold_

_#WonderDuo_

_#TheMarriageisFake_

_#BakugouCheater_

_#SaveJapansSweetheart_

* * *

Midoriya had seen the pictures. At first his heart sank, but then he got to thinking- Bakugou was with him the entire time at the gala. The only time he wasn't, he was with Kirishima, and he sure as hell knew Kirishima wasn't going to allow a damn thing to happen.

Midoriya squinted at the picture- it definitely looked like Bakugou at first glance- but his bow tie was in place and his suit was- well, not the same one Bakugou had been wearing. Glaring at the picture, he knew this was just another damn trick. What was with people? Why couldn't they accept that they were happy?

Shaking his head, he wasn't even going to be bothered by it. Why should he give them the satisfaction? He knew Bakugou was faithful- almost to a damn fault. Maybe they could have a quiet morning before Bakugou saw these pictures and they would deal with it- together.

He could hear Bakugou snoring as he slipped out of the flat. He knew the bakery down the block had the best Asiago bagels ever, and he was craving one. He figured fresh bagels were a great way to wake up and start their morning.

* * *

Masaru thinned his lips as he stared at the picture that had circulated around the internet. He knew his son, and he knew that was not his son. It didn't matter what the media said, this was not his Katsuki.

"I'm going to rip that boy a new one!" Mitsuki screamed, hurling the last of their tea cups into the wall.

"Honey, please," he sighed, if she would slow down for one minute and look more closely at the picture- she too would see that was not their son.

"We are going over there! Right now!" Mitsuki screamed, her hair even wilder around her head as she screamed.

"Honey, stop for a moment," he said, standing up and rubbing her arms gently. She was in a fit and he needed to calm her down. "Take a deep breath, then I want you to closely look at the picture."

Mitsuki growled at him, then relaxed and took a deep breath. Leading her towards the table, she looked again.

"That is not my good for nothing son!" she screamed.

Masaru kissed her temple. Their son would never do something like this.

* * *

Bakugou stood in the kitchen, going through the pictures that were on every damn media site by now. They were mainly of his hand aimed at stopping a camera from taking pictures- and a smug ass look on Draganeire's face. He hated how damn attractive Draganeire was- that was not something he could deny. It was just his insides were rotten and he was nothing more than a user, out to improve his own ranking.

He should have listened to Leadie when they had first hooked up. He hadn't seen how Draganeire was only out to use him and climb the ranks. Bakugou had just wanted to climb into his bed.

He hated how his dick got him into trouble. Between Draganeire and then getting married- not that getting married was really trouble, hell, that had been the best fucking mistake of his life.

Yet, he wondered where his husband was- and why he wasn't here. Seeing these pictures made him wonder if Midoriya had seen them too, and finally said 'to hell with this' and just left.

Moving back to his bedroom- he saw their tuxes strewn about the room. That hideous jacket of Midoriya's stood out like a sore thumb, and he found his hands reaching for it. Pulling it to his nose, it smelled like Midoriya, and he remembered how cute and terrible he'd looked wearing it.

Midoriya made him weak- but he also made him better. Had some fake pictures ruined it all? After a terrible start to their marriage, things were just getting good. For once… he had felt content with his life- and dare he even think… happy?

"FUCK!" he yelled, grabbing the tux jacket, and falling onto the charred futon. Where the hell was that damn Deku?

* * *

The emails never seem to stop. Leadie was now a pro at deleting the shit ones and getting to what was important. These B list media sites thinking they could bully her- well they had another thing coming.

The fake pictures were causing a social media uproar. She had been calling Izuku all morning, wanting him to make a statement on his blog- something that wasn't just coming from her, as it seemed no matter how many times she said it, the media was against Katsuki.

Pressing her lips together, she started to dig in on this Draganeire boy. He had become more than a thorn in their side. She needed a way to stop him, and stop him now . His rank and favor were mild at best- and his quirk was pure shit. All he had going for him was his looks and fleeting charm.

He was foul to the core, and his intentions were filthy. He had wooed Katsuki and somehow made everything he touched since then turn to shit.

She was sick of dealing with him, and sick of his petty jealousy over her client. Her head ached, and she really needed to rest her fingers to allow the lead to replenish. Each swipe of her fingers over the paper caused a mild pain through her joints.

Sighing, Leadie withdrew her fingers, reaching for a standard pen, grimacing at how dull the lines were when she started to write. Quirks had their limits- and working with the Wonder Duo was pushing hers to the max.

Grabbing her phone, she made a call. This Draganeire needed to be stopped. It was time to do some digging- and order some new futons.


	28. Chapter 28

Being a hero is a full time job. Midoriya had gotten bagels, but on his way home, he heard a scuffle going on. Peering down an alley, it looked like a group of thugs were bullying some guy. With a sigh, he set the bagels down, heading over to see what was going on.

What turned out to be a scuffle turned into four more rescues that morning. Midoriya was only on call, he wasn't even supposed to be working today, didn't even have his phone on him. He really just wanted to get back home and have breakfast with his husband. He had snuck out without telling Bakugou where he was going. He figured he would have been back by now, cozied up on the couch with coffee and warm bagels, his husband by his side…

Now the bagels were cold and stale, he was covered in sweat, and it was nearing lunch time. His patience was gone after apprehending another set of thugs. And what was taking the damn cops so long?

"Ah! Deku!" a photographer yelled, rushing towards him.

Midoriya sighed, holding the thugs with one hand, his stale bagels in the other.

"Please step aside," Midoriya said, "I am waiting for the police to get here so I can go home."

"Do you have a comment about seeing your husband kissing someone else last night at the gala?" the reporter asked.

"Dude! You let your husband kiss other people?" the thug asked.

Midoriya growled and slammed the thugs head into the wall. "That was a warning!" Midoriya growled.

"About those pictures!" the reporter kept on- but Midoriya was ignoring him. He was sick of the media and all this shit. Sure, he played nice and smiled for them, but his patience was wearing thin. He saw the cops coming, and pushed the reporter out of the way as they cuffed and put the thugs in the car.

"Thank you!" Midoriya said, clapping the top of the squad car. Once he turned, the reporter was still there.

"Deku! A word! Please!" the man shouted.

Midoriya got in his face and snarled. "If you want to keep coming at me for shit my husband didn't do, you will be in a worse position than that damn thug! That was not Kacchan! Now get out of my face!"

The man jumped back, but was still taking pictures. Midoriya yelled and turned on his heels. So much for a nice breakfast, he needed new bagels that weren't stale. The bakery was a few blocks away, and of course he ran into more trouble as he made his way there.

He found a man pick pocketing people- so he had to slam him into a wall, and wait once more for the cops.

"All I wanted was damn bagels and a morning with my husband!" he spit at the man, watching as the jewelry and money dropped out of the man's bag onto the sidewalk. "Now I'm out here working on my morning off and my damn bagels are stale!"

It seems as if the partner of the pick-pocketer saw what was happening and thought he could jump in and save his friend. Midoriya slammed the bag of stale bagels against the man's face- knocking him out cold.

"At least some good came from these stale bagels," Midoriya grumbled.

* * *

"YES!" Leadie screamed into the phone. "I need ten ultra durable large futons! And no , you don't need to know why! What you need to do is make them able to withstand more than one night!"

"But… but ma'am! We have sent you the best on the market!" the man on the other end of the phone stammered.

"Well make one to withstand the Wonder Duo!" she screeched and hung up.

Why was this her life?

* * *

Bakugou was laid out on the charred futon, wondering why this was all happening to him. He allowed himself to wallow in his own pity party for a moment. Somehow, being content had welcomed nothing but fuckery at him.

He kept looking through those damn photos online, seeing the hate being thrown at him. He had to wonder why no one was bashing Draganeire in all this. He was the one getting all the flack, and not one damn word about Draganeire in all this.

Oh wait- there was one.

One out of thousands. How the hell did this happen?

Where the hell was Midoriya?

* * *

It was the world against his bagels- Midoriya was certain of it. Of all the times to leave his phone at home. He really thought it was going to be a quick five minute trip and he didn't need to worry.

Yet- another apprehension, and he was madder than hell. One for All pulsed through him as he restrained this good for nothing bad guy.

"You are ruining my morning!" Midoriya screamed. "All I wanted was a fucking bagel and some dick!"

People around him stared, but he didn't care anymore. Next time he was definitely going to just have delivery. As he was holding this guy, another jerk ran by them, holding a stolen purse.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Midoriya yelled, throwing the one guy over his shoulder as he took off after the purse snatcher. "Do you idiots coordinate your dumb shit?" he yelled, grabbing the other guy with his free hand- bagels long forgotten as he slammed him to the pavement. Throwing the other guy off his shoulder, he piled him on top the first guy, then sat on their backs.

There were bystanders all over. Smiling sweetly at one of the women, he asked to use her phone. "May I use your phone to call the cops? I left mine at home," he batted his lashes and saw the girl about melt into a puddle as she handed him her phone. Calling the cops, Midoriya kicked his heel into one of the guy's backs. Served them right.

"Yeah, I got two more," Midoriya said.

* * *

Bakugou had to leave the bedroom. It smelled like stale sex and burnt linen. It reminded him of Midoriya. He was in a downward spiral of his own doing right now- and he longed to see those big dopey green eyes.

Making a call- he wanted to find his husband.

"Oi! Katsuki! What's up?" Kirishima said.

"Is Deku over there?" he asked.

"Why would he be?" Kirishima asked. "What did you do this time?"

"Why do you always assume it's me who is fucking up?" he asked.

"Because it is always you," Kirishima said.

"Listen… Draganeire posted some fake pictures from last night and I think Deku might have seen them."

"Dude… that ex of yours needs a damn life."

"Don't I know it."

"But if I see Midoriya, I'll tell him to call you."

Bakugou sighed. Where the hell was that nerd? He tried Uraraka.

"Katsuki! I am going to blast your balls off!" Uraraka screamed into the phone.

Ok- she had seen the pictures. "Those pictures aren't me… look closer at them! I was with Deku the entire night! And I'm assuming he isn't over there with you?"

The line went quiet and then Uraraka was clicking her tongue. "Well that looks like you… but at the same time not…"

Sighing. "I fucking told you!"

"But no, Deku isn't here. You don't even know where he is?!"

He hung up. There was no way he was calling Midoriya's mom. He did not need that wrath.

* * *

_Japan's Sweetheart spotted on a rampage downtown after pictures of Ground Zero circulate with his ex._

_Last night, our Sweetheart received the Plus Ultra award. He is one of Japan's most beloved heroes, though his happiness was short lived as photos emerged of his husband Ground Zero and pro hero Draganeire in compromising positions._

_From what the police have reported, Deku solely captured over twelve bad guys within the morning hours. Bystanders report Deku was short tempered, and at one point slammed a thugs head with a bag of bagels._

_Could it be our Sweetheart is taking his heartbreak out onto the streets? Usually Deku wears a smile- but from what witnesses say, he was not looking happy with this morning's antics._

_After some tweets from Draganeire- who still maintains the marriage of the Wonder Duo is fake, he states that the pictures are real, and that the marriage is a scam. Draganeire claims the Wonder Duo only married to raise their statuses, and live merely as roommates._

_This is not the first time Draganeire has made claims against the duo- insisting that Deku had broken his foot after he threatened to expose the Wonder Duo true relationship status._

_One has to wonder after Deku's actions this morning, coincidentally after the compromising pictures of his husband were published- which story is true?_

* * *

Midoriya sighed as he saw the line for the bakery. It was long as hell, and his stomach was growling. Why was getting bagels so damn hard? Tapping his foot, he looked down the side of the line- this was going to take forever.

But he also knew how much Bakugou loved bagels in the morning. Ok, he could wait a few more minutes. If it was for Bakugou- it was worth it.

He would get his bagels, get home, and enjoy what was left of his day with his husband.

* * *

_Trending on Twitter -_

_#TheMarriageisFake_

_#SumUpYourYearIn5Words_

_#BagelsandDick_

_#JapansSweetheart_

_#GroundZeroCheater_

_#TheMarriageisReal_

_#HeartBreakHotel_

_#MoreCoffeeRequired_

* * *

When Midoriya got back, he saw Bakugou sitting on the couch, holding his tux jacket and staring at his phone. There was something dark surrounding Bakugou as he sat there, something gloomy.

It took a moment, and Bakugou lifted his head, seeing him. "Deku!" Bakugou yelled, jumping up. "The pictures-"

Midoriya held up his hand. "I know, it wasn't you."

Bakugou looked confused, then realized he was holding Midoriya's tux jacket. A spark in his hands and the jacket was incinerated. "Then where the fuck were you?! I woke up and you were gone and these pictures were everywhere and-"

Midoriya giggled as he kissed Bakugou quiet. It smelled like bagels and charred fabric in their flat. Pulling back, he held up the bag. "I got us fresh bagels for breakfast… and got caught up doing some hero work." Then he looked down at the ruined jacket. "Was that really necessary?"

Bakugou looked confused again, then it hit Midoriya. Was Bakugou afraid of losing him? He saw how upset he was just now. Midoriya had gone out to surprise Bakugou, and he felt a slight sense of sadness seeing how much he was affected by this. Ok, he was wrong for leaving his phone behind and not telling him where he went. He was trying to do something good- and in the end it only upset Bakugou.

"Kacchan? Are you ok?" he asked, setting the bag of bagels down.

Bakugou tossed the charred jacket and stomped over to the couch. "Of course I'm ok!"

Midoriya already knew he wasn't. Moving over where Bakugou was, Midoriya climbed into his lap, kissing him. "I could tell immediately that it wasn't you in the photos."

"How?" Bakugou asked, his eyes softening for a moment. There was a relief that washed over him as Midoriya smiled and continued to give him soft kisses and wiggle in his lap.

Midoriya ran his hands through his hair, smiling down at him. "Easy, your bowtie was undone," another kiss, "making me want to jump you all damn night, and you are way sexier than that knock off extra."

Midoriya yelped when he was flipped and pressed into the couch cushions. Giggling as Bakugou kissed him- he wanted to reassure to his husband that he knew he would never cheat on him- or go back to some lowlife like Draganeire.

"Plus," Midoriya breathed, "I told you I never believed any of those lies from Draganbitchboy."

That caused Bakugou to kiss him even harder. Midoriya knew who Bakugou was- he was not a cheater or abuser- regardless what anyone said.

The problem was getting the public to understand what they both already knew.

"Never leave this fucking flat without your damn phone again!" Bakugou growled, kissing down his neck, making Midoriya giggle.

The bagels were forgotten- and had gone stale, again.

**Notes:**

**(*≧∀≦)ﾉ Happy New Year! **

**Wishing everyone a Happy 2020! Thought I'd give a fun chapter to ring in the New Year with! Thank you all so much for your love and support on this! **


	29. Chapter 29

_"Not that my marriage or love life is of anyone's concern, but that was not my husband in those pictures!" Deku growled at the camera. "And while we are at it, let me ask you some questions! All you people do is follow us around, then belittle me and Ground Zero when we get fed up! I've always smiled and played the part, yet it's never enough is it? When does it all stop?!"_

_"But sir, you saw the pictures just like we all did!" the reporter exclaimed._

_"And I was also there, with my husband at my side! He looks nothing like that knock off that Dragonbitchboy was with! And trust me, if that lowlife comes around me again, I'll break his other foot!" Deku yelled._

_"So you admit to assaulting Draganeire?"_

_"He started it," Deku sneered._

_It was then that Ground Zero came over, wrapping his arm around Deku and glaring at the camera man._

_"Don't you have better things to do or other lives to ruin?" Ground Zero asked._

_"All we want is a statement," the reporter insisted. "You have always kept quiet on your end and allowed Draganeire to say what he pleases. If we could just have your side of the story and share it-"_

_"-My side? Since when was anyone interested in what I had to say? My publicist has stated many times over that I was never abusive to Draganeire, but did anyone care to listen?" Ground Zero said, quickly losing his patience and raising his voice._

_"And his accusations that your marriage is fake?"_

_Deku smirked and shook his head at this. "That is his sad attempt at trying to win back what he lost. He cannot fathom a life without Kacchan and now that I have him, he's just being a bitter little bitch about it all"_

_Ground Zero laughed. "I think you heard my husband loud and clear."_

_It was then that the Wonder Duo turned and walked away, heading back to their patrol._

* * *

Bakugou growled as Leadie smacked him once more on the back of his head. That shit really hurt! And she sure as fuck was coddling Midoriya- pissing him off even more.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. "It was fucking Deku out there causing a damn scene!"

Leadie sneered. "He is picking up your bad habits!"

Midoriya smiled and batted his lashes at Leadie. Bakugou shook his head- his fucking husband played her so well.

"So what is this all about anyway?" he asked.

"A few things," Leadie started, taking her seat and tapping her fingers on the desk, looking over her notes. "For one… I need you two to stop fucking destroying futons!"

Bakugou laughed and Midoriya turned red. They were on their second one this week. At least companies were sending them nonstop to them, that helped.

"I've recruited one from a support team, but the problem is making it comfortable and quirk withstanding," Leadie said. "Have you two considered… toning it down?"

Midoriya's eyes were wide as he seemed to melt into the floor. Bakugou smirked. "Tell that to your little angel over here," he said, watching Midoriya turn even more red.

"Now Katsuki! Don't you dare blame all of this on Izuku!" Leadie yelled, her voice changing over- but Bakugou didn't back down.

"I mean he did split one in half the other night after I spanked-"

"-Kacchan!" "Katsuki!"

Bakugou sat back, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Leadie thought of Midoriya as Japan's Sweetheart, he knew this- hell everyone thought this. He knew better.

"And on another topic," Leadie said, turning to face Midoriya. "I need you to go back to being your sweet and smiling self for the cameras. Can you do that for me, honey?"

Midoriya whined. "But I hate how they make Kacchan out to be the bad guy!"

"I know sweetie," Leadie said, getting up out of her chair and hugging Midoriya to her thin frame. Pushing his hair back, Leadie kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "But you know what a handful your husband is… and this just gives me so much more work."

"I'm sorry!" Midoriya yelped, wrapping his arms around Leadie and squeezing her hard.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Bakugou cried- this damn show Midoriya was putting on was making him sick.

"Katsuki! Don't push it!" Leadie warned, making her way back to her seat. "Now, you two are doing good with the whole 'making the marriage look real' bit here."

Midoriya smiled and took his hand. "That is because it is real!"

"Good, now stop letting the media get to you. Remember, the more you smile and the more you post on your blog, it helps. Stop focusing on Draganeire and just let that die down. People will forget about it in no time"

"Still wanna know how he managed to get himself some lookalike Kacchan," Midoriya mumbled.

"Oh that is easy," Leadie said, sitting back and tapping her fingers together under her chin. "He got him a new little piece that can mimic and transform into others."

"And we aren't exposing this?!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"And who the hell said I wasn't?" Leadie sneered.

* * *

Being back full force at work was eating up most of their days. They worked odd hours, and though luckily they were able to work together- it was still a lot.

Exhausted and covered in sweat, Bakugou leaned against the building and lifted his mask up. He could tell Midoriya was just as tired as he was. The villains were on some kind of spree lately, and it was wearing them out.

They had both fought great. He had to give it to the nerd, he was fast and strong. He ached from using his hands and blast so much- and he knew Midoriya had to be exhausted too.

That was when he saw the side of Midoriya's uniform covered in blood.

"Deku," he said, moving over to inspect his husband.

"I'm fine!" Midoriya spit, smacking his hand away.

Like hell he was. Bakugou didn't stop and he could tell Midoriya was truly hurt by the weakened attempt at trying to stop him. When he moved Midoriya's hand off the wound, more blood soaked through his uniform, and Bakugou growled.

"What the fuck, nerd?!" he yelled, picking Midoriya up and starting to run towards the hospital. His body was already at its limit- but that didn't matter right now.

"Kacchan… stop," Midoriya whined, then hissed.

The hospital seemed so far away- why was this damn nerd always putting himself in danger. Pushing himself harder, he growled as he ran through the streets- people gasping and stopping to stare. He was pretty sure there were some people taking pictures, but his thoughts were only on getting Midoriya safely taken care of.

He would have gone to the agency, but this seemed like something bigger than needed to be dealt with.

Stumbling a bit, his body was giving out- that fight was harder on him than he realized. He pushed himself as hard as he could. Seeing the hospital in sight, Bakugou growled and held Midoriya a bit tighter to him. Even with the hospital so close- it still seemed so far away.

"Ground Zero! Let me help!" a civilian called out- but Bakugou pushed them away. He didn't trust anyone with Midoriya right now. People were calling to him and once he got through the hospital doors- everything was a blur. Someone had taken Midoriya from his arms, then it all went black.

* * *

_Tonight on the Hero News Network-_

_Our Wonder Duo, admitted into the hospital after the attack in the Western Sector earlier today. Both fought bravely, but from what bystanders are saying- Japan's Sweetheart, Deku was injured._

_We have video from a woman who wishes to remain anonymous, showing Ground Zero carrying his husband into the hospital._

_It is reported that Ground Zero passed out just inside the doors. Both heroes are under close observation but are said to be in stable condition._

_Our thoughts go out to our Wonder Duo._

* * *

Bakugou had to stay the night in the hospital. Something about cracked ribs and being dehydrated. His parents had stopped by, as had Leadie.

"Go figure," Leadie said, sitting on the edge of his bed, being gentle with him. It made him uneasy, but he also didn't have the strength to worry. "You act all chivalrous with our little Izuku, and your favor ends up higher than his."

Bakugou blinked, not even comprehending what she said. Leadie laughed and turned her phone screen so he could see.

Sure enough, he and Midoriya had broken into the top ten for hero favors- with him being one step above Midoriya.

"See, I knew you had it in you," Leadie said, rubbing his arm. "Now get some sleep."

He wanted to see his husband- there was no fucking way he was going to sleep. Sitting up, he went to rip out his IV before Leadie wrapped her fingers around his arm. "Don't make me regret my damn words!"

"Let me see him!" Bakugou growled.

"Nurse!" Leadie called out.

Bakugou went to spark his hands, but the nurse was already pushing medicine into his IV.

"Fuck… you… hag…" Bakugou grumbled as his eyes started to close.

* * *

Trending on Twitter

#WonderDuo

#GroundZeroOurHero

#TheMarriageisReal

#PrayersforJapansSweetheart

#5ReasonsIHateMyJob

#MyBetaRocks

#SmellmyBathWater

#whatisahashtag

* * *

Bakugou was cleared to leave the next morning. They kept him informed on Midoriya's status throughout the night, and when he wouldn't calm down, he was sedated. He felt groggy, but he also had to go check on his husband.

A nurse assisted him to Midoriya's room, and when he got there- he saw that damn nerd- sitting up and giggling as he ate jello with Leadie.

"What the fuck?!" Bakugou yelled, startling Midoriya who smiled over at him.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya said, going to move off the bed, then hissing.

"Now dear, you rest," Leadie said, then turned to Bakugou. "And if your ass would have behaved last night, you wouldn't be so loopy right now! I had to sign off on them drugging you to sleep!"

Midoriya giggled. "Kacchan was just worried." Holding out his hand and Bakugou felt his body relax as he sat on the edge of Midoriya's bed, taking his hand.

"He was unreasonable! I went to tell him about your favor rankings and he threw a damn tantrum!" Leadie said.

That was right! Bakugou grabbed Leadie's phone, scrolling to their rankings. It wasn't a dream- he was ahead of Midoriya in favor. A kiss on his cheek and Midoriya was smiling at him.

"Now everyone sees the wonderful Kacchan I do!" Midoriya giggled.

Bakugou put his hand on Midoriya's face, pushing him away. "Damn right! I'm the fucking best!"

* * *

"It is so hard having sons as heroes, isn't it?," Inko sighed as she and Mitsuki made their way to visit at the hospital. She had a container of muffins that were Izuku's favorite.

She always worried, ever since he made it into UA. Inko always followed the news, and she found herself getting more worried as the days went by.

"Well at least our sons are bad asses," Mitzuki said.

That was true- Inko was astounded by all that her son could do. Even with Izuku working side by side with Katsuki- she still screamed at the TV when the news footage played. Sure, it was pre recorded and she already knew the outcome, but it still made her almost pass out each and every time.

Making it to her son's room, she saw him giggling while curled up next to Katsuki. It did make Inko feel better. Standing in the doorway, Inko and Mitsuki just smiled at the way Bakugou was bitching at Izuku, yet he was gently rubbing his arm, and holding him tightly.

Mitsuki gently elbowed her, and they knocked on the door as they walked in.

"Well you sure don't look beat up!" Inko exclaimed.

"Oh mom!" Izuku giggled, sitting up and hugging her as she made her way to the bed.

"Well at least my son finally found his damn manners," Mitsuki said.

"Damn woman!" Katsuki yelled.

Inko laughed. She saw how happy her son was, and how well Katsuki had cared for him, it really did make her feel a bit more at ease.

* * *

Leadie had just poured herself a glass of wine, ready to settle in for the evening. Smiling, she looked at that favor rankings once more. Her boys had done it.

It had been a rough road, and hell she had the gray hairs to show for it. She reminded herself to set a hair appointment the next day to get that fixed.

Flexing her fingers, she sipped her wine and saw the hospital calling. Probably just a check on how Izuku was doing.

"Yes, Hello?" Leadie said.

"Um...ma'am," a nervous voice said. "We aren't sure how to tell you this."

Leadie's heart stopped for a moment. "Are… are my boys ok?"

"Oh ma'am! They are fine! We just… well we've never had this issue before and aren't really sure how to say this," the woman said.

A sigh of relief and Leadie took a sip of her wine. "Whatever those two need to heal… just bill it through the hero network."

A nervous cough and the woman giggled. "But does the hero network covered broken hospital beds?"

Leadie spit her wine across the room.


	30. Chapter 30

_Seen this morning, the Wonder Duo leaving the hospital hand in hand as Ground Zero seemed to be in a heated conversation with his husband, Deku. Bystanders report hearing him growling and yelling about how Deku needed to look out for himself more._

_"It was so sweet!" said one of the women who witnessed the couple in their lovers spat. "Ground Zero being so concerned over his husband! Even with him yelling and bitching, he was holding Deku's hand so tenderly!"_

_Pictures show Ground Zero had taken his husband to a cafe for breakfast on their way home from the hospital, Deku sporting his cherished smile our citizens have come to love. Additional witnesses inside the cafe report seeing Ground Zero feeding Deku fruit and eggs at the cafe._

_Seeing that our Wonder Duo is in fact, ok- we are blessed as a country to know these are the heroes that keep us safe!_

_On the other side of town-_

_Real Steel along with his husband, Red Riot were spotted a pet store. Is our next favorite couple looking to add to their family? When asked, Red Riot laughed, saying they were keeping their options open, but it was hard to miss the many scratch marks on his arms, presumably from playing with the kittens._

_Our source tells us they saw the couple later the same day, returning to the shop and leaving with a carrier containing what appeared to be something furry and meowing!_

* * *

Nezu giggled as he read over his email on his phone. Looking over at the other teachers, Nezu just handed his phone to Midnight.

"What is this?" Midnight asked, then covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. "Is this for real?"

"What is this?" Aizawa asked, coming over and reading over her shoulder. "Oh for crying out loud!" then stomped off.

This only got the other teachers attention which then had them all giggling.

"Tell me you aren't going forward with this?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh we are!" Nezu said. "Plus it is a really good challenge for our support team!"

"What is this?" Power Loader asked, coming over where the teachers had gathered.

"Midnight, why don't you read the email for him?" Nezu asked, giggling as he sipped his tea.

"Gladly!" Midnight said, adjusting her glasses and taking the phone.

"'Dearest Nezu,' Oh she does have the best way with words!" Midnight said, and the other teachers all sounded off their approval before she went more into the email…

_Dearest Nezu-_

_I know at UA your staff stay busy shaping our future heroes. I was wondering, as you are always looking for a challenge, that perhaps your support team could assist with a problem I have found myself embroiled in._

_I am sure you have seen the tabloid articles about how certain heroes I work with are unable to keep a bed intact for longer than a few nights._

_I was wondering, if your support team was up for it, could they design a quirk withstanding bed? We don't need to go into details as to why-_

_This design could be also be marketed towards parents with children who have abnormally strong quirks, as we know beds can be destroyed easily, and can be quite costly._

_We will need to meet for tea soon! I do miss our talks!_

_Let me know if you are able to help me out._

_Sincerely, and always yours,_

_Leadie_

Midnight stopped and smiled over at Nezu. He used his overly large tea cup to hide the pink on his cheeks. There was a time back in the day when he and Leadie were an item- and he would do anything for a dear friend.

"Tell me we are not going to humor her with this?" Aizawa said.

"I think it would be a wonderful challenge for our support team!" Nezu said.

Power Loader just shook his head. "...I'll get my team on it."

* * *

A knock sounded at her door and Leadie sat back in her chair, "Come in."

The door opened and Monoma stood there with a confused look on his face. "You asked for me?"

"I did," Leadie said, standing up and gesturing to the chair at the front of her desk. Reaching her hand out, she shook his hand, knowing full well that meant he could mimic her quirk.

"So… what is this about?" Monoma asked, taking a seat, then stretching out his finger where a pencil lead appeared. "This is neat," he said.

Leadie slipped him some paper and watched as he scribbled.

"I am aware that you used to date Draganeire, correct?" she asked.

Monoma stopped scribbling and glared at her before standing. "If this is about that damn no good-"

Leadie held her hand up and gestured back to the chair. "Please, sit and hear me out. Would you care for some tea?"

Monoma thinned his lips as he sat down, using a couple of his fingers to doodle on the paper. Leadie knew the joy of her quirk, and was glad to see someone else who could appreciate it as she did.

"I'll get us some jasmine tea," she said, moving to the other side of her office where she kept her kettle and tea supply. She could hear the scratching on the paper as she did. Making her way back to her seat, she continued to watch Monoma scribble.

"I got my quirk before most kids my age," she said. "The other kids said it was unfair as they always lost their pencils, but I never had to worry about it. I remember thinking it was a stupid quirk and how I wished they were crayons instead."

"Oh? You can only do pencils?" Monoma asked.

Leadie shook her head. "Try your left middle finger."

Monoma did, and ink came out this time. "Ah! That is so cool!"

Leadie noticed his ink was black. Her ink changed depending on her mood that day. It was not one she used often- but at times she needed to sign documents and that came in handy. "I never was able to form crayons, but could change the lead as I needed it."

"So I guess you can write with both hands?" Monoma asked.

Leadie nodded. "My quirk made it easier for me, and taking notes was always my thing."

"I see that," Monoma said, trying different fingers and scribbling. He had horrible handwriting, but Leadie was not going to comment on that.

Glancing at her clock, she raised a brow to Monoma. "I understand that you are registered as having your quirk only lasting five minutes."

Monoma hummed as he scribbled some more.

"Well, just as I thought… it has been over ten minutes and my quirk is still working for you."

Monoma froze for a moment and stared at Leadie.

"Now… let's have a little chat, shall we?" Leadie asked, sitting back with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

"Oh what the fuck is this?" Bakugou yelled, stomping through his flat.

There was a standard, small futon in his room, and one in Midoriya's as well.

"Did they stop sending the good ones?" Midoriya asked, moving to the living room where a vase of flowers from Leadie sat on the table. Opening the card, Midoriya giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bakugou asked.

"Message from Leadie," Midoriya said, handing him the note.

_Katsuki! Let your husband heal! Two standard futons and you two behave! -Leadie_

"I'm taking that damn woman's key back!" Bakugou growled.

Midoriya giggled and got up, wrapping his arms around him and smiling. "She does have a point… I'm still so sore from that fight."

Bakugou smirked and kissed that smiling face. "Not bad enough that you couldn't go Plus Ultra on me in the hospital!"

"Kacchan!"

Bakugou laughed and went to flop on the couch. He could use a good rest, but it was hard as they had gotten to that point in their relationship where all they wanted to do was breed like rabbits.

The idea of Midoriya in the next room though- they hadn't done that since they established whatever the fuck all this was. Did he want to go back to that? Sleeping alone?

He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed having the nerd next to him at night. The way he mumbled in his sleep, the disheveled hair in the morning, and not to mention the amazing wake up sex…

He felt his mind running away from him. What if Midoriya preferred sleeping in his room again?

"We could just push the futons together…" Midoriya said- almost as if he could read Bakugou's thoughts.

"Well why the fuck didn't you just say that?!" he yelled.

Midoriya giggled and kissed his cheek.

That damn nerd.

Grabbing his phone, his text alert was going off- he had several photos from Kirishima...

"Looks like Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee got a cat," Bakugou said.

Midoriya yelped and took his phone- squealing as he looked at the pictures. It was a small tabby cat that Kirishima was cuddling.

"Can we go over there and see it!?" Midoriya chirped.

Bakugou raised an eyebrow. The last thing he needed was his husband getting all mushy over a damn furball.

In the end he knew they would end up going over there… and probably stopping by a pet store in the near future.

* * *

Trending on Twitter

#MondayBlues

#WonderDuo

#RealtionshipGoals

#CatsofTwitter

#CharmMeWith5Emojis

#WarmThoughts

#Kitties&TheirHeroes

#FuelMeWithCoffee

#HornyAgain

#HairyAssholes

* * *

"But they just got home," Inko said, gathering a basket of goodies for her son.

"Which is why we need to go over and make sure they are behaving!" Mitsuki said, helping Inko load the basket down. "Knowing Katsuki he is back to working out and eating crap again!"

They had gotten fruit, some sweet bread, Mitsuki had made soup, Inko was in charge of muffins and cookies- all the things their sons loved.

"Plus, we can make sure they cleaned up that damn flat!" Mitsuki said.

Inko nodded. She did worry over Izuku, but this would ease her mind a bit. It was nice seeing how caring Katsuki had been with her son.

"Those two really are good for each other, aren't they?," she said.

"Maybe Izuku can calm Katsuki down a bit," Mitsuki said.

"I think he already has!" Inko said, closing the basket and going to get her shoes. "I haven't heard about him throwing any baristas over the counter lately!"

"Maybe those damn baristas finally learned to make the coffee hot enough!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

Inko laughed, as Katsuki and his mother were so much alike.

Making their way out, they got the bus heading to their sons' place. They had been released from the hospital that morning, and insisted that they didn't need anyone to pick them up. She saw from the tabloids that they had stopped at a cafe for breakfast, and it was their idea to make sure they had some real food for the next day or so.

"How long did they say they were off work for?" Inko asked.

"I think just a few days," Mitsuki said. "They really need more time off, but they claim they are better."

A sigh and Inko just held the basket tighter. "Boys…"

They had gotten a key after the while incident of the boys running off on them. They figured they would be sleeping, and just wanted to check in on them and leave the care basket. Stopping by the flower shop the block before the flat, they got some flowers and smiled as they made their way to the building.

"I hope you made extra soup," Inko said. "It smelled amazing!"

"We are having it with dinner tonight! You should join us!" Mitsuki said.

"I'd love to! I have more muffins at the house!"

"Masaru would love that! He does love your baking!"

Turning the key they quietly stepped inside, and Inko almost dropped the basket. If it wasn't for Mitsuki grabbing it at the last minute it would have all fallen to the floor.

Neither of them were expecting to find their sons… in the kitchen… Bakugou bent over the counter as Midoriya was screaming and plowing into him.

"OHMYGOD!" Inko screamed.

"CAN'T YOU TWO CALM IT DOWN FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE?!" Mitsuki screamed.

"MOM!" the boys yelled, scrambling and falling to the ground.

Inko ran out of the flat and Mitsuki set the basket down.

"Want to get some wine?" Mistuki asked as they made their way back outside.

"I think we're going to need a couple of bottles…" Inko groaned.


	31. Chapter 31

Power Loader sighed, as they were on their fifteenth prototype and everything was failing. If only Hatsume were still around. He was sure she would have had it in under five tries. They were having the heroes in training try out the futons, and nothing was with withstanding the forces he could only imagine they would be subjected to.

It kept them busy- along with requests from new students for gear for their costumes. The support department had never been busier.

When he had found out this was for Japan's Sweetheart, he thought back with fond memories to when Midoriya was a student here. Such a sweet boy who was always excited about new gear that was thrown at him. Watching another promising prototype go up in smoke, he shook his head.

"Alright guys, go take a break!" he called out. "We have more gear to work on this afternoon, then we can get back to this."

He needed coffee, and a lot of it. He could tell there would be no rest until he got this done. He'd had students with a lot of promise come his way- but in the end he decided to make a call.

"Hello, Mei?" he said. "Are you up for a challenge?"

He knew she would easily come through for him- she always did.

* * *

_Yesterday afternoon our Wonder Duo's mothers were spotted stumbling out of a bar, their arms wrapped around each other as they giggled and reportedly cursed their sons._

_What could our favorite heroes have done to upset their mothers so much?_

_When our reporter went to question the pair, Ground Zero's mother- Mitsuki Bakugou growled and hit our reporter with her purse. The mothers then returned to the bar where our reporter was denied entrance._

_Approximately one hour later Masaru Bakugou, Ground Zero's father, showed up to escort the women from the bar._

* * *

Monoma sat back on his couch, thinking over the meeting he had been to. It was not in his nature to let people know how much his quirk had grown. He worked hard to hold it as long as he was able too, and he sometimes surprised himself with how far he had come.

He could go a full day mimicking someone's quirk now- and trained so he could touch others and still hold the quirk he wanted. Back at UA- if he touched someone, his quirk shifted immediately, and he was back on his five minute timer.

Not anymore- and now that Leadie knew…

he knew he would have to come clean and work with her now.

But that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had to figure a way out of this damn predicament he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Masaru shook his head. After he had collected his wife and Inko from the bar, they had promptly passed out on the couch. He had no idea as to what had happened that caused them to day drink this hard.

It was the middle of the day for crying out loud! He was glad his wife and Inko had become such good friends- but this?

He would really need to talk to his wife… maybe after she sobered up… and maybe when she was still hungover. She was less scary that way.

* * *

"C'mon Kacchan!" Midoriya whined, crawling onto his lap on the couch. "We still have another day off before we have to go back on shift."

Bakugou growled and bit at Midoriya's cheek. Damn nerd was still feisty as hell- even after their mothers had walked in on them. He was just thankful they had left- and that they hadn't called since. He was horrified and shocked that they didn't even bother to knock. Knowing their mothers- they figured they were resting, as they should have been…

…and not him bent over the counter as Midoriya gave him the pounding of his life.

"Deku," he growled. As far as he was concerned- they were never having sex again.

"Oh c'mon! They definitely aren't coming back after that !"

"Ugh!" he yelled out, pushing Midoriya from his lap and covering his face with his hands. He was still embarrassed over it all.

"So you're telling me," Midoriya said, crawling on his knees between his legs and licking his lips, "that even if I start messing with you…" his hands were moving up his thighs as Bakugou glared at him. "...that you would stop me?"

He had told himself he would never- but yet here was this cute, adorable- sinful as all fuck nerd, on his knees, nuzzling his crotch. He really had thought he had lost his boner for life- but somehow it was coming back.

This was still the honeymoon phase of their marriage- and by damned if he was not going to take advantage of it. "You're fucking dead!" he yelled, then tackled Midoriya to the ground. Giggling, Midoriya wrapped his strong limbs around him, their mouths meeting.

Yes, all relationships go through a phase where each partner cannot take their hands off the other, but Bakugou can never remember it feeling like this. The way Midoriya reacted so purely to his touch- the way they fit so nicely together. He didn't want this phase to ever end.

Then Midoriya was wrestling him to flip him over- and Bakugou chuckled. "Dammit! I'm still sore from earlier!"

"But I never got to finish earlier!" Midoriya whined.

"Tough," he growled, kissing Midoriya quiet, tumbling around their living room as Midoriya wasn't giving up. There were a few crashes- none they paid attention to.

What he did pay attention to- once Midoriya stopped wrestling with him- were the scars on his body. Laying naked under him, his body revealed the grim side of being a pro hero, the side most people never knew about. Kissing down Midoriya's neck, he kissed at his mangled shoulder, moving down to where his ribs were still lightly bruised, his mouth tracing over each mark on his husband's body. He was so damn proud of him...

"Kacchan!" Midoriya moaned, his body arching up as he kissed lower. He was out to make this nerd a complete puddle- and it was working. The moans, the crying out of his name as he kissed lower and lower- taking Midoriya's cock into his mouth.

He loved looking up- seeing Midoriya's body blush bright pink the more he sucked him down, holding his hips as tight as he could to keep him from moving. The more he did this- the louder Midoriya got.

He really should care what his neighbors think- but he doesn't. Let them know what is going on next door. Even as Midoriya screams out- pulling his hair and releasing deep down his throat- he was not done with him yet.

Gasping for air, Midoriya put his arm over his eyes. His body spent and done- but Bakugou had other plans. Wet fingers slid into Midoriya as he whimpered and could barely move.

Yes, he had a Midoriya puddle on his hands and planned to take full advantage of it. Pushing his knees back- seeing how his husband opened so perfectly for him. The way Midoriya still blushed at being so exposed, even after all they had done recently- it never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

Sinking deep into Midoriya, Bakugou sighed contently. The wet, tight heat surrounding him as he held still- feeling blunt nails rake down his back.

"...Kacchan!" Midoriya breathed.

He knew just how to deeply fuck into Midoriya- hitting his prostate so his overly sensitive body would go wild. The more he drove in, the more Midoriya cried out, scratching his back and biting his shoulder.

It drove him fucking mad. Having Midoriya react so purely to him- his body overstimulated as he continued to pound into him.

He had to move his hands off Midoriya to the carpet as his quirk wanted to set off- he had never had that happen before. His own body overwhelmed with each and every cry from this nerd. One small explosion, then another and he could smell the charred carpet.

That didn't matter. All he cared about was the singing of his name, the whimpers and the way Midoriya's body bent in half as he continued to drive deep inside of him.

He would worry about the damage later.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me you just somehow accidentally blasted a hole through your floor… into your downstairs neighbors apartment, wrecked the coffee table and all your lamps and it was just…" Leadie said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She had gotten a call from the building manager- it was time for her boys to find a new home. Like she didn't have enough to do. Drunken mothers, obsessed exes and two overzealous heroes. Maybe she should have gone into publishing and not publicist!

"We tripped," Bakugou said, crossing his arms- and Leadie was having nothing to do with it.

"Then why are the holes in the floor the exact damn shape of your hands!" she screamed.

"We're sorry!" Midoriya chirped, and blinked up at her. Oh that was her damn weakness. Those big green eyes, looking so innocent as he pouted at her.

A sigh, and she knew she was beat on this.

"You two are lucky that I've managed your money the way I have," she sighed, letting her body fall into the chair in the living room. Besides the chair and couch- the living room was ruined. "Can you two give me one night of peace, please?" She just wanted one night of not dealing with this shit. Take a long bath with a bottle of wine.

Giggling, Midoriya ran over to hug her. She saw Bakugou smirking at her and was ready to just throttle him.

They were both weak for Midoriya's cuteness.

* * *

Trending on Twitter -

#ThingsThatGoBump

#GimmeCoffeeNOW

#5ThingsIWishIknew

#WonderDuo

#Heroes&Pets

#HatsumeHardAtWork

#DrunkenMomMoments

* * *

After Leadie left, Bakugou took a good look around their living room. It was pretty much destroyed. They decided to go to Kirishima's for dinner- plus Midoriya wanted to see their little furball. The way Midoriya held his hand, skipping beside him as they made their way, he couldn't help but smile.

"If Leadie gets us a new place, we should get a pet!" Midoriya chirped.

Like hell he wanted that- but like hell he could tell this nerd no either.

"Well aren't you two cute?" a voice came from behind, then Draganeire was walking next to Bakugou. "New marriage and new pets! How adorable!" He was mocking them and it made Bakugou squeeze Midoriya's hand harder than he should have.

This man irritated him to his core. He wanted to end this guy and everything they had in their past. He didn't have many regrets in his life- but this fucker was one of the biggest.

"Fuck off," he grumbled, picking up his pace as Midoriya did.

"Oh but Kacchan!" Draganeire teased.

That was all it took. How dare this asshole use that name with him. One moment he was holding Midoriya's hand- the next he had Draganeire pressed against a brick wall in an alleyway.

"Fuck. Off!" he growled.

Draganeire smiled at him. "Still playing the act of loving husband? We both know you can't be faithful for that long!"

"You damn well know it was you who made up all that shit!" he spit.

Another smile, and Draganeire was holding his arms. "Why yes, Kacchan , but funny how the public wanted to believe every word I said!"

"You asshole!" he yelled.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya cried out, grabbing his arms and removing them from Draganeire. "Don't! He's not worth it!"

"Ah, having your husband save you, how noble! If only your marriage were as true!" Draganeire laughed, then reached out to touch Midoriya, only to have his hand smacked away.

"I'm so fucking sick of you!" Midoriya cried out. "Why can't you move the fuck on and get over it?!"

"Because Kacchan should have married me!" Draganeire hissed.

"Then you should have gotten stupid drunk and fucked his brains out!" Midoriya hissed back.

Draganeire gasped and jumped back. Bakugou smirked- that's right. Let this asshole know what happened.

Wasn't like he could prove it- his last proof was ruined.

"Yeah, you got none of your lackies around, do ya?" Midoriya asked. "So yeah… guess what, DraganBitchBoy? It was a fucking sham!"

"Til it wasn't," Bakugou said, grabbing Midoriya and kissing him deeply. Let this asshole feast his eyes on this.

Midoriya smiled at him, then turned and smiled at Draganeire as he wrapped his arm around his waist. "Say what you want," Midoriya said. "No one is listening anymore."

They walked out of the alley and made their way to Kirishima's for dinner.

* * *

_Was it a UA reunion we saw this afternoon? Power Loader and former student Mei Hatsume were seen visiting a number of hardware and fabric stores. They had a crew with them carrying their many purchases as they stormed downtown._

_When asked what they were doing, they both replied that it was top secret, giving no hints as to the nature of their project._

_Mei Hatsume, if you recall, is one of Tokyo's biggest and brightest inventors. Upon graduating at the top of her class from UA's support course, she founded her own company for custom built hero support items. Every hero from Endeavor to students at UA use her services._

_Seeing Hatsume and Power Loader together, one can't help but wonder what new item they are creating, and for which hero?_

* * *

It was the second day of Inko and Mitsuki drinking themselves stupid. Masaru had to wonder what was going on.

He was glad his wife had someone to go out with and complain about their son.

But coming home to find them stumbling drunk- it made him wonder. They cursed their sons and never gave him any details.

Each time he asked- Mitsuki would start hysterically screaming, while Inko just cried and drank more.

What the hell had his son and son-in-law done? Did he really want to know?

One more glance at the two snoring loudly on the couch- he thought maybe he was better off not knowing.


	32. Chapter 32

**✧༺ ༻∞ Cheeky ∞༺ ༻✧**

**-This does not go in direct with the timeline- but is in this verse! Enjoy some smutting goodness of our Wonder Duo! We will continue where we left off in the next chapter!**

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡ଘ( ᐛ ) ଓ+..｡*ﾟ+

**This is NOT in the current story TIME LINE!**

_(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)_

Bakugou was lying on his bed as Midoriya kept shifting and wiggling. What the hell was wrong with this nerd- and why did he keep pulling at the back of his shorts? It seemed like every few minutes Midoriya was grabbing at his ass.

"Dammit, stay still," he growled. He wanted to read over the Hero News on his phone- and couldn't with this nerd wiggling so much.

"Kacchan! I can't! Gah!" Midoriya cried getting up and pulling his shorts off.

"What the hell is with you?" he asked, still looking at his phone before turning to see Midoriya standing there in a t-shirt and underwear… or was that- panties?

"This damn underwear!" Midoriya cried, pulling the back of the material down, trying to cover his ass cheeks.

When he turned around, Bakugou saw that as he pulled it down, the material just rode back up. This was not the normal type of underwear Midoriya wore- and that wasn't a bad thing . The way the bottom of his cheeks peeked out- looking like a damn snack.

"I don't see anything wrong with them," he said, adjusting his own underwear as he watched Midoriya try to look over his shoulder down at his ass. It was kind of cute, but at the same time- he got to oogle his husband's ass.

"They keep riding up my butt!" Midoriya whined.

"That's because there isn't much material back there," he said, not taking his eyes off Midoriya's ass, and thanking whoever made this type of pantie.

"But it is uncomfortable! If I wanted a thong I would have bought thongs!"

"I wouldn't mind you wearing thongs" Bakugou said with a grin. Which was true- he would die to see Midoriya wearing a thong with his ass cheeks jiggling.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya whined.

Moving over towards the mirror, Midoriya was looking at his ass, and the way his ass was not even half covered.

This was fucking killing Bakugou- damn that was a nice sight. Midoriya seemed so nonchalant about it- but come on! This was some of the cutest, sexiest shit ever.

"Then why the hell did you buy them?" he asked- not that he cared, because Midoriya had them and he got to see them on him.

"There was a sale and I thought they were cute," Midoriya said, once again pulling down the back of his underwear. "I think they called these… cheekers.. cheekins… cheeky…"

"So you got underwear that lets your ass cheek hang out," Bakugou said, moving off the bed and behind where Midoriya was still trying to pull his underwear down. "I think I like them." Using his hand, he covered the part of Midoriya's ass that was hanging out.

So soft and warm in his hands- but still firm. Midoriya whined and wiggled as he squeezed at his ass. "I could get used to a sight like this."

"Kacchan!" Midoriya whined. "I wanted something comfortable and cute!"

Bakugou hummed, kissing down Midoriya's neck as he wiggled against his hand- moving his hands to Midoriya's hips, he pulled his ass back to cradle his cock and moaned softly. "No… these are really nice," he mumbled.

Midoriya giggled and wiggled his ass against him- only making him harder as they stood at the mirror. Midoriya and his dumb t-shirt- and flirty little panties.

"What other ones did you get?" he asked.

"I got a damn drawer full of these uncomfortable panties," Midoriya grumbled.

"Perfect…" he answered.

Midoriya wiggled more, then was reaching his hand behind him to pull down the panties once more.

"Ah! I can't do this! They keep riding up my ass!" Midoriya whined, trying to pull away.

Bakugou held him tight against him though- not letting him get away. He was liking this, and the way Midoriya kept wiggling.

"How about you show me the others you got?" he asked.

"I'm never going to wear them if they are like this!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"You could just wear them around the house… with nothing else on," he whispered, kissing down Midoriya's neck.

His hands started to trail over Midoriya's body, making him giggle and turn around while wrapping his arms around his neck. "Fine… I'll wear them just for you, but know they are uncomfortable!"

"I'm ok with that," Bakugou said, taking full handfuls of Midoriya's bottom, squeezing and feeling that material bunch and expose more of Midoriya's bottom. Looking over Midoriya's shoulder- the mirror and Midoriya's ass- he was a goner.

Grabbing Midoriya and lifting him up, he felt his legs wrap his waist, and dammit if that wasn't a marvelous sight in the mirror as well. A growl and he was taking them over to the bed- dropping Midoriya on it as he bounced and giggled.

"Yeah, maybe at home you can only wear these," Bakugou said, turning Midoriya over- seeing the material high on his cheeks- his bottom jiggling so perfectly. Fucking hell, how was this so hot?

Midoriya squirmed and he leaned over, pressing his face in between his cheeks.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya cried- but he did not hear him. He was breathing hot air into the material and squishing Midoriya's cheeks against his face.

Leaning back a bit, he saw the pale bottom of Midoriya's ass cheeks just begging for his attention. Leaning down, he bit at one- making Midoriya giggle and yelp. Smacking his hand down on the other- there was a distinctive moan.

"Fucking pervert," he chuckled, kissing up Midoriya's back and pushing his shirt all the way up as he did. Pulling it over Midoriya's head, he pressed his hard cock against Midoriya's bottom, while kissing his neck. "Did you like that, Japan's Sweetheart?"

"...Kacchan," Midoriya whined.

"What if Japan saw this side of you? Maybe I should let them know? Their little sweetheart is most definitely sweet… but not as innocent as they think," he mumbled, kissing the back of Midoriya's neck, keeping him pressed to the mattress.

A giggle and Midoriya wiggled his ass against him. "They wouldn't believe you!"

He hated how true that was. They would never believe their little sweetheart fucked so hard he ruined beds, swallowed his husband's cock like champion- or enjoyed being spanked.

Rolling off of him, Bakugou pulled a squirming, giggling Midoriya across his lap- letting his hand run over the panties and bare bottom. Midoriya kept wiggling, but wasn't fighting to get out of his lap. A smirk and Bakugou rubbed his hand over Midoriya's bottom a bit more before smacking down. Midoriya squealed then squirmed in his lap. Another smack and Midoriya moaned, grabbing the bedding. He could feel how hard Midoriya was against his leg and chuckled.

The bottom of Midoriya's cheek was red, and he smacked it again. The way the flesh bounced with each pop of his hand was amazing. Bakugou smacked down a few more times then he felt and saw One for All starting to pulse in Midoriya's body- he was starting to lose control.

And Bakugou fucking loved that.

Rubbing his hands back over the reddened cheeks, the warmth against his palms while Midoriya squirmed some more. "Such a good boy," he teased.

"...Kacchan," Midoriya breathed, turning his head. Bakugou saw the flush on his cheeks and the way his eyes were darkened with lust. Laying back, he pulled Midoriya so he was laid against him, kissing him deeply before rolling him over. Midoriya moved against him, rutting his cock against his. Hands pulled at his clothing until they were both down to their underwear.

Kissing down Midoriya's chest, Bakugou hooked his thumbs in the underwear and slid them down while kissing at his hip. Midoriya's cock hard and pink against his body. Stroking him, Bakugou lifted up to his knees, smirking down at the nerd.

"If Japan saw this side of their sweetheart..." he teased some more as he stroked Midoriya's cock a bit harder before he could protest. The way Midoriya thrust into his palm, his head thrashing back and forth with his hips shaking- he couldn't take much more. "Turn over."

Midoriya did- his cheeks bright red and warm, damn his ass was so inviting. Wet fingers easily slid into him as he moaned his name out. Lubing up his own cock, he quickly slid into Midoriya- hot ass cheeks pressed against him and he moaned.

Fuck! He already felt himself losing control. He had no idea what it was with Midoriya, but something inside of him snapped in moments like this. Grabbing his hips hard- knowing he was leaving finger mark bruises once again on his hips, he started to thrust.

Midoriya called out his name, pressing back against him- meeting him thrust for thrust. Face down into the mattress, Midoriya was screaming his name. He felt himself growling out 'Deku' and 'Damn nerd' with each thrust.

"Kacchan! Hah!" Deku cried then moved away from him when he slid out. Bakugou was so far gone, his mind only thinking about that warm, tight place his cock was just in. He felt Midoriya's hands on his chest as he flipped them over- and he was falling back onto the mattress. Straddling him, Midoriya sunk back down on his cock and started bouncing in his lap.

And like hell if this wasn't a sight- he loved this position. Midoriya's cock bobbed up and down, slapping his stomach as he rode him hard. The way he grabbed at his chest, pinching his nipples as he called out his name.

There was a cracking sound that both of them ignored- one of the legs of the bed gave way as Midoriya continued to bounce on his lap. Grabbing his thighs, Bakugou let his fingers sink into the muscles as he thrust his hips to meet Midoriya's every bounce.

"Touch me!" Midoriya begged, slamming back down on his cock- making him moan out. Reaching for Midoriya's cock, he felt how wet it was as he stroked him. The way Midoriya's mouth hung open, the drool falling from the side of his mouth- the redness on his chest- Bakugou was getting so damn close.

Another hard thrust and another crack as the bed came crashing down. Midoriya giggled and started to rock his hips, leaning over to kiss him. They were gasping and moaning against each other's mouths.

"I'm so close!" Midoriya called out. "Hah! Yeah! Right there! Like that! Ah! KACCHAN!"

His toes curled as he felt Midoriya's inner walls clamp down on his cock- so fucking tight. Cum splattered on his stomach as Midoriya's body shook. Thrusting up- he had to let go of Midoriya's cock. He could feel his quirk itching at his palms, and grabbed the bedding trying to ground himself.

Crying out, Midoriya rocked his hips over his cock just the way he liked it. Each movement, every thrust was perfect- his balls tightening up and he was emptying deep inside his husband while his hands exploded the bedding.

He wasn't sure if his mind was in overload, or if he had just blacked the fuck out. He felt a weight on his chest, and green hair in his face. That itch in his palms was gone and he wrapped his arms around Midoriya. "Damn nerd," he said.

Midoriya giggled and turned to face him, kissing his lips. "At least we've got the futon in my room."

"How many pairs of those panties did you say you had?" he asked, running his hands down to Midoriya's ass- grabbing it.

A hum and Midoriya wiggled over him. "A lot… like I said, there was a sale."

Closing his eyes, Bakugou sighed. He wouldn't rest until he saw every pair.

* * *

Bakugou was making Midoriya wear the underwear more and more- even though Midoriya was uncomfortable as all hell in them. Even under his uniform. The duo could be seen walking their patrol as Midoriya whined and bitched at Bakugou about his everlasting wedgie.

"You better gimme back my other underwear!" Midoriya hissed, picking his underwear out his ass for the millionth time.

Bakugou laughed and shook his head. He had blasted all the other underwear the moment Midoriya went to shower. The bed was already charred, and he just added them to the mess.

He was having the time of his life- walking alongside his husband as he whined over his underwear going up his ass.

* * *

Trending on Twitter

#GroundHogDay

#EarlySpring

#NeedMoreCoffee

#Coffee&Porn

#RIPWonderDuoBed

#Cheekers

#Spanking

**Notes:**

**back to the TIME LINE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Guys! Thank you for the wonderful comments! I DO SEE THEM ALL! THANK YOU! **


	33. Chapter 33

Bakugou was amused- Midoriya was quite pissed off. It was cute watching the way he bitched and squeezed his hand extra hard as they walked. The way his face had turned red, and all the filth spewing from his mouth.

"I mean, can't that fucking fucker fuck face just get a damn life and move on?" Midoriya whined.

It made Bakugou laugh, but he really needed Midoriya to keep his voice down. They were on the street and he was using the f-bomb like punctuation in a sentence.

Pulling Midoriya into a nearby alley- he pressed him to the wall, kissing him deeply. "It's so fucking hot when you get all pissy."

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelped as his hands went up his shirt, teasing him.

"I should fuck you right here in this alleyway," he grumbled.

A giggle, and Midoriya was kissing him back. "But the lube is at home" he protested grabbing his wrist, Midoriya pulled him over to the other side of a dumpster and started to undo his pants. "But maybe I can do this for you," Midoriya said, stroking him hard.

"Shouldn't I be the one jerking you off for defending my honor?" he teased.

Midoriya giggled and kissed him deeper. Well this was one way to change his mood. Leaning his head against the brick, he felt warm lips trail down his neck and suck hard at his skin. He would have more marks on his neck- but fuck it.

Damn, Midoriya knew how to use his hand so well. Reaching out, he shoved his hand down Midoriya's pants, moving his head so they were kissing again. Seeing the way Midoriya gets so mad on his behalf really is a turn on. He had never had someone so invested in him before.

Midoriya took it all personally- even when his two faced ex was giving him hell- Midoriya gave it right back- and damn if that didn't make his dick hard.

Midoriya started to moan and he had to shush him. "People are walking by on the street!" he hissed.

"Hah! Fuck! Right!" Midoriya gasped, then bit his bottom lip as they continued to stroke each other harder.

"I could fuck you right now, I don't care who sees us," he growled.

"I'd totally let you," Midoriya whispered, then kissed him deeply as he came all over his hand. He knew they needed to get their hormones in check- but it was not as easy as he thought it would be.

Midoriya was too damn cute- and sexy. How could he not ?

Giving his wrist a twist over Midoriya's cock, he heard the gasping grow louder and almost wanted to cover his mouth to keep him quiet. Watching the expressions on his face change and twist before he was shaking and leaning against him as he came. Both of them were out of breath- and needed to collect themselves.

"Hey look! You didn't blast a hole in anything!" Midoriya teased.

"Asshole," he muttered. They both usually lost control during sex- but somehow managed to keep shit together while they jerked each other off- that was a plus at least. How would he explain a blown up dumpster?

He couldn't.

Fixing their clothes, he kissed Midoriya's lips once more as Midoriya tried to fix his hair. "Stop looking like we just had sex!" he hissed.

"But Kacchan!" Midoriya giggled, taking his hand and resting his head on his shoulder.

"You're fucking glowing," he bitched.

"So are you!" Midoriya pointed out.

Well dammit- at least they were almost at Kirishima's place.

* * *

_Seen this afternoon- Our Wonder Duo emerging from a downtown alleyway, their clothes askew and faces flushed. As the pictures show- they were holding hands and smiling brightly._

_It seems our newlywed couple didn't even bother to hide the evidence of their alleyway antics, as noted by the very visible marks on their necks. Is this a good example for our young upcoming heroes?_

_While it is refreshing to see one of our favorite couples so much in love, it does leave us wondering, what exactly were they doing in that alleyway?_

_And if our assumptions are correct, what does this say for public decency? Do we let this incident slide simply because this is Japan's Wonder Duo?_

_Should our heroes be held to a higher standard? Send us your feedback._

* * *

Trending on Twitter -

#AlleywaySex

#PublicPDA

#WonderDuo

#TheCraziestPlaceIEverBoinked

#TheyWereShagging

#CoitusDuo

#JapansSweetheart

* * *

When they got to Kirishima and Tetsutetsu's place- all hell broke loose. Midoriya and Kirishima were cooing over the kitten as Bakugou and Tetsutetsu went to get a beer.

"Why the hell is Eijiro covered in scratches?" he asked, watching as Midoriya giggled and cuddled the fluffiest kitten he had ever seen. Dammit, he had to admit that was cute.

"He is afraid that if he quirks up he might hurt Princess," Tetsutetsu said.

Bakugou just about choked on his beer. "Princess?"

"Ei named her," Tetsutetsu said.

"Damn right I did!" Kirishima said, "And she is a princess!"

"Fucking cat has it better than I do," Tetsutetsu grumbled.

"And if you keep calling her a 'fucking cat' she'll be in bed with me tonight instead of you!" Kirishima spit.

"I see your honeymoon is over" Bakugou laughed.

"And I can see yours isn't," Tetsutetsu said, pointing at the new mark on his neck.

Bakugou smirked as he watched Midoriya roll on the floor with the furball. It was too cute, even for him. The giggles, the little meows.

Dammit, they were probably going to get a damn cat.

* * *

"OK… so here is what I'm thinking," Mei said, sitting at a table at the local cafe with Yaoyorozu. "I need a material that is withstanding… quirk resistant, yet comfortable!"

"And what exactly is this for?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Some horny boys who can't control their quirks," Mei replied, going over her notes one more time and adjusting her glasses.

"Are you talking about Bakugou and Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"You got it!" Mei exclaimed.

"Well," Yaoyorozu said, getting her book out and going through different materials. She had a good idea what Mei was looking for, and was confident that she could make it. "If I combine a few…"

"I have a list of probable ones that might work!" Mei said.

"Perfect," Yaoyorozu said. They had worked together before when there was something Mei couldn't find, but knew Yaoyorozu could probably make. They had become a side team working together for special projects, like this one. She did feel kind of unsettled knowing about the sexual antics of her friends - like seriously?! They are adults! Can't they control themselves?

It made Yaoyorozu chuckle as she knew damn well that those two went Plus Ultra with everything they ever did.

"Power Loader is working on the base," Mei said, "we need something sturdy."

"It might take a few tries," Yaoyorozu said, "but we'll get it."

* * *

Midoriya giggled as he rolled on the floor with Princess. He had never seen a kitten so vibrantly white and so fluffy! She looked like a round ball of fur, and he couldn't stop nuzzling her. Her fur was so soft against his cheek.

"I want a kitten so bad!" he whined.

Kirishima laughed. "I'm sure you won't have to fight too hard for one."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dude, do you not see it?" Kirishima asked.

"See what?"

"You've got your husband completely wrapped and whipped!" Kirishima laughed, "I mean, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since you two came in."

Midoriya smiled and nuzzled Princess some more. "Well, we are happy!" And it was true. Even with the sort of eviction notice they had received, the weird press and their moms visit ( shiver )- he was truly happy. He could not remember a time, even being a hero, that he had ever felt like this.

Glancing over where Bakugou stood glaring at him while he talked with Tetsutetsu, he had to giggle.

"Isn't it a great feeling?" Kirishima asked.

"It really is."

"Give him time," Kirishima said, "I'm sure you two will soon have a little one that can bite and scratch your husband up!"

Midoriya smiled at the thought. Thinking about seeing Bakugou glare and claim how much he hated the little furball- but then catching him cuddling it when he thought no one would see. He really wanted that.

"Hey Kacchan!" he giggled as Princess put her paw on his cheek. Bakugou came over to kiss him and Princess hissed. Kirishima snapped a quick picture and Midoriya giggled more. "We really need to get us a furbaby."

"Who is getting a furbaby?" Ashido asked, coming in and squealing at the kitten Midoriya was holding. He passed her off to Ashido as she giggled and cooed at Princess.

"Apparently Deku thinks we are," Bakugou said. "But first we have to find a new place to live."

"Wait… what?" Tetsutetsu asked.

Midoriya laughed. "Kacchan blew holes in the floor!"

"Shut it!" Bakugou grumbled, taking a seat on the couch and pulling him up into his lap. Midoriya smiled and curled up against his strong chest. Yes, Midoriya was truly happy in this place in his life.

* * *

Leadie shook her head, seeing the pictures of her boys emerging from the alleyway.

On the bright side, there was no question whether this marriage was real or not anymore.

But- what the hell were those two thinking?! She would have a talk with them later. Pouring a glass of wine, she started going through the mail and was surprised by an envelope addressed from the wedding chapel where her boys had had their wedding.

When she opened it- she spit wine across her desk.

There was a long thank you letter from the owners saying they are so busy they are booked for the next two years, all due to her boys video streaming their marriage from the small chapel. They also sent a check saying this was the only way they could think to thank them.

Leadie smiled and set the check aside. That would be a great help for a deposit on the boys new home.

* * *

Back home that evening, Bakugou had Midoriya in his lap- giggling in the most sinful way as he sucked and bit at his nipples. The giggles quickly turned into moans, and he was ready to strip the clothing off Midoriya.

He thought he heard someone clearing their throat and he stopped for a second- sending a questioning look to Midoriya who was giving him the same look.

Both of them shrugged and he started to peel Midoriya's shirt off, sucking a bright spot on his chest as Midoriya rocked his hips over his.

"AHEM!" the sound came again- this time louder.

"Ok, you heard that, right?" he asked.

"Down here!" the voice said.

They both looked at the floor in the living room where the holes were- through which they could see their neighbor standing there looking quite pissed off. "Could you two not for one damn night?!" the man yelled.

"But this is our place!" Midoriya whined.

"And you idiots blew a hole into your floor and my ceiling, and I don't feel like hearing all this as I try to watch my evening tv shows!" the man yelled.

"Then move to another room!" Bakugou yelled.

"Get a damn hotel!" the man yelled.

"Kacchan… maybe we could look into one of those love hotels?" Midoriya giggled, teasing him with his hips.

"Pack a bag," he said, almost throwing Midoriya off his lap as Midoriya yelled out. That was exactly what they needed- a love hotel.

* * *

"Resting or staying?" the voice behind the curtain asked.

"Staying, definitely staying," Bakugou said.

"ID and credit card," the voice said.

Bakugou smirked- and passed his id through the small slot under the curtained window. It took a second then the curtain opened as an elderly woman stood there- shoving his cards back at him.

"No! Not you two!" she cried! "You'll destroy the room and my beds!"

Bakugou snarled and smacked his hand on the glass. "I'll pay double! Just give us a room!"

"No! We reserve the right to refuse service! Even to the Wonder Duo!" the woman yelled, as she pulled the curtain closed.

"Kacchan… maybe we can try a different one?" Midoriya asked.

He was fuming and stomped away from the window. "Let's try cash at the next place," he said, as they went a few blocks over to a lower grade love motel. He really wanted the one they had gone too as it had the perfect fetish rooms and themes. It made him think of all the ways his perverted husband could come to life.

He tried cash at the next place and not passing through his ID- but the man insisted on it. He could only hope this would work.

"No! We are not giving you a room!" a man yelled. "We have heard what you two do to beds! We can't afford that kind of damage!"

"Does everyone know this?" he asked Midoriya as they left the love motel and tried another one- only to be turned away again.

"Let's just go home," Midoriya sighed. "Maybe we could just… cuddle."

That was totally not what he wanted to do- so they tried one last place. In the end it was hopeless.


	34. Chapter 34

The fucked up logic when you are using someone, who left the person that was using them, all so you can lay your chess pieces out- it made Monoma wonder if Leadie's words were maybe true.

He was saying goodbye to the little twink that Draganeire thought he himself was dating ( the mimicking guy )- kissing at the door as he smiled to himself. He could do this all just a little longer, plus he really did enjoy borrowing this guy's quirk. "See you soon, Kimim," he said.

"Can't wait," Kimim said, a brilliant smile on his face. It was a shame, as this guy was really sweet- but he was not in this for the long haul.

He knew Draganeire had never noticed their differences. Kimim had realized from day one that he was being used- he knew the instant Draganeire had invited him to the awards ceremony, unveiling his plan to sabotage Bakugou's marriage- and he wanted no part of it. That was when Monoma swooped in.

Monoma was upset he had been dropped so quickly after the recording was destroyed. He shouldn't have been surprised, really. Draganeire had done to him what he did to everyone when he was done using them.

It was a sick game, and too many people were getting hurt in the process.

He had gotten himself involved in Draganeire's sick and twisted game- the dumb shit people do for love. He wondered if he was any better, deceiving both Kimim and Draganeire. He knew Leadie was right, and Draganeire was not worth all of this- he only wished his heart could understand.

This needed to end. He needed to come clean- just not yet. It was too hard to let go.

* * *

If blue balls were a thing- Bakugou's were every fucking shade. They had yet to find a new place, and all their neighbors complained at the first sounds of them fooling around. It was bad enough that one night the cops showed up to ask them to keep it down.

Midoriya was making him keep his hands to himself, since no motel would take them in. They did not want to risk fucking in an alley due to the cameras always on them and damn- they got such a horrible lecture from Leadie about the last time. Thankfully their favors hadn't taken too bad of a hit, but now there was all this stuff in the media about how heroes should act like heroes and so forth.

They had to behave themselves, and it was bullshit! He had a work life and a private life! But as far as the public was concerned- any time they were out, their behavior was open for judgement. It came with the territory. He was frustrated and just wanted some alone time with his husband!

He was taking it out on his hero work.

"Fucking nerd!" he yelled, taking yet another guy into custody. "I'm at five at it isn't even lunch time!"

Midoriya smiled at him. "That's ok! I'm up to seven after that gang fight I broke up!"

"DAMN YOU!" he yelled, blasting back off. There was no way he was letting Midoriya beat him. Looking back where Midoriya was- seeing him blow a kiss his way- only made him want to smash his face into the ground as he fucked him hard.

He had been making Midoriya call Leadie all week about a new place- some shit about finding them the perfect spot, and to behave in the meantime. They only had one more week to get moved before they would be forced out.

He was stressed and horny. Taking it out on bad guys seemed the second best thing he could do.

He saw some thug bullying and pushing around a smaller guy- yeah, he was about to show them who the fuck was boss!

"Damn nerd," he mumbled to himself. "I'll definitely have more captures than you by lunch!"

He was up to nine by lunchtime and just knew he was ahead of Midoriya. A kiss on his cheek and his husband was standing there, smiling at him. "I'm at eighteen!" Midoriya chirped.

He put his hand in Midoriya's face, pushing him away. "How the fuck!? You have to be cheating!"

Midoriya smiled. "Just lucky I guess, which means you are buying lunch today!"

"Jokes on you!" he growled, stomping away. "Our damn bank accounts are linked!"

He heard Midoriya giggle as he laced his arm through his. "It is more the principle of it all."

Bakugou growled. How was Midoriya in such a damn good mood? Oh right, Midoriya wasn't the one being teased with no happy ending. Midoriya had been teasing him terribly the last week.

Entering a cafe, he barked out his and Midoriya's order. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he was ready to bitch when Midoriya kissed him softly. "Go get us a seat, I'll wait for our food."

He really needed to settle the fuck down.

When Midoriya came over with their food, some people had gathered around their table for autographs, and he was ready to growl and yell this was his damn lunch hour when Midoriya put his hand over his and smiled. "Of course! Do you want pictures too?" Midoriya asked, then slid into his lap as the people moved to each side of them, taking pictures. Midoriya would kiss his cheek and giggle while the cameras were going off. "Smile Kacchan!" Midoriya hissed in his ear then pinched his side really fucking hard .

He was still fuming by the time the crowd had left, and he could finally eat his lunch. "I'm about ready to fuck you raw in the bathroom stall," he growled.

Midoriya giggled and kept eating. "I'm at the point where I'd almost let you!"

"Fucking tease!" he growled. "Call Leadie and see if she got us a damn place yet! My balls can't take any more of this!"

"I called her this morning, she said it just takes time… even if we are on a deadline," Midoriya sighed, sitting back and sipping his drink. "You aren't the only one suffering!"

"Be easier if you didn't tease me so damn much!" he barked.

Midoriya giggled. "But where is the fun in that!?"

Bakugou squinted and felt like dragging Midoriya into that damn bathroom stall.

...Later that afternoon- he slammed a barista over the counter for fucking up his latte.

* * *

Yaoyorozu had not been able to check in on Mei for the last few days. Between her actual hero work, being head of the ' Equal Pay for Female Heroes ' campaign- her free time was so limited these days

She also knew how obsessed Mei would get, and not sleep until she finished. It made her wonder if Mei has even slept at all since they last saw each other. She could hear the banging and noise as she walked into Mei's home workshop.

The workshop was in total distress and so was Mei. She was mumbling, covered in grease and hysterical.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Mei yelled when she finally saw her.

Yaoyorozu worried, as she had never heard this from Mei before. No matter what the challenge was- Mei always pulled through.

"Oh c'mon, let's get some tea and take a break," Yaoyorozu said, moving towards her friend and offering a hand.

"You don't get it!" Mei yelled, jumping up from her seat and walking around what looked like a pile of junk. "I've destroyed over a hundred beds and had to call it quits! So instead I made some restraints, some chastity belts since obviously these boys will never be able to have sex again-"

"-Mei!" Yaoyorozu yelled. "Don't you think that is going a little overboard?"

"OH I thought about that too!" Mei said, running around, not even realizing she was wearing three pairs of glasses. "So I made some fleshlights, some strokers, and even mutual strokers! I might actually have a knack for designing sex toys!"

Yaoyorozu sighed and shook her head. She should have checked on Mei much sooner.

"What happened to the materials I made you?" she asked.

"Even with a low level quirk usage, something would break," Mei huffed.

"Ok, let's get some tea and work this out," Yaoyorozu said.

"I might… have an idea," Mei said, moving back to her desk before Yaoyorozu grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Tea and food first, work later," Yaoyorozu said.

"But-"

"-No buts!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed, pulling a pouting Mei out of the workroom. Mei whined and Yaoyorozu shook her head. "You can tell me the idea as we eat, ok?"

Mei's face lit up. "You better take notes!"

Yaoyorozu laughed, of course she would.

* * *

Leadie smiled as she looked around the place. They were redoing the rundown industrial district and turning some of the old warehouses into really nice condos. Some small businesses and quite a few pro heroes had already moved themselves out this way.

"We can have this place ready in two weeks!" the man said confidently, as he flitted around, trying his damnedest to flirt with her. Leadie knew this and used it to her advantage.

This place was exactly what she wanted for her boys. The bedroom was against the outer wall with no neighbors to disturb from there.

"And you said they are soundproof?" she asked.

"Well yes of course! Being as we sell mainly to heroes, it's something we felt was important. It costs a little more, but in the long run there is less disturbance!" the man said.

The kitchen and living room were a huge open space that lead off to the bathroom and bedroom towards the back. She could easily see her boys settling down in a place like this. It was just outside the city and convenient for them when they were on call.

"I need this in two days," Leadie said.

"Bu-but it is not ready yet!" the man squeaked.

"I'll add an extra twenty percent to your commission if you can have this ready in two days," Leadie said. She needed to get her boys in this place before Bakugou's favor tanked again. Just this afternoon he'd thrown a barastia over the counter and yelled at a pack of teenagers.

Moving in towards the man she had absolutely no interest in, Leadie ran her long elegant fingers down his cheeks. "You can have this ready in two days, right?" she asked, batting her lashes and leaning in close.

"Ye-yes ma'am! I can!" he said.

"Let's go sign the paperwork then," she said, pulling away and making sure to sway her hips a little extra as they left the condo.

* * *

"Ah! Kimim!" Draganeire said, that damn sexy smile on his face as he welcomed him. Monoma was sure Draganeire didn't realize it was him using Kimim's quirk, mimicking him almost exactly.

"Told you I'd come by tonight," Monoma said, stepping into Draganeire's flat. A glance at Draganeire's computer screen showed the Hero Network, where Draganeire was following Bakugou's progress.

With a huff, Monoma went to close his laptop, sitting on the couch and pouting. "If you're just going to look at that stuff all night, then I'm going home!" he whined.

"Oh baby, no!" Draganeire said, coming over, pressing him back into the cushions and kissing him deeply. "You know I'm looking for a way to expose those two for all the lies they tell the public!"

Hands were moving up his shirt, and Monoma moaned softly. "But you even admitted they said it was a real marriage now."

"That asshole still broke my foot!" Draganeire growled, then bit his neck. "Japan needs to know what a lowlife their Sweetheart really is."

Monoma sighed. He really wished he didn't love this man so much- and he wished this man would get over Bakugou once and for all. Maybe then they could move on.

"Now… why don't you show me that thing you can do with your quirk that I love so much," Draganeire cooed.

Monoma knew the truth would soon come out- but one last time, he used the quirk he borrowed from Kimim to transform into something that resembled Bakugou. It wasn't perfect, as he didn't have full control over this quirk yet, but Draganeire never noticed.

This would be the last time he did this. His heart couldn't take it anymore. He would love to see the Wonder Duo exposed for the lies they had told- but then finding out they had worked everything out, it changed things.

Plus, Leadie was scary. They would meet again soon- and he needed to be ready to face her.

* * *

"Deku!" Bakugou called out as the damn thug was getting away. This asshole was faster than he expected, and he was using all his frustrations to catch him.

"On it!" Midoriya yelled- taking off and jumping between buildings and getting ahead of him. Usually this would piss him off, but he was already pissed this guy slipped through his fingers.

Plus- he got a really nice view of Midroiya's ass as he went ahead of him. Damn! He really needed to get laid! That was probably why that dude got away so easily…

He had the guy in his hands when Midoriya came over smiling at him, then bent over to tie his boots back up. That tight little ass in the air was so distracting, and as he took a moment to gawk at his husband's ass, the guy blasted some shit at his chest that burned like hell.

So here he was- topless and blasting through the air as he tracked this guy down. He was going to make a nasty splatter of this fucker once they got him.

By the time he got to Midoriya, he already had the guy pinned to the ground, and Bakugou growled as he came over, his hands sparking.

"Kacchan! I got him!" Midoriya said as the cops came over apprehending him from there.

"Um… Ground Zero?" one of the officers said.

Growling, he turned their way, seeing all their faces blushing as they looked at him.

And he just stood there… wearing only his pants and gauntlets- topless with love bites all over his chest.

* * *

Trending on Twitter

#BakuTiddies

#BaristaNoNos

#WonderDuoMoving?

#BestPlacestoShag

#BlueBallHell

#NaughtyLattes

#TheseHashTagsAreHard

#RipBakugousBalls

* * *

_Hero Gossip Network Blog_

_Pictures are circulating of Ground Zero doing his hero duties… topless?! And what are those marks scattered all over his chest? Suffice to say this blogger definitely needed a tall, COLD glass of water after seeing those! Who could blame Japan's Sweetheart for jumping into his arms so quickly! Who wouldn't?!_

_Also, word on the street is that our Ground Zero is back to his old antics, screaming at baristas and teenagers alike. But after seeing Ground Zero stomping around topless- he can throw this blogger over a counter anytime! Who is with me on this one?_

_Come on Japan's Sweetheart! Make our Ground Zero smile again! It makes you wonder if maybe there is something Deku isn't doing anymore to make Ground Zero act this way?_

_Oh the theories I have on this! Guys! This is going to be a long post tonight so buckle up!_

* * *

Bakugou shook his head. Why the hell was social media in such an uproar? Kirishima walked around topless all the damn time- there was no buzz over his chest!

"What the fuck is with people?" he asked, glaring at his tablet.

"At least you aren't being blamed for not putting out!" Midoriya whined.

"Technically you aren't," he mumbled.

"I heard that!" Midoriya cried out, throwing a roll of packing tape at him. "And if your ass doesn't start helping me pack this shit up, it will be even longer before I do put out again!"

Bakugou squinted his eyes- he hated this damn power Midoriya had over him. Setting the tablet down- ignoring the bullshit people were saying online- he launched himself at Midoriya, pinning him to the ground and kissing his neck.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya giggled, squirming under him.

He growled and started to kiss further down his neck as his hands went up Midoriya's shirt. He was so fucking horny and didn't know if he could wait two more days to be with his husband. Their mouths met and those delicious sounds coming from Midoriya were driving him crazy.

A bang sounded from the floor, and another from the wall of their living room, and their neighbors were screaming at them.

"FUCK!" he yelled, rolling off Midoriya- both of them flushed and breathing hard.

"C'mon… let's just get this shit packed up," Midoriya mumbled, moving from the floor to start wrapping up his All Might merch.

"I'm jerking off in the shower later!" he growled.

"Fine! But we are packing up first!" Midoriya called over his shoulder.

He couldn't wait to get out of this damn building.

**Author's Notes:**

_**Author's note - So Kimim (Mimik spelled backwards… but mimic backwards looked dumb so did a K and not C)- is the twink Draganeire was dating, and took to the awards ceremony (the picture of him and the lookalike Bakugou from chapters way back). Kimim realized that he was being used and didn't want that- ghosting Draganeire. Monoma swooped in, his quirk now able to be held a lot longer than he allows people to know, and can hold more than one quirk at a time… pretending to be Kimim when he is with Draganeire._  
_So we have Monoma who is dating Kimim for his quirk- in turn using him. AND he is dating Draganeire who he has fallen for- but Draganeire is obsessed with Bakugou…_  
_AND THAT IS THE FUCKED UP LOVE TRIANGLE plus one going on._  
_Hope this cleared up any confusion… or maybe my beta is being hard headed with me._

⌒ヽ( ͡° ε ͡°)  
Yanno... I can start seeing an ending to this story. Not that we are there yet- but like... Im seeing it coming and it is making me so fucking sad! OMG! I never intended for this to be as long as it is and to go where it has like it has- the beauty of an idea and no outline to follow. But anyway... I can feel things coming to a point where it will all lay out and then it will be done.

And that makes me sad.

ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ⊂(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

Gimme hugs cause I need them. I have really enjoyed this idea I had- and everyone loving it as much as I did... It was originally suppose to be HALF THIS LENGTH to be honest! But the encouragement... comments... discord... twitter... GAH! Even my beta who squeals in DM about it.

Ok... Im gonna stop being a sap now. We still have some ways to go... just being emotional! AHHHH! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! SEE YOU SOON!


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm not going over there!" Mitsuki yelled, pounding the keyboard of her laptop.

Inko understood. This had been the longest she has gone without seeing her son, but she wasn't even sure if she would be able to look him in the eyes just yet.

"I'm sure their publicist set them up with a really nice place," she said, setting a cup of tea down for each of them.

"From what I gather… it's the new warehouse district they're redoing," Mitsuki said.

"Oh how fancy!" Inko replied. She had been texting her son, and knew they were all packed with the moving truck coming that morning.

"We can send them some flowers," Mitsuki said.

"Send a pastry basket too!" Inko exclaimed.

"Why don't we just go by there and help them unpack?" Masaru asked, coming into the room.

Both women turned around and yelled "NO!" making him jump back and just leave the room.

"You still haven't told him?" she asked.

"The poor man would pass out if I did," Mitsuki grumbled.

Inko giggled. Masaru and Mitsuki were so night and day.

* * *

"How is it we got roped into helping you move again ?!" Kaminari whined, as he was putting boxes into the moving truck.

"Yeah he definitely owes us after this," Sero grumbled.

"Just shut up and move faster!" Bakugou growled.

"We can order some pizzas later!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"All this for a stupid slice of pizza," Sero grumbled.

"You better add some beer to that!" Kaminari yelled.

"Guys… do we really wanna be around once they're all moved in?" Ashido added, coming up with a box and handing it to Kaminari to put in the truck. "I'm sure you've all read the gossip news about those two being super horny!"

An explosion happened right behind Ashido, making her squeal and jump. When they turned around, a very red faced Bakugou was glaring at them.

"Are we done with the fucking chitchat?" Bakugou growled.

Everyone grew quiet, then Midoriya came out, seeing everyone looking nervous, and Bakugou was almost shaking.

"Kacchan! What did you do?" Midoriya asked.

"Fuckers talking shit out here!" he growled.

"To be fair, we were gossiping," Uraraka admitted, coming over and taking Midoriya's hand. "Let's get back to work! How about I go ahead and order those pizzas before we take the truck across town?"

"Yeah that would be great!" Midoriya chirped. "I think we've got all the furniture, just a few boxes left anyway."

"We don't have anywhere to sit!" Kaminari whined.

"The floor is clear!" Ashido said, jumping back into the building.

Bakugou let Midoriya pull him back into their empty flat. He knew they weren't getting his deposit back, as there were still two holes in the floor- but he at least wanted to clean up what he could. Everyone went about cleaning the floors and counters til the pizza showed up.

"I can't wait to see your new space!" Ashido chirped, grabbing a slice of pizza. "I hear that area is so nice after being cleaned up!"

"As long as I have no dumb ass neighbors complaining every time I kiss my husband," Bakugou grunted- which made Midoriya giggle and lean in to give him a kiss.

The man downstairs started beating on their floor with a broom handle, which made everyone start laughing.

* * *

Leadie met them at the new place. She had given the key to Mei already, as she wanted to get their new bed set up. She could hear drills going and had to wonder what the hell Mei was doing. Power Loader had stopped by to check on things- only to be dragged back there to help.

Once the truck pulled up- everyone was piling out and bringing in the boxes and furniture. Leadie was thankful their friends had shown up to help. She could have gotten a moving company- but the last time a hero did that- the company had taken pictures of all their furniture and possessions, posting them online causing quite the scandal.

Not that all moving companies were like that- but lately it seemed to be all about what heroes were into, and Leadie did not think her boys needed any more exposure. She needed them settled in and out of the press for a bit.

More drills and cursing could be heard from the bedroom, and Leadie figured it was best to go check on Mei, as people were starting to bring in boxes.

"Are we almost- ah!" Leadie called out as Power Loader was pushing her back down the hallway.

"Mei is almost done but needs no interruptions!" he said.

Leadie straightened her blouse, noticing a grease smudge from Power Loader and went to the kitchen to see if she could clean it off. "Ugh! It is ruined!" she whined.

"Ah hang on!" Yaoyorozu said, coming over and pulling something from her arm. She stood there, blotting the stain, then pulled a hand held fan from her chest and held it up for her. "Here, that should help."

"Ah thank you dear!" Leadie said. It was one of her favorite blouses.

"How much is left on the truck?" Kaminari whined.

"Ah! Momo!" Uraraka yelped, setting her box down and running over to Yaoyorozu, hugging her. "I didn't know you would be here!"

"Just helping Mei out!" Yaoyorozu giggled, as a loud crash and cursing came from the bedroom. "Ah! Lemme go see what is going on!"

Leadie sighed. There were too many heroes in one spot- something was bound to go wrong.

* * *

Mei was laughing hysterically as she put the finishing touches on the bed. Yaoyorozu had run back there as she thought she heard an explosion, but it was just Mei having Power Loader shift the bed into the right place.

"Is everything ok?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"It is perfect!" Mei said, adjusting one of the three pairs of glasses she was wearing. "Now where is our horny Wonder Duo?"

"They're still bringing in boxes from the moving truck," Yaoyorozu said.

"We could make the bed look nice at least," Power Loader said.

Mei looked over at the bare mattress, and admitted he did have a point. "Go wash your hands first!" Yaoyorozu said. "We don't want any stains on your masterpiece!"

Mei smiled. "Of course! We'll get everything ready then get our horny duo in here!"

"I'll get the sheets and comforter!" Yaoyorozu said.

"Use the black satin sheets!" Mei cried out. She had a vision in her head, and like hell if it was going to be ruined with some All Might Plus Ultra sheets! She saw what she was left to work with- and that just wouldn't do.

When she and Power Loader came back out- Yaoyorozu was tucking in the last corner of the sheets.

"And you got everything in place inside the bed, right?" Mei asked.

"Yes! Everything," Power Loader said.

"Then let's go get our boys!" she cried.

Stepping out, she saw everyone leaning on the kitchen counter as Leadie was pouring wine for everyone.

"Boys! Your bed is ready!" Mei called out- making everyone stop and stare at her. The faces looked familiar, but like hell if she could remember anyone's name.

"About damn time! C'mon Deku!" the blond angry one yelled out.

"Kacchan!" the Deku boy screamed.

"Wait!" she yelled, holding her hands up. "I need to show you how it works!"

"Pretty sure they know how a bed works," the other blond ditzy one whispered to the girl with pink cheeks, winking knowingly. She knew that girl, but couldn't remember her name.

"It is so much more than a bed!" Mei exclaimed, as she led the way back in the bedroom. As the group came in, she pushed one pair of her glasses onto the top of her head and started to rub her hands together excitedly.

This might have been one of her best creations.

"It looks like a normal bed…" the lanky boy with black hair and tape for elbows said.

"It is a bed!" she yelled, "but it does so much more!" Grabbing the controller in her hand, she pushed a button and watched as the bed split down the center and opened up- the center wooden platform coming out that was set with different cushions for different sexual positions. She moved the controller again and that platform sunk down and from the ceiling came a swing and other harnesses.

The more she played on the controller- the more the bed did, and featured different toys, restraints and anything else a horny duo could ever want.

"I also made the night stand to easily hold different lubricants, massage oils, and-"

"-so how does this keep the bed from breaking?" Leadie asked, coming forward with her arms crossed- not looking satisfied.

"Oh it totally doesn't!" she cried out. She had given up on that. Anything she made resistant to quirks made it unbearable to sleep on.

Leadie huffed. "Then what good will this bed be?"

"Oh this bed is to fulfill their wildest dreams! I am going to market them and some of the sex toys I created too!" Mei said.

The angry blond and Deku boy were both grinning as they took the controller and started to swap the bed around. The other people were giggling as Leadie huffed once more.

"This was not what I was paying you a lot of money to create!" Leadie exclaimed.

"Oh we have that covered, Leadie!" Yaoyorozu yelped. Reaching into her pockets, she pulled out two cuffs and walked over to the blond and Deku boy- securing one on each of their wrists.

"This little gadget here will keep them from quirking up!" Mei cried out.

"What?!" the angry blond screamed.

Mei giggled. She might not have done exactly what her client had wanted, but she found a way around it. Turing back to Leadie she smiled. "See! We worked it out!"

"And if they lose the cuffs?" Leadie asked.

"We have extras in the nightstand!" Mei said.

* * *

Bakugou could not get his quirk to work with the cuff on- and that meant…

"Deku, I am about to fuck you so hard!" he growled, grabbing that damn nerd and pushing him towards their new bed… or whatever this thing was.

"Kacchan! People are still here!" Midoriya cried out- but without his damn quirk, he couldn't overpower him.

"Then I suggest they get the fuck out!" Bakugou yelled, pulling his shirt over his head. "Unless these perverts wanna watch!"

"Now Katsuki!" Leadie cried.

"Get out!" he screamed, then started to undo his pants. Everyone scrambled out, and he continued taking his clothes off. "This will be easier if you get naked, nerd."

* * *

"How rude!" Kaminari cried, as they were all rushing out of the room. They all knew it had been sometime since those two had a moment together, but this?

Leadie sighed. "Let's all go grab a drink. They can unpack their own shit if they're going to act like that."

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got other projects to attend to!" Mei called, waving over her shoulder.

"I would love to go have a drink!" Power Loader said, holding his arm out for Leadie.

Leadie hummed. "We can put it on the Wonder Duo's tab."

"Oh hells yeah! Count us in!" Sero said, as Ashido and Uraraka high fived.

"Momo! You have to join us!" Uraraka exclaimed.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Just one drink, then I have to get back home!"

* * *

The delivery guy showed up to the warehouse and went to knock on the door. These new condos were impressive!

Was this delivery really for the Wonder Duo? He wondered if it would be ok to ask for an autograph?

No one was answering, but he noticed the door was opened a crack. He did not want to leave these flowers and muffins out as they looked expensive, and the woman on the phone had been screaming about them getting delivered today, it seemed important.

Tiptoeing in- there were boxes everywhere and he held his breath. This was the Wonder Duo's place!

"Fucking Deku!" he heard a growl.

"Kacchan! AH HARDER!"

Setting the flowers and basket of muffins down on the center island, he went to call out that he was there, but then he heard more screaming, skin slapping and it was very apparent what was going on.

The door at the end of the hallway was open, and he could see exactly what was going on. Deku was on all fours as Ground Zero pounded into him.

This was so much better than an autograph!

Grabbing his phone, he quickly turned the video on and started to record. Every sound and angle were perfect from where he hid right out of sight at the door.

* * *

They had every gadget they could ever want strapped to a damn bed- yet here Bakugou was, naked, and kissing Midoriya.

It had been too damn long, and he was starting to worry their honeymoon period was over. He didn't want to be some old married couple who just barked and bitched at each other.

What he got was Midoriya giggling and squirming under him- hands grabbing his ass as he licked deeply into his mouth.

He would deal with all the kinky shit later- right now his dick couldn't possibly get any harder. They were laying on the comforter as they somehow figured out how to transform the bed back to how it was originally. It took about eight tries and five minutes of cursing.

"Kacchan! Please!" Midoriya gasped, wrapping his legs around his waist, their cocks pressing together as he did.

He could have released at that moment- but he wanted desperately to be inside Midoriya. "I'm going to fucking split you in half!" he growled, lifting off Midoriya and grabbing lube from the nightstand.

He wasn't fucking around with foreplay- at least not right now. He'd had enough teasing.

"Turn around and show me that ass!" he growled.

A giggle and Midoriya was doing just that. Seeing that freckled ass wiggle and shake at him- Midoriya always fucking teasing him- and he just about snapped. Stroking his cock, he pumped a few drops of lube on Midoriya's hole and slapped his ass cheek.

"Gonna fucking breed you!" he roared- grabbing Midoriya hips and plunging in. Midoriya cried out, but damn if he wasn't meeting him thrust for thrust. He was so fucking tight and so fucking hot. Bakugou felt his toes curling the more he slammed into him.

"Fucking Deku!"

"Kacchan! AH HARDER!"

He had a death grip on Midoriya's hips, and he loved watching his cock sink in and out of Midoriya's ass. It was the best fucking view he could imagine. Slapping Midoriya's ass once more, he roared out as he continued to thrust.

Midoriya was stroking his own cock and started to get impossibly tight around his cock. Moaning out, he kept the steady hard thrust going. Even when Midoriya screamed and his body shook, falling flat to the bed, he continued to pound as deep as he could.

This was about the point where he would usually feel his quirk starting to lose control. That moment his balls would tighten up and the edges of his vision would go black. This was the moment he started to lose himself.

But this time, even as he did- there were no explosions, and no beds breaking. He roared out more, pulling out of Midoriya and stroking his release all over his ass. Gasping for air, he fell to the bed and laid his arm over his eyes.

His heart was racing and he felt Midoriya lay his head on his chest.

"Gonna fuck you again in a few minutes," he said.

Midoriya hummed and traced his finger over his nipple. "How about I ride you next?"

They heard what sounded like a door shut and both sat up.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Hell if I know!"

"Did you lock the door?"

"Kacchan! You were pushing me towards the bed!"

"Fine! Lemme go check it out," he said, getting up and stomping across the room.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" Midoriya asked.

"Why? It's my fucking house!"

Bakugou looked around, and he saw a vase with flowers on the counter, and a basket of muffins. Grabbing the muffins, he got them each a water bottle and headed back to the bedroom. "Looks like a delivery from our moms."

"Ah! Muffins!" Midoriya chirped.

Usually Bakugou wouldn't eat in bed- but dammit, he finally got laid and everything felt right in the world.

* * *

_Trending on Twitter_

_#MovingDay_

_#MoaningMonday_

_#Horny24/7_

_#FavoriteSexToys_

_#WonderDuoMovingUP_

_#DrunkenHeroes_

_#FuckTheseHashtags_

_#WritersBlockSucks_


	36. Chapter 36

They had to get back to work- and even if their new place wasn't unpacked because they spent the entire evening and night back in their bedroom trying out the new bed, was beside the point.

"Damn agency should have given us some time off," Bakugou growled.

"They give us plenty of time off," Midoriya said, kissing his cheek and stopping him from growling. "We'll get more unpacked tonight!"

He couldn't really argue with that and they set off for their patrols. Bakugou felt good after last night, and he should, it had been way too long! They didn't get much sleep, but he felt wide awake and ready to take on any asshole that decided to fuck with the city's peace.

"Ah! Ground Zero! Yeah man! High Five!" some guy called out. He wasn't even thinking as he returned the high five. He was trying to be better with the public as Leadie and Midoriya encouraged him to be.

"That's right Ground Zero! You strut down that sidewalk!" another guy called out, offering yet another high five.

"What the hell?" he asked. Midoriya shrugged and they kept patrolling around.

He also noticed the way the girls looked over at him and Midoriya with hearts dripping and pulsing from their eyes.

Something was up.

He wondered if there was some weird ass quirk play going on and kept his senses heightened.

"Hell yeah! We should call you Pound Zero! " a guy called out, clapping his shoulder.

Turning to Midoriya, he lifted his mask so it set into his hairline and just looked around. Across the road there was a cafe with outside tables filled with people, and they all started to applaud them. "WONDER DUO!" they were all crying out.

"What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

Leadie had broken all the nails on her right hand as she was so deep in paperwork, and she was madder than hell. She had been calling the boys all morning and got no answer.

Looking back at her screen, she saw it yet again- the video of Katsuki fucking Midoriya being uploaded.

She had spent all night pulling these videos off the internet. It seemed people were saving and reuploading them.

How did this even happen?

Screaming out, she saw another nail had broken. She also had ripped the paper she was writing on and got her nail file out. She needed to calm down. Nothing bad was coming from the video, as it seemed to be only getting a positive response.

This was not the image she was planning for her boys though! They were not porn stars!

Leadie filed her nail smooth and took a deep breath. She needed to calm the hell down. Now she understood how Katsuki felt when he said he wanted to burn the city down.

* * *

"Ah! Kacchan!" Midoriya called out as they made their way back to the agency. "Did you bring your phone?"

"Gah! Stop leaving your damn phone behind!" he growled, grabbing his own phone and wondered why it had been quiet all morning long. "Shit! It's dead!"

"Yet you complain about me not having my phone when yours is almost always dead," Midoriya huffed.

Bakugou grabbed Midoriya and kissed him. He has no idea why he did it, but dammit- he felt like he ended that argument better this way.

People started to cheer and applaud them again.

"Something is up," Midoriya mumbled, pulling away from him.

"Yeah, no shit. Let's get back to the office and see what the hell is going on."

What he was not expecting was to be high fived by the heroes as they walked in. Making their way over to their desk- more hollers met them, along with claps on his back.

"Let's see what's going on," Midoriya said, turning on their laptop and settling into his desk. Somehow over all of this, Midoriya had turned his desk into their desk- not that he minded it really. "Oh fuck!"

"What?" he said, seeing Midoriya's cheeks turn bright pink.

"Shit! Get Kaminari!" he cried out.

"Someone called me?" Kaminari asked.

"Charge Kacchan's phone!" Midoriya yelped, throwing his phone to Kaminari.

"Dude! You don't even have your charger with you!" Kaminari whined.

"I don't need a damn charger as you are the charger!" he growled.

"Fine… gimme a sec," Kaminari said, sticking his finger in the charger port.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Kaminari giggled. "Dude? Haven't you heard?"

He was losing patience and felt his palms wanting to spark up.

"Fine fine!" Kaminari called out and he saw his screen starting to light back up on his phone. "There is a sex video of you two circulating right now!"

"What?!" he yelled.

"Yeah," Midoriya gasped, "and it seems to be trending on twitter and it's the number one video on Hero Porn hub!".

"Damn right it is!" Kaminari exclaimed, tossing him back his phone with half a charge on it. "That shit was hot as hell! Damn! You really went all bad ass on Midoriya!"

"I will kill you!" he cried out, and Kaminari yelped and took off running.

How the hell was there a video of them? They had always made a point of not filming themselves for this very reason.

Sitting next to Midoriya, he saw him bring up the page and then saw- yes, that was definitely them. And that was last night- when they…

"Shit! That door we heard shutting!" he said.

"Fuck!" Midoriya whined.

A throat was being cleared behind them and they both turned to see their boss standing there. "You do know, under any other circumstances, that watching porn at your desk is grounds for immediate termination" he said.

"Ah!" Midoriya yelped, slamming down the laptop and making it all stop.

"I'd like to remind the two of you that your actions reflect on this agency," their boss said.

"Sir! It's not our fault! We didn't know!" Midoriya yelped.

"I figured as much," their boss said. "You two are my top heroes here… don't make me regret that. Go home and stop making headlines for the wrong reasons." With that he walked off.

"I'm gonna murder someone," Bakugou said, getting up and having Midoriya chase after him.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya called out, rushing forward to take his arm. "Let's go talk to Leadie!"

Midoriya took his phone and called over to Leadie- immediately she was screaming and Midoriya had to hold the phone at arm's length. "Well, it seems Leadie already knows," Midoriya whispered.

"Shit," he mumbled.

* * *

_Trending on Twitter_

_#PoundZero_

_#WonderDuo_

_#DekuTakeThatDick_

_#Top!GroundZero_

_#GroundZeroCanPoundMyAss_

_#AndThatIsHowItIsDone_

* * *

Draganeire was sitting in a cafe as he saw the damn rankings of Bakugou going up even more. How was this even possible? Who gets a sex tape released and has their favor improve?

He hated that he had seen that video- and he hated that he'd watched it over and over and over and over. He had the damn thing saved on his desktop for god's sake!

Sipping his tea that had long grown cold, he went to get a refill. Hearing the bell of the cafe door ring, Draganeire looked over, seeing Kimim walk in.

"Ah! Kimim!" he called out, moving over and wrapping his arms around him. "I thought you were busy all day!"

Kimim gave him this disgusted look and pushed him away. "Ugh! Don't fucking touch me!" Kimi shouted, then turned to rush out of the cafe.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**The Wonder Duo Fan Page**

_Oh me oh my my! Did everyone see the newest video uploaded of our Wonder Duo? This blogger is over here taking an ice bath and is still hot and bothered over it all!_

_It seems every attempt has been made to take the video down, only to have it reuploaded even more. If you search #PoundZero you will see what I am talking about!_

_Did they set this up themselves? It seemed more intimate than a couple just making a sex tape. If you watch closely- which btw, I've done many times over! AH! ICE BATH IS NOT HELPING ME HERE!_

_Ok, I digress! Warning as this is going to be YET AGAIN a long post!_

_But seriously! LOOK at this video! Ground Zero is pounding the fuck out of Japan's Sweetheart- but you see him slow down and kiss him so passionately! *fans self a bit* It seems far too intimate and much too personal for this to have been done intentionally._

_AND AS MUCH as I hate imposing on someone's privacy, I also want to thank all the gods for this blessing and full course meal we have been given!_

_Now, let's go through this video play by play- shall we?_

* * *

That evening they were still unpacking boxes when they heard someone banging like a mad person on their door.

"What the fuck?" he asked, as Midoriya went to open the door.

"LET US IN! LEADIE IS GONNA KILL US!" Sero and Ashido were screaming as they came flying into their flat and leaping behind him.

"Why would Leadie kill you ?" Midoriya asked, still holding the door open.

"Because these idiots don't know to lock the door when they leave someone's house," Leadie said, slowly walking into the flat, glaring over at the two cowering behind him.

"So that's how they got the damn video," Bakugou growled, turning around and glaring at the two. They both yelped, hiding behind Midoriya, making themselves as small as possible.

"You're lucky you didn't get any backlash over this," Leadie said, then glared at the two huddled behind Midoriya. "Actually it seems as if your favor went up."

"No shit?!" he sighed, sitting on the couch. Go figure- a leaked sex tape and here he was being hailed as some gotdamn sex God. It made his chest puff up a bit, and an all too cocky smirk grace his face.

"Katsuki!" Leadie hissed, holding her finger out to him, "Don't let this shit go to your head!"

"You act like I did this on purpose!" he said, sitting back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't make me wipe that damn smirk off your face!" Leadie hissed.

"Ah! Leadie!" Midoriya said, rushing over and taking her hands. Bakugou was slightly annoyed at how quickly Leadie's temper melted away. "What Kacchan means is that we had no idea til earlier today that all this happened!"

Leadie smiled and squeezed Midoriya hands. "I know honey, this isn't your fault," she cooed.

Bakugou wanted to puke.

"And it wasn't Sero or Ashido's fault for the door being unlocked either. We should have seen them to the door when they left," Midoriya said, putting his best smile and charm forward.

Yeah, he was going to hurl at any moment.

"Also," Leadie said, turning her head over her shoulder and glaring at Bakugou. "You fucking own a flower shop now!"

"What the fuck am I gonna do with a flower shop?!" he screamed.

"Not my problem!" Leadie hissed.

"Wait? We own a flower shop?" Midoriya asked.

"Ah no honey," Leadie said, letting go of his hand and running it down his cheek. "Katsuki owns a flower shop. You own a bakery."

"What the hell?" Bakugou asked.

Sero and Ashido were giggling. "Would love to see Bakugou's grumpy ass assorting flowers!" Sero chuckled.

"I'm not done with you two!" Leadie screeched, making them jump and take off into the bedroom, slamming the door. "Bet they learned to lock that fucking door!"

"Leadie!" Midoriya cried, pulling her back. "Explain what you mean by all this!"

"Oh honey, don't worry," Leadie said. "The owners will still run the company. Just a few times a month we will go over certain documents and collect our share of the profits."

"But why?" Bakugou asked.

Leadie moved to the kitchen area as they followed. She opened some wine and started to sip. "Do you two really think I wouldn't track down their delivery guy who took this video, and not go after them?" she asked.

"How do you know it was them?" Midoriya asked.

"Honey, I have my ways," Leadie said, tipping back her glass and draining it.

Bakugou was even more afraid of this woman now.

* * *

"I'm thinking maybe we could try going by the boys' new place," Inko said. She really did miss her son, and maybe they could get past all this awkwardness.

"I dunno…" Mitsuki said.

"These are our babies!" Inko proclaimed. "And I miss my Izuku!"

"I know, I kinda miss that little asshole of mine as well," Mitsuki growled.

"Alright! Then it's set! We'll go by and see their new place!" Inko said.

A loud scream and crash and the two women looked at each other and ran into the living room. Masaru was found on the ground, with his eyes blank and his mouth open in horror.

"MASARU!" Mitsuki cried, running over towards him.

"What happened?!" Inko cried out.

Both women saw the laptop running, and when Inko looked, she felt her entire body go limp and fell to the ground next to Masaru.

"What the fuck?!" Mitsuki asked, then looked at the screen.

There it was, in all their glory- their sons' sex tape.

Mitsuki's vision went black as she passed out next to her husband.


	37. Chapter 37

_Official Announcement from the Wonder Duo's PR Team - _

_Please join us for the relaunch of 'Flower Explosion' and 'Sweethearts Pastries' this Saturday! Your favorite Wonder Duo will be there to sign autographs, and if you are lucky enough, you may catch Ground Zero arranging some flowers, or Deku covered in sticky sugar!_

_We hope to see everyone there!_

* * *

"The fuck is this shit?!" Bakugou growled, as he exploded yet another rose.

"Katsuki! The opening is in ten minutes! Now fix your damn attitude!" Leadie hissed. "I'm going next door to check on Izuku!"

"Can't believe you wrote about him being covered in sticky sugar!" Bakugou growled. What the hell was Leadie even thinking when she put out that announcement? It was bad enough they now owned these damn places, and Leadie told them they wouldn't have to do be involved with them-

Yet here they were… doing some grand relaunch bullshit.

"Rather be at home trying out more of those bed features," he grumbled, then crying out as another rose thorn stuck his finger. Growling, he blasted it to ashes. A smack landed on the back of his head and he growled. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for you being crude! You are corrupting Japan's Sweetheart!" Leadie spit.

"Shit… it is more like he is-"

Leadie smacked the back of his head again.

"Dammit woman! Stop! Go check on your little sweetheart and stop hitting me!" he cried out, throwing flowers at her.

Leadie made her way to the door, then turned, clutching her necklace as she did. "Oh my," she breathed.

Bakugou rolled his eyes and went over where she was- but stayed just out of arm's reach. "What is-"

Looking out the window- he saw hoards of people out on the sidewalk. They were all clutching Wonder Duo merchandise, and Bakugou couldn't help but sigh.

"This is going to fucking suck," he grumbled.

"You better get your ass behind that counter! At least let them see you attempting to arrange a damn bouquet! And no blowing up flowers!" Leadie screached.

"Fucking bullshit… should have given Deku the damn flower shop! He can't even fucking cook!" Bakugou mumbled.

"Shut up!" Leadie screamed, then her face went soft as she opened the doors. "Ah! Welcome everyone! I hope you are all here to buy some flowers for a special loved one!"

Everyone was chanting their names, and calling for the Wonder Duo. Bakugou knew this was all going to go to hell.

* * *

"Ah! Deku!" Uraraka screeched as he went to turn on the mixer and everything puffed up into his face. He was covered from head to toe in flour and sugar, and just stood there as Uraraka came rushing forward with a wet towel.

"This is a disaster!" he whined, wiping his face down.

Uraraka was brushing white powder off of him when they heard a commotion outside. He was thankful the original workers were here, and they were doing most of the work. At this rate, they would have no baked goods if they had to depend on Midoriya for them.

"What is going on?" he asked, stepping to the window and seeing a mass of people outside. "Ah fuck!"

Uraraka joined him, giggling as she looked at everyone waiting. "Your husband sure is rubbing off on you!"

Midoriya giggled and smiled. "Just a little bit!"

"Now make sure you smile and be Japan's Sweetheart, ok?!" Uraraka giggled.

"I thought the others were coming too" he whined.

"Yeah… well, Sero and Ashido are still afraid of Leadie, and Kirishima said he and Tetsutetsu would stop by later in the morning," she said. "I think Kaminari is on duty and Momo had some meeting to go to."

"Ah, well I am glad you made it!" he said, smiling.

"And miss you making a total fool of yourself?! Never!" Uraraka said, pulling her phone out and snapping a few pictures. "I have quality content to feed your fans with on my social media page now!"

Midoriya laughed and they went back to see what else they could destroy in the kitchen.

* * *

_Draganeire - What was with you today?_ _Kimim (really Monoma) - What do you mean?_ _Draganeire - At the cafe? (confused emoji)_

Kimim did not text back and Draganeire thinned his lips. Something wasn't right. Why would he be pushed away like that? He waited and still did not get a reply from Kimin.

_Draganeire - How about I come over?_

When he thought about it- Kimim had only ever come to his place, he had never been over to his.

_Kimim - Sorry! My parents are home! How about I come over?_

Hrm… so he responds to that, but not to the cafe incident.

_Draganeire - Yes, come over. _

He had to figure out what was going on. He had not seen Kimim in a few days, and usually he couldn't get rid of him. It made him wonder if maybe his time with Kimim had run out. He had used him for what he wanted-

But damn, he loved how he could change into Bakugou when they were together. He really wasn't ready to give that up.

Staring at his laptop- he reread the announcement from the Wonder Duo's publicist. He was almost tempted to go by the flower shop, but he knew the bakery was next door, and he was not in the mood to look at that freckled freak.

* * *

The flower shop was out of flowers in under an hour. The bakery could not even keep up with the demand for pastries. The previous owners had initially been reluctant to this change, but after the surge in business- they admitted that maybe working with the Wonder Duo wasn't the worst thing that had happened to them. Neither had seen this influx of customers at their businesses before, and prayed it would only continue.

Maybe there was a reason that good for nothing delivery guy had done what he did. It certainly worked in their favor.

The previous owners sat back, exhausted from just one morning's work- looking over as the Wonder Duo sat outside at a small table where Deku was apologizing over and over again to customers for running out of pastries.

Yes, they may have lost their business, but Leadie had promised they would all (outside the delivery driver who had fled town) keep their jobs.

Smiling to themselves, the previous owner wrapped his arms around his wife, smiling as somehow- this big fuck up had saved them.

* * *

Bakugou was exhausted, and it had only been two hours. He was sitting at a small cafe table outside with Midoriya as more fans approached them asking for pictures and autographs.

Looking over at his husband, he had to shake his head as Midoriya's smile never waivered. He had a smudge of flour on his cheek and his clothes were destroyed- but it didn't matter. He leaned over, placing a kiss underneath that flour smudge on Midoriya's cheek, only to have the crowd of women around them start dripping hearts from their eyes and screaming at a decibel only dogs could hear at this point.

Thin long fingers patted his shoulder and when he looked up he saw Leadie with a smile on her face- though she refused to look at him.

He knew that gentle hand on his shoulders could easily turn into sharp daggers, so he kept his composure and signed more autographs. It was hard as his fingers were all bandaged up from those damn rose thorns.

* * *

It had been an exhausting day. Leadie fell into her flat and flopped onto her lounge chair. She was not surprised at the turn out- but was pleased her boys had behaved well.

There was a stack of mail on her coffee table, and she considered getting a glass of wine before going through them. Her body was stiff, but she was able to work her way to the kitchen and pour herself a glass.

Going through the mail, it was more people begging for Wonder Duo cameos and different opportunities that did not interest her. Her boys had full time jobs, and she was not going to overwork them.

Today was just something she wanted to do to make sure those two businesses kept doing well. They shouldn't have to suffer for the actions of one employee.

A gold envelope caught her eyes, and as she opened it- she grabbed her glass of wine and drank it all down in one gulp.

_Dear Wonder Duo-_ _On behalf of Hero PornHub, we would like to formally invite you as special guests on our site. Having the top watched and rated video is a huge accomplishment, and we would like to extend an offer of a full time placement with one of our largest (and best) porn agencies. _ _This agency is based inTokyo, and can be flexible to work around your patrol hours. You would receive top pay and any bonuses your videos made. _ _We are also hosting an awards ceremony next month, and we would be honoured if you would attend as our special two have quickly risen to be given the Best Hero Couple Award. _ _We do hope you accept this award and offer. _ _Hope to hear from you soon - _ _Hero PornHub_

* * *

"I'm too fucking exhausted to fuck you tonight," Bakugou huffed as they made their way back to their flat, falling to the couch. "Why doncha lay back on the couch and let me watch you jerk off?"

Midoriya giggled and curled up next to him. "I would but I'm too tired to even think about it."

Bakugou turned his head and kissed Midoriya's forehead.

"C'mon… gimme _something _here!" he exclaimed.

Midoriya moved his hand over his crotch. "I could always tease you…"

"I'll blast a hole through your fucking skull!"

"You'd probably fuck that too," Midoriya yawned, pressing harder on his crotch.

"Damn right I would! I take those vows seriously! _Til Death do us Part!" _

"That doesn't mean fucking my dead skull!" Midoriya giggled.

"Close enough," he mumbled and went to wrap his arms around Midoriya, as he was too tired to even think about getting hard. "Let's just sleep here."

"Plus I think the bed is still set up with the harnesses and swing," Midoriya answered with another big yawn. Removing his hand from Bakugou's crotch, he wrapped his arms tightly around Bakugou and found himself falling asleep.

Bakugou grunted. "You ass was amazing in the swing."

"Wait til I get you in it," Midoriya yawned, "just not tonight."

"...no, not tonight," Bakugou yawned, then kissed Midoriya's forehead again. "Love you."

He was quickly asleep and Midoriya was wide awake at that.

* * *

Did he hear what he just thought he heard? Lifting his head up, Midoriya was wide eyed as he stared at Bakugou's sleeping face.

Bakugou said he loved him…

He'd never expected to hear those words from Kacchan!

And he was pretty damn sure that was what he had said.

Fuck! How was he supposed to sleep _now?! _

Bakugou started to snore- really loudly, and Midoriya laid his head on his chest, smiling as his chest rattled with each snore.

Bakugou had said he loved him- that was all he ever needed to hear for the rest of his life.

* * *

Trending on Twitter - #WonderDuoSexTape #FlowerExplosion #SweetheartsPatries #JapansSweetheart #Bakutiddies #BestestSexTapeEver #GoshTheseAreNotEasy #StopTeasingTheBeta

* * *

Another glass bottle clanged as it was tossed into the waste bin. Masaru understood now why his wife and Inko drank so much.

He had never been a drinker- but after that video- well, he could understand now.

It took him three hours to come back from where he'd passed out, seeing Inko and Mitsuki passed out next to him. Crawling to the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of wine, sitting on the floor and drinking straight from the bottle.

An hour later- empty bottles were littered all around him and Inko was crawling in, visibly shaking. "Gimme," she growled, grabbing the bottle in his hands and tipping it back.

"We need more wine," he murmured.

"I'm fucking on it," Mitsuki said, crawling out the door.

Masaru was glad he had a strong wife, even as his head swam, all he could see was that damn video from his computer.

Why were his son and son-in-law like this? Did they enjoy terrorizing their parents?! There are just some things you _don't put on the internet!_

Sure, he and Mitsuki had recorded themselves before, but he kept that video hidden away in his sock drawer. He did not blast it all over social media.

Letting out a deep sigh, he let his head rest on the counter. Inko was asleep on the floor snoring loudly. Closing his eyes, he opened them an hour later when Mitsuki came crawling back into the kitchen with a full bag of wine bottles.

"Got the neighbors kid to run to the store for us," she grumbled, opening a bottle and tipping it back.

Masaru smiled, pulling his wife into his arms as she growled about how many ways she was going to murder their son.

* * *

Naomasa knocked on the Bakugou's door as he had gotten a complaint from the neighbor. Who the hell sends a kid to buy wine?

And who the hell sold the kid the wine?

He was pretty sure it was all a misunderstanding.

No one answered the door, but he noticed it was not locked. Opening it, he announced himself and got hit by a thick odor of wine in the flat.

"Great…" he mumbled.

Stepping into the kitchen, he saw the Bakugous and what seemed to be Mrs. Midoriya laid out snoring on the floor. The waste bin was full of empty bottles and there were open and empty bottles all over.

Grabbing his phone, he called over to the boys publicist. "Hi, Leadie, yes this Naomasa Tsukauchi… I think we might have a problem."


	38. Chapter 38

Bakugou woke up to his phone ringing non stop, and Midoriya's announcing " A phone call is here " in All Might's voice at full volume. "What the hell?" he grumbled. He was so comfortable with Midoriya laying half on him and half on the couch, he didn't want to move. Running his fingers through messy green hair, he looked down where Midoriya was snoring… and drooling all over his shirt. "Damn nerd."

Their phones continued to go off and Midoriya smacked his mouth, lifting his head. "What's going on?"

"Hell if I know," he said, lifting his arms to stretch as Midoriya rubbed his face in his chest. "You drooled all over me!"

"Whatever, you like it," Midoriya grumbled. "What time is it?"

"No fucking clue," Bakugou said, grabbing his phone. "Shit… eleven missed calls from Leadie."

"I have four missed calls from Naomasa," Midoriya mumbled.

"Naomasa?!" Bakugou yelped. "Is All Might ok?!"

"I don't know!" Midoriya sat up, and hit the redial button to call Naomasa back. They had just seen All Might the other day, and Naomasa would never call his phone unless it was an emergency. But knowing how close All Might and Naomasa were…

Bakugou put his phone in his pocket and listened as Midoriya hummed and then let out a relieved sigh.

"What is it?!" Bakugou hissed, only to have Midoriya put his hand in his face and push him away.

"WHAT?!" Midoriya cried, jumping up. Bakugou just stared at him. What the hell was going on? Midoriya paced around the room, humming and listening. "Alright, we're on our way."

"What the fuck is going on?" Bakugou asked.

"C'mon," Midoriya said, "Our parents are in big trouble."

What the fuck happened?

* * *

Leadie just stood in the kitchen as the three parents snored loudly. Inko hiccuped and hugged a bottle close to her chest, as Mitsuki drooled all over Masaru.

"The kid's parents are wanting to press charges," Naomasa said. He had just gotten off the phone with Izuku.

"Rightfully so!" Leadie grumbled. "And who sold the kid the wine?"

"It was a convenience store on the corner. Apparently the owner was reading a porn magazine and didn't even look at the kid when he was buying it," Naomasa said.

Leadie groaned and shook her head. Why the hell was Katsuki not picking up his phone?! Calling his line once more, Izuku picked up.

"About time someone picked up!" she hissed.

"We're on the way," Izuku said.

"Hurry up."

The parents groaned and opened their eyes. She saw Inko wipe the drool from her mouth then start smacking at Mitsuki and Masaru. "Guys… wake up," she groaned, then grabbed her head.

* * *

Bakugou went storming into his parent's flat. What the fuck were they even thinking?! Midoriya had filled him in on the way over there. Once they got there, he saw his mother and Inko at the kitchen table holding their heads and groaning, while his father was sick in the bathroom.

"Naomasa is talking to the parents," Leadie said, wrapping her arm around Midoriya and hugging him. "I'm so sorry you have to see your parents like this."

Bakugou shook his head. Fucking hell. Leadie would always baby Midoriya. Stomping over to the table, Bakugou glared at his mother. "What are you? Some fucking lush now?" he growled.

"Fuck off, you little pervert!" she groaned, letting her head fall to the table.

"No! Now you listen to me, you old hag!" he hissed, and Inko groaned as she held her head. "This shit has gotten out of hand! Ok, so what? You walked in on me and Deku! Do you know how many times as a kid I walked in on you and dad?! More than any kid should!"

"You had a video too!" Inko whined.

Bakugou shook his head. "Why the hell are you on porn sites anyway?!"

"It was your father!" his mother groaned.

Bakugou stood up and heard dry heaving in the bathroom. "But dad isn't a pervert like you!"

"Kacchan!" Midoriya said, coming over and taking his hand. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about these things…"

"It might trigger them some more," Leadie said.

"Fucking great! Our parents are triggered over a married couple having sex!" he growled, and moved to the living room, flopping on the couch. Calling out over his shoulder. "Yeah mom! I remember coming home from school early in middle school only to see Pops have you bent over this couch! Yet I turned out just fucking fine!"

Inko and Mitsuki started crying again.

"...Kacchan," Midoriya groaned.

Naomasa came back into the apartment and smiled. "I think we have a resolution!"

"Yeah… send these lushes to a fucking meeting," he growled.

"Well yes," Naomasa said. "They will need to sober up, and stay sober for a bit."

"What?! Nooooo" Inko and Mitsuki whined.

"So what is going on?" Leadie asked.

"The parents said if Ground Zero and Deku would come autograph a bunch of things their son had… they would not press charges," Naomasa said.

Leadie laughed and reached into her bag. "I've got some promotional pictures here of them. They can sign those. I'll send over some of their merchandise as well."

"You're lucky they're huge fans of the Wonder Duo. We really don't want word of this getting out to the press," Naomasa said.

"Katsuki!" Leadie hissed. "You better charm the fuck out of this family!"

Bakugou groaned. "Fucking great."

* * *

Monoma had seen the text, and he had been avoiding Draganeire. He needed to come clean and break things off with Kimim. He was glad Leadie hadn't been on his ass recently about all of this- because he was just not ready.

He knew she had a lot to handle with the Wonder Duo, which made putting off dealing with all of this easier. The more he put it off though, the worse the weight of it all got.

Coming clean about all of this would be hard. He knew people would be hurt and upset at him- but what else was new?

Taking a deep breath, he watched as his phone rang (his other phone, the burner he had gotten that only Draganeire called).

He had stood Draganeire up, and was waiting for Kimim to come over. He figured if Leadie wasn't breathing down his neck he could just relax for a moment. Hearing a soft knock on the door, he turned off his other phone, setting it in a drawer and went to answer the door.

It was a shame, as Kimim was a really nice guy- with an amazing quirk.

* * *

"Ok, Kacchan! Make sure you smile," Midoriya said, holding his hand as they walked down the hallway. Knocking on the door, they were met with a woman who smiled at them with hearts in her eyes.

"Ohmygod you're here!" she squealed, as a man and a kid came running. "I didn't think it would be so fast!"

"And they're wearing their hero uniforms!" the kid squealed.

They had passed out in their uniforms after their patrol, and when the phone calls had come in, they never had a chance to change- this worked out for them.

"Ah! It's so great to meet a big fan! We brought you some pictures that we signed," Midoriya said. "And we will be sending over more of our merch in the next week!"

"Oh fantastic!" she said. "Please come in and I'll make some tea!"

The table was completely covered in merchandise, and Bakugou groaned.

"Daddy look! It is Deku and Ground Zero!" the kid kept yelling, bouncing around.

"It sure is son! And they are going to sign all your stuff for you!" the father said.

"I put some things on the table, but his bedroom is where most of it is," the mother said.

"All his merch-"

"Yeah!" the mother said. "Also, if you could sign his furniture and clothing too, that would be awesome! Should be easy enough."

Bakugou looked over at Midoriya who was still smiling as he accepted his cup of tea.

"And once you're done, we will have the rest of the stuff on the table for you!" she chirped.

Oh what glory hell was this?

* * *

To say Inko's head hurt was an understatement. She had been successfully avoiding hangovers lately by just not stopping drinking. Maybe not the best remedy, but it worked for her. Groaning, she sipped the coffee Leadie had put in front of her and clutched her rolling stomach.

She did need to get over this- she had to. She had been drinking too much for far too long.

Naomasa was on his phone, and Leadie was pacing around their kitchen before sitting down and punching away at her phone.

"You three need to be sober for one week, minimum" Leadie said. "I will have Naomasa check in on you. The first signs of alcohol and all three of you are in meetings and rehab!"

Inko shivered. Naomasa had hung up his phone and was collecting the empty bottles on the floor, and throwing them in the trash. Each clang of the bottles radiated in her head, making her groan.

"Also, you will thank your sons for keeping this out of the papers," Leadie said. "One word of this gets out and you are all royally fucked! And I've worked too hard on those boys for their parents to disgrace them this way!"

Naomasa started to pour wine and vodka down the drain. Mitsuki groaned and whined as she saw the alcohol being thrown out.

"Gah! Open a window in here!" Leadie hissed, getting up and opening a window in the kitchen. "Smells like the drunk tank at the police station!"

"That it does," Naomasa agreed.

Masaru came out of the bathroom looking green, and groaned as he made his way to the living room. It was a shame that such a gentle man was wrapped up in all of this.

"Now you three get your shit together!" Leadie hissed. "I'm going home. I have enough on my plate when it comes to your sons. Never thought I'd have to deal with their parents too!"

"Yeah, I'm going to get Inko home and then call it a night," Naomasa added.

Inko groaned as she felt the shame wash over her. It was so hard having a son who was so famous now. She had to find a better way to cope with it all. Even in her state, seeing him today had made her heart happy. She hoped he wasn't too upset with her.

"I'll come by for lunch tomorrow," Inko said.

Mitsuki nodded her head and laid it back on the table. Standing up, Inko's legs wobbled a bit as Naomasa helped steady her. "You're just a block away, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'll let Izuku know I'm taking you home," Naomasa said, punching out a text on his phone.

Inko's head hurt so fucking bad.

* * *

They had been there six fucking hours and Bakugou's hands were cramping up so badly. He had gone through eight sharpie markers and the mother kept finding more things for them to sign.

They spent an hour doing photos and just when he thought it was all done...

"Oh! Do you think the Wonder Duo would cook us a meal?!" the kid chirped.

"Kid! It is three in the fu- ACK!" Bakugou growled, rubbing his side where Midoriya had just elbowed the hell out of him.

"Sure, anything for our biggest fan! What would you like?" Midoriya asked.

And that's how Bakugou found himself wearing a frilly apron as he made grilled cheese sandwiches at three in the fucking morning. They were still posing as they cooked, the mother continuing to snap pictures. This was going above and beyond.

They had signed every fucking thing down to the canned goods in the house. Somehow Midoriya never stopped smiling at him and the family. When they finally got out of there and walked home, the sun was starting to rise- and damn if Midoriya wasn't still smiling.

"What's gotten into you, nerd?" he asked.

Midoriya just smiled at him. "Oh nothing, just thinking about how our parents were traumatized over seeing us. Again!"

Bakugou squinted at him. "Thank fuck we don't have to go in today."

Midoriya agreed and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Flexing his fingers, he groaned. "This must be how Leadie feels," he grumbled.

Midoriya took his hand and kissed his fingers. "Probably."

"Did we really have to sign that much shit?"

Stopping where they stood on the corner, Midoriya turned and faced him, running his hand down his cheek and smiling at him. The soft glow of the sun rising behind him made him look like an angel.

"I love you," Midoriya whispered, kissing him gently.

He hummed against Midoriya's lips, wrapping his arms tight around him and lifting him off the ground. Midoriya giggled and he spun him around a bit. "Wanna grab some bagels?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" Midoriya chirped, smiling up at him. Damn that smile so bright, and fuck if he did not love it.

'C'mon nerd," he said.

* * *

_Trending on Twitter -_

_#WonderDuoSunriseKiss_

_#WonderDuoMerch_

_#DrankSoMuch_

_#WhyDoIDoThisToMyself_

_#BagelsandDick_

_#YesIReusedaHashTag_

_#IsolateMe_

_#StaySafeMyFriends_

_#ThisWriter&BetaLovesYou_

* * *

Midoriya sat at a table in the small cafe they had stopped at as Bakugou barked their order at the girl behind the counter. He smiled to himself as he looked over at the man he loved, those words from last night ringing in his head.

Kacchan loved him!

He had been all smiles- even with everything going on with his parents.

When Bakugou had picked him up and kissed him, he really thought he would hear those words again from him- but he didn't need to, he saw it in his eyes.

Bakugou never had to say those words out loud- his actions showed it, in everything he did. Midoriya realized this, and even if he only ever heard those words once, it was enough.

As Bakugou came over with their coffee and bagels, Midoriya was still all smiles.

"Got you that damn sweet shit coffee you fucking like," Bakugou grumbled, sitting down and passing the cup to him.

It was stuff like this that showed him Bakugou loved him.

"The fuck you smiling about?" Bakugou asked, "It is just damn coffee and bagels!"

Midoriya giggled and took the bagel, smiling as he bit into it. He thought he would never stop smiling.

"I'm married to a fucking weirdo," Bakugou grumbled.

* * *

Hello and Good Morning Tokyo! I am Gossip VonSnoopster here with your latest Hero Gossip podcast!

Last night seen out and about in the club scene, Kaminari and Ashido showed an entire club a new dance style! From what I was told, they really brought down the house! A little birdy told me Jiro was DJing and even sang them a quick little tune! Talk about a night!

But a more important issue is this photo of the Wonder Duo circulating all over Instagram and Twitter! Did you see it?

I am thinking this photo is staged, though others are arguing it is not! An anonymous reader posted the picture of our favorite duo, with Ground Zero holding Deku off the ground as they kiss so sweetly, the sun rising in the background. No way this photo could be anything but a PR photo op!

Now don't get me wrong! I've always been the biggest Deku fan, as our Sweetheart deserves all the happiness in the world- but this picture is completely staged!

We get it guys! The marriage is REAL! Ha ha ha! Like there was ever any doubt! Knowing how Deku is, he would never just jump into anything without a complete plan and run down of it! Whoever doubted this, I am sure you are feeling quite the fool now!

Also! Who saw all this crazy autographed merch that has landed on Ebay?! This can't all be real! Out of nowhere all this weird stuff signed by our Wonder Duo?! But you better believe I am bidding on a can of corn that Deku signed! Call it a hoax or not, but seriously, how many people can say they own this? Hopefully I can soon! The auction ends in three days!

And onto other heroes! Did you all hear how Iida has-

_The podcast continues…_


	39. Chapter 39

It took Inko three days to get over her hangover. She figured half of that was detoxing from the alcohol, but when she finally stepped outside, the sun was shining and everything just seemed normal.

"Ah! I was just about to come see you!" Mitsuki called, waving as she walked over.

Smiling, Inko saw Mitsuki was looking as beautiful as ever.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I need a damn drink!" Mitsuki laughed.

Inko giggled, as she could relate. "Well we have to remember what Leadie said."

"Yeah, I fucking know! And that woman is scary as hell!" Mitsuki growled.

That meant a lot coming from Mitsuki. "Did you maybe want to go down to the market? I hear they have new produce! Maybe we could make some dinner?"

Mitsuki smiled and grabbed her arm. "Thought you'd never fucking ask! But you're cooking! Masaru has been having to deal with my cooking these last few days. I feel bad for him..."

Inko groaned. "I couldn't even think about eating until today."

"Same!" Mitsuki said. "I threw him burnt toast and the poor man still ate it!"

Both women laughed as they made their way to the market. Inko felt like she was coming back to herself once more.

* * *

Monoma smiled as he lay next to Kimim. It wasn't fair to any of them. One last look, one last kiss- and he was ending this.

For real this time.

He had already chickened out multiple times- but Leadie had called him. She had not forgotten their deal, and she was losing patience.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Kimim asked.

A deep breath and Monoma got up. It was easier to be cold and uncaring about this. "Listen kid, this was fun and all but-"

"-are you fucking breaking up with me?!" Kimim yelled.

Pulling his pants on, he searched for his shirt. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. "Seems you figured it out!"

Kimim just glared at him, his expression and facial features changing as he did. It seemed when he got mad, his quirk went into play- distorting his face, and damn if his quirk wasn't amazing.

"Listen, you'll find someone else," he said, turning away and pulling his shirt over his head. Before he could make it to the door, a pillow went flying at him. "See ya around!"

He heard Kimim cursing him and his name as he got his shoes and left.

...Now he had one more stop to make.

* * *

There was chaos downtown as Bakugou roared out, blasting at some freak and his sidekicks. These damn villains got stronger everyday! And why were they always doing this shit downtown?!

"This was my fucking day off!" Bakugou screamed, blasting more.

Midoriya whizzed by him, just as a bright beam of light shone at him. Yelling out, Bakugou fell to the ground and covered his eyes. His palms were heavy with sweat, but he felt his eyes burning as he blinked.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya screamed.

"Get those fuckers!" he yelled out- pointing to the guys trying to destroy half of the fucking city.

They had all the top heroes out, and they were all at their limits. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked and saw where Midoriya was fighting head on with the main villain.

"Deku! Dammit!" he yelled, watching as Midoriya took a hard hit right in the stomach. Blasting off, he felt a rage in him he couldn't name- and something snapped. It seemed this villain was able to control stone, but not the way their old teacher Cementos could. It seemed the villain would blast the rock, and command the pieces to go where he needed them. What he had done now was cover his hand in the rock pieces and he could destroy anything with a single punch.

It was nasty, and his sidekicks were just as bad.

One building was already being evacuated as it was close to collapsing. Many heroes were using their quirks to support it as people rushed all around them. He saw his old classmates helping, as he had no idea how many of these assholes were around.

But the main villain seemed really intent on destroying Midoriya. Lunging at him again, Bakugou saw it as if it were in slow motion. That rock covered fist aimed at Midoriya's face as he tried to gather his footing from his last hit.

"DEKU!" he screamed, lunging in front of his husband, the full force hitting him square in the chest and throwing him back into Midoriya. Both of them went flying and he screamed out.

"KACCHAN!" Midoriya yelled.

It was too chaotic to figure out what was happening. More heroes were called in and Midoriya was screaming for help. It all went quiet around him, and all he saw was Midoriya's face.

"Dammit… Deku," he grumbled, trying to stand up.

"Kacchan! Don't! You're hurt!" Midoriya yelled. "Why the hell did you do that?! I had my quirk activated, I could have taken the hit!"

"Because I fucking love you and that's what people do!" he yelled back, not thinking about the words he had just said.

Here he was- the middle of the city in mass chaos, and he had just screamed out how much he loved his husband.

Midoriya's eyes filled with tears as he raced forward and hugged him. Hissing out, he was sure he had a broken rib or ten. "I love you too!" Midoriya cried out.

"Great! You guys fucking love each other and are married!" Grand Torino yelled, zooming by them. "Why don't ya fucking help us unless you need medical assistance!"

Midoriya giggled and kissed him quickly. "Let me take you to get checked."

"I can still fight!" he growled.

Midoriya smiled. "Just deal with the extras then!"

Both of them turned, and Bakugou could feel One for All pulsing next to him. Taking Midoriya's hand, they launched back into the chaos.

* * *

Recovery Girl shook her head. It felt like she was taken back in time looking at the two boys sitting before her all beat up.

She had meant to retire years ago- but how could she when her quirk could help people so easily. Leaning forward, she kissed Izuku's cheek, listening as he groaned and clutched Katsuki's hand.

"You two will never learn, will you?" she fussed, getting the supportive bandages to wrap around Katsuki. "And you mister! Every single one of your ribs were broken! You are lucky you didn't puncture a lung!"

Katsuki clicked his teeth and turned away from her, but she was not having it. They were not in UA now and he was no longer a kid. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look at her. "No! You need to understand how serious this is!"

"We were saving the city!" Katsuki whined.

"And what good would that do if you are dead!" she fussed. "Now hold still, and Izuku, come help me bandage him. He will need to wear these for a couple days. I healed him, but this is for support."

The door flung open and Leadie came running in. "Are they ok?!" she yelled.

Recovery Girl looked over her shoulder- nodding. "Yes, they will need to rest though."

"Oh thank god!" Leadie sighed, then fell into a chair in relief. Recovery Girl could see just how exhausted this woman was, and felt sorry for anyone who had to work as these boys' publicists.

Leadie felt her heart finally slow down. She had gotten word that Katsuki was gravely hurt, but when she got to the hospital- she saw him glaring at Recovery Girl, and Midoriya was making love sick eyes at him.

"Will they need to stay?" Leadie asked. "I really don't feel like paying for anymore broken hospital beds."

Recovery Girl shook her head. "I don't detect any internal bleeding, just bumps and bruises. I fixed Katsuki's ribs, and he is ready to go."

"I'll go get their discharge papers done then," Leadie said, as she pushed herself out of her chair and left the room.

"Now you boys!" Recover Girl hissed, "I want you resting and giving that poor woman some breathing room!"

Both of them looked at her with the most pitiful faces she had ever seen. Damn, she had always been weak to those big dopey eyes of Izuku's.

"I'm serious! She needs about a week's worth of rest! And you two are not to be fooling around!" she hissed.

Midoriya giggled and rested his head on Katsuki's shoulder. It was nice seeing them happy, and it truly did make her heart flutter.

"Now go and rest!" she said. "I have other patients to attend to!"

* * *

His fucking ribs hurt. He knew Recovery Girl had gone all out on him, but damn! They had made it back to their place and he was covered head to toe in sweat and dirt.

"Katsuki, I want you to go shower first, then Izuku," Leadie said. "There is to be no rough housing or whatever it is you two do!"

"How the hell am I supposed to get this damn thing off me?!" he growled, knowing he was wrapped all around his torso.

"Oh for fuck sake," Leadie said, walking over to him. She started to undo the bandages then pushed him towards the shower.

The warm water did feel amazing. He could see the dried blood (not his) and all the dirt washing off of him. Drying off was a pain in the ass, but he felt better. Pulling on just his pajama pants, he looked and saw the dark bruises that stretched all over his chest and sides. When he turned, his back was covered as well.

Did this make him weak?

Staring at himself in the mirror, water dripping down his face as he saw the bruises- then looking down at the ring on his finger.

No, this made him stronger.

* * *

_Reports of Downtown in chaos today as a gang of villains attacked. Every top hero and recovery team was called to the scene. There are two buildings that we are told are still in critical condition, and support teams are working through the night to stabilize them. _

_We have footage of the villains being captured, and taken in by the police. We can also see tired heroes leaning on each other as they give each other high fives for a job well done. _

_When asked what the villains motives were- they all went tight lipped. It was then their ring leader came forward and yelled "RETRIBUTION!" We are still not clear exactly what was meant by this response, as they did not attack citizens in their attack, but rather focussed on the buildings and their surrounding structures. _

_At this time, we are asking that no one enter the downtown area until it is deemed safe and the buildings secure. _

_We will follow up as more details come in…_

* * *

"Oi! You two decent?!" Kirishima yelled as he came into their flat.

Bakugou grunted and went to sit up- he was sick of Midoriya staring at him with hearts dripping from his eyes for the last hour.

"Yeah, we are in here!" Bakugou yelled, and put his hand in Midoriya's face. "Stop staring at me!"

Midoriya giggled and kissed his cheek before rushing to greet their friends.

"We brought some food," Tetsutetsu said.

"How are you two not beat up?" he asked, hissing as he moved. He was so damn sore.

"Ha ha! It is our quirks! And we were a block away handling some of the runaway sidekicks from the attack," Kirishima said.

"Ah don't let him fool you," Tetsutetsu said. "We just left from the hospital ourselves…"

"Tetsu-" Kirishima started to whine but his husband put his hand over his mouth. "We got plenty of bruises and bumps on us too."

"Was Recovery Girl still working?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, she looked worn out too," Tetsutetsu said. "But she was about to take a break and go rest when we were leaving."

"So what is this I hear about you two taking on the main bad dude?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou grunted and took a container of food, opening it and not realizing just how hungry he was. "He was a damn weakling!"

Midoriya giggled and passed him some chopsticks, kissing his cheek. "Kacchan did amazing too!"

"Oh gross! They are even more lovey dovey than usual!" Kirishima whined.

"And Kacchan told me he loved me!" Midoriya spit out.

Bakugou set his container down and put his hand over Midoriya's mouth. "Why you damn nerd!"

"Ohmygoodness!" Tetsutetsu gasped and Kirishima's eyes went big.

"Dude!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"This damn nerd got hit in the head too many times today!" he growled.

Midoriya pulsed his One for All and pulled his hand from his mouth. "Actually, he yelled it at me!" Midoriya giggled.

He was going to kill him. Growling, and even though it hurt, he pushed Midoriya to the couch and put a pillow over his face. "Try breathing now you damn nerd!"

Midoriya laughed and flailed his limbs.

"DAMMIT BOYS!" Leadie screeched, coming into the living room. "I thought I said no rough housing!"

Everyone stopped and sat up- even Kirishima and Tetsutetsu stopped moving.

"Katsuki!" Leadie screamed.

"He was antagonizing me!" he whined.

"I need to go home," Leadie said, leaning over and grabbing a container of food. "I'm taking this with me. Tetsutetsu, make sure they behave!"

Bakugou growled and Kirishima laughed.

"So… about this love confession!" Kirishima giggled.

* * *

Trending on Twitter - #WonderDuo #ScreamingILoveYou #FurriesUnite #QuarentineMakingMeCrazy #LetMeOut #Wine #WineandmoreWine

* * *

Monoma took a deep breath, he had a little bit more time before Kimim's quirk would wear off. Knocking on Draganeire's door, he waited.

"Ah! Kimim! Babe!" Draganeire exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him.

This was all coming out- he had to do it.

It was time.

* * *

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu decided to stay the night. After a couple bottles of wine, they pulled out futons and made a slumber party of it. He could hear the loud rattling of Kirishima snoring and Tetsutetsu doing this weird breathing thing.

What had woken him up was Midoriya on his phone next to him in bed. Peeking, he saw him watching a video on his phone.

"_Dammit… Deku," he grumbled._ "_Kacchan! Don't! You're hurt!" Midoriya yelled. "Why the hell did you do that?! I had my quirk activated, I could have taken the hit." _ "_Because I fucking love you and that's what people do!" he yelled back._

Where the hell had that nerd gotten that video from? And why was it playing in a damn loop? Groaning, he reached over, taking the phone from Midoriya and throwing it-

Too bad the video was still playing.

Midoriya huffed and got up, getting his phone. "Deny it all you want! But it is right here in video!"

"Damn nerd," he grumbled.

Midoriya joined him back in bed, kissing his cheek. "I never thought I'd hear those words from you… and especially not twice!"

"Twice!" he went to sit up but hissed at his sore body.

Midoriya giggled and pulled him to his chest. "Shhhhh, get some rest."

What the hell was this nerd on about?


	40. Chapter 40

Monoma felt his heart racing. He was not here as himself- and he only had about an hour, two at the most.

"Baby! What is going on?" Draganeire said, smiling and pulling him into his flat.

"We need to talk," Monoma grumbled, pulling from Draganeire's embrace.

He had to just rip this bandage off, get it over with. Shaking his head, he walked to the kitchen, grabbing the rum and swigging straight from the bottle. Draganeire looked confused.

"Babe," Monoma said. "We need to talk."

Draganeire came over to him, hands on his hips and pressing close to him. Turning his head, he took another swig. It was now or never.

He could hold this form for another hour- but why drag this out? It needed to end.

His body shivered, and he made sure the change was slow. He could feel Kimim's quirk slip from his body as Draganeire's eyes grew large.

"Monoma!" Draganeire exclaimed, jumping back.

"Hey babe," he said, taking another swig of rum.

* * *

Leadie sighed, her container of food she had taken was empty, and her fingers were sore from writing out notes.

Flexing her fingers, she looked at the state they were in and shook her head. Getting out her file, she worked her nails a bit. She really needed a good manicure- but right now she was too tired. Laying back and resting her hand on her stomach, she had to smile as she thought of her boys. Everything they had gone through- hell even their parents... that had not been part of her job description.

When she had taken Katsuki on as a client- his mother had found her from an ad on the internet. She had a few other low level clients at the time, but she had gotten quite a few big heroes out of some messy scandals.

Her name was well known, and she really had been considering retiring for a bit. But there was something about that angry gremlin who kept making the news for his bad attitude and his amazing quirk.

She had seen something in Katsuki, and hell if she knew what it was. He wanted nothing to do with her, and she was ready to fix his image.

He was a damn playboy and a spitfire. She'd definitely had her work cut out for her.

Just seeing the changes in him- and hell, even in Izuku, made the job worth all the trouble. There was a balance between the two of them, even if they were just horny heroes most of the time.

With a smile she couldn't hold back, she lay on her couch- too tired to even make it back to her bed. She felt like she was really doing something worthwhile, and watching these boys come more into their own gave her a satisfying sense of pride.

* * *

Draganeire was beside himself. What the hell was this? Monoma standing in his kitchen- that shit eating grin on his face.

"Wha-what the hell?!" he yelled.

"So yeah, your little twink dumped you after the first date," Monoma said, setting the bottle down. "Right about the time you decided to leave me in the cold."

Squinting his eyes, Draganeire didn't even want to hear it. Taking a deep inhale- he would burn this asshole out of his flat.

"I wouldn't do that," Monoma said, flicking a flame off his tongue. "Remember, I know your quirk about as well as you do."

Son of a bitch!

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"We are going to come clean," Monoma said. "And you're gonna stop messing with the Wonder Duo."

"Like hell!" he yelled.

It was not fair! Bakugou was meant to be his! Draganeire hissed and turned his back to Monoma.

"Admit it," Monoma said. "Bakugou never punched you that night he broke up with you."

Glaring, he turned around. "Why the hell would I admit that?" he hissed.

"Because, I know as well as you, that Bakugou may be the biggest asshole around, but he wouldn't punch you over some dumb shit. Blast your face, yes, but punch you? No, that's not his style"

Draganeire shook his head, walking to his living room. This was not how he was planning for his night to go. Putting his head in his hands as he sat down, he sighed.

"He was never supposed to have broken up with me," he murmured. "My ranking went up just with being with him… and damn! The sex was so good!"

"So that's why you… wait? Then how did you get the black eye?" Monoma asked.

Rubbing his eyes, he stared down at his feet. Why was he admitting this? It had been horrible as he turned into that alley after their fight, punching his own face. He wasn't even sure if he could do it- but in the end, he was going to make a name for himself- a good name. He had a decent quirk and the good looks to go with it.

"It was supposed to be about me! I was supposed to be the top hero and have Bakugou bending over for me! He wasn't supposed to run off and marry some twerp just for his rankings!" he screamed, turning and seeing Monoma holding his cell phone, recording it all.

"And that is all Leadie will need… plus those text messages we exchanged before you dropped me like a bad habit," Monoma said, shoving his phone back in his pockets. "Yanno… I really loved you," then Monoma laughed. "Fuck! I still love your pathetic ass! Hell if I know why…"

He didn't even turn around as he left. Draganeire just sat there watching as the door shut.

Well shit.

* * *

_"Dammit… Deku," he grumbled._

_"Kacchan! Don't! You're hurt!" Midoriya yelled. "Why the hell did you do that?! I had my quirk activated, I could have taken the hit."_

_"Because I fucking love you and that's what people do!" he yelled back._

Bakugou growled as he walked into the living room- smelling the weak ass coffee Midoriya had made, glaring at him.

"You've probably given that video a million hits already," he grumbled.

"Probably," Midoriya said, smiling over his shoulder. "That and our wedding video!"

"Damn nerd," he said, going to reach for a coffee mug, seeing Midoriya's beloved All Might mug still on the counter.

"You can use my mug!" Midoriya giggled, coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. "Especially after admitting you love me!"

He growled, trying to shake Midoriya off of him- but he was being told he could use the All Might mug that Midoriya was so protective over.

"I'll just use one of the regular ones," he grumbled.

"Dammit, Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled, spinning him around and glaring at him. "Use the damn mug!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelped.

Midoriya kept glaring. "Stop being so stubborn! Use… the… mug."

He could feel One for All pulsing through the nerd's body. He looked kind of cute glaring at him, wearing his lame ass pajamas and hair all messed up. It made him laugh a bit, then just wrapped his arms around Midoriya. "How the hell did I end up marrying such a damn Deku?"

Midoriya kissed his cheek, then walked away. "Hell if I know, but you better use that damn mug!"

As he poured his coffee, he could hear the video playing again from the living room.

* * *

Trending on Twitter -

#WonderDuo

#LoveConfessions

#WhippedCoffee

#QuarentineMakingMeCrazy

#LetMeOut

#NapandSnackTime

#WineTime

* * *

They had a light afternoon patrol shift. He was glaring at Midoriya as he was still staring at his damn phone- earbuds in and giggling.

"Oi! Zuku! Kat!" Kirishima yelled, running between them and putting an arm around them both- only to have Midoriya hit ' replay' on the video.

"Is he seriously still watching that video?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou grunted. "I married an idiot."

"I can still hear you," Midoriya said.

Kirishima laughed. "I thought you two would be off today!"

"Nah, just light duty patrol," he said. They were in the wealthy part of town where there were mostly bank robberies and petty fights.

"I hear they are still rebuilding that one area of town," Kirishima said.

"Stupid thugs," he muttered. "Ever find out what their deal was?"

"Tetsutetsu was saying something about one of the guys who had started one of the major construction companies being let go from the job… some kinda love triangle scandal," Kirishima muttered.

"Yeah… seems being in love makes people go stupid," he muttered, then looked over as Midoriya was still fixated on that damn video.

He'd had enough. Grabbing his phone, Midoriya yelped as he yanked out his earbuds. "You realize your husband is right here, yet all you do is watch that video of us?" he yelled.

Midoriya's cheeks went pink and he smiled. "You said you loved me!"

Sighing, he grabbed Midoriya by the shoulders and glared at him. "So what? I gotta say that shit now to get your head out of a video?"

Midoriya shook his head. "I don't expect you to always-"

"-Dammit listen!" he yelled- making everyone who was walking nearby stop and stare at them. All three heroes just stood there in their uniforms as Kirishima backed away from them. "I do fucking love you! And if I have to say that shit to make you pay attention to me then dammit I'll say it!"

Tears filled his big green eyes as Midoriya smiled at him. "And… and… and do you mean it?"

"Of course I fucking do!" he yelled, pulling Midoriya to him, kissing him deeply. Pulling back just slightly, he wiped a few tears off Midoriya's cheek. "Fucking love you, Deku."

Midoriya sobbed into his mouth as he continued to kiss him- that was until Kirishima pulled them apart and shook his head. "Always making a scene and causing drama just to stay in the headlines," Kirishima muttered.

* * *

Inko smiled as she stirred the pot of beef stew. Mitsuki was holding up a video where their sons looked to be arguing in the streets- but it took a turn as Katsuki started yelling that he loved Midoriya.

"I knew that little shit had it in him!" Mitsuki said with a smug grin.

Seeing the way her son smiled, and the way Katsuki kissed him, it made her feel better. Her son was loved.

Even if it hadn't quite started out that way.

"I'm home!" Masaru called out, coming in with a box from the bakery. "I stopped by Izuku's bakery on the way home and got one of their signature cakes!" Then he kissed his wife and handed her a bunch of flowers. "And some flowers from your son's flower shop!"

"Oh honey!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

Inko smiled, seeing the two being so lovey dovey. It made her miss her husband. Masaru came over, smacking a noisy kiss on her cheek, and handing her a yellow tulip. "And don't think I forgot my wife's best friend," he laughed. "That stew smells amazing!"

"Should be ready soon!" she chirped, tucking the tulip behind her ear.

"I got some sparkling juice!" Mitsuki giggled.

"How many more days til we can drink again?" Inko laughed.

"So, what time are you heading out tomorrow?" Mitsuki asked, pouring the sparkling juice.

Inko smiled. "Really early! They start baking at four a.m.!"

She smiled as she thought of the offer the owners of the bakery- well technically her son owned it- had given her. The couple was close in age to her, and could really use an extra hand around the ovens. She'd jumped at the chance, and was excited to spend her mornings baking sweets and breads.

"Oh to hell with that!" Mitsuki laughed. "How about we meet for some breakfast?"

"Sounds great to me! We can eat at the bakery!"

"You better make me something extra good then!" Mitsuki laughed.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Naomasa clicked his teeth as the call had come in. He really hated being involved in hero drama, but this was different.

After going through what he had with the Wonder Duo and their families, he sort of felt obligated- and this was not something he could just ignore.

It was something that really could affect the ratings- all up and down the board.

And he was pretty damn sure a few Plus Ultra regulations had been broken.

With a dejected sigh, he set his phone down. He was just waiting on the hard evidence to come in. Then he would get his warrant.

* * *

Midoriya giggled, sitting naked in his lap, wiggling around and teasing him. He was ready to slam this nerd against a wall and just fuck him senseless.

"Just say it one more time!" Midoriya squealed.

"I've said it a hundred fucking times!" he yelled, grabbing Midoriya by his ass and carrying him down the hallway. Throwing him down on the bed, he slid his own pants off, and stared down at his husband.

Midoriya had been prancing around all day. Who knew a couple of little words could do that? He found he had no problem saying those words, and wondered what the hell he had fought so much about.

Seeing the way Midoriya blushed, and how bright his smile got at hearing him say those words- shit, it made him weak.

Placing his hands on his cheeks, he pulled him down into a kiss, and Midoriya was still smiling. "Love you," Midoriya mumbled against his lips.

"Love you, too," he said.

Moaning loudly, Midoriya threw him on his back and straddled his lap. His body was pulsing with his quirk, and the muscles in his legs held him firmly down.

"Get the fucking bracelets!" he breathed.

Midoriya shook his head, leaning down to kiss him. "Maybe I wanna see just how much this bed can take!"

Bakugou moaned, grabbing Midoriya's ass, as One for All pulsed through his body. Fuck it was so hot- and then Midoriya pulled away from him, spreading his thighs and grabbing his cock. Bakugou moaned and somehow managed to lean over, grabbing a bracelet and slapping it on Midoriya's wrist.

As much as he loved Midoriya fucking him with One for All pulsing- he also didn't want to test the limits of their new bed. With a feral growl Midoriya slammed down on his cock right as he slapped his own bracelet on.

"Fuck!" he cried, his back arching as Midoriya went hard on top of him.

Holding Midoriya's thighs, unable to look away while Midoriya bounced. Dammit- he did love this nerd and every freckle and scar on his body.

"Say it again!" Midoriya screamed, bouncing so hard on his cock he was almost blinded by it.

"Hah! Fuck! Love you! Damn Deku!"

"Ahhhhh!" Midoriya was screaming, and damn if those words did not fall easier from his mouth than they ever had before.

He had never cum so fast in his life- and neither had Midoriya. Both of them were out of breath as Midoriya lay on his chest, his finger lazily circling his nipple. His fingers carded through wild green waves, and he found himself smiling.

Shit, was this what it meant to be happy… and in love?


	41. Chapter 41

_In the early hours this morning, a gang war broke out between the two rival drug lords. Every hero within the city was called out for assistance._

_Many heroes are currently being treated at the hospital, and one of the two drug lords has been taken into custody._

_Please note, the blue district is currently closed due to structural damage, and the city is under a tight curfew until further notice…_

* * *

**Earlier...**

Bakugou was fast asleep- his arms instinctively wrapped around his husband, as Midoriya was snoring and drooling on his chest. It was both of their phones going off nonstop that woke him up. Reaching for his, he grumbled.

"Shit?! What?!" he yelled, sitting up as Midoriya groaned from being moved. Hanging up, he shook Midoriya. "All hands on deck!" he cried and jumped from the bed.

Midoriya was right behind him as they quickly changed into their hero uniforms and went to rush to the scene.

Except…

They had fallen asleep with their antiquirk bracelets on.

And now they wouldn't come off.

"What the hell?!" he screamed, biting and chewing at his wrist.

"Kacchan! Push the button on the underside!" Midoriya said- though his seemed to be stuck as well.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Bakugou yelled.

The bracelets were not budging at all.

"Let me call Mei!" Midoriya yelped, scrambling to find his phone. Bakugou could hear her loud voice through the speaker. "Yeah… we pushed the button… no it still won't release… is there a way to break them off maybe?"

Mei didn't like that and was screaming.

Bakugou sighed and sat on the couch. Staring at his wrist, he could not pry the damn thing off. Midoriya hung up and went to the sink where he was pouring dish soap over his wrist and trying to squeeze his hand out. "If I can get mine off… I can use my quirk to get yours off!"

"Use more soap then!" he said, getting up and squeezing more dish soap on him. "Hrm… let's try butter…"

Butter… oil… lube… anything liquid they had they tried.

The bracelet wasn't moving and Midoriya was a complete mess. Whining, Midoriya rested his head on his chest as his arm hung over the sink- bracelet firmly attached.

"We are never using these again!" he growled.

"Kacchan… then we can't have sex in the bed!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Ah! Fuck!" he yelled, pulling away from Midoriya and stomping around the living room. He hated this! Their phones kept ringing and now their boss was calling them.

This was not going to be good.

* * *

It was hard waking up so early, but Inko decided this was going to be good for her. She even pinned her hair up extra special and added a touch of lip gloss as she grabbed her bag to head out. It was still dark out, and she knew it would be a quiet walk.

Making her way down the block, she heard some far off noises- this didn't sound good. The closer she got, the louder they got. She hesitated for a second and thought about turning back home- it was dark and she was alone.

But she was just a couple of blocks away from the bakery, and she had been looking forward to this.

Picking up her steps, she hurried towards the bakery, when someone came hurling towards her, knocking her down. Yelling out, she covered her face with her bag and almost started crying.

"Mrs. Midoriya?"

The voice was familiar and when she peeked from behind her bag, she saw one of Izuku's friends smiling at her. She could not place which one it was, but he had really bad red spikey hair.

"Why are you out here this early in the morning? There is a huge gang war happening downtown!" he yelled.

"I was heading to the bakery!" she stammered.

"Well I'll escort you," he said.

"If the battle is downtown… then why are you here?" she asked. "And why did you knock me down?!"

"There are some strays that got away from the main pack, and someone threw out an attack this way," he was explaining, showing broken metal pieces on the ground. "So my husband ran ahead and I'm grabbing the rest! We're on our way to the main scene, but I saw one of them send an attack your way."

"Oh dear! Are you ok? And please, come by afterwards and I'll make you both something to eat!" she said as they got to the bakery and knocked on the door to be let in. She kept looking him over, but did not see even a single scratch on him. How had he taken those hits with no marks?

Another loud explosion boomed as the door swung open and he pushed her through. "Don't worry! We'll keep you guys safe!"

* * *

"Where the hell is that four eyed weirdo?!" Bakugou roared, pacing as he watched the attacks happening downtown. "Let's just go and see what we can-"

"-Kacchan! We are quirkless right now!" Midoriya spit.

He roared out and punched at the wall- his fist stopping just as it hit- forgetting the walls were reinforced. Hissing, he held his hand, it wasn't broken, but that really fucking hurt.

"Feel better now?" Midoriya mocked, then sat on the couch, refreshing the internet feed that was coming in.

He didn't feel better at all. He was stuck quirkless when he was needed the most.

This was not going to go over well.

* * *

Mei was rushing as fast as she could to get to the Wonder Duo's place. How the hell had her babies done this?! She had set the buttons on the inside for this exact reason.

She knew they had to be doing something wrong! That was the only explanation for this! Her babies would never fail her like this!

Using her booster boots, she took off, stopping suddenly as she heard screaming to her right. She couldn't leave good citizens to get hurt.

"...Ok, I'll help them, then go to the Wonder Duo's!"

* * *

_Hero Gossip News_

_Moving quickly up the ranks we see Tetsutetsu and his husband Kirishima. During last night's battle, these two were able to barrell through the bullets raining down on other heroes, using their hardening quirks to act as shields for their fellow heroes and citizens alike. Without question this hero couple was instrumental in the capture of one of the drug lords..._

_( more rambling about the heroes assisting that the author does not feel like writing out)_

_Now the question remains- if every hero was called out…_

_Where was our Wonder Duo during this time?_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you're quirkless?!" Leadie screamed, standing in the living room as Bakugou and Midoriya both sat on the couch in their hero uniforms looking defeated.

"We can't get the bracelets off," Midoriya mumbled, holding his wrist up.

"Did you call Mei?!" she screeched.

"First damn thing we did!" Bakugou spit, prompting him to get his head swatted at by Leadie.

"I have your boss blowing up my phone asking where the hell you two are! How am I supposed to explain you put on quirk suppressing bracelets just so you could… ohmygod! I'm getting you two chastity belts! That is all there is to it!" Leadie was pacing and Bakugou got up to make coffee. The sun was rising and they were all exhausted, but yet wide awake.

"How are your ranks going to recover from this?" Leadie mumbled, pacing back and forth. "This is a ' no call, no show ', and not to mention the ProHero Vows you'd taken… your agency… ohmygod you're going to have to find a new agency! Oh the…"

Midoriya got up, rushing to Leadie and hugging her. "We are soooo sorry!" he whined.

Bakugou shook his head. He had never seen Leadie so out of sorts- he knew they were fucked.

And where the hell was Mei?

* * *

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were heading out of the hospital in good spirits, as they had barely even a scratch on them. Laughing as he wrapped his arm around his husband, Kirishima saw the sun rising. "Zuku's mom said to stop by the bakery for some food!" he said.

"Perfect!" he smiled.

He had watched Tetsutetsu throw himself in front of raging bullets and knives. They were able to make their bodies act as walls to bring other heroes in closer for attack. Sure, they were worn out, but they definitely were not turning down a hot meal, especially not one cooked by Mrs Midoriya.

As they got closer to the bakery, they heard a muffled sound. Both of them stopped and cocked their heads.

"Did you hear that?" Tetsutetsu asked.

It came again. They moved over to the bushes and when they pushed back the branches, saw some very distinctive boots sticking out.

"What the hell?" Kirishima asked, grabbing the leg and pulling Mei out of the bushes. She was wrapped in a net with three others.

"Mei!" Tetsutetsu cried and made his hand into a sharp knife to cut the net which freed her mouth.

"Don't cut my baby!" she screamed.

"We have to get you out!" Kirishima cried.

They kept the other three bound as they freed Mei.

"What happened?!" they asked.

"I was heading to… oh where was I going again?" Mei wondered, then her eyes got big as she jumped! "AH! THE WONDER DUO!"

Kirishima stood there with the three thugs in nets as Mei took off running.

"I'll never understand her," he said.

"What does she gotta do with Katsuki and Izuku?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Dude, I don't know, but let's turn these guys in and get some breakfast!" Kirishima said, holding the net tightly.

"Oh hell yes," Tetsutetsu said before punching out one of the thugs who tried to jump at them through the net.

Fuck that was manly as hell- Kirishima had hearts dripping from his eyes as he stared at his husband.

* * *

It took Mei an hour to get their bracelets off. Bakugou growled and Midoriya just sighed as they rubbed their wrists.

"You jammed the release buttons!" Mei screeched.

"Why you-!" Bakugou screamed before Midoriya grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. "But on both of them?!"

"Just use your other bracelets and I'll work on fixing this," Mei said, turning and leaving.

Bakugou just stood there, staring at the open door. No apology, nothing.

"It was probably where you slapped them on us in the heat of the moment," Midoriya whispered to him.

"I better get to work," Leadie said, opening up her laptop. "Your ranks have tanked over this."

Bakugou groaned and let a blast off with his hands. He had his quirk back- but there was nothing to do now.

"Get to your agency, and you two better not fucking get fired," Leadie said, grabbing her laptop and standing up. "I'm going across the street to that new coffee shop."

"Let's get going," Midoriya said, taking Bakugou's hand. "We better face the music." Midoriya's phone started to ring and Bakugou raised a brow at him as he answered. Humming and nodding his head, Midoriya sighed. "I'm sorry, sir. We had food poisoning and were in the bathroom all night." More humming and Bakugou was stunned.

Midoriya just bold faced lied on the phone to their boss!

He was frozen as he stood there, watching as Midoriya casually apologized then hung up the phone.

"Well… seems like we are staying home today," Midoriya said, then walked down the hallway. "I'm gonna change. Wanna order some food?"

Bakugou was stunned and ran after his husband. "Did you just lie to our boss?!"

Midoriya rolled his eyes. "Did you really want me to tell him we got stuck with antiquirk bracelets on because we wanted to fuck without breaking our bed?"

Shit, why did that turn him on just thinking about it? Even as Midoriya turned his back, unzipping his costume- he just stared at him as that freckled pale skin came into view. Moving behind him, he wrapped his arms around Midoriya, helping him out his uniform.

A giggle and Midoriya turned, undoing his utility belt with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Well… at least we got the day off."

Leaning in and kissing him, he got to laughing. "If only everyone knew how well Japan's Sweetheart could lie," he mumbled.

"I let them believe we were happily married," Midoriya teased.

Bakugou growled and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. "You are happily fucking married!"

Midoriya giggled and smiled up at him. "I am now."

* * *

_Trending on Twitter_

_#WhereIsTheWonderDuo_

_#FoodPoisoning_

_#SnackTime_

_#WineTime_

_#CoffeeTime_

_#DaysandTimeDontMatter_

_#AnimalCrossing_

_#UghHashtags_

* * *

Inko smiled as Mitsuki came in. It was after the morning rush, and she could tell Mitsuki had not been up long. Making two coffees, she undid her apron and got a tray set for them with sandwiches and some cookies she had made.

"Shit," Mitsuki said, grabbing the coffee. "I could really get used to this."

"Well you're in luck," Inko said, smiling brightly. "I think I'm gonna keep doing this!"

"Oh?"

She nodded. "I feel like I have more purpose now. And I even got to run to the flower shop and set up arrangements on all the tables in here!"

"Well the coffee is damn good, and so are the cookies," Mitsuki said.

The bakery had been busy since the name change- as was the flower shop. She needed to remind her son and son-in-law they were due for another appearance here.

"So… how many more days til we can drink again?" Inko laughed.

"This weekend!"

* * *

The police station was flooded with people. Naomasa was running around like crazy booking and locking up thugs. What the hell was with people these days?

Taking a file from his desk- one he had been working on for quite some time, he sighed. He needed that hard evidence, and today was not the day to go asking for it.

"Ah! Got a few more for ya!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu came in- all smiles and what appeared to be three thugs wrapped in a net.

"You know where to take them," he said, rubbing his eyes and moving back to his office.

What were the chances the city would be this busy with these kinds of attacks? Structural damage was all over, and his cells were almost overflowing.

He would need to talk to the chief, as they would have to move the more dangerous guys out. Knocking on Tsuragamae's door, he saw him on the phone and held his hand up til he was done.

"Woof, I got the next prefecture over to assist in taking some of these guys off our hands! Woof!" Tsuragamae said.

"Exactly what I was coming to you about," he said. "I um… also once this is all done, I need to see about doing some private investigation."

"Oh?" Tsuragamae asked. "Woof! Should I even ask?"

"Let's just say it has to do with the Wonder Duo."

Tsuragamae nodded. There was nothing else he needed to explain.


	42. Chapter 42

"CLEAN UP DUTY!?" they both yelled.

They had gone back to the agency the next day, only to have their boss tell them they would be doing clean up work until further notice.

"But clean up duty is for the newbies joining the agency!" Bakugou yelled.

Midoriya's face was red and Bakugou looked ready to explode.

"Well, since you two are recovering from your food poisoning," their boss said, sitting back at his desk, a smug expression on his face, and pressing his fingers together in front of his mouth. "You are to wear your hero costumes, and you are to be seen doing clean up work! And don't think you can sneak around or slack off doing it!"

He was in shock. He hated clean up duty more than anything. Sure, they all did their time cleaning up around the city- but to be on duty as a punishment was the worst.

"You two want to keep making headlines, then make them in a different manner," their boss said, then waved them off. "Now go on and get to work! I don't want to see even a single cigarette butt on the street by the end of the week!"

"But what if something happens and we are needed?" Midoriya chirped.

"Unless they call for ALL HEROES, you are to keep picking up trash!" their boss said. "Also… the flower beds around the agency need weeding."

"Couldn't we just do paperwork, again?" Midoriya asked.

"GO!" their boss yelled.

Bakugou felt like he was going to blow this entire room up. Midoriya had grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the office before he did something he would regret.

Bakugou's body was trembling.

Clean up duty?!

CLEAN UP DUTY?!

"Well… at least the weather is nice," Midoriya said, kissing his cheek. "And we go by that coffee shop you love so much!"

He growled. Damn his husband for finding a bright side to this!

* * *

"Yes, hello, Monoma? This is Leadie, again. Please call me as soon as you get this message."

Leadie rubbed her temples. She had been leaving him messages for the last two days.

His time was up.

* * *

Bakugou growled and went to blast the flowerbed, but Midoriya held him back, smiling at him. "No destroying the innocent flowers!" Midoriya laughed.

"Fuck these flowers!" Bakugou said, then sneezed.

"Serves you right!" Midoriya laughed. "The flowers are getting their revenge on you!"

Then Midoriya sneezed and Bakugou sneezed again. It got them both laughing and giggling as every few minutes one of them was sneezing being around all those flowers.

Midoriya's eyes were watering and turning red- and somehow, it was adorable. Maybe he was just biased when it came to Midoriya.

"Ha ha! What is this?!" Kaminari called, coming out the agency and looking their way. Here he was, on his knees, in a fucking flower bed pulling weeds.

"What does it fucking look like we're doing?!" he barked.

"Ah! We are just making the grounds here at the agency prettier!" Midoriya chirped.

"That is not the word around the agency," Kaminari laughed.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Yeah," Kaminari said, smirking at them. "Heard you two got in trouble for being sick ," he used air quotations for 'sick', "and are on clean up duty as penance!"

"Ah!" Bakugou yelled, grabbing the pile of weeds they had accumulated and throwing them at Kaminari- making him jump back with a yelp.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya hissed. "Now we gotta pick that up too!"

"Tell that fucking electrobuzz I'm gonna kill him!" he growled.

Midoriya yelled over his shoulder. "Denki! Kacchan said he is gonna kill ya!" which only made Kaminari burst out in laughter as he walked away.

"With some fucking feeling!" he growled.

A smile and Midoriya kissed his cheek. It was hard to stay mad when his husband was covered in dirt, and the sun was shining down on him smiling like that.

"Fucking Deku," he grumbled.

* * *

Naomasa sighed as he got the recording yet once more. "The person you are trying to call is unavailable, please leave a message…"

It had been like this since yesterday. Calling over to Leadie, he filled her in on the situation.

"Leadie… yeah, I still can't get in touch with him either," he said.

He could hear Leadie's frustrations. "My heroes' ranks are tanking, and this could really give them a boost and change some people's minds on Ground Zero. Keep trying!"

"I know, and I'm working on it," he said. "And you're sure he has it."

A hum and Leadie replied. "Oh he has it all right. He tried to put it off, but I had to send a gentle reminder of our promise."

Naomasa shivered. He never wanted to be on Leadie's bad side.

"I'll try going by his place," he said.

"Keep me informed," Leadie said. "And you have the files I emailed you?"

"Yes, I appreciate it," he said.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time they had finished the flower beds. Bakugou's mask was sitting high on his forehead, and he had no idea why they had to do this shit in their hero uniforms.

"Wanna walk down to the coffee shop and grab some lattes?" Midoriya asked.

"Fuck that sugary shit!" he growled. "Straight espresso for me!"

With a giggle Midoriya smiled up at him. He had dirt smudges all over his cheeks. Grabbing the hem of his sweaty shirt, he tried to clean off Midoriya's face. Giggling, Midoriya just stood there, letting him.

"Thanks, Kacchan!" Midoriya chirped, kissing his cheek before taking his hand and leading him to the cafe.

Their uniforms were covered in dirt and he didn't even care at that moment. It had been a beautiful day, and to sit at the coffee shop having coffee with his husband sounded great right about now.

* * *

HELLO ALL MY VIEWERS! This is Mei Hatsume coming at ya with some great new products! As you all know, I made an amazing bed for our Wonder Duo! It seems their sex life was sooooo out there they kept breaking their beds!

But since it was impossible to make a bed that wouldn't break, I made the next best thing... antiquirk cuffs! So if any of you out there have quirks that get out of hand when you are… GETTING OUT OF HAND! Then you definitely need a set of my bracelets!

Simple to use! Snap them on your wrist and no worries of hurting yourself or your partner doing your hanky panky time!

Now stay tuned as I have a new line of products to show you! I know you are as excited as I am for me to show you my new babies!

* * *

Trending on Twitter -

#WineoClock

#CoffeeTime

#NeedShowsToWatch

#SexToysbyMei

#YoudThinkIdWriteMore

#LazyHour

#WonderDuo

#CleanUpCrew

#WorkingTheBetaToDeath

* * *

Inko was giggling as she walked back home that afternoon with Mitsuki. After her shift at the bakery, they stopped by the flower shop and then headed to the market. She loved this. She had some fresh bread and pastries for that evening, and Mistsuki had come by for a late breakfast- starting what she hoped was a new habit.

"Those turnovers were amazing!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "Shame we didn't save any for Masaru!"

Inko giggled as they were passing by a coffee shop. She saw Izuku and Katsuki chatting on the patio while having some coffee. They were covered in dirt, and Izuku was smiling so brightly as Katsuki bitched over Izuku's coffee being too sweet- but noticed how their ankles were linked under the table.

"Those two," she said- more so to herself than to Mitsuki.

An arm wrapped in hers and Mitsuki smiled. "I think our boys are figuring things out, finally."

"Oh! Let's get some peaches at the market!" Inko said. "I can make a cobbler to go with dinner!"

"Yes! And we need to stop by the store on the way back. Masaru needs some new socks!"

The ladies did not even interrupt their sons as they looked so happy at that moment.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with this street!?" Bakugou bitched, grabbing more trash from the alley and throwing the full bag into the dumpster. "Fucking pigs! They are all fucking pigs!"

"Kacchan," Midoriya whined. "This is why they have us assist in clean up!"

"Fuck this!" Bakugou said, grabbing yet another bag to start filling. They had not made much progress and had been stuck in this alley way for the last hour picking up trash. He did not even want to know the things he was touching.

"Ha ha ha!" Laughter came from the entrance to the alleyway and Bakugou squinted, seeing Kirishima, Ashido and Sero all standing and laughing at them.

"Oh what the hell!?" he screamed.

"Ah! Hey guys!" Midoriya chirped, then ran towards them as if it wasn't humiliating enough that they were on clean up duty.

"Wow! We thought Denki was fucking with us!" Sero said, then was smiling as he saw the trash bags and them standing there in the middle of the mess.

"Is that fucking buzzkill telling everyone our business!?" he yelled.

"Oh he texted us the minute he saw you two weeding the flowerbeds, and sent pictures too!" Ashido laughed, showing them pictures of earlier when they were on their knees weeding. "We just couldn't break away from some low level drug dealers a few districts over to come see it til now!"

"And it is so worth it!" Kirishima said, then dropping his cup on the ground. "Oh! Look! Some trash!"

Bakugou felt his hands sparking and Midoriya took his wrist.

"C'mon guys! We've all done clean up duty before," Midoriya grumbled, bending to grab the cup Kirishima dropped.

"Clean up duty is for heroes in trouble, interns and newbies!" Ashido giggled.

"Man, this is gonna make for some good pictures!" Sero laughed.

Midoriya's phone rang and he stepped into the alley to take it. Humming and sighing, he came back. "Boss says we are moving too slow."

"Ah!" he yelled, and blasted the bag in his hand. "Fuck this!"

"Oh come on! You got this!" Ashido laughed, moving over to a street bench and sitting down. "I think I'm gonna just hang out here for a bit!"

Kirishima and Sero joined her.

"Are you assholes really going to stick around here?!" he yelled.

"Yup! Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sero laughed.

"We need new friends," he mumbled.

They went back to work, ignoring the call outs from their friends. What was worse was that Uraraka and Tsuyu showed up too.

"Really guys?" Midoriya whined, as they moved down the street, picking up trash as they went. At least Tsuyu was grabbing some with her tongue and placing it in the bags.

They were starting to gather quite the audience. Outside of their so-called friends, bystanders were also joining in.

" Is that really the Wonder Duo?"

"Why are they so dirty?"

"Oh wow! I guess any hero can do good things outside of fighting bad guys!"

"Oh Japan's Sweetheart is so precious!"

Bakugou was beside himself. He was so glad their shift was almost over.

"Oh Inko! Is that… our sons?!" he heard his mother yell from across the street.

Bakugou and Midoriya both stopped, as did the crowd of people. They looked at the women who were carrying shopping bags staring at their sons in shock.

"Um… hi mom!" Midoriya called out, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed. "Just trying to clean up the city a bit!"

Mitsuki stomped across the street- paying no mind as cars were honking and slamming their breaks.

"Katsuki! What the hell did you do this time?!" Mitsuki screamed.

"Mom!" he whined. "I didn't do anything!"

"We are just doing our civic duty for the city!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"More so they are being punished!" Kirishima laughed and Bakugou growled, turning towards him with his hands sparking.

"That's it!" Mitsuki yelled and pushed at his chest. "You go and apologize for whatever you did to your boss!"

"It's not like that!" Midoriya chirped, rushing between them. "We really are just helping! Every hero does this one time or another!"

"Only low level sidekicks do this kinda work!" Mitsuki growled.

"Hey! I was doing clean up duty last week," Sero whined.

"That's because you can't make it to your shifts on time!" Ashido giggled.

A finger in his face and his mother was fuming. "We will talk about this later!" Spinning on her heels, she marched back over to Inko. "We are getting a damn bottle of wine! But just one!"

They both stood there as their mothers walked away. Both of them were sighing as they grabbed their trash bags, ignoring the crowd around them and headed to the dumpsters to toss them out. "Let's go home," he mumbled.

"Yeah… we can take a warm bath," Midoriya said, wrapping his arm around his waist as they walked.

Everyone on the street dripped hearts from their eyes as they watched their Wonder Duo walk away.

"How do they always manage to do that?" Sero asked.

"Do what?" Uraraka asked.

Turning to the crowd, Sero showed her how everyone was googly eyes over their friends.

"Oh! That is just Deku's charm! We have all fallen for it one time or another!" she giggled

* * *

_Seen today outside of their agency- the Wonder Duo doing landscaping! Photos have come forward showing them weeding flower beds and picking up trash all morning. Our reporter was able to get a statement from their boss._

_"It is our duty as heroes to keep everyone safe! It is also our duty to keep our grounds in tip top condition- regardless of hero ranking!"_

_Pictures of Japan's Sweetheart, covered in dirt but smiling at Ground Zero have been trending all day online._

_Later the Wonder Duo was seen a few blocks down, picking up trash as other heroes and civilians alike gathered around them. There was even an encounter with their mothers as their shift ended._

_It does warm our hearts to see such upstanding heroes doing their best to keep our city looking beautiful while still keeping it safe._

* * *

Immediately as they got home, they stripped out of their dirty uniforms and stepped into quick showers. "I'll start a bath," Midoriya whispered, rising on his toes to kiss him.

"Make it boiling hot!" he spit, then quickly rinsed the soap from his hair.

One good thing about their new place- the tub was huge. Bakugou loved laying back, having the water as hot as his skin could tolerate, and just laying back. Turning off the shower, he saw Midoriya smiling as he added some oils to the water.

"Don't put that smelly shit in there!" he barked.

"Oh come on! It'll help you relax!" Midoriya chirped, taking his hand and leading him to their bathtub.

He stepped in and the scent from the water filled his nostrils. Midoriya was always adding some shit to his bathwater. Why couldn't he just lay in the water and relax?

Once settled in, Midoriya climbed in as he spread his legs for him to sit between. And damn if that view of Midoriya sitting down wasn't beautiful- that moment of his ass right in his face as he lowered into the water.

Leaning back against him, Bakugou wrapped his arms around Midoriya and sighed. He was tired from the tedious work and humiliation of the day.

"Kacchan," Midoriya said. He hummed his response. "Maybe tomorrow won't be as bad."

"It is going to suck… and will continue sucking til we are off this cleaning duty!"

"At least we weren't put on volunteer work!" Midoriya giggled.

"Rather do that then this shit!"

Midoriya turned and laid against him. "You really wanna go to the retirement homes and children's hospitals?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Yeah fuck that… I'll keep cleaning this shitty city!"

"Either way, it's not so bad," Midoriya breathed, then leaned in and kissed him. "Just gotta keep our friends from causing a scene."

"Those aren't our damn friends anymore!" he spit, then grabbed Midoriya's head, kissing him harder.

There was something about having Midoriya wet in the bath with him that just turned him on- regardless how exhausted he was. Grabbing Midoriya to get him to straddle him better, he was met with a giggle as Midoriya pulled back.

"You are not fucking me in the bath! The last time we used all our towels to get the water off the floor!"

"Was so worth it," he said, pulling Midoriya back to him, only to have Midoriya reach into the water and take his cock in hand.

"We can do this instead."

Fuck! He wanted to argue but Midoriya pulsed his One for All and dammit! That had become his weakness. Gasping, he took Midoriya's cock into his hand, stroking him. They were gasping and moaning into each other's mouths.

The water sloshed around a bit- the fragrance and bubbles growing as they did- he didn't care. Midoriya could flower up the water all he wanted if this was what he got. Growling, he bit Midoriya's bottom lip, his hips shaking as he started to release into the water.

Another few strokes and Midoriya was crying out against his mouth.

"Dammit… we are gonna have to shower again… aren't we?" he asked.

Midoriya was lying against him and nodded his head.

They could wait a few minutes- that was ok. He was more than exhausted now as Midoriya had just taken the last bit out of him. He kept his thoughts from returning back to more clean up duty, and kept them on his husband. The supposed Sweetheart of Japan.

It made him laugh a little- thinking of the lewd things he had seen from Midoriya. Raising his hand out the water, his wedding ring was covered in bubbles and he blew them off. There was nothing too spectacular about their rings, but that didn't matter. He figures if they were to do it all over again, they might have engraved their rings, or even did a design.

Maybe this was for the better though. The plain ring for his not-so-plain husband.


	43. Chapter 43

At least they had the next day off. Doing this shit for three days in a row was really starting to eat at him. He also found that when no one was looking- he could blast the shit out the trash and let out some aggression.

"I saw that," Midoriya teased, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. The crowds had died down for the most part, since they were out more often and weren't such a novelty.

But it sure as fuck didn't stop their so-called friends from continuing to come by and give them hell. He heard Ashido and Sero cooing as Midoriya hugged him. "I'm gonna blast those idiots!" he growled.

"Blast them later when there aren't any witnesses!" Midoriya giggled.

"Good call," he said, turning to give Midoriya a kiss before getting back to work. They were in a new block and though the streets weren't so bad, the alleyways sure as hell were. "I don't even wanna know what this might have been!" he groaned, throwing more… stuff into his bag.

"Ah!" Midoriya yelled, running from the side of the dumpster. "There has to be like… a hundred used condoms over there!" Then he was shaking and brushing his body down as if he was somehow infected by all of it. "Normally I wouldn't say this, but blast that shit!"

"Gladly," he said, flexing his fingers.

"Ah! It's Ground Zero!" a girl screamed.

"Yeah! He is right down this alley!" Sero called as Ashido pointed where they stood.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled.

Bakugou froze for a moment. He knew he had fans- but he was not prepared for this. A herd of rabid girls came rushing towards him. They were all wearing black and orange shirts, or shirts with his face on them. They were screaming and squealing with even a little crying as he was backed into a corner.

"Ground Zero! Sign my shirt!"

"Sign my boobs!"

"Ground Zero kiss me!"

He looked over the girls, seeing Midoriya shake his head and start to pick up trash.

"Deku!" he yelled.

"Ground Zero! Ground Zero!"

A deep breath and he growled. "Can you back up some?!" he yelled.

They got to screaming even louder. It seemed the meaner he was, the more interested they became. What the hell was this?

"You should go ahead and sign their merch Bakubabe!" Ashido giggled, elbowing Midoriya. "This is hilarious!"

Midoriya rolled his eyes. He had had his fair share of fans too, being Japan's Sweetheart and all. They weren't on the level of All Might- but they were getting close. The screaming and crying commenced, and Bakugou was signing shirts, books, a few plushies- then this one girl came over, pulling her shirt up and smiling. "Sign my boobs!"

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"I'm gonna get your signature tattooed! So make it perfect!" she squealed.

"Lucky bastard," Sero laughed.

Bakugou took another deep breath and did the best he could to sign her chest without touching the girl. "Fucking weirdos," he mumbled. Leadie had warned him to start being nicer to fans and signing autographs- he was pretty sure she didn't mean this.

This started another frenzy. The girls demanded he sign their arms, backs, legs and even one ass cheek, as they wanted to get it tattooed as well.

"And here I thought I had crazy fans," Midoriya mumbled.

"These Ground Zero girls are a different breed," Ashido said.

"Hey Kacchan!" Midoriya called out. "It is almost lunchtime! Let's go clean up!"

"Ground Zero! Let us take you to lunch!" a girl yelled, and before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled by a flock of women out of the alleyway and into a cafe. He had different foods and drinks shoved in his face . He kept looking around for Midoriya but couldn't find him. Oh what the hell?

"Ah! Fuck this!" he yelled, jumping up from his chair when one of the girls tried to sit in his lap. "I need to get back to work, and to my husband!"

"Oh Deku is fine I'm sure!" a girl called, pulling him back.

He growled and pulled away from her. This was becoming way too damn much.

* * *

Ashido and Sero were laughing as they watched Bakugou being pulled away by the pack of groupies. Midoriya shook his head as he saw his husband go out of sight.

"So… which of you is buying me lunch?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sero asked.

"Well Kacchan has my wallet… so…?" he laughed.

"Oh come on," Ashido said, taking his arm and leading him down the road. "Let's get some spicy food so we can tease Bakugou about it later!"

"Sounds great to me!" Midoriya giggled, taking Ashido's arm as they walked to a local restaurant. He would let Bakugou deal with his crazy fans and laugh about it later.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Monoma saw the messages on his phone- and he knew what they were about. He honestly just didn't want to deal with it all.

He knew Leadie said he would have immunity from prosecution, but at the same time, he did not want all of this tarnishing his character.

Grabbing his phone, he made a call. "Hey, mind coming by? I need someone to talk to."

* * *

It seemed like forever before he finally shook his fans off of him. He smelled like a million different perfumes and had lipstick on his cheeks as he went into the bathroom to wash his face. What the hell is wrong with these women?

Grabbing his phone, he went to call Midoriya, as he knew he had both their wallets, and it was way past lunch time.

Of course Midoriya wasn't picking up his phone. Idiot probably left it at home… again. Sighing, he called over to Sero.

"Is Deku still with you?" he asked.

"Nah man," Sero said. "He got pissed when you left him for a pack of women and went home."

"What the hell?!"

"Yeah! He said you dropped him like a bad habit and he was pissed because you had his wallet!" Ashido said, taking Sero's phone and giggling into it. "Better go make it up to your husband!"

"Dammit!" he growled, and hung up.

Had Midoriya really gotten pissed at him? Grabbing a paper towel, he cleaned more sticky lipstick and gloss off his cheeks. Damn girls kept kissing his cheeks no matter how many times he pushed them away.

Making another call, he needed to do some damage control.

"Yo! Katsuki!" Kirishima cried out all too loud into the phone.

"Dude, Deku is pissed," he grumbled, fixing his clothes in the mirror of the bathroom and sighing.

"What did you do now?" Kirishima laughed.

"Feral fangirls dragged me to lunch!" he growled.

"Yanno… there is that pet shop by your house," Kirishima laughed.

"Ah dammit!" he exclaimed.

"I'm telling ya! He can't be mad if you come home with something cute and fluffy from there!" Kirishima said.

"I'll get him a damn fish," he growled.

"...Don't get him a fish."

"Have a fucking fish fry for dinner!"

Kirishima laughed. "You know what you gotta do dude!" then hung up.

Dammit.

* * *

Midoriya stopped by the agency on his way home as he realized he didn't have his phone with him. Usually he would just use Bakugou's, but since he was busy with his fans, this was easier.

Stopping by their bosses office, he smiled as he went in.

"Ah! Deku!" his boss said. "You two have done amazing work this week!"

"Thanks!" he chirped, placing a box of cupcakes from his bakery on his boss' desk. Nothing like buttering up the boss man to keep on him on their good side.

"Oh! Are these the ones your mother makes?" his boss asked.

"You mean the best in the city?" he teased.

His boss was opening the box and drooling as he looked at them. "Sit my boy! Have one with me!"

Who was he to deny himself a cupcake? Taking a seat, they each got a cupcake and hummed as they took a bite.

"The grounds and blocks look fantastic! It is almost a shame I'm gonna end your punishment!" his boss laughed.

"Oh? End?" Midoriya asked, putting his best charm on. He didn't become Japan's Sweetheart for no reason.

Licking his lips and humming into another bite of cupcake, his boss smiled at him. "I think once this week is done, I'll put you two back on patrol. Just keep that husband of yours under control!"

Giggling, Midoriya smiled sweetly at his boss as this was the end of their week. "And I'll bring you some fresh croissants!"

He watched his boss' eyes flutter at the thought. Midoriya had him wrapped around his finger, and he knew it.

* * *

Ashido and Sero burst out laughing as they ended the call with Bakugou. "That was so mean of us!" Ashido giggled.

Sero nodded. "Yeah, but watching him scramble now is even better!"

They were seated at the coffee shop across the street where the fans had dragged Bakugou. They watched as he stomped out, growled at nothing and shook his head.

"He is going to kill us, you know that right?" Sero asked.

"So worth it," Ashido giggled. Between the fans and this, they were having too much fun torturing their friend.

* * *

Bakugou found himself in the pet shop, hating his damn life. He didn't want Midoriya upset over some dumb fans. Shit, he had seen the damn blogs they had up worshiping Midoriya. It never bothered him when they got gifts or girls dripped hearts just staring at Midoriya.

But it was easy to fall for Japan's Sweetheart. He knew this.

He sighed as he looked in at the damn kittens. They were fluffy and cute- all the shit Midoriya loved. They all meowed at him and pranced around pretty. Then there was one in the back- it had one ear sitting up, and one laid flat against its head. It was smaller than the rest, and fluffier too.

"Gimme the one with the ear," he grumbled. He even knew this was the one Midoriya would have picked out. It was the one not perfect in the group.

"Oh but Ground Zero! We have ones that both ears sit up! I'm afraid her one ear will never-"

"I said she will do!" he barked, then went to look for kitten food and some stupid toys. As he was being rung up, the cashier gave him a questioning look.

"What? Never had your husband pissed at you?!" he growled.

The cashier giggled and they put the kitten in a tiny little box with holes in the top, and added a bow for good measure. Shaking his head, the damn box was bubblegum pink and the kitten meowed the entire time. "Don't worry… I'll walk fast so you aren't in this box too long," he grumbled, then hated himself for talking to a damn cat.

Midoriya better be happy.

* * *

Tetsutetsu sat on Monoma's couch, listening to everything he had to say. Hell, he really felt like taking notes as this was such a fucked up triangle… or technically a square… but details he didn't bother figuring out.

"So let me get this straight," Tetsutetsu said, "You can hold your quirk for hours, and can hold more than one now?"

Monoma sighed. "Yeah… been able to since the third year of UA. I grew my quirk, but never reregistered it. Was kind of my own little thing."

"And you got wrapped up in this shit with Draganeire, and now you got Leadie and Naomasa breathing down your neck?"

"Yeah… I turned off my phone and hid," Monoma said. "I was considering sending them the video and just leaving the country."

Taking a deep breath, this was a lot to take in. "Dude, I mean regardless you're still my friend… even if you made some really bad decisions."

Running his hand down his face, Monoma nodded. "Was thinking maybe America or Thailand."

"Both would suit you," Tetsutetsu said. "But you said that if you turned in hard evidence against Draganeire they would leave you be?"

"Yeah… there would be no charges pressed against me," Monoma mumbled.

"Well, I say let's turn in that recording and get your stuff packed!" Tetsutetsu said. "And think, if you hate it, once it all dies down, you can always come back. You know you do have some friends here."

A nod and Monoma got up. "I'm gonna email the file and book a ticket."

Tetsutetsu smiled. He hated that Monoma had done this to himself, and knew technically he could just stay and be ok- but he also understood just wanting to get away.

"Make sure you stay in touch, ok?"

Monoma nodded.

* * *

His damn hands were full and couldn't unlock the door. Kicking it with his foot, Midoriya opened the door and gave him a questioning look.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, then the box meowed. Big green eyes filled with tears as he snatched the box from his arms and ran inside with it- leaving him with the bags of cat supplies. "Ohmygod! You got us a kitten!"

Coming in and kicking off his boots, he set the bags down and went over where Midoriya was laughing and crying at the same time while hugging the ball of fur. "Well yeah… Ashido and Sero said you were pissed at me."

Midoriya gave him a questioning look. "What?"

...dammit. His friends were dead.

"Nevermind," he grumbled. "You better name that damn thing or I'm calling her Death Lord."

Midoriya giggled and kissed his cheek. "Love you, and no I wasn't mad at all! More so amused!"

"Huh?! Amused!?" he yelled, causing the kitten to hiss and spit at him, which only made Midoriya giggle.

"Well yeah! Watching you deal with all those hormonal fans! It was cute!" Midoriya said, sitting on the floor as the kitten started to climb him, making him giggle. "She is so perfect!"

"So what are you calling her then?" he asked, knowing even with her ear, Midoriya never even saw it- he saw a perfect ball of fluff. Damn he was weak to his husband.

Midoriya thought for a moment then smiled. "Queen Explosion Murder… but Queenie for short!"

"What the hell?"

"You know you like it," Midoriya giggled as the kitten meowed at him.

"Fucking Deku," he said, and damn if he didn't love that name for her. "I got her food and some damn toys too. She better not claw my shit up!"

He was ignored as Midoriya was rolling around the floor and giggling with the furball. Dammit, that was too adorable.

He was still going to kill his friends… just later.

"Oh! We are off clean up duty too!" Midoriya called out.

"Seriously?!" he yelled- making Queenie hiss at him. Midoriya smiled as he nuzzled the ball of fur and he felt his heart flutter.

* * *

_Trending on Twitter -_

_#JealousHusband_

_#EvilFriends_

_#AnimalCrossingsNewHorizon_

_#My600lbLife_

_#SignsYoureACOVIDIOT_

_#MyBetaTryingToSlack_

_#GullibleBakugou_

_#AuthorBeingBossyAgain_


	44. Chapter 44

Every time Bakugou turned around, he saw Midoriya hugging Queenie and giggling with happiness. It was cute as shit, even he couldn't deny that. He was against any type of furball in their place, but when he came out of the shower, seeing Midoriya giggling with a feather as the kitten jumped around- maybe this wasn't the worst thing.

"I'm gonna go shower! Here, you love on her!" Midoriya said, taking Queenie and handing her over. She hissed at him, but he petted her and she quickly started to purr. Damn furry monster. Getting his laptop, he had her in his lap as he went through emails and checked on their rankings.

Of course the fucking encounter with his rabid fans was all over the news. Fucking hell, his fans really need to chill.

Queenie climbed up his shirt and onto the table where she was trying to catch his fingers as he typed. Laughing, he grabbed her and closed his laptop. He would work later. Moving to the couch, he laid back with her on his chest as he petted her fluff.

Damn. She was too cute. The way one ear stood proudly up as the other flattened to her head, made him shake his head. She had these huge eyes, almost too big for her face, very much like Midoriya did. Her fur was light gray and stuck out all over her little body, and she had tiny white paws. He had managed to find the smallest, pinkest collar he could with a little bell on it that she wore- and damn if that wasn't precious. "I knew that nerd would find you perfect," he grumbled, prompting Queenie to meow at him.

"What was that?" Midoriya asked, coming in and crawling next to him on the couch as they both stared at Queenie resting on his chest, as she purred away and started to yawn.

Kissing his temple, Bakugou chuckled. He was getting soft.

* * *

"For the last time, you can not sell antiquirk cuffs!" Naomasa sighed, face palming. How the hell did Mei think this was a good idea? He had other shit to deal with- but now he had to make sure these did not make it out on the streets.

"But it is to help others and their sex lives!" Mei cried out.

"Do you have any idea what these could do in the wrong hands?!" Naomasa asked. He could not believe he was having this conversation.

"I'm not selling to bad guys!" Mei whined.

"And how do you know!?" he asked.

Sighing, Mei sat dejected in her chair. "But my babies..."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he shook his head. "How many have you sold?"

"A few hundred," she mumbled.

Groaning, he squeezed her shoulder. "Ok… you need to refund the customers and do not ship these out."

"Can I at least do antiquirk cockrings?" she asked.

Naomasa shook his head. "What you did for the Wonder Duo is one thing. We cannot have these antiquirk devices on the market, period." He already knew of the set of cuffs she had made for Midoriya and Bakugou- and unfortunately he knew why they had those.

Mei pouted and crossed her arms.

"How many have you made? The police department could really use these, come to think of it," he said.

Mei's eyes lit up. "Oh I have loads of them! Come and look at all my babies!"

Naomasa laughed. He was surrounded by sex toys and was now making a deal for the department.

* * *

They had the next day off, which meant they spent all day playing with Queenie, and damn if Midoriya wasn't snapping pictures every time she so much as moved. Growling at his social media, he saw himself tagged in one where he was asleep on the bed, topless with the kitten curled up on his chest. Both of them were asleep and his hand was around her as if to protect her.

And dammit if that nerd didn't tag the hell out of that picture. #hedidntwantacat #myhusband #Queenie #ilovethemboth

Was no point in bitching, but he was going to kill whichever of his friends decided to tease him in the comments.

* * *

"Hey honey, did you wanna go by Zuku and Kat's later to see their kitten?" Kirishima asked as they rounded a corner heading to a coffee shop. They'd had the midnight shift patrol, and the sun was just starting to rise as their shift ended.

Tetsutetsu looked over at his husband smiling brilliantly as they ordered cappuccinos and took a seat. "I would, but I've got something to do this afternoon."

"Oh?" Kirishima asked.

He hated lying to his husband, so he just never did it. "Yeah, just dropping off an old classmate at the airport. Nothing major."

"Ah! Did you want me to come and then we could head over after?" Kirishima asked, sipping his cappuccino and getting foam on his nose.

He laughed and leaned over, kissing the foam off his nose. "How about I drop you off at their place, and then meet you back there?"

"Oh! That could work too!" Kirishima said.

He was thankful that his husband didn't probe any further, as he would never lie to him- he just didn't want any questions. Monoma had been his classmate, and regardless what idiotic shit he did, he was still his friend.

* * *

Draganeire sighed and sent yet another text to Monoma. He knew that fucker was gonna blackmail him now that he had that video recording.

_Draganeire - Cmon! Let's at least hang out for old time sake!_

_Draganeire - Just talk to me, please babe_

_Draganeire - We can make this work!_

Huffing, he set his phone down. Monoma's social media page had been quiet the last few days, and he was not returning any calls or texts.

None of this made any sense.

Usually when he was being blackmailed, they were right there with their demands. Not that he would mind- Monoma was a very nice looking guy, and damn, that quirk of his was way better than he thought.

Maybe he had been wrong discarding him so quickly.

Grabbing his phone, he tried to call him… again.

* * *

"Kacchan! C'mon!" Midoriya hissed, taking his hand and dragging him from their building and onto the street. "Ei and Tetsutetsu are coming by for dinner and we need to go to the store!"

"Should we really leave Queenie by herself though?" he asked. He had told Midoriya to go on ahead and he would stay home and watch the kitten. For some reason his husband was not having this and decided he was dragging him along.

"What are we gonna do when we go to work in two days?" Midoriya asked, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

His eyes got big and he went to grab his phone- but Midoriya took it from him. "Give me that back! I'm gonna call our boss and get our schedules staggered so she isn't home alone!"

"Kacchan! Do you even hear yourself?" Midoriya asked, then stepped in, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. "Queenie is fine. She is napping on the chair and has plenty of food and water."

"But-"

Midoriya kissed him again and shook his head. "C'mon. We only have containers of take out in the fridge and need some real food."

* * *

Leadie saw the email and smiled. It was all right there. She had exactly what she was looking for.

Calling over to Naomasa, he almost dropped the phone as he answered- "Hey, can't talk right now… I've got a situation- Dammit Mei! No!" then the line went dead.

Leadie looked at her phone puzzled. What had Mei done? She was glad Mei had worked the kinks out of the bracelets for her boys, as she sure as hell did not feel like going through a bed breaking spree again.

...though she did keep a few in storage, just in case.

* * *

Inko hummed as she was washing her hands and cleaning up. Her mornings at the bakery had been so much fun. It was just mid morning, and she had a basket of goodies to take home. She went to bed a lot earlier at night now, but was still having dinner with the Bakugous and loved it.

"Hey Inko," the owner said. "Your friend is here!"

Inko smiled, Mitsuki always showed up at the end of the shift and they had brunch together. Usually afterwards they stopped off at the flower shop before hitting the market.

She wondered if she would see her son cleaning up again? After talking to him on the phone the other night, and seeing his rankings improve a bit- she was relieved to know it was almost over.

Sitting at the table where Mitsuki was, she smiled, placing the coffee cake she had ready for them on the table.

"So it seems like our idiot sons got a furball," Mitsuki said, passing her phone over where it had pictures of Katsuki asleep with a kitten on his chest. She smiled at the hashtags her son had used, and handed the phone back.

"Ah, that is too cute!" she said. "But I thought you said you blocked their pages… especially after-"

"-I unblocked them!" she spit. "And I see they were being stupid… yet again. How the hell are those two even heroes? All they do is pick up trash and adopt weird cats!"

Inko giggled, sipping her tea as Mitsuki bitched away.

* * *

Yaoyorozu's phone was going off nonstop, and she had been stuck in meetings all morning. Seeing it was Mei, she knew she was not going to stop until she picked up her phone.

"Momo! I need you!" Mei screeched and made her jump the minute she answered.

"Mei… I'm kinda busy!" she hissed.

"That's ok! I'm almost at your building anyway! I was helping Naomasa take some things to the station!" Mei chirped.

"Seriously, I have things to do," she whined.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute!" Mei said, obviously not listening.

Yaoyorozu sighed. There was no point in even arguing with Mei sometimes when her mind was set on things.

* * *

Bakugou felt like laughing as they were heading home with cat toys and take out. Their supposed trip to the store turned into the press cornering them, then Midoriya's fangirls coming at them.

Not that Bakugou could be mad, because Midoriya had some seriously adorable little fans. They were nothing like his feral pack of horny women who chased him around. Leaning against the wall, he watched as his husband smiled and signed a million autographs. Midoriya really did have a way with people, and it came so naturally to him. The way he laughed, and even hugged some of the people.

And fuck if he wasn't as sweet with the reporters. Stopping for a moment, chatting then waving goodbye as they walked on.

He thought they were actually going to make it to the market when Midoriya saw the pet store. "You only got Queenie one bag of food!"

Before he knew it- they had their arms loaded in bags as they walked out. They even had a cat tower. "This cat has more shit than I do," he bitched as they started to walk home. They had enough food to feed the damn critter for a year, and lord knows she did not need any more toys or collars with bows on it. (Though admittedly, he was the one buying the collars…)

"Ah! Shit!" Midoriya yelled, making them both stop and a few civilians as well. Turning to his husband, he gave him a puzzled look.

"We forgot to get food from the market!" Midoriya whined.

He laughed. "Guess we are getting takeout… again."

"But we've got people coming over!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"They like takeout too!"

* * *

Draganeire hated how Monoma was not answering his calls or texts. Grabbing his jacket, he went out to take a walk as fresh air always seemed to help things. He was frustrated over his phone being so quiet, and how everyone was talking about the Wonder Duo online. Who would have known clean up duty would have made them more famous?

His foot still ached, but he just needed it bandaged for support now. The weather was nice, and he thought maybe he could get some takeout and try calling Monoma again.

There was this great Thai restaurant a couple blocks over, and he knew how much Monoma liked their food… or at least he thought it was Monoma who liked that.

Outside of the restaurant, he saw Bakugou leaning against the wall, shopping bags at his feet and staring at his phone. Made him wonder where the happy husband was… since those two were practically connected at the hip.

"Well hello, Kacchan ! We really have to stop meeting like this! Maybe we can actually set up something soon. A date maybe?" he teased, giving his best smile as he walked over- wondering why there was a cat tower and what seemed to be pet store bags. "Don't tell me you two adopted a cat!" How damn lame was that anyway? He had already seen the pictures all over social media and was feeling salty, as Bakugou had refused to adopt a puppy with him when they were together. Something about how he would never have an animal to clean up after.

Bakugou looked up from his phone, then back down. Was he just… ignored?

Stepping in closer, he pushed one of the bags with his foot. He got a whiff of Bakugou's cologne and damn… that really did bring back some memories. "So, where is the old ball and chain?"

"Ah! Kacchan! I got the-" Midoriya said, then stopped as he saw him.

And there he was. The happy husband- Japan's Sweetheart. There was just something about this damn guy that really bothered him. The fact that their marriage was all a mistake- but now working?! Ugh! What was so special about this big eyed, plain freak that made Bakugou want to continue with this? Midoriya was nowhere near as good looking as he was!

"What are you doing here?!" Midoriya demanded, stomping over and hip bumping him away from Bakugou.

"Was out for a walk and saw Kacchan ," he said, smiling sweetly over at Bakugou.

Midoriya squinted at him and set down his take out bags. "Don't you dare call him that!" Midoriya hissed between his teeth.

Raising a brow, he saw where Midoriya was getting mad, and he also took note of people staring over at them. Keeping a smile plastered on his face, he stepped up to Midoriya. "Oh? And are you going to attack me again, with everyone standing here watching?"

"Deku, c'mon," Bakugou said, starting to grab bags, but Midoriya wasn't budging.

"I don't give a fuck who is watching or do I need to remind you of this?!" Midoriya spit, rising to his toes to get eye level with him. He felt a pulsing power from Midoriya that sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't just that, but there was a darkness to Midoriya's eyes, and his hair started to whip around his head.

"Deku!" Bakugou yelled, coming over and taking his arm. "Seriously, Draganeire! I would advise you to fuck off and now! "

"Sure thing, Kacchan ," he said, turning and heading into the restaurant. He just hoped some of the bystanders had captured it all. Let them see what their Sweetheart was all about.

* * *

_Trending on Twitter -_

_#DayDrinking_

_#TurnipSales_

_#Dramalama_

_#DayWhaterverofQuarentine_

_#WonderDuo_

_#Queenie_

_#WeNeedMoreLeadie_

_#AuthorBeingStubbornAgain_

_#BetaBeingPickyAF_

* * *

"Deku!" Bakugou said, taking his arm and holding him. He had One for All going at almost full strength through his body at that moment. "Deku!"

A quick shiver and Midoriya took a deep breath, his hair settling and his smile coming back. "Let's get back before the food cools down!"

"What the-"

Midoriya rose back on his toes and kissed him. "People are watching us," Midoriya whispered against his lips.

Pulling back, he squinted. "Didn't seem too worried a few minutes ago," he mumbled.

"That was different!" Midoriya said, chuckling as he went to pick up all their bags. "I was gonna murder him and didn't care who saw it!"

Bakugou shook his head, as Midoriya said it with as much confidence as he used to say he was going to be a hero- and that shit was scary as hell.

"Kirishima is gonna be at our place soon and we gotta get all this shit put away," he said, thankful that people weren't paying any attention to them anymore.

"Well we better hurry so we aren't late!" Midoriya said, skipping down the sidewalk carrying the takeout bag, leaving him with all the other bags.

Glancing back at the restaurant, he saw Draganeire wave at him and blew him a kiss. He had actually not thought about that asshole in some time, and turning back- looking forward, he saw the reason why.

It was that nerd skipping ahead of him- his husband.


	45. Chapter 45

Yaoyorozu groaned. She had no idea why she was being interrupted and dragged across town. And to Mineta's strip club of all places… and in the middle of the day!

"Explain to me… again ! Why am I a part of this?" she asked.

"Simple!" Mei said, her train of thought only went in one direction as it was. "I need prototypes for the men's masturbators and I can't keep using myself for them!"

"...again… Why am I a part of this?!"

Mei stopped and cocked her head. "Because you refused to be a prototype." She answered it as if it were the simplest question ever asked.

Apparently, in Mei's logic, since she had turned her down to be a prototype- she had to come along on this little journey.

"Plus! Weren't you two really good friends at UA?" Mei asked. "I mean, he did tell everyone you two were quite the hot item!"

She was definitely going to strangle that little perv when she saw him.

* * *

Bakugou got the door as Kirishima knocked. He was pushed aside as Kirishima kicked his shoes off and ran where Midoriya and Queenie were.

"Where's your better half?" he asked.

"Ah! Taking a friend to the airport! He is gonna stop by on the way back!" Kirishima said, then was lost cooing and giggling at the furball.

Bakugou shook his head and went to take a seat. He knew those two would be all in Queenie Land for a while. Even as he watched them, he saw how Queenie meowed and purred for them so easily- wrapping them around her little paw.

"Ah! Kacchan, can you take her?" Midoriya said. "I promised Ei I'd show him that new add-on to my uniform!"

Queenie was passed over to him and she curled up in his arms as they ran down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Don't set that damn thing off in the house!" he yelled, making Queenie hiss and strike her little paw at him.

Midoriya was always getting his uniform altered, and Bakugou just sighed as he sat back, petting the furball. There was another knock on the door, and he knew it was too soon for Tetsutetsu to be here already.

Opening the door, he saw Ashido, Kaminari and Sero all smiling at him. Queenie hissed and spit at them. "Ah, even the furball knows you three are trouble," he said, turning back into his place as they came in.

"We wanted to see the little critter!" Kaminari said, and reached out to pet her but she swiped him with her paw as Bakugou laughed.

"That's my girl!" he said, petting her and holding her tighter. Queenie hissed at the new people and he couldn't stop laughing.

"Cats usually hate me because of my static electricity," Kaminari whined.

"Where is your husband?" Ashido asked.

"Showing Ei the new gear on his uniform," he said.

"Oh cool! I wanna see too!" Sero said, taking off for the back room.

"We brought some food!" Kaminari said, and dropped the bags with the others in the kitchen. "Figured you two never actually went shopping."

As he sat down, Queenie was tiny enough that she could curl up in the crook of his neck.

* * *

They were greeted at the door by a really large bouncer who glared menacingly at them. Yaoyorozu was standing behind Mei feeling a bit intimidated, but they were led immediately in. The club was large, the music was loud and it was dark. Being as it was only mid afternoon, she was surprised at how many people were in there.

"Mineta will see you in his office!" a girl wearing only a really tiny thong and really high heels said, walking them through the club.

There were beams that hung low, and as Yaoyorozu looked closer, she saw the patrons with their feet stuck on sticky balls, as were their hands on the beams.

"Oh this is interesting!" Mei said, rushing over where one of the girls was using a guy stuck to Mineta's sticky balls as her dancing pole- getting way into their personal space. "I can't believe he managed to use his quirk for something- ah!"

Yaoyorozu quickly pulled Mei away, and they followed the nearly naked woman to the back where more nearly naked women walked by them.

Finally at his office, there was an over sized desk and chair. Spinning in his chair- Mineta smiled at them. He seemed even smaller in that chair as he looked over at them with a smug grin.

"So, did you ladies need a job?" Mineta asked.

"Oh to hell with this!" Yaoyorozu said, spinning on her heels before Mei grabbed her and brought her to the chair in front of the large desk.

"I've got a business proposition for ya!" Mei said. "And being as you and Momo here were quite the hot ticket in UA-"

"-We were not!" she yelled.

"-Ah yes, my high school sweetheart," Mineta said, tapping his fingers on his desk. "So, what can I do for you ladies?"

* * *

The drive to the airport was quiet. Tetsutetsu almost wanted to talk Monoma out of it all, but he also wanted him to move on with his life and do better for himself.

"So where did you decide on?" he asked.

"LA for now," Monoma said. "Then thinking I might hop around the US for a bit. Have a few offers from some agencies, so I'm gonna check them out in a couple days."

"Ah! Yeah, you'll like LA," Tetsutetsu said. "I did a brief internship there after UA."

"I remember," Monoma laughed. "You missed Kirishima so much you came back after a month!"

Tetsutetsu laughed. It was true though. He had tried to talk Kirishima into going with him, but he said his English was nowhere near good enough. They had been dating all through UA, and he was only planning to go to the US for six months.

In the end, he lasted all of a month and missed Kirishima too much. He came back early and moved into Kirishima's apartment. They hadn't been apart since.

"I think you'll do well in that atmosphere," he said as he pulled up to the drop off lane and helped Monoma get his bags out. Hugging him, they said their goodbyes.

"Um… tell your friends I really didn't mean them any harm…" Monoma said. "Hopefully after all this gets out, they'll understand."

"Try to make better choices in the US," he said, as Monoma turned and headed into the airport.

He could only wish that Monoma would make better decisions going forward.

* * *

Leadie had what she needed, and what she needed was for Naomasa to call her back. Everything was falling in place to finally nail down Draganeire once and for all. The pictures from the awards ceremony, the lies- all of it.

This last bit of info she had really sealed the deal.

Grabbing her phone, she called over to Monoma. "Got your email. Can you come by for a few questions?"

"No can do!" Monoma said. "My flight leaves for the US in an hour."

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"New start!" Monoma said.

A sigh and Leadie shook her head. "I said I would cover for you! Not for you to leave the fucking country!" she hissed.

"Listen doll, I did what ya wanted and now I'm gonna bail before the shit hits the fan."

The line went dead and Leadie just huffed. What the fuck?

Pressing her lips thin, she was fed up with this damn game with these kids. Grabbing her phone, she had a fake account already set up- it was time to upload.

* * *

They all had takeout containers and were seated around the living room when Tetsutetsu arrived.

"It is kinda of a grab whatever ya want dinner!" Midoriya called out, sitting next to him as Queenie crawled between their laps.

"Gah! You two with a little kitten are too precious!" Ashido squealed, taking pictures and surely uploading them to social media.

"Eat your damn food and stop with the pics!" Bakugou growled, then hissed as Queenie dug her claws in his shirt and was climbing up his chest. "Shit! That hurts!"

Midoriya giggled and pulled her off him. "She smells the food."

"Don't give her that shit!" he growled, making Queenie give him a disgusted look from where she was now on Midoriya's lap.

"Dude! That cat is as grumpy as Kat is!" Kirishima laughed.

"She's precious is what she is!" Midoriya giggled.

Ashido laughed. "It sure does take a Deku to love the grumpy ones!"

Bakugou threw his chopsticks at Ashido.

"Hey guys!" Sero said, holding his phone up. "What is this shit about?"

They all looked- why was…. #DraganeireIsALiar trending?

* * *

_Trending on Twitter_

_#DraganeireIsALiar_

_#WonderDuo_

_#GroundZero_

_#MeisSexToys_

_#BetaIgnoringMeAGAIN_

_#AnimalCrossingNewHorizon_

_#AuthorIsADirtyLiar_

* * *

Mineta sat forward, his hands under his chin as Mei explained what she needed.

"I think I can help you," Mineta said, then looked over at her. Yaoyorozu felt a shiver down her spine as he stared at her. "Only if Momo here will spend one night of heated passion with me!"

Yaoyorozu growled and quickly made a taser- pulling it from her arm and aiming it at Mineta. He screamed and Mei jumped up holding her back.

"You damn pervert!" she yelled, hitting her a breaking point.

"Fine! Fine!" Mineta yelled, holding his hands up!

"So, you'll let us use your girls for models for my masturbators?!" Mei asked, slowly letting Yaoyorozu go.

"Yes! Just make her put that thing away!" Mineta squealed.

"Only if these girls want to be models," Yaoyorozu added.

"Of course! It is all up to their consent!" Mei chimed.

"Fine, fine," Mineta said. "And here I thought we could rekindle an old flame…"

"Mineta!" Yaoyorozu warned.

"Ok! Ok! I'll ask the girls…" Mineta said, hopping up from his chair and going to get some of the girls that weren't working.

"So how do you keep this place… so… well…" she asked.

"Easy!" Mineta said, as a few topless girls came into his office. "All the men are stuck in place by my sticky balls and can't even think about touching the girls! So they feel safe, and also I don't take half their pay! Of course they do tip me! I spent years in strip clubs hearing all the strippers whine and complain about all their earnings going to their boss!"

"Most places take sixty percent," one of the girls said.

"And I only ask for thirty!" Mineta smiled. "And I have four times as many girls as any other place!"

"Without having perverts hands free to roam over our bodies when security can't see," a girl said, "makes it easier to do our jobs."

"What about being tipped with money? How does that happen if their hands are… well…?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"They pay ahead of time and are free to tip afterwards," Mineta said, a huge grin on his face. "Plus I get to sleep with so many babes!"

"Ugh! Gross!" Yaoyorozu whined.

The room was filled with mostly naked women and Yaoyorozu was starting to feel uneasy. "Do you have a bigger room?"

"We can use the changing room!" one of the girls suggested.

Mineta waved them off. "Get your molds and if you aren't staying to get naked, then leave."

"I'll send you samples of the prototypes!" Mei called out as they went to leave his office.

As the door shut, they heard a happy squeal from Mineta.

* * *

_Hero Gossip Network -_

_Real or Fake?_

_Video has been circulating online today showing ProHero Draganeire breaking down in some sort of confession. We are unable to see who he is talking to, though most assume it is his ex boyfriend ProHero Neito Monoma. Attempts to reach Monoma for comment were unsuccessful._

_The Wonder Duo's publicist Leadie would only respond with 'no comment' to this entire ordeal._

_As seen in this video, Draganeire admits that Ground Zero never attacked him, and that everything he has ever said about the Wonder Duo was a lie!_

_Were we wrong all along about Ground Zero? After his marriage to Deku, we all worried over Japan's Sweetheart and his well being. Over the last few months we have seen the undeniable love between the two, and it did help sway opinions in Ground Zero's favor. But this new information has led us to believe that maybe we had been fooled all along…_

* * *

Bakugou blinked. What the fuck was going on?

"Kacchan?" Midoriya whispered, handing Queenie over to Sero and leaning in as they watched the video once more.

_"Admit it," an offscreen voice said. "Bakugou never punched you that night he broke up with you."_

_Draganeire turned and sneered. "Why the hell would I admit that?" he hissed._

_"Because you know as well as I do that Bakugou may be the biggest asshole around, but he wouldn't punch you over some dumb shit. Blast your face, yes, but punch you? No, that's not his style"_

_Draganeire shook his head, walking to a couch, putting his head in his hands as he sat down._

_"He was never supposed to have broken up with me," Draganeire murmured. "My ranking went up just by being with him… and damn! The sex was so good!"_

_"So that's why you… wait? Then how did you get the black eye?" the voice over asked._

_"It was supposed to be about me! I was supposed to be the top hero and have Bakugou bending over for me! He wasn't supposed to run off and marry some twerp just for his rankings!"_

"What the fuck is going on?!" Bakugou yelled. How the hell… What was…?

"Lemme call Leadie," Midoriya said.

"Dude! This totally clears your name!" Kaminari said, sitting next to him as Midoriya paced with the phone to his ear.

"Leadie… isn't picking up?" Midoriya said, staring at his phone.

"Wow! This is trending hotter than when you two go married!" Ashido giggled, then started to retweet everything that came onto her feed.

"Watch your hero ranking soar now!" Sero added. "You might even top Zuku here!"

"I'm sure he is gonna top him either way!" Kirishima laughed, getting elbowed by Tetsutetsu.

* * *

**Statement from the Wonder Duo's Publicist**

**We are aware of the video circulating, and at this time we withhold any comments. Please respect the privacy of our heroes as they continue doing their jobs to keep your city safe. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

It was late by the time Yaoyorozu and Mei left the strip club. She was thankful no one saw them as they slipped out the club and started to head back to Mei's workshop.

"Shouldn't we get something to eat and maybe rest for a bit?" she asked.

"How can I when I have over twenty new prototypes!?" Mei reclaimed. "And it was so nice of Mineta to offer to test drive my new babies!"

"He was just being his perverted self," Yaoyorozu mumbled.

"We've got so much work to do now!" Mei chirped, skipping ahead of her.

Sighing dejectedly, Yaoyorozu had no idea how she got wrapped up in all of this. She did not want to spend her night making… masturbators knowing Mineta would be giving them ratings once he was done.

* * *

"We really should be heading home," Tetsutetsu said, seeing as it was late and all they had been doing was refreshing social media all night.

Bakugou was shaking his head. Now everyone would see he hadn't been lying this entire time. Sitting back, he smiled as he saw the hashtags and commentaries going.

"Fucking told them assholes I never punched that shithead," he grumbled.

"Dude! We all knew this!" Kirishima said.

"Yeah but it was getting everyone else to believe it that was the hard part," Ashido added.

"I knew my Kacchan could never do that!" Midoriya said, sitting next to him and curling up with Queenie between them.

"Ah! They are going to get mushy! Let's bounce!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah we will catch you two later!" Sero said.

Ashido kissed their cheeks and they all quickly left. Bakugou held Midoriya a bit tighter and just smiled. He knew Midoriya had never believed that shit- but it was nice knowing it was all out there now.

A text came in.

_Leadie - It's all taken care of. Now keep being the heroes I know you two are!_

They both laughed, and Bakugou yawned. "C'mon nerd, let's go to bed."


	46. Chapter 46

"So what you are telling me is that you are not pressing charges?" Naomasa asked, stunned by hearing Bakugou say this.

"No point," he grumbled. He was sick of Leadie and Midoriya on his ass about this. That was all he'd heard all day yesterday and now today.

"Katsuki!" Leadie hissed. They were at the police station as Draganeire was brought in for questioning.

"Are we done?" he asked, standing up and heading out. Midoriya grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Kacchan! Think about what he's done to you!" Midoriya said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you want to get back at him?" Leadie asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well for starters, he made your life a living hell!" Midoriya whined.

"I can easily change the paperwork," Naomasa stated.

Bakugou grabbed Midoriya by the shoulders and glared at him. "I don't fucking need to press charges because I have you! Dammit! Why can't you see that? Even when he was talking shit about me and dragging my name and yours through the mud- I still had you and you believed me, and that was all that mattered!"

Realizing what he'd said, Bakugou froze for a moment, then Midoriya was wrapping his arms around him, crying as he hugged him. "Kacchan! I love you!"

Leadie sighed and shook her head. Her boy had grown up.

* * *

"You're lucky kid," Naomasa said, glaring at Draganeire from across his desk. "Bakugou is not pressing charges."

"Ah! That is great!" Draganeire said.

"...but the city is," Naomasa said, chuckling as he did.

"What?!"

"You see… there is this subsection under about five other subsections, I would have easily missed it myself if I hadn't been so bored the other month going through the laws. As it happens, when you falsify information involving a top ten hero, there is a Plus Ultra law that goes into effect."

"But Katsuki isn't-"

"And that is where you are wrong. For the last month or so he was dangling right under the top ten… Izuku being in the top ten, but Katsuki up until the other day was number twelve. Care to guess where he is now?" Naomasa asked.

"Oh do enlighten me," Draganeire snarked.

Naomasa smiled. "He is number three. Ahead of Izuku."

Draganeire's eyes went wide.

"So you see, outside of him being in the top ten, you also made false claims that a ProHero from a top agency assaulted you… which was not true. On top of that, you had someone impersonate a ProHero… spreading more lies…" Naomasa continued with his list. It went on quite a bit, and finally Naomasa stopped and smiled. "So in the words of our Ground Zero- you're quite fucked."

* * *

Yaoyorozu made more tea and forced Mei to take a break. They had been making different prototypes all day, and she was amused at just how much fun this was. Mei grabbed a cookie to go with her tea- smiling over at her. "I think our business is going to soar!" Mei proclaimed, cookie crumbles going everywhere.

"You mean your business," Yaoyorozu stated.

"Nope totally mean ours," Mei said.

Yaoyorozu cocked her head, confused.

"I couldn't have done this without you! Plus you have good tea, and with your work for equal pay for female heroes, this is a nice side hobby for ya!" Mei said, guzzling her tea before getting back to work.

Shaking her head and sighing, Yaoyorozu got up and went to help Mei with the other prototypes.

* * *

Monoma stayed in a hotel the first night he got to LA. He had a few agencies making offers to him, and he was planning to check them out, as well as some apartments.

He liked the warm air, and how busy it was here. There was one agency he really liked and it wasn't far from the beach- yes, this will do.

He had kept up with social media and the news, seeing how the Wonder Duo's rankings had increased even more. Ugh! He really did not like those two, but dammit, it was what it was. Shoving his phone in his pocket, it was time to go walk the beach a bit.

* * *

"Cheers!" Inko and Mitsuki said as they tapped their glasses. Masaru smiled as they all shared their bottle of wine as they celebrated their sons' success.

"I knew that little shit had never hit that asshole!" Mitsuki laughed.

Inko sighed with relief. She knew her son could take care of himself, and she knew that Izuku saw something in Katsuki that she couldn't- now she finally understood it.

Plus, she had made some really good friends through all of this. Smiling to herself, she thought about how she had the bakery to look forward to every day, to and then afternoons with the Bakugous- life was just really good right now.

* * *

They were swarmed so hard with the media that their boss told them to keep their asses put for the time being unless something big broke out in the city. The agency had reporters at every door, questioning other heroes about the scandal- but all Bakugou could think about was how his hero ranking had soared through all this.

Stalking up to Midoriya, he smiled and held him tightly. "Ever been fucked by a number three hero?" Bakugou asked, sliding his hands up Midoriya's shirt.

Grinning, Midoriya kissed him. "Yeah… just last night. Hate to break it to ya," Midoriya giggled.

Bakugou growled and bit his lip. This damn nerd was going to seriously be his end. Lifting Midoriya up, he squealed as Queenie hissed at them, striking his feet with her claws but Bakugou ignored her.

Making it back to their bedroom, he threw Midoriya on the bed and closed the door- he was not going to let Queenie see what was about to go down.

* * *

Leadie smiled as she booked her tickets. She was long overdue for some time off, and dammit- she was going far away… for a weekend.

Staring at the brochure, the beaches looked white and the sun warm. There was a spa and a huge bed. Ah yes, she would get a manicure and pedicure…

Once she got everything with her boys wrapped up, things should quiet down a bit. She had a feeling it would all be put behind them soon.

* * *

"You are hereby stripped of your hero license," the judge said, staring over at Draganeire. Somehow they had managed to fast track the hearing, causing a frenzy of reporters and photographers to swarm outside. "You must complete five hundred hours of community service that will be done outside of your job at the police station."

Naomasa smiled and Draganeire's shoulders hunched.

"Police station?" his attorney, who had done nothing but make matters worse, asked.

"He will be the new custodian at the police station," the judge stated. "You will also hand over your passport, and are forbidden to leave the country."

"We have overalls for you for clean up duty," Naomasa whispered to Draganeire, watching his back stiffen slightly. This had been the best deal he ever pulled.

"Son, I hope you realize the depth of your actions. Slander and having a hero impersonated is really not very Plus Ultra of you," the judge stated. "We will be letting you go, but you will be monitored for quite some time."

* * *

The press was everywhere. This was so much like it was when they first got married. Bakugou had thought that maybe it would have died down- but even two weeks later, every time he turned around there was someone snapping pictures and calling his name.

They were threatened to behave, and Leadie had taken a full weekend off. Bakugou laughed as they had to go by her place and water her many plants. He was glad she was able to get away for a bit, and just for laughs, he yelled at some kids at the playgrounds just to make her call him and scream over the phone.

The sweetest deal of them all- was walking hand in hand with Midoriya at the end of their shift, and stopping at their favorite cafe on the way home. He got his husband his overly sugared, sticky sweet drink- then for himself a quad espresso shot over ice. Sitting out on the patio, seeing Midoriya with the sun setting behind him, dirt on his face and looking exhausted... it had been a good day.

What made it even better was seeing his ex wearing those horrid dull gray overalls as he picked up trash across the street. Midoriya giggled and they saw Draganeire glare at them, but he didn't make his way over. Leaning over the table, Midoriya kissed him and made sure to make a huge show of it. He could feel the daggers being shot from Draganeire as Midoriya did this. Back in his seat, they got out their phones, taking pictures and saving them.

"Don't upload these," he said. "Leadie will have my balls if we start shit."

Another giggle, and Midoriya set his phone down. "Nah, these are for our petty collection!"

"God, I fucking love you," he said, grabbing Midoriya and pulling him onto his lap, kissing him. They heard cooing and noticed they had attracted a crowd. Midoriya blushed and moved back to his seat. "So much for Japan's Sweetheart," he mumbled while Midoriya fumbled with his drink.

It was cute watching his husband still get flustered by him.

* * *

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Leadie could not believe she was having to get one of the beds out of storage. Somehow her boys had managed to break the bed in their guest bedroom, and Katsuki being a smart ass had made Izuku call and explain that they needed a new one.

"Honey, you two have those cuffs and that amazing bed Mei made you!" she said.

"But… we um… well… had a few drinks and ended up in the guest bedroom," Izuku said, his voice sounding so innocent and adorable over the phone.

"Fine honey," she sighed. "I'll get one of the beds sent over to you. Just make sure next time to use the cuffs at least."

She had thought the bed breaking days were over… apparently she was wrong.

* * *

One Year Later…

Bakugou, Midoriya, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu all went out to dinner that night. It was the night of their anniversaries, and the drinks flowed freely as they all laughed loudly at the table.

"I still cannot believe you two pulled it off!" Kirishima said.

"Shit, neither can I," he said.

"It's not like it was easy!" Midoriya chimed in.

"Marriage takes work," Tetsutetsu said.

"No, not that!" Midoriya said, then laughed as he took his hand. "I mean… we weren't even dating!"

"Fucking publicist wouldn't let us get it annulled ," he grumbled.

Midoriya brought his hand to his mouth, kissing his ring. "Now aren't you glad she didn't?"

He will admit- what had begun as the worst day of his life, had turned into the best thing he had ever done. His life was great and he was truly happy. He felt like such a cliche as he had the happy husband, great job, top ranking and a fucking cat at home.

This was never how he imagined his life. He always figured he would date someone for a bit, then have a horrible break up- rinse, repeat.

Yet here he was, holding hands with Midoriya of all people, wearing matching bands. He had offered to get them new rings, but Midoriya would hear nothing of it. The wedding chapel they had gotten married in continued to send them money as a thank you for making them so successful.

Hell, he even somehow owned a damn flower shop. He could not wrap his head around everything that had happened last year, and what it had brought him.

"So are you two ever going to take an official honeymoon?" Kirishima asked.

"We are considering options," Midoriya said. "But someone here hates all my suggestions!"

"Not like you agreed to any of mine!" he growled.

"Yeah… we are working on it!" Midoriya giggled.

"So Zuku," Kirishima said. "If you had to do it all over again… would you?"

"I mean of course!" Midoriya said.

"Oh really?" Bakugou said, cupping Midoriya's chin and kissing him. "You would marry me all over again, drunk or sober?"

"Maybe I should rethink my answer," Midoriya teased, kissing his lips.

"Do you, Ground Zero, take Deku to be your husband!" Tetsutetsu laughed, clinking his wine glass to Kirishima's- they were all clearly on the verge of being drunk.

Laughing, Bakugou kissed Midoriya. "Damn right I do!"

"And Deku! Same question!" Kirishima giggled, then kissed Tetsutetsu's cheek.

Midoriya squinted at Bakugou, sitting back in his chair with his hand under his chin. "Hrm… Do I?"

Bakugou growled, grabbing the front of Midoriya's hideous dress shirt and pulling him so they were face to face. A giggle and Midoriya kissed his nose.

"Of course I do!" Midoriya giggled.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu cheered- gathering the attention of everyone at the restaurant, but none of them cared as Bakugou and Midoriya kissed, and doing as they always did- ignoring the world around them.

* * *

Trending on Twitter -

#TheMarriageisReal

#WonderDuo

#JapansSweetheart

#WineOClock

#BagelsandDick

#ICantBelieveThisIsOver

#ICryNow

#BetaCryingToo

**Notes:**

_Wow...how do I even begin?_

_I started this wanting to write a FAKE MARRIAGE AU- kinda like a Married Drunk in Vegas thing... and just slow burn yall for a bit. I did not expect it to turn into all this! Sure, I added some drama, but was thinking this story to ONLY be MAYBE 30-40K in length! AH! Yet here we are over 100k words and wow! WE FINISHED IT! AH!_

_The front half of this story I had UntimelyRose doing beta work for me, then Carolyn came in to assist. I could not have done this without either of them! Love these two to pieces! I got so much encouragement and pushes from them to do this!_

_This story became my baby and Ive held it tightly and just really had fun with it and our boys! The comments, messages, social media- you guys are amazing! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME WANT TO DO MORE WITH THIS and making this the big cluster fuck it is now! Also, thank you for loving my OC Leadie- and hating Draganeire! You guys are amazing! Hope I wrapped it all up for ya! I will continue writing more of our Wonder Duo- so make sure to keep check! I am Phayte on AO3 and have twice as many works there! _

_I cannot thank you all enough. Im gonna go cry now! AH!_

˚‧º·( 。ᗒ ‸ ◕✿)


End file.
